Deceiver's Stone 2
by mikita inugirl
Summary: This is the humorous sequel to my crossover fanfic thingy Deceiver's Stone. Most of my readers were on Fanart Central. Enjoy the laughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deceiver's Stone: The Second Season! **_

----

I know it's been a long wait, but I have a chapter finally! It's guaranteed to be as random and humorous as the first season. I'd like to thank all the readers and supporters of my story, and I hope (and know) you'll read the second season as well. Enjoy.

----

The New Beginning 

----

(A once lit up sky loses its joy to melancholy clouds; mysterious clouds, and nothing is known of the particular reasons behind it. The wind blows the trees and creates a fearful sound. Above and among the clouds, the moon becomes concealed within, left to shine no longer. Who was behind this? Why was this happening, and who was this happening to? A figure in the dark was found, yet difficult to perceive, as its blood-red, crimson eyes shone through the black enclosure. A terrible growl like that of a wolf escaped the figure, and from its direction flew gallons of blood as if a victim had just been killed in that instant. Suddenly awakened from these horrifying images, a girl with wavy brown hair jumped out of her sleep and sat up in her bed with a startled gasp. Her breathing was quick and narrow, and the fear in her deep blue eyes was apparent. Once she looked around her room and realized what had happened, she sighed with relief and placed her hand upon her chest. She then looked over at her Bible next to her bed upon her nightstand, putting her hand on its cover that contained the name "Okashi" written on the lower, right-hand side. Feeling relaxed once again, she laid her head back down upon her pillow and peacefully shut her eyes. Back in the Feudal Era, Sango and Miroku adjust to their marriage. Miroku is excited and impatient as he eagerly bugs Sango about, well it's obvious)

Miroku: Will you bear my children now?

Sango: (blushes) Well, I… I'm just not ready yet.

Miroku: Awww. Why not? We're married now.

(He put his hand on her butt and—SMACK!)

Miroku: What'd you do that for! I'm your husband! I'm allowed to do that!

Sango: Sorry. It's a habit. I…Wait a second! "Allowed" to do it? Nuh-uh! Not unless I say so.

Miroku: Aww…(Whisper) Damn.

Shippo: Where's Kagome?

Miroku: She went back to school, I believe.

(Leona walked up.)

Leona: Well, I'd better get back to the future. Lutious is probably looking for me.

(At that moment, a blast of smoke appeared with a figure, much like when Leona had appeared.)

Leona: What did I tell you?

(A young man with long, silvery-white hair emerged from the smoke. Two thick black streaks were in the front of his hair and he was wearing a futuristic outfit unfamiliar to them. He was coughing while walking toward Leona, due to the smoke from the time teleportation device's effects.)

Leona: Lutious dear, I was just about to come back. You didn't have to come after me.

(Lutious coughed a couple more times and took a deep breath.)

Lutious: Leona! Our era's been taken over by some creep!

Leona: What! Who?

Lutious: I'm not sure, but I got out of there as soon as I could. He's powerful and dangerous.

Leona: Why'd you run away? Why didn't you stay and fight?

Lutious: I'm a pacifist, okay?

Leona: (Sigh) We'll have to fix that, now won't we? Come on, let's go. See ya Miroku.

Miroku: See ya.

(Lutious and Leona left for the future after Leona pressed the button on their watch— the time traveling device.)

Sango: I wonder who took over the future?

Miroku: I don't know, but I wish I knew.

(Then they saw Karasu coming toward them happily with a handful— or armful— of gifts. Hiei followed behind her with the same, annoyed look on his face.)

Shippo: Where'd you get all those toys?

Karasu: Hiei bought them for me at the gift shop.

Hiei: Yeah, after _someone_ used her telekinetic tricks to steal my wallet.

Karasu: Well duh, it was me Hiei. Jee, you are so clueless sometimes.

Hiei: (Sigh) Why do I even try?

Karasu: It's the least you could do after making me start my period, you know!

Miroku: Ohhhh! Someone's grouchy today.

Karasu: I'm not grouchy!

(Miroku sunk back from this.)

Miroku: Okay.

Hiei: Come on Karasu. You need to lie down and rest. It'll ease the pain.

Karasu: You're not the boss of me!

Hiei: I'll let you rub my abs.

Karasu: Okay.

(As Karasu walked off, Hiei followed behind and softly said:)

Hiei: It'll put me to sleep anyway, as long as she stays in the boundaries.

Miroku: They're not even married and he has her trained well.

Sango: And what do you mean by that?

(Sango glared at Miroku for this statement and he acquired a sweat drop.)

Miroku: (Nervous giggle) Nothing.

(Inuyasha sat up in a tree and thought of all the things Mikita said to him. "You love the mortal, not me," he remembered her tell him. "We can never be together Inuyasha, no matter how much we desire it." He then remembered the moment she died and what she said before moving on. "The two of you can be together now." All these words rolled around in his head as he closed his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze flow through his hair. As the wind ceased to blow, he could hear the faint sound of something constant: Tick…tick…tick…He opened his eyes and focused them on the watch around his wrist- the watch that Kagome gave to him.)

Inuyasha: …Kagome.

(The city of Tokyo was in a great burst of excitement. Traffic was bumper-to-bumper as parents hustled to get their children to school. Kagome used her typical mode of transportation: walking. As she approached the school, she was greeted by her three closest friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.)

Yuka: Hey, Kagome! You're here!

Kagome: Yeah, and I'm ready for a fresh start.

Ayumi: So you're feeling better then?

(Kagome stretched her arms in the air.)

Kagome: Much better.

Eri: You still have a lot of catching up to do.

Kagome: I can handle it.

(In her math class, a complicated equation was written on the board.)

Teacher: All right. Who wants to give this one a try?  
(Kagome appeared disappointed, seeing as she was proven wrong.)

Kagome: Not me.

(She laid her head down on the desk.)

Kagome: Aww…

(The bell rang to change classes and Kagome was soon rushing through the halls. One arm was swinging freely at her side, and the bracelet that she was wearing slid off her wrist as her arm swung back. The bracelet— the one that read, "SPIRIT"— glided across the floor and collided into another girls shoe. Kagome soon heard:)

Girl: Excuse me…

(Kagome stopped and turned around.)

Girl: You dropped this.

(Kagome approached the girl and her bracelet was returned to her.)

Kagome: Thank you…

(She looked into the girl's bright blue eyes and noticed something familiar.)

Kagome: …Mikita.

Girl: Huh?

(Kagome soon snapped out of her daze.)

Kagome: I'm sorry. It's just that you look a bit… familiar.

(She then focused on the girl's brown wavy hair.)

Girl: I don't see how. I just move here.

Kagome: Oh. I'm Kagome. What's your name?

Girl: I'm Okashi.

Kagome: Nice to meet you Okashi. If you need anything, just let me know.

Okashi: Thanks Kagome.

(Tardy bell rings.)

Kagome: Oh no! We're late! I was trying to avoid that, and I got you into it too.

Okashi: Don't worry about it. It's no big deal.

(Okashi had a sweet smile and a gentle disposition that easily earned Kagome's trust. It was an instant friendship right from the start. As we check in with the others in the Feudal Era, Karasu is sitting and thinking in deep concentration.)

Karasu: I miss Miki…and I didn't even get to know Leona all that well.

Miroku: Leona's fine.

Karasu: She is?

Miroku: Yeah. She's –

Karasu: Wait a minute! I thought you died too!

Hiei: Late reaction.

Miroku: Yes I did in a way. Our souls relocated in the year 3000. We talked it over and –

Karasu: Blah, blah, blah short version please?

Miroku: (Talking fast) She met Lutious and I got Sango back and now we're married.

Karasu: I have two questions. One: How did she ever decide to marry _you_? And two: How did you get here from the future anyway? Did you find some other well?

Miroku: (Shows his watch) In the future, they invented time travel to different eras and –

Karasu: Ow!

(Karasu interrupted Miroku once again, and he looked over to see her lie down, curled up with her head rested in Hiei's lap.)  
Karasu: Can I die yet?  
(Hiei rolled his eyes and gently rubbed the spot behind her ear, making her smile.)

Karasu: Never mind.

(After a couple seconds, she fell asleep as her hands and legs twitched.)

Hiei: There. I solved your problem for you. To bad it wears off in no time.

Miroku: Wow! How do you do that?

(Miroku gently scratched behind Sango's ear, but this ceased to phase her. She just looked at him like he was an idiot.)

Sango: Nice try, Miroku.

Hiei: It may not work on everyone. It's Karasu's "spot".

Miroku: I know Sango's spot.

(Miroku groped Sango and, as usual, he got smacked.)  
Miroku: Nope. That's not it.

Sango: I bet I know yours.

(Sango sat behind Miroku and massaged his shoulders.)

Miroku: Ahh, a massage. Who wouldn't enjoy that?


	2. Chapter 2

Future Issues 

----

(The young girl Okashi that Kagome had met earlier returns to her home. It's a fairly nice home, and she appeared exhausted and calm while reaching for the doorknob. The opening of the door triggered a trap as it cut a string and a big blow-up dummy rushed from the ceiling to bump into her. All Okashi saw was a big black thing coming toward her from above, and she screamed with a really loud shriek. Another girl, not too far from her age, came from behind the door in hysterical laughter as the dummy hung in front of Okashi, swinging back and forth. Okashi sighed in frustration.)  
Okashi: Keera!

Keera: (Laughing) Oh that was too funny! I've never heard you squeal so loud! Ha! Ha!

Okashi: (Smirks) Yeah? Well you do it all the time.

(She poked Keera in the side, which caused her to squeal. Keera guarded her sides and cleared her throat.)  
Keera: (Tough, deep voice) I didn't squeal.

Okashi: Yes you did.

Keera: …Okay, but I scared you, so ha!

Okashi: (Smiles) Yeah, you did, but that's only 'cause you didn't go to school today.

Keera: I had a stomachache.

Okashi: Yeah? Well where is it now?

Keera: …Gone.

(Okashi laughed under her breath.)

Okashi: Okem dokey then …Where's mom?

Keera: …Gone … to the store.

Okashi: Oh. And she left _you_ here by yourself… with a stomachache?

Keera: Hey, I'm 14! I am mature enough to take care of myself!

Okashi: Well, I'm 16, and I'm much more mature than you.

Keera: Oh really?

Okashi: Yeah.

(They started to look competitive.)

Keera: I can hold my breath longer than you.

Okashi: Nuh-uh.

Keera: Yeah-huh.

Okashi: Prove it.

Keera: Okay I will.

(They both took a deep breath and held it in, giving each other a competitive stare. After about thirty seconds, they started to struggle with keeping the air in, trying not to let it out. They were nervous now. They didn't want the other to win, so they persevered until their faces began to turn purple. Their mother walked in and ran into the dummy hanging in front of the doorway, making her heart jump. She sighed and moved it to see her daughters' colored faces.)  
Mother: Yeah. Real mature girls.

(Okashi and Keera could no longer contain themselves as they burst out their air in laughter.)  
Mother: Okay girls. Stop fooling around and help me with the groceries.

Okashi/Keera: Okay. Jinx!

Okashi: I got that one!

Keera: Nuh-uh. I did!

Okashi: You just don't want to admit loser, hee hee…

Mother: Okashi, don't call your sister a loser. It's –

Okashi/Mother: Not polite for a Christian.

Okashi: I know. Sorry.

Mother: Oh, and don't forget about singing rehearsal at Church tomorrow.

Okashi: Yes mother.

(Okashi and Keera giggled at one another as the mother went in the kitchen. The sisters happily ran outside in half-competition to retrieve the groceries from the car, trying to beat the other there in a way. Meanwhile in the far distant future of 3000, Leona and Lutious arrived back at the era in shock of its appearance. The once amazing futuristic world was a trash heap, and hover cars were piled in wrecks within the once shiny platinum streets. The roads were duller now; more scratched up and dreary, just as the overall atmosphere.)

Leona: How did this happen in such a short amount of time?

Lutious: I'm not sure myself. It happened so fast.

(Houses were also on fire, and many were collapsed due to this fact. No other people were in sight.)

Lutious: The others must have fled to another era, if they were lucky enough to own a TeleSpace watch.

(Kagome was at her home taking a bath, washing her hair in peace and relaxation until a loud sound and patch of smoke appeared right there in the bathroom with her. She screamed with her lungs' greatest capacity and covered her breasts. A man emerged from the smoke and coughed. He seemed to have some kind of accent, like a hippie-ish style of speech, though he looked like a skater boy in a way. He had a TeleSpace watch around his wrist as well, which is how he got there obviously.)

Man: Whoa! Where am I? I just returned from the hippie days, yo. It was awesome! But now I'm here…

(He looked over at Kagome in confusion, as if he'd never seen the situation before.)

Man: Are you…taking a bath?

Kagome: Yes! Now get out!

Man: Pssh! Who takes baths anymore? That's like totally old school, yo. Where's your Germillator?

Kagome: Get out of my bathroom Freak!

(She threw a shampoo bottle at him and hit him in the head.)

Man: Ow! What the hell? Why are you reciting the Freak? I'm not for relative marriages. How do you know if we're even related?

Kagome: What on earth are you talking about?

Man: The Freak was an act passed in 2071…

(He could tell that Kagome was still confused, and his tone switched to a more serious one.)

Man: (Sigh) Free Rights Engagement Act of Kinship. It's a stupid act really: designed so that relative marriages wouldn't be discriminated. Incest freaks.

Kagome: That's weird…Hey! Stop talking to me and get outta here!

Man: Fine. Fine. Don't twist you titties in a knot.

Kagome: What! Eww!

(The man pressed a button on the watch and teleported out of the bathroom, leaving behind more smoke. Kagome's mom ran in the bathroom in a concerned manner.)

Kagome's mom: Kagome, are you all right? I heard a lot of noise.

Kagome: Yeah. I just…saw a spider, that's all.

Kagome's mom: Oh, okay honey.

(Her mom looked around at all the smoke.)

Kagome's mom: You should really watch how hot you get your water, honey. I can barely see in here.

(Now, back with the year 3000, Lutious looked around in shock, yet Leona closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating.)

Lutious: Leona?

(Leona signaled silence and he stared at her questioningly, thinking about groping her. After a few seconds of this silence, her eyes flew open in a worried manner.)

Leona: No way! He can't be!

Lutious: What? Can't be what? Who? Is this "who" a _she_?

(Lutious seemed to have a perverted thought and Leona rolled her eyes.)

Leona: You have a short attention span, don't you? Either that, or you just don't listen well.

(She pulled him over toward her by the wrist with the connecting bracelet that linked their souls.)

Leona: Did you forget that you're with _me_ now?

(Lutious looked at his bracelet.)

Lutious: Oh yeah. Heh.

(She stood close to him charmingly.)

Leona: At least you're cute.

(She attempted to kiss him and he stuck his tongue out in a flirty manner before she reached his lips.)

Leona: (Laughs) Lutious!

(She tried to kiss him again and he teased her the same way. She playfully shoved him with a smile on her face, and as he came toward her to kiss her, she became serious again upon a remembrance.)

Leona: Oh no! I forgot! I have to tell my sisters what's going on!

(Leona pressed the button on her watch and hurriedly poofed away, leaving Lutious in the patch of smoke.)

Lutious: But… (Cough) But I don't even know! (Cough) Leona! Wait! What's going on?

(He pressed the button on his watch as well and followed Leona. Overhead, the air became gloomier as he left the era. It was as if a malevolent shadow hovered over the broken village, seeking out any people in the area. Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era…)

Inuyasha: What's this about an evil force taking over the year 3000 or whatever?

Hiei: I don't know. I don't live there.

Inuyasha: Don't you live in Kagome's era too?

Hiei: That would be the year 2005.

Inuyasha: Oh… Eh, same diff.

Shippo: I wonder when Kagome will be back.

Karasu: You know, you annoy me by asking that every five minutes.

Inuyasha: Everything annoys you at this time of the month.

Karasu: What did you say, big ass?

(Inuyasha looked at Karasu confused, and then looked back at his butt.)

Inuyasha: …Is it really that big?

(Miroku and Sango laughed at him, and Hiei snickered a small laugh, but Karasu's laugh was the loudest.)

Karasu: (Laughing) Man! Are you gullible!

Inuyasha: Whatever toothpick.

(Karasu looked down at her body.)

Karasu: Aww, toothpick… Am I really that small?

Hiei: No Karasu, you're not that small.

Inuyasha: What? Are you kidding? Just look at her.

Sango: Inuyasha! That's not nice.

Inuyasha: What? It's not like she's—

(He stopped when he saw her looking like she was about to cry. This made him feel guilty.)

Inuyasha: C-Come on now. I… I didn't mean that. You're not that small.

(Karasu glared at him, and in a matter of seconds she sent him flying back into the river with her telekinetic mind control powers.)

Karasu: Teaches you to mess with me, big ass.

Inuyasha: At least I have an ass!

Karasu: Ooh! That's it!

(Karasu jumped into the water and tackled Inuyasha, placing his head under the water, but he soon pushed her off. She found a fish in the water and caught it, slapping him across the face with it. This confused him as he raised an eyebrow at her.)

Inuyasha: Well I'll have to admit, that stings a little, but what's that supposed to do?

(Karasu turned away and walked the opposite direction in the water.)

Inuyasha: Where are you going? Are you too scared to face me?

(She turned back around as planned, once she was at a safe distance, and pointed her finger toward Inuyasha's direction.)

Inuyasha: That trick again?

(She smirked and pointed her finger higher, creating a shadow over Inuyasha from behind. When he turned around to see what it was, he saw the water standing behind him.)

Inuyasha: What the…?

(Off in the distance, Aang and his travel party were watching nearby. Kitara noticed the water standing up over the lake.)

Kitara: Are there water benders in this area?

Aang: It's not cold here. Why would there be? This is Japan.

Sokka: Maybe they decided to take a vacation.

Kitara: Let's go see who it is!

(As they flew overhead, they saw Karasu holding the water over Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha moved up a little, and Karasu just moved it back over his head.)

Kitara: Look! She's the water bender! (Points to Karasu)

Karasu: (Looks up) Huh?

(This distraction caused Karasu to lose her concentration and release control of the water. The water landed on Inuyasha and drenched him, creating a large wave that carried him away. Appa landed on the ground and let them off. Kitara ran joyously over to Karasu.)

Kitara: I can't believe it! Another water bender, here in Japan!

Karasu: Water bender? What on earth is that?

Kitara: You're… not a water bender?

Karasu: No. I'm a dragon demon.

Kitara: Demon? Aaahh!

(She ran behind Appa and peeked from behind him. Inuyasha came back soaking wet and saw the large bison, drawing his sword.)

Inuyasha: A demon!

(Appa made a confused sound and Inuyasha ran at him. Aang stepped in front of him.)

Aang: Hold it!

(Inuyasha stopped and stared strangely at Aang.)

Inuyasha: What are you? Are you a demon too? I don't sense your demonic aura.

Aang: Demonic aura? I'm not a demon. I'm the avatar.

(Aang was expecting a big surprise, but instead everyone looked puzzled.)

Inuyasha: Avatar?

Karasu: What's an avatar?

Sokka: How can demons be roaming around the year 2005?

Hiei: This is not the year 2005. This is Feudal Japan.

Kitara: Feudal Japan? How on earth did we get here?

(Leona came out from behind a bush.)

Leona: You must have got trapped in the TeleSpace's teleportation field as I left that year. Sorry.

Kitara: TeleSpace?

Sokka: I say this is all a dream. There is no such thing as time travel and there are no such things as demons roaming a place like this.

Aang: Come on guys. Think of all we can learn from these people.

Inuyasha: Now you're treating us like aliens.

(Kirara and Momo sniffed each other curiously.)

Leona: I'll take you back to your era. Stand next to me.

Aang: Momo! Come here.

(Momo left Kirara and hopped up on Aang's shoulder.)

Kitara: Hold on a second. (Looks at Karasu) How did you make the water do that then?

Karasu: Telekinesis. How else?

Kitara: Oh. That would explain it. Sorry to confuse you. Let's go now guys. We have to go.

(Kitara seemed a little disappointed that Karasu wasn't a water bender. Aang and his group stood next to Leona.)

Leona: I'll be back in a little bit guys.

(She pressed a button on the watch and they all poofed away in a patch of smoke.)

Shippo: What was that all about?

Karasu: What's a water bender? Water doesn't even bend! It's wet!

Hiei: I think it means simply controlling it to move as desired.

Inuyasha: To use as a weapon?

Hiei: Yes, something like that. I've heard of water benders, earth benders, fire benders, and even air benders.

(Karasu looked around confused.)

Karasu: How can you bend air? That's not possible!

Hiei: I don't want to even try explaining that.

Sango: Where are the water benders from anyway?

Hiei: They live in cold places.

Sango: Like Eskimos?

Hiei: Yes.

Karasu: And that girl thought I was an Eskimo? I hate the cold! There's no way I'm ever going to be a water bender.

(Hiei just looked at her strangely, and before they knew it, Leona returned to the Feudal Era.)

Leona: (Cough) I still hate that.

Karasu: Leona! You're alive!

(Karasu ran up to Leona and embraced her.)

Leona: I was just here a second ago…

Karasu: But you died in the battle with Naraku!

Hiei: Delayed reaction _again_. (Sigh) Leona, did you have something you wanted to tell us?

Leona: Oh yeah! You guys won't believe who's taking over the year 3000!

----

Who is taking over the year 3000? Find out in the next chapter. 

**----**

**Also, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I just thought it would be funny to have them show up at that time. Now that there's time travel, there's no telling who will show up now. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission: Love**_

----

Karasu: Tsuyoku!

Leona: Yes! He's taking over the year 3000!

Inuyasha: How did he skip Kagome's generation and make it that far?

Leona: He must have remained dormant all those years to increase his power and reign in great strength.

Sango: So he's stronger than he was before?

Leona: By the aura of the overall atmosphere, yes.

Miroku: What do we do?

Leona: I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Where's Mikita? I have to tell her.

(Karasu looked down sadly and nobody responded.)

Hiei: Didn't you know? She died in the battle with Naraku as well.

Leona: She… Oh.

(Leona became saddened by this, but soon looked up at them with determination.)

Leona: We will find a way to destroy Tsuyoku. Don't worry. We—

(Suddenly, Lutious poofed in from the future and found Leona.)

Leona: Lutious?

Lutious: (Cough) There you are. I've been looking for you. (Cough) What did you mean before you left? Who's taking over our time?

Leona: Tsuyoku is, but—

Lutious: Tsuyoku? Who's that?

Leona: I'll explain it to you later.

Lutious: No! Stop leaving me out! Tell me now!

Leona: (Sigh) Okay. Come on.

(Leona and Lutious left in their patch of smoke.)

Shippo: (Coughs) That smoke is annoying.

Myoga: (Coughs) Yes it is.

Shippo: Myoga?

Inuyasha: So, you've finally shown up? Where were you during our battle with Naraku?

Myoga: There was a battle with Naraku… and I missed it?

Sango/Miroku: As usual.

Myoga: Well what happened?

Shippo: We won!

Myoga: Really? Naraku is dead? I can't believe you did it master!

(Inuyasha remembered removing the jewel from Mikita's chest and it brought him sadness.)

Inuyasha: Yeah, me either.

Myoga: What is it master?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

Karasu: He's thinking about Mikita.

(Inuyasha gave Karasu a nasty look and she just stuck her tongue out at him. Kagome came toward them.)

Shippo: Kagome's back!

(Shippo gave her his usual greeting and jumped into her arms. She hugged him and smiled.)

Kagome: Hey Shippo.

Miroku: You're back.

Kagome: Yep, and I got those pictures developed from the wedding.

Myoga: Wedding? Who was married?

Kagome: Miroku and Sango.

Myoga: Man! I missed a lot going to the hot springs.

Inuyasha: Hot springs?

Myoga: Heh. (Sweat drop)

Kagome: Here you go Miroku and Sango.

(Kagome handed them their pictures and they opened the packet.)

Kagome: Be sure to handle the pictures around the edges.

Miroku: Ooh! Who's that handsome couple?

Sango: Eww! I look horrible!

Kagome: You do not. You're really beautiful in that picture.

Sango: No I'm not! You're blind Kagome!

Kagome: There aren't many people who like their pictures. I sure don't. Hee hee…

Miroku: You look great in this picture Sango dear.

(Sango started acting paranoid around her butt.)

Miroku: What? I didn't do anything.

Sango: (Nervous) Oh. Heh. Habit… I'm gonna go… do something.

(Sango hurried off and Miroku appeared confused.)

Miroku: She's still the same about me, even though we're married now.

Inuyasha: Can you blame her?

Kagome: There's must be something we can do.

Miroku: Like what?

Kagome: We have to fix this marriage!

(Kagome's determination shone through as usual as she made a proud fist in the air, confusing Inuyasha and the others. The first plan on Kagome's mind was the traditional bouquet of flowers awaiting Sango's bedside. While Sango was sleeping, Kagome placed the vase of flowers next to Sango and thought, "When Sango wakes up and sees these, she'll fall head over heels with Miroku's kindness… although this wasn't his plan exactly. Oh well, it'll work." With a smile on her face, Kagome walked outside next to the door with Miroku to await Sango's surprise. After a few minutes, Sango got up and walked outside, only to be met by an over-dramatic, smiling Kagome.)

Kagome: So, did you like the flowers?

Sango: What flowers?

(Completely oblivious to the plan, Karasu approached Hiei with the bouquet of flowers, smiling expectantly with the daydreamer's smile. Hiei sighed, and Kagome rolled her eyes. Looks like plan one failed. Now Kagome had a plan two of course:)

Miroku: Hey Sango…

(Miroku approached her and she watched his every move.)

Miroku: I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Sango: What are you up to monk?

Miroku: Nothing. I—

(Suddenly, Shippo came out from behind a nearby bush transformed into a rabid wolf. He even had a foaming mouth that added a nice touch to his ferociousness. Startled, Sango shrieked.)

Miroku: Stay back Sango!

(Miroku wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her, and one of his hands landed on her behind, making Sango angry.)

Sango: I knew you were up to something, you pervert!

(She smacked him and pushed away, walking off angrily.)

Miroku: But I… It was an accident!

(Shippo transformed into himself again and coughed with the foam escaping his mouth.)

Shippo: Kagome, this "tooth paste" stuff is nasty!

(Kagome put her hand on her forehead in disappointment. Having plan two failing as well, she wasn't about to give up just yet.)

Kagome: I've got one more idea.

(Bringing back many items from her time, Kagome set up a dinner table for Miroku and Sango.)

Inuyasha: Why didn't you tell Miroku about this?

Kagome: Because I want it to be a secret. I want to surprise them both.

Inuyasha: What if they hate it?

Kagome: How could they hate it? What could possibly go wrong? It'll be fine.

(It was dark outside, and Sango saw the light from the candles inside.)

Sango: What is going on in there? They've been acting strange all day.

Miroku: What's that light in there?

Sango: Like you don't know.

Miroku: No, I don't. They never told me anything.

(They became curious and went inside.)

Sango: What's going on you guys? You've been acting weird lately.

Inuyasha: (Points to Kagome) It was her.

(Inuyasha left and Kagome stood up nervously.)

Kagome: Well… it's all set up for you now. Have fun.

(Kagome walked out and Sango looked at the dinner table confused.)

Sango: What's this?

Miroku: Looks like a dinner date.

Sango: See! You did know something about this. I'm out of here.

(Sango was about to walk out, but Kagome met her in the doorway.)

Kagome: Not without your dinner.

(Kagome had a tray with a lid over it like what is seen in restaurants.)

Kagome: Have a seat please.

Sango: I don't know about this.

(Kagome escorted Sango to her seat, and Miroku sat down in the seat across from Sango.)

Kagome: You're lucky tonight. We have a special for the first couple.

(She sat the tray down on the table and lifted the lid to reveal shrimp and rice.)

Kagome: The head chef herself made this.

(She hints toward herself with a proud expression.)

Kagome: Enjoy your dinner.

(Kagome walked out, and Miroku and Sango smelled the food in the air.)

Miroku: This smells good.

Sango: Yes it does.

(Miroku decided to grab a piece of shrimp and try a bite of it.)

Miroku: Ooh! This is delicious!

(Kagome spied from the window and thought, "Yes! I cooked it just right." Sango took a bite as well and seemed to like it.)

Sango: Mmm… You're right Miroku. It _is_ good.

(Miroku saw the drink next to him and took a drink of it.)

Miroku: I don't know what this is, but it sure is good.

(He took another large gulp of it and it dribbled down his chin. He sat there with a surprised look on his face as it dripped down to his lap. Sango giggled and grabbed a napkin.)

Sango: Here. Let me get it.

(She gently wiped the drink from his mouth, and they made eye contact. Kagome saw her opportunity and used a remote to turn on the radio. Sango and Miroku were confused with the sound, but soon began to enjoy the peaceful tune.)

Sango: That sounds so pretty.

Miroku: Yeah.

(They sensed the love in each other's eyes and all seemed to be going well until…)

Kirara: Meow! (Jumps on the table)

Sango: Aaahh! Kirara!

(Kirara started eating the shrimp and rice wildly, and Kagome ran in.)

Kagome: Kirara!

(Before she made it to the table, she tripped on the radio and it messed up. The noise from the radio sounded mournful and loud.)

Kagome: Aaahh! Make it stop!

(She fiddled with the buttons, but it continued to make the awful sound. Inuyasha was heard running toward them from outside.)

Inuyasha: Is it a demon? Don't worry! I got it! Tetsusaiga!

(Miroku grabbed Sango and ran out the back door to safety with her, and Inuyasha hurried inside about to do the wind scar, but Kagome stopped him.)

Kagome: It wasn't a demon! It's this radio! It won't stop!

Inuyasha: Oh, is that all?

(Inuyasha kicked it and it ran down slowly. Kagome sat down disappointed.)

Kagome: I can't believe all my plans failed. I guess I'm not an expert like Cupid.

(Meanwhile outside with Miroku and Sango…)

Miroku: Are you okay Sango?

Sango: Yeah I'm fine. Miroku… you saved me, and your hand is not on my butt.

Miroku: Of course. I was worried for your safety.

Sango: Miroku…

(Inside, Kirara finished all the shrimp and rice, and Kagome sarcastically said:)

Kagome: Hope you enjoyed your meal Kirara.

Kirara: (Burp) Meow.

Kagome: If only it had worked out…

Inuyasha: Actually…

Kagome: Huh?

(Inuyasha was looking out the door, and Kagome joined him. To her surprise, she saw Miroku and Sango in a passionate lip lock.)

Kagome: I did it! It actually worked!  
Hiei: No. _They_ did it.

Karasu: That's disgusting… Come on Hiei. Let's go.

Hiei: You're still on your period Karasu.

Karasu: Not anymore. I've been off it since last night.

Hiei: You didn't act like it.

Karasu: I liked having a reason to be mad.

(Karasu smirked and grabbed Hiei by the arm, running off with him joyfully.)

Kagome: Well, I guess I'd better get back to school now. I still have a lot to catch up on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Tutoring 

----

(Kagome returned to her time and went back to school, where her friend Ayumi greeted her.)

Ayumi: Wow Kagome! You're here for the second day in a row! I'm impressed.

Kagome: Yeah. I'm doing much better.

(Ayumi noticed the necklace that she was wearing, and it had the Sacred Jewel on it.)

Ayumi: Your grandfather must have got you that necklace huh?

Kagome: Huh?

Ayumi: The so-called "Shikon no Tama."

Kagome: Oh… uhh, yeah. He did. He's crazy about that kinda stuff. It's definitely a fake.

(Kagome had the real Shikon no Tama on that necklace, but she couldn't let Ayumi know that. As they walked into the classroom and sat down, Eri and Yuka came up to them as well with a smile on their faces.)

Yuka: Look who's got his eye on you Kagome.

Eri: Yeah. Hojo has been asking about you.

(Kagome was not really interested, but she tried to act like it anyway.)

Kagome: That's… great.

Yuka: Oh look! Here he comes.

(Hojo approached the front of Kagome's desk.)

Hojo: Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?

Kagome: I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking Hojo.

Hojo: Those home remedies must have helped then.

Kagome: Yeah… they must have.

(Kagome did not particularly wish to talk to him, but he remained there and handed her a bag with something in it.)

Hojo: Here. These herbs will keep you fit and healthy so that you won't have to miss another day. You need to catch up on your studies.

Kagome: Jee… Thanks Hojo.

Hojo: What is it? Is something the matter?

Kagome: Huh? Oh. Uhh, no. I'm just… tired, that's all.

(She laid her head down on her desk, and her plan to get rid of Hojo worked.)

Ayumi: What's the matter Kagome? Don't you want Hojo to ask you out?

(Kagome raised her head up.)

Kagome: No I'm kind of….

Eri: Don't tell me you're still with the bossy two-timer.

Kagome: Well yeah, actually. He gave me this bracelet, and he seems sweet now.

Ayumi: That won't last.

Yuka: It'll be back to the way it always has been in no time.

Eri: Yeah. You should really give Hojo a chance. He wouldn't treat you wrong.

Kagome: Guys… I would rather be in charge of my own love life. Thank you.

Yuka: Someone's a little cranky.

Ayumi: We'll just leave you alone now Kagome.

Eri: Yeah. We'll talk later.

(Her friends went and sat in their desks, and not long after, the teacher came in.)

Teacher: Okay class. Yesterday we talked about square roots and the Pythagorean theorem. Who knows how to do these equations?

(Most of the class raised their hands, but Kagome and a few others didn't.)

Teacher: That's good. Most of you know how, but we'll continue to work on it for those of you who don't get it just yet. If you'll all get out your homework assignments, we'll go over the ones that you didn't understand.

(Everyone got their homework out, and the teacher got his teacher's edition textbook out with all the answers.)

Teacher: Who has a problem that they'd like me to explain?

(A girl in the back of the room raised her hand.)

Girl: Number five.

(Another boy raised his hand.)

Boy: Number thirteen.

Another girl: Number fifteen.

(The teacher wrote them on the board as the students called them out.)

Teacher: Okay, is that all? All right then. We'll start with number five. If side A measures five, and side B measures twelve, then what does side C measure?

(He looked around the room for someone to call on.)

Teacher: Kagome.

(Kagome thought, "Oh no. He just _had_ to pick me.")

Teacher: What did you get for the answer?

(Kagome looked nervous as she tried to think of an answer.)

Kagome: I… didn't get that one.

Teacher: Okay. Well who would like to answer this one?

(Okashi, who was sitting two rows across from Kagome, raised her hand.)

Teacher: Okashi.

Okashi: The answer is thirteen sir.

Teacher: Would you care to explain why that is Okashi?

Okashi: Five squared is twenty-five, and twelve squared is one hundred and forty-four, so added together they would be one hundred and sixty-nine. Finally, you take the square root of one hundred and sixty-nine, and you get your answer: Thirteen.

Teacher: Very good Okashi. (Looks at Kagome) Kagome, you could use a tutor, and I believe that Okashi would be a good help for you. (To Okashi) Okashi. Would you mind tutoring Kagome?

Okashi: No problem. I don't mind.

Teacher: Okay then. I'll let you two work out the times then. You can also work with her during class while we work on page one thirty five, one through thirty odd.

(The class sounded disappointed at this.)

Teacher: Would you rather it be to sixty?

(The class was silent upon hearing that.)

Teacher: I didn't think so. Get to work everyone.

(Okashi walked over and sat next to Kagome.)

Okashi: Okay Kagome. Ready to get to work?

Kagome: No…

(Kagome thumped her head down on her desk, not wanting to do her assignment. Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Karasu finds the radio that Kagome had left there accidentally. She observed it curiously and raised an eyebrow.)

Karasu: What's this button do?

(She pushed the fast forward button and heard it make a strange sound.)

Karasu: That's a weird song.

(She pushed another button, the play button, and the radio began playing an Eminem song.)

Karasu: Ooh cool! F this and F that! Yeah!

(Karasu started head banging to the song and Hiei came walking by. He looked at her strangely and heard the song.)

Hiei: Eminem? You actually like this shit?

Karasu: Yeah! It's fuckin' awesome!

(Hiei just shook his head and walked away thinking, "Sometimes I wonder about that twisted mind of hers, especially after brain-washing it with Eminem." Leona came back from the future and walked over to Karasu, hearing the song.)

Leona: Oh yeah! This is the shit right here!

Karasu: I know! I love this Eminem guy! He hates his dad too!

Leona: Really? Cool!  
(Leona and Karasu both started head banging to the song, "Cleanin' Out Mah Closet," and Shippo came walking by. He heard the song and went over to join them.)

Shippo: What's that sound?

Karasu: I don't really know.

Leona: And _I_ don't really care.

(They continued dancing and Shippo joined in too. Oh boy! Meanwhile at Kagome's school, Okashi was showing Kagome an algebra equation.)

Okashi: And then you take the square root of three hundred. Understand why?

Kagome: Uhh… not really. Where did you get three hundred?

(Before they had a chance to finish the lesson, the bell rang and the class had to leave.)

Okashi: We'll have to continue this later I guess. How about at my house? Three-thirty? Will that work for you?

Kagome: Sure. No problem.

Okashi: You'll have to go home by six though because I have singing practice at church this evening… unless you want to come with me.

Kagome: That sounds nice. I'll be there.

(Okashi and Kagome smiled at one another. They seemed to have a rather well developing friendship. After school, Kagome went to visit Okashi's home for the tutoring, and Keera greeted Kagome with a blow-up sausage. Keera whacked Kagome in the head with the sausage and giggled, and Okashi took the sausage from her, whacking her in the head with it.)

Keera: Hey!

Okashi: Forgive her. She's a little immature.

Keera: I am not! I'm fun. Now give me my sausage.

(Keera snatched her sausage back and walked off, and Kagome just gave her a strange look.)

Okashi: My sister, Keera. It's hard to believe we're related.

Kagome: She's funny.

Okashi: Funny is hardly the word. My room's this way.

(Okashi's mother greeted them before they approached her room.)

Mother: Well hello there.

Kagome: Hi.

Okashi: Mom, this is Kagome. I'm tutoring her in math.

Mother: Oh okay. Well good luck and have fun. We have a lovely church if you would like to join us.

Okashi: Yes mother, she's coming with us today if that's okay.

Mother: Great! We'll be glad to have you.

(Okashi's mother smiled and Kagome felt welcome.)

Kagome: Thanks.

(The mother walked away and Kagome said:)

Kagome: Your mom is very nice.

Okashi: Yeah. We're a Christian family.

Kagome: That's nice.

(The door to Okashi's room had a curtain in front of it with cutout flower designs for air ventilation, and Okashi pulled it back to reveal her bedroom.)

Kagome: I love your room! You have a lotta blue.

Okashi: Yeah. Blue is my favorite color.

(Kagome looked over at her keyboard.)

Kagome: You play piano?

Okashi: Yes. I have been writing music for years, since I was eight.

Kagome: Wow! I'd love to hear you play.

Okashi: We have time. Sure I'll play something for you.

(Okashi sat at her keyboard and played a gentle melody. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the music, liking what she was hearing. Then Okashi began to sing.)

Okashi: "Down and afraid one lonely night, feeling so helpless and alone. I buried my worries under my heart, hiding away 'til it's gone…"

(She sang the same song at the church practice as the words continued as such:)

Okashi: "Then I feel a warm embrace take the fear away from me. I hear voices in my head and they're telling me…"

(While Okashi sang the chorus of her Christian song, her mother leaned over and spoke in a low voice to Kagome.)

Mother: Isn't her music just lovely?

Kagome: Yes it is. I can't believe she wrote something so beautiful.

Mother: It's always been a talent of hers.

(Okashi continued the chorus.)

Okashi: "Oh I know that you're scared and I know that you hurt. I will gladly ease the pain if you'll pray. And if you stray away I won't make you decide, but I'll be here if you change your mind…"

(Kagome listened closely to every word that Okashi said and took in their meaning.)

Okashi: "I'll be by your side. I'll be in your heart. In the words of Jesus."

(Back in the Feudal Era, after Karasu, Leona, and Shippo were done with the radio, Inuyasha came across it and wondered what else the contraption could do. He pushed the play button and Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" began playing.)

Inuyasha: Wow… this is awesome!

(Inuyasha seemed to like that song rather well. Later on, Hiei had his chance with the radio as he came across it. He became curious, and after looking around to see if anyone was watching, he pushed play and heard, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love youuuuu!" This made him turn it off very quickly while shouting, and then he ran away— Hiei speed! Now that's fast! And man do I hate that song… Anyway, when Miroku came up to the radio, he looked at it and wondered, "How do I get it to play that pretty tune again I wonder?" When he pushed play, it played, "Booty booty booty booty rockin' everywhere…" Miroku sat silently for a moment, but then he sang:)

Miroku: Yeah! Buddha Buddha Buddha Buddha rockin' everywhere! Get it right. Get it tight.

(After that, he appeared baffled as he turned it off and said:)

Miroku: Wait… What would Buddha want to get tight?

(Later that night while lying in bed with his wife…)

Miroku: Sango…?

Sango: No Miroku. I will not bear your child. Keep your hands on your side of the bed.

Miroku: No it's not that… What would Buddha want to get tight?

(Sango gave him a strange look.)

Sango: What the…? Go to sleep Miroku. You're not making sense anymore.

(Miroku just rolled over on his side and pondered on the meaning for most of the night. He couldn't sleep unless he knew the meaning of the song, so he quietly snuck out of bed and went to the radio that was outside. He turned it back on and listened to it, and then he heard a new part of the song.)

Miroku: Ooh that's a neat part! "Hey Miss new Buddha." Wait a second, there's a miss Buddha? Coolness! I can grope Buddha!

(After saying that, he then acquired a look of worry and paranoia as he turned the radio off.)

Miroku: But that would be an ultimate sin… I can't grope Buddha. What was I thinking?

(Miroku sat with his hands over his mouth, rocking back and forth with a strange look in his eyes.)

Miroku: Must be pure… Can't think of sins…

(Sango came out there and saw him sitting there like that.)

Sango: Miroku?

Miroku: SINS!

(He jumped up and ran off, and this confused Sango as she looked at the radio.)

Sango: Hmm…

----

Now this was one odd chapter huh? Miroku has one big misapprehension. The song that Okashi was singing is a song that I wrote called, "In The Words Of Jesus."


	5. Chapter 5

Recurring nightmares 

----

(The overall atmosphere darkened over her as she felt her way through the gloomy forest. The only thing she spotted was a pair of dark red eyes shimmering in the distance. They were calling her; waiting for her to appear. Okashi approached them cautiously, yet drawn in by their force. No sounds escaped her mouth, but the sounds of the creature's growling sounded dominant and luring. She approached the crimson-eyed creature, the wolf that was signaling her, only to find that when she gazed into the wolf's eyes, she was frozen and unable to move. After staring into the eyes of malevolence for a short time, the red hue flashed into her eyes as well, consuming her, making her fall limp to the cold ground below her feet. Suddenly she awakened to the sound of her mother knocking on her bedroom door.)

Mother: Okashi. Honey, you have a phone call.

(Okashi sat up, rubbing her weary eyes, and her mother entered the room.)

Mother: You have to stop sleeping so late or you'll be too lazy to get up for church on Sundays.

Okashi: I know. I just… got sucked into a long dream. That's all.

(Her mother handed her the phone.)

Mother: It's your friend Kagome from school.

(The mother walked out of the room and Okashi answered the phone.)

Okashi: Hello?

Kagome: Hi. You sure sleep late, don't you? I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleep over tomorrow night at my house if it's okay with your mother.

Okashi: Sure! That sounds great! I'll go ask my mom.

(Kagome decides to go back to the Feudal Era to check up on things before Okashi visits her the next day. When she arrived there, everyone was acting strange. Karasu was running around and singing:)

Karasu: "I've got skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it…"

Kagome: Huh? That song… It's Eminem. How did she hear Eminem in this era? There are no radio signals here.

(Suddenly it hit her.)

Kagome: My radio!

(Inuyasha walked by her singing:)

Inuyasha: "Don't know how I got this way. I know it's not all right, so I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight."

(Miroku ran by her frantically and yelling:)

Miroku: SINS!

(And Shippo came up to her and embraced her saying:)

Shippo: Hey Kagome. How the fuck are ya?

Kagome: Shippo! Where'd you hear that?

Shippo: Your radio. This awesome guy sang it.

Kagome: Oh no. Well, don't say that word. It's bad.

Shippo: What word? Fuck?

Kagome: Yes! That word! Don't say it!

(Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms as he saw Hiei walking by talking to himself.)

Hiei: No more love! It won't get out of my head! GAH!

(Kagome stopped Hiei and grabbed his shoulders.)

Kagome: Where's the radio and how many people heard it?

Hiei: Uhh, I don't know and everybody.

Kagome: Oh no! This is not good.

Hiei: You're telling me. That radio is evil.

(Hiei walked off talking to himself again.)

Hiei: No more love… no more love…

(Kagome saw Sango sitting by the radio and looking at it curiously. Kagome ran over to her.)

Kagome: The radio! You have it Sango!

Sango: Yeah but it won't work anymore.

Kagome: The batteries must be dead.

(Kagome was a little relieved to hear that. Miroku was sitting nearby under a tree acting all schizophrenic, and Kagome was curious of what his problem was.)

Kagome: Why is Miroku acting all weird?

Sango: He was talking about trying to be pure and not grope Buddha. Last night he said something about Buddha wanting to get something tight, whatever that meant.

Kagome: (Slaps forehead) Oh boy…

(Kagome and Sango approached Miroku, and he looked up at them.)

Miroku: Kagome… there's a female Buddha… and I can't grope her.

Kagome: Miroku, the song said booty, not Buddha.

Miroku: Booty?

(Miroku thought about this for a moment and smiled real big.)

Miroku: It all makes sense now!

(He jumped up and groped Sango, and of course—Smack!)

Miroku: I understand now! Yeah! And Sango… you really need to get it tight.

Sango: What! (Smack!)

Miroku: Good grief woman! That really burns!

Sango: Well stop invading my space you pervert!

Miroku: But I'm your husband.

Sango: I wear the pants in this relationship.

Miroku: Uhh… technically, you don't wear pants… and neither do I.

Sango: (Sigh) It's a metaphor.

Hiei: That was a Karasu moment.

Karasu: F this and F that… Huh? Did you say something?

Hiei: Nope.

Karasu: Okay.

(Karasu went back to imitating Eminem, and Kagome shook her head.)

Kagome: That Eminem song and those other songs that I recorded were an accident. I was just going to record that one melody for Miroku and Sango's date, but I ended up forgetting to push stop and going off to do something else.

Inuyasha: That one song is pretty cool though, the one by the park people.

Kagome: That's Linkin Park, and they're okay I guess.

(She picked up her radio.)

Kagome: I forgot to take this back with me last time.

Inuyasha: Where are you going this time?

Kagome: I have a friend coming over tomorrow night to sleep over, so I have to go home and clean up my room. I'll be back in a couple of days.

(Suddenly, Leona and Lutious poofed in from the future in that moment and everyone turned their attention to them.)

Leona: Guys! (Cough) Damn smoke. Listen! Tsuyoku has completely destroyed the future! Everything's ruined! We need help!

Kagome: Well what can we do?

(Leona looked at Kagome and smiled.)

Leona: The jewel! The Sacred Jewel! We can use that!

Inuyasha: But what if it falls into the wrong hands?

Lutious: Well maybe we won't let it fall.

Inuyasha: Who asked you?

Lutious: I asked me. Got a problem wit that?

Inuyasha: Maybe I do.

Kagome: Guys! Stop picking a fight! This is serious! We have to do something.

Leona: I got it! I'll use the jewel within my fire weapon's aura and he'll never be able to capture it. Only I can handle my own aura. It harms any other wielders.

Inuyasha: Like Tetsusaiga.

Kagome: It could work that way…

(Kagome removed the jewel from her necklace.)

Kagome: But wait… How will I get back to my time without it?

(Leona took the jewel and chipped a tiny shard of it off with a special tool on the watch.)

Leona: This thing can do just about anything, including cutting any material known to man. It could even be useful in the battle. The future has many new useful tools.

Kagome: Which means Tsuyoku probably took advantage of that fact as well.

(They all stood silent for a moment and thought about that. Tsuyoku could indeed possess powerful and dangerous technology now. Leona clutched the nearly whole portion of the jewel and looked up at them.)

Leona: Don't worry. There's one thing that he doesn't have, and it's the Sacred Jewel. We have it and it's to our advantage. Let's see him beat this.

(Leona and Lutious left once again for the future, and the others coughed from the smoke that was once again left behind.)

Kagome: I hope they'll be okay facing him alone.

Inuyasha: Eh, if they need us, they'll just zap back to us and ask for backup.

Miroku: True. They have easy access to time travel.

Kagome: I just hope that the jewel doesn't consume her soul.

Miroku: Oh right. That's another factor.

Inuyasha: Well, there's no need in sitting around worrying about it. Besides, we got rid of Naraku. That was our big obstacle. This doesn't concern us.

Karasu: But it concerns Leona and me. It's our father, our lecherous evil father. Who knows what he'll be capable of.

Hiei: Which is why the best we can do for now is stand by and await the request for help.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sleepover Begins 

----

(Kagome returned to her house to clean up for Okashi's arrival. As she picked up her shirt from the floor, Buyo was underneath it. Buyo meowed at her and she smiled, taking Buyo in her arms.)

Kagome: Buyo. What are you doing there? I'm trying to clean up here.

(She stroked Buyo's fur and sat him upon her bed, soon returning to her cleaning. Sota ran in Kagome's room and hid behind her door. What was peculiar is that he had a balloon in his hand and seemed to be watching for someone.)  
Kagome: Sota, what are you doing?

Sota: (Whispering) Ssshh! He's going to find me.

Kagome: Who?

(Not long after Kagome asked that, a little boy about Sota's age ran into the room and bumped into the door accidentally, making Sota say, "Ow!" The little boy appeared confused as he moved the door back to find Sota.)

Sota: Kyote! That hurt!

Kyote: Heh. Sorry.

Kagome: Kyote?

Sota: Yeah. Mom said I could have one of my friends over too since you were expecting Okashi to come over.

Kagome: Oh… Well stay outta my room while she's over. You'll embarrass me.

Sota: Like you need me to be here for that to happen.

(Kyote giggled and hit Sota in the head with a balloon, and Sota returned the same to Kyote as they ran out of Kagome's room in laughter. Kagome sighed as she continued her chores, talking and mumbling to herself.)

Kagome: He can be so rude sometimes. I don't embarrass myself.

Okashi: You might if you keep talking to yourself.

(Okashi had been standing in the doorway and giggled after her joking remark. Kagome was indeed embarrassed as her cheeks flushed a bit.)

Okashi: I'm kidding. I'm kidding. (Giggles) What are you up to?

Kagome: Oh I was just straightening up my room a little. I think I got it all up now. Heh.

Okashi: So, you talk to yourself often?

(Kagome fell silent once again and Okashi laughed.)

Okashi: I'm just messin' with ya.

(Kagome laughed as well and rendered the jokes harmless. Okashi was just poking a little fun at her new friend. Okashi then noticed Buyo sitting on the bed and smiled.)

Okashi: Aww! You have a kitty!

(She ran over to the bed and started petting Buyo, causing the cat to run his purr box.)

Okashi: Aww, he's so cute! What's his name?

Kagome: His name is…

(Kagome paused when she looked out the window and saw…)

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Okashi: Inuyasha? That's a weird name for a cat.

Kagome: Yeah… I uhh, I'll be right back okay?

Okashi: Okay.

(Kagome rushed out of the room and Okashi appeared baffled as she raised an eyebrow. When Kagome entered the kitchen, there sat Inuyasha looking around.)

Inuyasha: Where's the little kitty?

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing here?

Inuyasha: I was bored. Plus I wanted to hear that song by the park people again. Where is it?

Kagome: Inuyasha, you shouldn't be here. Sota and I both have friends over and they might figure out that you are a…

(She stopped when she saw Sota and Kyote running around with fake dog-ears. They ran into the kitchen and circled Inuyasha.)

Kyote: Inuyasha is so cool!

Sota: I know! I want to be just like him! Wind Scar!

Kyote: Wind Scar! Hee hee!

(Sota looked at Kyote in a mischievous playful manner.)

Sota: You're going down demon.

Kyote: You'll have to chase me down for the jewel! Muahaha!

(Kyote ran out of the kitchen and Sota chased him as they played their innocent child games.)

Inuyasha: Who would want to grow up to be like me?

(Okashi walked into the kitchen and Kagome became nervous. Inuyasha stared at Okashi as if to recognize something in her eyes.)

Okashi: Kagome. There you are. I had to find your bathroom and then I came looking for you.

(She then looked over at Inuyasha as they stared silently at one another.)

Okashi: Aren't you a little old to be playing those child games?

Inuyasha: Huh?

(Inuyasha was confused, but Kagome was a bit relieved.)

Kagome: Yeah, he's a little immature.

Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?

Okashi: Oh. Is he your brother, friend…?

Kagome: Oh… a cousin.

Inuyasha: Cousin?

(Inuyasha was lost in the conversation.)

Okashi: Oh, well it's nice to meet you… uhh…

(She reached out for his hand and he stared at it strangely.)

Kagome: His name is Inuyasha. He's the one I mentioned a few minutes ago.

Okashi: Oh. (Giggles) I didn't think that was the name of your cat.

Kagome: No. That's Buyo.

Okashi: Okem dokey. Now it all makes sense.

Inuyasha: Okem dokey?

Okashi: That's my word… uhh, words. It means okay or okie dokie.

(They then heard a high-pitched voice yell, "I'll take you down in this game!")

Kagome: Inuyasha, are you the only one that came?

Inuyasha: Nope.

(Kagome ran upstairs to find Karasu facing Sota in his video game.)

Kagome: Karasu?

Karasu: Hey! Hey! Don't distract me! I'm fighting here!  
Sota: You're going down!

Karasu: Nuh-uh! I don't think so. I've been practicing with Yusuke's game thingies. So HA!

(Sota and Karasu faced each other in the game and Kagome heard the toilet flush. After that, Hiei walked into Sota's room from the direction of the bathroom. Kagome stared at him as he walked in.)

Hiei: What? I had to go.

(He walked over and noticed the game that they were playing.)

Hiei: That game huh? I challenge winner.

Karasu: Well that's gonna be me!

Sota: Not if I can help it!

(They continued playing with determination. Inuyasha and Okashi were still in the kitchen, and Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her.)

Okashi: What is it?

Inuyasha: You look familiar.

Okashi: You do too actually… and your name is too. Seems like I've heard it somewhere…

Inuyasha: You remind me of Mikita.

Okashi: That name… I've heard _it_ too. Who was she?

(Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome came into the kitchen.)

Kagome: Come on guys. There's a big video game war going on in Sota's room.

(Inuyasha and Okashi accompanied Kagome to Sota's room, where Hiei and Karasu now faced each other. Hiei was calm about it, but Karasu was about to throw her controller across the room.)

Karasu: How can you sit there and be so fuckin' calm Hiei?

Hiei: I don't lose my cool like some losers.

Karasu: (High-pitched) I'm not a loser damn it!

(Inuyasha covered his ears from the loudness of Karasu's annoying squeaky voice, but Okashi covered her ears for a different reason.)

Kagome: What's wrong Okashi?

Okashi: Those words… does she always curse that much?

Kagome: Yeah.

Okashi: What?

(Kagome uncovered Okashi's ears and repeated her answer.)

Kagome: Yes.

Okashi: Oh. Sorry. Heh. I just hate to hear those words.

Kagome: Karasu, don't cuss around here okay?

Karasu: I'll curse if I want to curse damn it!

(She turned to Kagome, but then focused on Okashi next to her.)

Karasu: Miki! …Wait, you're not Mikita.

Okashi: No, but I'd love to know who this Mikita is.

Inuyasha: Was.

Okashi: Was?

(Karasu yelled out and threw her controller, interrupting them.)

Karasu: Damn it! I lost! AAAAHHHHHH!

Hiei: (Calmly) Oh look at that. I won.

Karasu: Hiei, you annoy me. Now I see how Mikita felt around Sesshomaru.

Okashi: Who is Mikita? I'd really like to know now.

Karasu: Oh. She was my sister. Part wolf, part fire demon.

Okashi: Huh?

(Kagome knew she had to vent in.)

Kagome: Heh. She's just kidding. Mikita was a friend of ours that… moved away.

Okashi: Oh. You guys must really miss her then.

Inuyasha: Kagome. Mikita wasn't…

(Kagome signaled him to be quiet, and Inuyasha was once again lost and confused.)

Kagome: Uhh… hey guys. Why don't we go outside and play Frisbee.

Okashi: Sounds like a great idea!

----

Why was Kagome lying so much to Okashi? Didn't she want her to know the truth? 


	7. Chapter 7

Discovering the truth 

----

(While Kagome and Okashi continued their odd sleepover, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo sat around in boredom.)

Kaede: Well now that ye have defeated Naraku, what do ye plan to do?

Miroku: I'm not sure really. I mean, now that the wind tunnel is gone- hopefully this time for good- I don't have to worry about being sucked up in my own void and trying to produce descendants to resume the revenge… unless Tsuyoku has brought him back.

(Sango looked at him and took in his words.)

Kaede: Well hopefully we won't have that problem.

Shippo: Right. We have to look on the bright side of things.

Sango: Yes, but… what about you Shippo?

Shippo: What about me?

Sango: Well now that our search for Naraku is over and all, what will you do? Who will you stay with?

(Suddenly it hit them: Shippo was practically an orphan. Miroku and Sango were a married couple now. They couldn't keep him. Kagome was like a mother to him, but now she was back in her own time going on with her life. Suddenly, Sakura came over and had overheard their conversation.)

Sakura: You can stay with me!

Shippo: Really?

Sakura: Yeah! You're a fox, and my dad's a fox. It'll be great! I'll have a little brother to play with!

Shippo: That sounds great Sakura!

(Shippo hugged Miroku and Sango goodbye and followed Sakura to her home.)

Miroku: That was a rather quick decision.

Sango: Yes. I hope it will be okay with her parents.

Miroku: I'm sure it will. Sakura could use someone to play with, since Karasu is always with Hiei and everything.

Sango: Yeah.

Kaede: Aren't those two married yet?

Miroku: Nope. They're just… well I don't know what they are.

Sango: The strangest couple ever.

Miroku: Yep. That's definitely what they are.

Kaede: Aye.

(Kagome, her expected guest, and her unexpected guests have gone outside to play Frisbee. Inuyasha sat nearby playing with Buyo however. Kagome caught the Frisbee and Karasu was jumping around all hyper.)

Karasu: Me! Me! Throw it to me!

(Kagome throws the Frisbee to Karasu, and surprisingly she catches it perfectly.)

Okashi: Great catch Karasu!

(Hiei knew her trick behind this and thought, "Hardly." Karasu turned to Hiei.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty! Catch!

(She threw the Frisbee up into the air and it wasn't at all going to the target, but all of a sudden it went straight to Hiei and he caught it perfectly as well.)

Karasu: Yay! Great catch!

(Karasu jumped around again, but Hiei gave her a strange look and just disregarded saying anything about her "secret cheating." He looked over at Okashi, who had her arms up ready to catch the Frisbee, so he threw it toward her. Before it reached her, it was oddly thrown off course and hit Inuyasha in the head. Hiei glared at Karasu, who was looking up at the treetops trying not to be obvious. Karasu's whistling attempts gave her away every time.)

Okashi: I got it!

(Okashi ran over by Inuyasha and got the Frisbee, apologizing to Inuyasha, and brought it back over to their little play circle.)

Okashi: Don't worry Hiei. You'll get it eventually. It just takes practice.

(Karasu giggled a little and Hiei just gave her a nasty look while sarcastically replying to Okashi.)

Hiei: Yeah. It just takes practice.

Karasu: Throw it to me Okashi! I'll show him how it's done!

(This made Hiei get a sneaky idea as he smirked, grabbing the edge of his bandanna.)

Hiei: Yeah. Let her show me how it's done.

Okashi: Okay, here it comes…

(Okashi threw the Frisbee toward Karasu, who was making her finger pointing not so obvious, but Hiei saw through this trick. The Frisbee went straight for Karasu all right, but not to her hands like she planned. The Frisbee hit her in the forehead instead.)

Karasu: Ow! What the…?

(She looked over at Hiei, who was placing the bandanna back over his jagan. She knew what he had done and gave him a death glare.)

Karasu: Hiei!

Hiei: What? I didn't do anything. You're a lousy catcher.

(Karasu knew that he used his jagan's powers to paralyze her telekinetic powers- the same way that he had been blocking her mind reading powers. This angered Karasu as she turned away and crossed her arms.)

Karasu: Hn. Cheater.

Hiei: Yes you are.

(Karasu picked up the Frisbee and threw it at Hiei, who caught it with no problem.)

Okashi: You're getting better. See?

Hiei: Yep.

(He smiled mischievously again and aimed the Frisbee toward Kagome. Since his restraining powers were released from Karasu and he wasn't paying attention to her playful ideas, she saw her opportunity to mess with him again. Karasu smirked and pointed her finger toward the Frisbee, making it fly away from the target once again. The Frisbee flew inside the shrine, and Okashi ran toward it.)

Okashi: I'll get it!

(She ran inside the shrine and looked around for the Frisbee. It was kind of dark and it was hard for her to see in there. She looked down in the well and saw it, so she smiled and started climbing down in it. She reached the bottom of the well and picked up the Frisbee, but then the unexpected happened: She started passing through to the other side. Her eyes became wide with fear as she traveled through the unfamiliar atmosphere. Upon landing on the other side, she remained silent and shocked, wondering what had just happened. She clutched the Frisbee in her hand and looked up at the brighter sky. "What just happened? It wasn't this bright in the shrine just a second ago. Kagome must have turned on a light or something," Okashi thought to herself. Her stomach turned when she saw the bones in the bottom of the well.)

Okashi: Eww! How did these get here? Gross!

(She dusted herself off and looked up again.)

Okashi: I got it! Kagome? Can you hear me?

(She climbed out of the well while saying:)

Okashi: It fell in the… well.

(She hesitated because of what she saw. The surroundings were completely different. She had no idea of where she was. She didn't see Kagome's house. She didn't see Kagome. She didn't see anyone.)

Okashi: What just happened? This isn't the same place.

(She dropped the Frisbee next to the well and walked around in search for Kagome and the others.)

Okashi: Kagome? Hello? Where are you guys? What's going on? Kagome? Hiei? Karasu? Anybody! Where am I?

(She walked around for a moment before finding Miroku, Sango, and Kaede sitting around and talking to one another.)

Okashi: Excuse me? Where am I?

(They stopped talking and stared at Okashi.)

Miroku: Mikita?

Okashi: No. I'm Okashi. Have you seen Kagome anywhere?

Sango: She went back to her time.

Okashi: Her time? What do you mean? Are you saying… that I'm in another time?

Kaede: Ye are in the Feudal Era child.

Okashi: The what! No. No. No. That can't be possible! I'm… I'm dreaming! Yeah. I'm just going to… wake up now.

Miroku: Dreaming huh?

Okashi: Yeah. I _have_ to be! This can't be happening! I did not just fall through some magical, nasty well and end up 500 years in the past.

(They just stared at her like she was weird.)

Okashi: … Right?

Miroku: Actually…

(While they explained things to her, Kagome and the others wondered what happened to Okashi.)

Karasu: I wonder what's taking Okashi so long to find the Frisbee?

Kagome: Okashi! Did you find it yet?

(Kagome entered the shrine to find Okashi, but she didn't see or hear her anywhere.)

Kagome: Okashi?

(She looked all around the shrine and Inuyasha accompanied her.)

Inuyasha: Where is she?

Kagome: I don't know. She must be playing a trick on us.

(Kagome giggled and thought, "She'll jump out on me and scare me to death.")

Inuyasha: Kagome, her scent ends here at the well.

Kagome: At the well?

(Kagome walked over to the entrance of the well and Hiei and Karasu came in as well.)

Kagome: You don't think she…

(She stopped there as she and Inuyasha looked at each other shocked. Kagome jumped into the well and the others followed after her. In the meantime, Leona and Lutious search the area in the year 3000 for signs of Tsuyoku, but nothing except debris was found.)

Lutious: Hey, at least my house is still standing. That's a relief.

Leona: Yeah. Well let's go. We have to find him.

Lutious: Wait!

(He stepped in front of Leona.)

Leona: What? We can't waste time.

Lutious: I know, but… we haven't spent any quality time together since we met really. I mean it was basically you met me, said hi to me, and slapped this bracelet on me.

Leona: Oh… I'm sorry. I just can't be immortal without a mate, and I saw you in my visions, so…

Lutious: Can we at least spend some time together then… mate?

(He gave her a charming smile and she couldn't turn him down.)

Leona: I guess so... Can I bring my peaches?

Lutious: Sure. Why not?

Leona: (Grabbing his hand) Yay! Let's go!

(We all know that's not going to get very far. Anyway, as Kagome and the others searched for Okashi, they found her talking to Miroku and Sango.)

Kagome: Okashi! There you are! We couldn't find you and…

(Kagome stopped talking when she noticed Okashi's angry glare at her.)

Okashi: You lied to me.

Kagome: Huh?

Okashi: You've been lying to me all this time.

Kagome: But I…

Okashi: "Inuyasha is my cousin. Mikita was a friend that moved away." Yeah right. What else did you lie to me about?

Kagome: I'm sorry I just…

Okashi: Save it. I don't want to hear it.

(In that instant, Kagura poofed in from the future.)

Kagura: (Cough) I hate that. Why can't things just be simple again?

Inuyasha: Kagura! (Unsheathes sword) Looking for a fight?

Kagura: Chill Inuyasha. I come in peace.

Inuyasha: Yeah right. I'm sure you do.

Kagura: I've come to ask for your help.

Miroku: _Our_ help?

Kagura: Yes. Tsuyoku has become too powerful and dominant, taking control of anyone and everyone that he comes across. He devours the humans and takes what little strength they have as his own.

(Okashi was extremely nervous and frightened now.)

Kagura: I thought that being free from Naraku would be great, but now I'm under even worse control. I had to sneak here without him knowing. I hate to admit this… but I can't do it alone. I'm… I'm willing to help you guys as much as I can if you'll allow me to.

Inuyasha: Under one condition: You have to tell us all you know, and don't betray us or I'll kill you.

Kagura: Fine. Fine. No problem.

Inuyasha: Good. Now what do you know?

Kagura: We don't have that many advances, especially since he has all this new technology and power. What I do know is that there's a device that allows power to be drawn from the holder of the device as long as there are at least four blood relatives to work together. That way, they will counteract the holder's authority and receive his power. The four blood relatives must stay together and hold the receiver together in their hands while concentrating on the holder of the sending device. It pretty much deals with the use of the aura, and it takes a strong, believing heart from each relative.

Miroku: So you're saying that if we get four of Tsuyoku's blood relatives and come to the future and do this, we can drain Tsuyoku of his power and have a chance of defeating him?

Kagura: Exactly. Four of his daughters ought to work well.

Sango: Well there's Karasu and Leona of course, and then there was Mikita but she's gone now…

Inuyasha: Yeah, but I think Okashi is the reincarnation of Mikita.

Okashi: I'm what?

Inuyasha: You came through the well, and that is proof enough. You also have her eyes and…

Okashi: That's enough! I am not the reincarnation of some demon from the Feudal Era! I am a Christian girl and I have nothing to do with any of you.

Inuyasha: But you have to help us!

(Okashi took out a bottle from her pocket and threw some of its watery contents on Inuyasha. The contents got in his eyes and burned them.)

Inuyasha: OW! That burns!

Okashi: The power of Christ compels you.

Inuyasha: The power of what does what now?

Okashi: I'm outta here.

(Okashi stormed off toward the well and Kagome ran after her.)

Kagome: Okashi wait!

Sango: What do we do now?

Miroku: I don't know.

(Okashi was almost at the well, and Kagome tried to get her attention.)

Kagome: Okashi! Please, just wait!

(She stopped and turned angrily to Kagome.)

Okashi: Why did you lie to me? I'm not even sure of what to believe anymore. I thought we were friends. For the first time, I thought I had actually found a friend that wouldn't be immature and lie about everything. I thought you would be my first true friend that I could trust since I moved here… but I was wrong.

(Okashi had tears building up in her eyes as she spoke.)

Okashi: I'm going home, and I never want to see you again.

(Okashi jumped into the well and Kagome ran over to the edge of the well, looking down into it.)

Kagome: Okashi wait! I… I'm sorry.

(It was too late. Okashi had already passed through to the other side.)


	8. Chapter 8

Okashi's Heart 

----

(Okashi returned to her home, not even finishing the sleepover that she had been hoping for. She wiped away the last of her tears and opened the front door, where Keera ran up to her and opened a can of confetti in her face. This didn't even phase Okashi in the least, for she was too upset. Keera noticed this look in her sister's eyes.)

Keera: What's the matter Okashi? I thought you were spending the night at Kagome's.

Okashi: Don't talk about that liar around me.

(Okashi went to her room and flopped down on her bed with her diary. Not long after, her mother walked in.)

Mother: Okashi? Honey, what are you doing home already? I thought you were sleeping over at Kagome's house.

Okashi: No. I don't ever want to see that liar again.

Mother: She lied to you?

Okashi: Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it.

Mother: Well just don't let hatred build up in your heart.

(Her mother left the room and she resumed writing in her journal, letting all her feelings out on paper:

----

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how Kagome just came out and lied to me about everything. Somehow I ended up in Feudal Japan by traveling through this nasty well. This monk and demon slayer told me that I looked like the wolf/fire demon named Mikita. The one with the dog-ears thinks that I am the reincarnation of this demon, but that is impossible. I am not the reincarnation of some demon from the Feudal Era that died battling this evil Naraku fellow. I don't even like to say his name because it sounds evil as it is. Good thing he's not around anymore though, if he was even real. I don't believe anything that Kagome and her little friends have told me. It's all just a big lie, a big game to them, and I won't fall for it. I can't trust Kagome. I can't trust any of them. I can't trust anyone. It's always resulted in betrayal and lies. The only friend on my side now is God, and I know he won't let me down. This Kagura person even showed up in a patch of smoke, saying that she was from the year 3000. She said that I was needed to help defeat a perverted demon named Tsuyoku. I don't believe that at all. As far as I am concerned, it was all a setup. It was all a big lie, but now I know not to believe such nonsense ever again.

----

After letting out all her feelings in her diary, Okashi laid her head down on the pillow and fell asleep. She ended up having the same nightmare yet again as the hue from the wolf's eyes flashed into her own. This time, the dream went along even further. When Okashi looked down at her hands, she was growing claws—blood-red claws. The sky overhead was turning red with clouds of miasma, and Okashi was unable to move and escape. Her heart was beating rapidly, her body trembling, but she finally awakened from the terrifying nightmare. Sitting upright on her bed, she opened her eyes to see Keera sitting there looking at her.)

Keera: What's the matter with you? Why do you look so scared?

Okashi: I just had a nightmare, that's all.

Keera: Oh…

(Keera looked down at Okashi's hands and noticed that her nails were red.)

Keera: Since when do you paint your nails?

Okashi: I don't.

(She looked at her nails to find what Keera was talking about, and she gave Keera a mean look.)

Okashi: You little brat! _You_ did this!

Keera: I'm not little I'm two years younger than you! And I didn't do that!

Okashi: Yeah right! It's pretty bad when I can't even trust my own sister!

Keera: But I didn't—

Okashi: Get out! Leave me alone!

(Okashi made Keera get out of her room as she shut and locked the door. She then walked over to her dresser and opened the second drawer, where she fumbled through it to find the nail polish remover.)

Okashi: I can't believe her. Now I have to use this stinky stuff. And since when did my nails get this long? I need to trim them down a bit.

(She tried to remove the redness from her nails, but it wouldn't come off.)

Okashi: What kind of paint did she use? It won't come off.

(She angrily attempted to remove the color from her nails, but it still had no effect. This was making Okashi rather angry.)

Okashi: Forget it! At least I know it won't peel off on me or anything.

(Back in the Feudal Era, Kagome felt really bad about what she had told Okashi.)

Inuyasha: Why did you go and lie to the girl anyway Kagome?

Kagome: I just didn't want to scare her with the thoughts of demons and things like that. She didn't want to know that she's the reincarnation of a demon. I didn't think she'd believe me anyway, so I didn't want her to think I was loony or anything.

Karasu: Well how do you think she feels about you now?

(Karasu sniggered with her remark and Kagome just looked down to the ground.)

Kagome: She probably hates me now. She thinks I'm a liar.

Hiei: Which you are… or were. No, it could still be "are."

Kagome: (Sarcastically) Jee thanks. You guys make me feel so much better.

(Oblivious to the sarcasm, Karasu smiled and replied:)  
Karasu: You're welcome.

Hiei: Ugh! Karasu…

Karasu: What?

Hiei: Never mind.

(Hiei was about to explain that Karasu was being sarcastic, but he decided not to.)

Karasu: Hey Hiei. You wanna play grapes with me?

Hiei: No.

Karasu: We'll play house after that.

Hiei: (Smiles) Okay.

(Karasu started walking off and Hiei stood up.)

Hiei: (Low voice) Yes!

Miroku: You'd rather play house?

Hiei: Not _that_ version of house… _Karasu's_ version of house.

(Hiei shifted his eyebrows slyly and Miroku caught on.)

Miroku: Ah, I gotcha. Have fun man.

(After Hiei and Karasu walked off, Miroku focused on Sango with a smile.)

Miroku: Hey Sango. Do you wanna play house with me?

Sango: No.

Miroku: Damn.

(Lutious and Leona were supposed to be "playing house," but Leona was too busy eating her peaches of course.)

Leona: Oh yes! Oh the juicy goodness!

Lutious: Good grief woman! It's not like those peaches are going to make you have an orgasm.

(Leona glared at him while protecting her peach.)

Leona: My peach! Don't even think about stealing it!

(Lutious just sighed and leaned back against the bed as Leona finished her peach. She made such a juicy mess all over her chest, and she smiled craftily at Lutious.)

Leona: You know I really made a big mess all over myself. Do you think you could, you know, clean it up for me?

(She made little sexual passes toward him and he smiled, moving closer to her.)

Lutious: Oh yeah.

(He laid her down and pulled her shirt apart, laying over her. Just as he was about to move in for the love—POOF! Someone popped in through the patch of smoke from the future.)

Leona: Tsuyoku!

(It wasn't Tsuyoku however, but the same hippie-ish, skater boy type dude that popped in on Kagome while she was bathing.)

Lutious: What are you doing here?

Man: Didn't it work? Bogus dude. I was trying to zap over to Burger King for a smoothie.

Leona: Who's that?

Lutious: Oh, that's a good friend of mine. He's a little weird, but fun to hang with.

Leona: You must have an awesome name. What is it?

Man: …Bob.

(Leona appeared confused at his reply as she raised an eyebrow.)

Leona: Bob?

Bob: Yeah. Why? Is that a problem dude?

Leona: Dude? I'm not a dude.

Lutious: (Sigh) He calls everybody "dude."

(Bob then realized the situation that he had interrupted.)

Bob: Oh. Did you want me to, like, go? You seem like you're in the middle of somethin'.

Lutious: Yeah. That would be appreciated.

Bob: Appreciated? Dude, stop using such big words on me. I'm not school-a-lated.

Lutious: That's "educated."

Bob: Whatever man. I'm outie.

(The odd friend of Lutious' left through his patch of smoke and Lutious looked at Leona once again.)

Lutious: Shall we?

Leona: Yes we shall.

(Lutious began licking the peach juice off of her chest, but then Bob popped back up and asked:)

Bob: Uhh, Lutious dude? Do you happen to know which way Burger King is?

(They just stopped and gave him a nasty look. It seemed like they were always being interrupted.)

Lutious: (Points) That way.

Bob: Thanks man. I owe ya one.

Lutious: You can repay me by leaving.

Bob: Fine. Fine. I get the point. Don't twist your nuts in a knot.

(Bob left once again and Lutious was about to resume what he was doing but—Beep! Beep! Beep! Leona's watch went off and interrupted them yet again.)

Lutious: What the…?

Leona: Oh it's my alarm.

Lutious: Alarm for what?

Leona: (Excited) Alarm for me to eat more peaches!

(Leona grabbed the bag of peaches and began eating more of them. Lutious was disappointed as he banged his head against the wall repeatedly. In the meantime, Hiei and Karasu were playing grapes, but Hiei was bored of it since they had begun.)

Hiei: Can we play house yet?

Karasu: No. Not yet. Mommy grape hasn't even had her baby yet.

Hiei: Well mommy grape better hurry it up already.

Karasu: She's only six months along! Show some concern daddy grape!

(He went along with it for a moment, but then he smiled a mean little smile. Hiei "accidentally" squished the "mommy grape," and it splattered everywhere.)

Hiei: Oh look. Mommy grape had an accident and died.

Karasu: Aww… We'll just have to give her a nice funeral… for her _and_ the baby that was never given a chance.

(Hiei slapped his hand onto his forehead and muttered, "Owww…" It's obvious why.)


	9. Chapter 9

Back to school again 

----

(Kagome and the others discussed what to do about convincing Okashi.)

Inuyasha: Lure her here with ramen.

Kagome: That only works with you.

Inuyasha: One time. _One_ time and now it's a habit.

Karasu: Hold her hostage and make her help us.

Kagome: And scare her even more? I don't think so. I guess the only way to convince her is to talk to her at school.

Karasu: Yeah! I'll help!

(Karasu smiles a big happy smile, but Kagome looks at her strangely.)

Kagome: You've never gone to school before. You'd have to start with kindergarten.

Karasu: Okay, sure! Sounds like fun! I want to grow a garden. Hiei, come with me.

Hiei: The only way I'd ever go to school with you is if you made it to your first year of high school like Kagome.

("Like that's ever going to happen," Hiei thought as he smirked.)

Karasu: Will you really?

Hiei: Yeah, if it happens.

Karasu: Promise?

Hiei: Sure. Whatever.

Karasu: Okay. See you then.

(Well, Karasu was serious. She actually started off with Kindergarten! She sat herself in a tiny desk surrounded by a bunch of five year olds, yet this didn't seem awkward to Karasu at all. One kid was staring at her strangely and she gave him a death glare.)

Karasu: What are you lookin' at?

(The little boy just looked away and focused on the teacher walking in. She seemed like one of those sweetie-sweet people and Karasu raised an eyebrow at this one.)

Teacher: Hello class. It seems that we have a new student joining us today. Let's all say hello to Karasu.

(The class greeted Karasu simultaneously and she was dazed out through it.)

Karasu: Huh? What was that annoying sound like a bunch of talking chipmunks?

Teacher: Okay class. Today, we're going to start off by playing house.

(Karasu was excited about this, but surely not for the right reason.)

Teacher: Each table will be a group, and you will all act out your parts. Draw a piece of paper from this hat to figure out your role in the family.

Karasu: Do I get to undress yet?

Teacher: No Karasu. Here, draw your paper from the hat.

(She let Karasu pick first.)

Karasu: "Housewife?" What's that?

Teacher: Oh how exciting! You get to be the mother.

Karasu: I do? The mother of what? Wait a second… Hiei! You got me pregnant you son of a—

Teacher: Okay, uhh, Billy. You pick next.

(Billy drew from the hat, but he was too shy to read his paper.)

Teacher: What part did you get Billy? Oh boy! The working father. You get to be Karasu's pretend husband.

Karasu: I'm Hiei's wife, not his!

Teacher: We're just pretending Karasu.

Karasu: Oh okay. Whatever. As long as Hiei's my real husband, I'll go along with this.

(Karasu, Billy, and the other two children—a boy and a girl—got in their play house and "pretended.")

Karasu: I'm hungry. I'm fixing ramen. Now where's the ramen?

Rosie: Here it is mommy.

(The little girl that was pretending to be Karasu's daughter held out her empty hand. Karasu just slapped the kid in the back of the head.)

Karasu: What? That's not ramen! Are you blind? Now go get me some ramen!

Rosie: Ow! That hurt!

(The teacher walked over and saw that Rosie was crying, so she blamed…)

Teacher: Billy! Go to the office!

Billy: Why? She did it! (Points to Karasu)

(Karasu put on her adorable, innocent act.)

Karasu: I didn't do anything. He's trying to get me in trouble because he didn't pay his taxes.

Teacher: Billy! Stop trying to get poor, innocent Karasu in trouble. Now go to the office!

(Billy cried and ran out of the room. While the teacher was talking, she was petting Karasu's head. Not long after, Karasu fell down with a thump on the desk, sound asleep and twitching.)

Teacher: Well, it's naptime.

(Meanwhile in the year 3000, Lutious sat around bored while Leona ate her peaches.)

Leona: Ahh, peaches… There's nothing I love more.

Lutious: Not even me?

(Leona looks at him, looks at her peaches, and then back at him.)

Leona: Of course not.

(This hurt Lutious, but Leona put down her peaches and sexually strolled over to him.)

Leona: I was only kidding. Of course I love you…

(He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.)

Leona: But you come second, after the peaches.

(Lutious sighed and sat back. Leona just smiled with her little joke, but soon turned serious upon sensing a particular presence. She then spaced out and had a vision, turning to Lutious in worry.)

Leona: Lutious look out!

(She pushed him off the bed just in time, for when she took his spot, strange tentacles sprung up through the bed from the bottom and grabbed her, pulling her down through the bed and the floor. She shouted as it happened, and Lutious screamed out, "no! " while trying to jump back up there to prevent it. He was too late however. She was gone.)

Lutious: Leona! No!

(Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and Hiei had distanced themselves from the group. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were sitting around until Kagome decided to stand up.)

Kagome: I'm going to fill my bottle up with some water from the river.

(Kagome walked off and Miroku and Sango were now sitting alone.)

Sango: Miroku…

Miroku: Sango?

Sango: I was just thinking about what you said and…

Miroku: What did I say?

Sango: About trying to produce offspring to continue your family…

Miroku: Sango…

(Miroku went over to her and took her hands into his own, looking her straight in the eyes.)

Miroku: I don't want to rush you in any way. I was just worried that I wouldn't have the chance to defeat Naraku before, but now that he's gone…

(He just looked at her silently as he paused, and she did the same as she stared at him.)

Miroku: I will respect your decision to wait Sango.

Sango: Oh Miroku…

(Sango embraced him happily, but it wasn't happily for long. Miroku groped her and she automatically smacked him.)

Sango: You're still a lecher.

Miroku: Yep. Call it a habit.

(Suddenly, Lutious zapped himself in from the future, and his worried expression was revealed once the smoke was cleared away. Kagome came back and saw this as well.)

Kagome: Lutious…

Lutious: Leona's gone!  
Miroku: What?

Lutious: These strange things busted through from under the bed and grabbed her! I don't know where she is!

Miroku: Tsuyoku!

Sango: Are you sure?

Kagome: It has to be. Leona has the jewel and he's after it.

Lutious: What do I do?

Miroku: _We_ are going to find her. I am coming with you.

Sango: But…

Miroku: I will be back Sango. Don't worry. No matter what it takes, I will come back to you.

Sango: Miroku…

Miroku: I will do all in my power to help. I'll be back as soon as I can Sango. You stay here with Kagome and the others.

Sango: What if you get hurt?

Miroku: We can't wait this out. He could hurt her.

(He gave her a gentle look.)

Miroku: Don't worry.

Lutious: Okay stand next to me.

(Miroku stood next to Lutious and they left in a patch of smoke. This troubled Sango since she was worried for Miroku's safety. Let's check in on Karasu in her kindergarten class now. It was art time and everyone was finger painting. Karasu wasn't looking at the paper, but in deep thought as she moved her finger across the paper.)

Karasu: Oh how I'd love to have something to eat right now.

(The teacher walked over and looked at what Karasu was painting. She was amazed at what she saw.)

Teacher: Karasu! That is beautiful!

Karasu: Huh?

(The teacher picked up the paper that had a picture of Hiei eating an apple in a tree, and it was an uncanny likeness.)

Teacher: This is beyond my level of teaching by a long shot! You should be advanced up a class or two.

Karasu: How about my freshman year of high school?

Teacher: Now. Now. Let's not get carried away.

Karasu: Well then, let's just have a little talk. Shall we?

(Karasu and the teacher walked off to have a private conversation. In the meantime, Sango was fidgeting around worried about Miroku. She paced the ground several times while tweaking her fingers. She looked at her hands for a moment and seemed impatient, soon reaching back and placing her hand on her own butt cheek. Kagome looked at her strangely.)

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: I don't miss Miroku!

(Sango ran off and Kirara followed, leaving Kagome standing there confused. Hiei came over and shook his head.)

Hiei: She feels naked.

Kagome: I guess it has become normal for her to have a hand on her behind. She's worried about him and she misses him.

Hiei: On the other hand, it's just too strange.

Kagome: Well, I have to agree.

(They look aside to see Karasu running happily toward them.)

Karasu: Okay Hiei. You ready to go to school with me now?  
Hiei: No way. I'm not going there.

Karasu: You said that if I get up to high school that you would come with me.

Hiei: Well you're not in the ninth grade yet… (Mumbles) and you probably never will be.

Karasu: Oh yes I am. Here are the papers to prove it.

(She handed Hiei the papers and his jaw dropped.)

Hiei: But… But how?

Karasu: Well it was quite simple really.

----

(Flashback to earlier when Karasu and the teacher had their "private conversation." All Karasu had to do was take out her dagger and the teacher handed her the signed papers out of fear.)

----

Hiei: You killed her?

Karasu: Yeah. She was too much of a sissy anyway. Besides, I'm away from all those little brats.

Hiei: But how'd you get away with the murder like that!

Karasu: I just blamed it on Billy. Now come on. Let's go to school.

Hiei: I'm not going.

Karasu: You promised. You have to.

Hiei: No I don't.

Karasu: (Points finger at him) Do you still want to disagree?

Hiei: … So when do we start?

Karasu: That's what I thought.

(Kagome thought to herself, "I hope that Okashi will forgive me. We really need her help.")

Kagome: Oh yeah? Guys, did I mention there are uniforms?

Hiei: (Disappointed) Uniforms?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiei and Karasu in high school? **

----

(Previously in Deceiver's Stone Two:)

Kagome: Oh yeah? Guys, did I mention there are uniforms?

Hiei: (Disappointed) Uniforms?

(As they got to school, Hiei was not pleased with the school uniform.)

Hiei: This is just uncalled for.

(Karasu seemed to like hers however.)

Karasu: This is rather comfy. I like it. Look what it can do!

(She spun around in a circle and this revealed her panties to everyone in the hallway!)

Hiei: Stop it Karasu! People are staring at your underwear!

Karasu: Well they shouldn't look.

Hiei: Even the guys are checking you out.

(Hiei didn't like this fact, and neither did Karasu.)

Karasu: What? Guys are staring at my panty-things! I'll show them.

(She used her telekinetic powers to point at them and smash them into each other.)

Hiei: Karasu! (Lower voice) Karasu, you can't use your telepathic powers here.

Karasu: (Pulls dagger out of backpack) I can do what I want!

(Kagome quickly took the dagger from Karasu.)

Kagome: You can't have these here!

(And what luck for the principal to be walking by.)

Principal: Kagome Higurashi! Go to the office!

Kagome: No! No! It's not mine! It's hers!

(Kagome pointed the blade toward Karasu without realizing it.)

Principal: Now you're threatening an innocent student!

Kagome: Oh no! No! I—

Principal: I'll let you off with a warning since you're not usually like this. I better not see that dagger in your hands again.

Kagome: No problem sir.

(The principal walked away and Karasu snatched her dagger back.)

Karasu: Give me that.

Kagome: You almost got me in trouble with that thing!

Karasu: Then you shouldn't have taken it from me.

(Karasu put the dagger back in her backpack and Kagome sighed.)

Kagome: Let's just get to class.

(As they turned around, they saw that Okashi was walking by them.)

Kagome: Hi Okashi.

(Kagome was trying to be nice, but Okashi just stared at her for a moment.)

Okashi: Hello… Karasu.

(She ignored Kagome and walked right on by, surprising and hurting Kagome. Karasu just smiled and waved happily at her.)

Karasu: Hi Okashi.

(Hiei and Kagome both stared awkwardly at her.)

Karasu: What? She said hi to me.

(They went to their class and took their seats, and Kagome noticed that her friends were talking to Hiei.)

Eri: You're so dreamy.

Yuka: I love your hair.

Ayumi: How does it stay that way?

(Karasu stepped in and pushed them away, taking her sword out of its sheath that was attached to her skirt.)

Karasu: Mine! Stay away!

(They ran off to their seats, and Karasu was acting all frantic around Hiei. She looked as if she would start foaming at any given moment. The sword's blade was close to touching Hiei, so he pushed it away carefully.)

Hiei: Karasu, you're out of hand.

Karasu: Nobody's going to check you out on my watch.

(A couple of guys were standing behind Karasu and staring at her, which Hiei did not like very well. He took the sword from Karasu and pointed it at them.)

Hiei: Eyes off of her.

Teacher: Hiei Jaganshi, go to the office!

Hiei: What! But it's Karasu's sword! Didn't you just see her threatening those girls?

Teacher: Stop trying to get the innocent one in trouble and go to the office now!

(Hiei glared at Karasu while returning her sword to her.)

Hiei: How do you do it?

Karasu: Do what?

Hiei: Grrr… never mind.

(The teacher closed the classroom door on Hiei's way out.)

Teacher: Okay. Today we are going to work on the special Pythagorean theorem formulas.

Karasu: The what-theory?

Teacher: The Pythagorean theorem.

Karasu: Oh… okay. I'll pretend to get it.

(While the class continues, Miroku and Lutious continued searching for Leona in the year 3000. Lutious handed Miroku a watch.)

Lutious: Here. Use this to travel in time and around here. We need to split up and look everywhere.

Miroku: Right.

(Lutious poofed away and Miroku put the watch on his wrist, looking at it confused.)

Miroku: I wonder what this one does?

(He pushed a button on the watch and poofed into an unexpecting classroom. He ended up in a box of little wrapped-up packets.)

Miroku: Condoms?

(The class stared strangely at him.)

Teacher: Who are you?

Miroku: Well I—

Teacher: You must be the guest speaker.

Miroku: I… guess so.

Teacher: Glad you're here. I'll just let you take over the class now.

Miroku: Huh?

(Miroku sat in the box of condoms confused as the teacher left the room. Miroku stepped out of the box and looked at one of the little packets strangely.)

Miroku: What's this? And what is this class?

Boy: This is a sex ed. class.

Girl: Yeah, and that's a condom.

Miroku: Oh. You're learning about sex here? I see…

(He throws the condom and acts all casual with the know-it-all attitude.)

Miroku: That's going to be easy. All right everyone. Just pick a partner, pick a corner, and go at it.

(The class looked at him confused.)

Miroku: Well don't just stare at me. Get going.

Boy: Are you serious?

Miroku: Yeah, aren't you?

Girl: Do we use a condom?

Miroku: Nah. Why use one of those?

(Miroku then thought, "Because I don't even know what it does." The kids cheered and did as Miroku told them to. He just smiled and sat back in the rolling chair.)

Miroku: Now this is comfy. Front row seat to the show.

(Now we check in on Kagome's class. The students had their assignments and were working on them. Okashi, who was not too happy with it, was still tutoring Kagome. She ignored Kagome as much as possible as she focused on her work. Kagome looked at her fingernails and noticed the red color.)

Kagome: Nice nail polish.

Okashi: Whatever.

Kagome: What kind is it?

Okashi: Are we making small talk or working here?

Kagome: Sorry.

(Kagome wanted to talk to her, but she simply refused, so Kagome just continued with her assignment. Karasu was staring at her homework in confusion.)

Karasu: What are all these numbers?

(Hiei walked back in the room all casual.)

Hiei: Yo teach. You have a phone call in the office.

Teacher: What are you doing back in here?  
Hiei: I was let off with a warning. Duh. Now go answer your call.

Teacher: I'm onto you Jaganshi.

(The teacher crouched down a bit and stared Hiei in the eyes.)

Teacher: Are your eyes… red?

Hiei: Crimson.

Teacher: Whatever. Okay class. Keep working and don't act up. Karasu… Keep an eye on the class for me. I'll be gone for five minutes. I better see this class the same as it is now.

Karasu: Yes sir.

(The teacher walked out and Hiei sat down behind Karasu.)

Karasu: Why were you talking like that?

Hiei: I've always wanted to do that.

Karasu: Well stop that… You sound too cute.

(Karasu took out her sword and started sharpening it.)

Hiei: What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble.

Karasu: I never get in trouble. I'm too freakin' adorable.

Hiei: Well you'll get _me_ in trouble then. Put that away.

Karasu: But my blade is getting dull.

(Kagome noticed that Karasu had her sword out so she jumped up and ran over to her.)

Kagome: What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble!

Hiei: That's what I just said.

Karasu: Picky. Picky. Fine I'll put it away. Sheesh!

(Karasu went to put it in her backpack, but a little bottle started slipping from a pouch in the front of her backpack.)

Karasu: Oh no! I dropped my nitro—(BOOM!)

(The bottle of nitro glycerin fell and busted on the floor, blowing a huge hole in the floor and scolding Hiei's leg.)

Hiei: Ow! Karasu!

(Of course Karasu was unharmed.)

Karasu: Whoops.

(Hiei wasn't the only one cursing because he wasn't the only one hurt. The teacher walked back in and saw Hiei cussing out Karasu, Kagome trying to stuff Karasu's weapons back into her backpack, the huge hole in the floor, the class in general chaos, and Okashi sitting in a corner rocking back and forth all paranoid covering her ears.)

Okashi: I'm a pure Christian girl. I'm a pure Christian girl…

Teacher: Kagome! Hiei! Okashi! Go to the office! Now!

(Kagome, Hiei, and Okashi ended up in In-School Suspension. Hiei had a ticked-off glare in his eyes, Kagome just sat there silently and smacking herself across the cheek, and Okashi sat there rocking back and forth just like she was in the classroom.)

Kagome: I'm always getting in trouble because of her. That's the last time I try to help her.

Okashi: I'm a pure Christian girl… I'm a pure Christian girl…

Hiei: Enough already. You've made your point. How'd you get in trouble anyway?

Okashi: I don't know… I'm a pure Christian girl.

Hiei: I still don't know how Karasu does it. I wish I knew her secret. She never gets in trouble for anything. Being freakin' adorable can't be all that keeps her out of trouble.

(The teacher was still teaching after they switched classrooms due to the large hole in the floor.)

Teacher: Okay class. Now that we don't have that large hole in the middle of the floor, let's continue with the lesson.

(Karasu was interrupting the lesson by sharpening her dagger, but the teacher was not even looking at her.)

Teacher: Karasu. Please put away your sharpener and use the one in the front of the classroom.

(Karasu looked at her sword confused and looked at the pencil sharpener.)

Karasu: I don't think that's going to work.

Teacher: Well then use my lead pencil.

(The teacher handed her a lead pencil and didn't even have to look at her. Karasu shrugged and took the pencil. The whole class was afraid of her because she was so… her. She never got into trouble and she was so stupidly dangerous… not to mention freakin' adorable. How _did_ she pull it off? I guess we'll know sooner or later. Let's check in on Sakura and Shippo for a moment. Shippo was searching for Sakura because they were playing a game of hide and seek.)

Shippo: Sakura? Where are you? Haroyuki, have you seen her?

(Haroyuki was the name of Sakura's fox father.)

Haroyuki: Shippo, please, call me dad… or father. Whatever you like.

Shippo: I uhh… I have to find her.

(Shippo seemed awkward with calling Haroyuki his father. What was the reason that Shippo was afraid to call him dad? Well anyway, as Shippo searched for Sakura, he heard a sound in a nearby bush and saw smoke coming from within it. As he got closer to it, Bob popped out of the bush with a confused look on his face. Shippo shouted and this made Bob shout as well.)

Bob: Aaahh! Whoa, little dude! Don't scare me like that!

Shippo: Little… "Dude?"

Bob: Is that… a squirrel tail?

Shippo: I'm a fox!

(Suddenly, Sakura came out from the bushes and chased after Bob with a long pair of daggers.)

Sakura: Stay away from my brother you demon!

(She tried to throw a dagger at him, but it stuck into a tree next to Bob. He didn't even have to move to dodge it.)

Bob: Whoa! Little blue-haired girl. What's up with that? I was just looking for Burger King.

Sakura: Well whoever "Burger King" is, I don't know him, but he's certainly not my father. (Gasp) You're after my father!

Bob: Okay, you're weird. I'm outta here dudes.

(Bob poofed away and Sakura looked at Shippo confused.)

Sakura: "Dude?"

Shippo: I don't know.

(Sakura takes her dagger out of the tree.)

Sakura: Good thing Kara gave me these daggers that she borrowed without telling with no intention of returning. I just need to practice a little and I'll be just as good as her and Miki and Leona… (Dreamy look) And Kurama. I wonder where he is?

(Kurama was outside Yusuke's school with him and Kuwabara.)

Kurama: Have you guys seen Hiei lately?

Yusuke: Nope.

Kuwabara: He's still spending time with that dragon girl.

Hiei: Forced to.

(They looked aside to see Hiei in a school uniform.)

Kuwabara: Uhh… Hiei…

Hiei: Don't say anything or I'll kill you.

(The principal of Yusuke's school heard this.)

Principal: Go to the office!

Hiei: I don't go to this school!

Yusuke: You go to school? Are you serious?

Hiei: Unfortunately. Karasu made me. I "promised." I'll never make any promises again. Now she's practically blowing Kagome's school up and getting me in trouble because she brings knives and swords to school!  
Yusuke: Wow! Your school sounds more fun! I am going to your school!

Hiei: (Sarcastically) Whoop-de-doo.


	11. Chapter 11

The plot of Tsuyoku 

----

(Once again, Okashi experienced that very same recurring dream. Only each time it went a little further. As the wolf's eyes flashed into her own, she was rendered motionless just like the last time. The red cloud of miasma passed over her, and out of it emerged the figure of a man. His dark blue eyes slowly fazed to red as she fell over backwards. He sat on her stomach and laughed evilly at her as she struggled to break away. The evil laughter began to sound like her sister's giggling, and when she opened her eyes it _was_ Keera. She was sitting on Okashi's stomach and started jumping up and down.)

Keera: Come on Okashi. You have to wake up for school. We're going to be late!

(Okashi glared into Keera's eyes and this frightened her.)

Keera: Goodness! You don't have to give me such an evil look. That's scary. It's almost like your eyes were red for a second there.

Okashi: Oh get real and get off me.

(Keera jumped down with a little forceful help from Okashi.)

Keera: Fine. Mom was the one who sent me to wake you up. You were sound asleep and you wouldn't get up, so I had to wake you up somehow.

(Keera walked out of the room and Okashi went to look in her mirror. She saw no signs of a red hue in her eyes.)

Okashi: Red eyes. Pssh! She was probably exaggerating about that.

(Let's check in on Miroku in the sex ed. class. The teacher walked in on the chaos and was speechless to see what her students were doing!)

Teacher: Oh my god!

Miroku: Hey. You wanna join in too? I've got this "condom" thing if you'd rather use one of these.

(The teacher passed out and Miroku had just remembered something.)

Miroku: Oh no! I forgot about Leona!

(Meanwhile in Naraku's… I mean Tsuyoku's lair—sorry it's a habit—Leona was chained up to the walls and singing her own version of "I Feel Pretty.")

Leona: "I feel chained up. Oh so chained up. I feel chained up and neglected and ABUSED!"

Tsuyoku: Oh stop being a drama queen. It's not so bad.

Leona: My wrists are bleeding you faggot!

Tsuyoku: Of course they are.

Leona: I hate you.

Tsuyoku: I know darling. I know.

Leona: Don't call me that!

(Tsuyoku started walking toward her.)

Tsuyoku: Daddy will call his daughter whatever he likes, and there's nothing she can do about it.

(Leona just huffed at him and looked away, and he held the jewel in his hand.)

Tsuyoku: What should I do with this now that it's in my hands?

(Leona glared at him while he boasted, but they were suddenly interrupted by Bob zapping into the lair and right on top of Tsuyoku, making him drop the jewel. The jewel rolled over to Leona's feet, and Tsuyoku fell down with Bob on top of him.)

Tsuyoku: Who in the hell!

Bob: Whoa! This isn't Burger King…

(Leona picked up the jewel with her feet and gained strength from it to break through the chains.)

Tsuyoku: Now look what you did you random dumb ass.

Bob: You're welcome.

Tsuyoku: You're weird. Get off me!

(Tsuyoku pushed Bob off of him and held a sword to his neck.)

Bob: Dude! What's your damage?

Leona: Let him go Tsuyoku.

(He turned to see Leona with her fire whip, and in the fire whip's handle the jewel was embedded.)

Tsuyoku: Hn! What do you plan to do with that?

Leona: Take you down.

(She wrapped the whip around his waist, but it did not scold him in any way. He just looked at her strangely.)

Tsuyoku: What's that supposed to do?

Leona: (Smirks) You'll see.

(She made its grip strengthen on him and he gasped and struggled with its strength. He tried to pull it off, but it was no use. He started coughing up blood and glared at Leona.)

Tsuyoku: You… bitch.

(He pointed at her and took the whip from her grip using his telekinesis, loosening it from his waist and holding it up in the air. He coughed a couple more times before looking once more at her. Bob was so scared that he poofed away.)

Tsuyoku: That was a bad move I hope you know.

Leona: You can't hold the whip, so what are you going to do with it?

(He just smiled with his usual evil grin and kept it floating in the air. Leona realized his plan and ran toward him, but he pointed his finger from the other hand at her to keep her still. The whip soon disappeared and the jewel was the only thing floating now.)

Tsuyoku: You see? With the whip no longer connected to your aura, it faded away and the jewel is in my grasp once again.

Leona: Damn you! Let me go you evil bastard!

Tsuyoku: No. I have plans for you.

(This was not looking good for Leona, especially not after she had hurt him like that. We all know how he is. In the interim, Miroku had accidentally zapped himself to Burger King.)

Miroku: Burger King? This isn't Tsuyoku's lair, unless he gave it a strange name. What's that delightful smell?

(Miroku went up to the counter and there was a man standing there in work uniform.)

Man: Welcome to Burger King. May I take your order?

Miroku: Huh? Order?

Man: You know? Like a sonar burger?

Miroku: Sounds good.

Man: That'll be three gold pieces.

Miroku: I don't have any of those.

Man: Judging from your clothes, you must be from the past somewhere. You must be a first-time user of the watch.

(The man pushed a button on Miroku's watch three times and three gold pieces were formed.)

Miroku: Whoa! How did…?

Man: You'll get used to it. There's a limit to how much can be produced per day however, and you have to work your way up to owning one of those featured advantages. My work time is almost up so I can get that upgrade on mine.

(The man handed him a cheeseburger and Miroku took it into his hands.)

Miroku: That's… great.

(He was so confused. He'd never heard of such things before. They were startled by Bob poofing in.)

Bob: Yes! I finally made it to Burger King!

(He excitedly ran up to the counter.)

Bob: I want a strawberry speckle smoothie with swirl!

Miroku: Okay, this is weird enough for me.

(Bob got his smoothie and turned to Miroku.)

Bob: Do you want to sit down and eat with me?

Miroku: I guess.

(Miroku had no idea who this dude was, but he sat at a table with him anyway. Bob was really outgoing, but Miroku thought it was a future tradition.)

Bob: Those burgers are really good too. Yep yep. I just love my smoothies.

Miroku: Okay…

(Miroku looked at his burger for a moment and decided to take a bite out of it.)

Miroku: Mmm… This is really good. Now I feel like Leona eating her peaches… Leona! I still have to find her! I can't keep stalling!

Bob: Leona? There was a girl like that in this evil dude's lair. She's in deep shit too.

Miroku: Really? Where is she!

Bob: Calm down dude. I'll help you find her.

Miroku: Thanks. Now if only I could find Lutious…

Bob: Use your pager.

Miroku: Pager?

(Bob pressed a button on Miroku's watch that popped up a holographic screen.)

Bob: Just select the number you want to page.

Miroku: Whoa…

(Miroku pushed the button for Lutious and he popped up on the screen.)

Lutious: What is it Miroku? Did you find her?

Miroku: Yeah. I know someone who can help us find her.

(Leona was in deep trouble in Tsuyoku's lair. He had her by the arm and threw her in a bedroom, locking the door behind them. He turned to her and smirked, and this was not Leona's idea of a good time.)

Leona: I will kill you if you try anything.

(He walked closer to her and she thought, "I could just poof out of here." She reached for her wrist, but the watch was no longer there, but in Tsuyoku's grasp.)

Tsuyoku: Looking for this, doll?

Leona: I _really_ hate you.

Tsuyoku: And how I'm glad to hear that.

(Tsuyoku zoomed over to her and slapped a different bracelet on her wrist where the watch was.)

Leona: What the…?

Tsuyoku: Now let's see you do anything sneaky.

(Leona tried to activate her fire aura, but nothing happened.)

Leona: I can't do it.

Tsuyoku: Exactly. Now you're practically as powerless as a weak mortal.

Leona: Grrr… This isn't fair!

Tsuyoku: I've never been known to play fair.

(He jumped on top of her upon the bed with her wrists pinned down above her head. His attention was then drawn to the spirit-connecting bracelet.)

Tsuyoku: Hmm. Now what does this do? Does it connect you with a certain someone?

Leona: Don't touch it! Stop that!

Tsuyoku: Maybe this is the very bracelet that makes you immortal.

Leona: No, it's just a regular old bracelet.

(Leona's lie was not convincing enough to work.)

Tsuyoku: Then I guess you won't mind if I take this regular old bracelet from you.

Leona: Yes I would! It was my grandmother's!

Tsuyoku: Fine. If all you're going to do is lie to me, then I'll just have to teach you a lesson.

(Lutious joined Miroku and Bob outside Burger King to discuss Leona's whereabouts.)

Lutious: I can tell that she's scared. I hope we can get there in—OH MY GOD! OW! AAAHH!

(Lutious fell on the floor curled up in a ball and screaming, and this confused Miroku and Bob.)

Bob: What the hell is wrong with you?

(What was wrong is that he was feeling Leona's pain from being hit in the stomach. She was in serious pain and Lutious could feel it. Leona was unable to breathe momentarily and Tsuyoku jerked her back over on her back.)

Tsuyoku: See what happens when you lie to daddy? You get punished.

(He dug his claws into her arm and Lutious felt this as well as he shouted.)

Miroku: What's wrong?

Lutious: Leona's getting hurt! We have to hurry!

(Leona was indeed getting hurt very badly as her arm began pouring blood. She had tears in her eyes, as she felt helpless to escape.)

Tsuyoku: What's the matter? Can't get away? Let's just remove this spirit bracelet then and get it over with. Then I'll put you out of your misery.

(He didn't have time because Miroku and Lutious poofed in to the rescue.)

Lutious/Miroku: Leona!

Tsuyoku: Why am I always interrupted? This isn't fair. I never get to have any fun anymore.

Miroku: Let her go!

(Tsuyoku got off of the hurt Leona and glared at them.)

Tsuyoku: And just what are you going to do about it?

(To answer this, Bob poofed in and landed on top of Tsuyoku yet again, causing the jewel to roll to Miroku's feet. He picked it up and clutched it in his hand.)

Miroku: Got it!

Tsuyoku: Damn it! It's you again!

(Lutious ran over to Leona and took her in his arms, quickly pushing the button on his watch and poofing away with her.)

Tsuyoku: Hey!

(Miroku did the same and Bob jumped up off of Tsuyoku.)

Bob: See ya dude.

(Little did Bob know that when he poofed away, Tsuyoku was still in his field of travel as he zapped to Burger King with him.)

Bob: How come I get to Burger King when I'm trying to go somewhere else and not bring an evil dude with me? Damn. I still can't get that right.

Tsuyoku: You really _are_ an idiot.


	12. Chapter 12

Hesitant questions 

----

(Sango was sitting around by herself when Miroku finally returned to her. It was dark outside, but she noticed that kimono anywhere as she ran up to hug him.)

Sango: Miroku! You're back!

Miroku: Yeah.

(He loved this hug as he hugged her back.)

Sango: I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay.

(He was going to reach for her butt, but after hearing that, he just couldn't find it in himself to do it, not after hearing how much he meant to her.)

Sango: I… I wanted to ask you something.

Miroku: Really? What is it?

Sango: …Come inside.

(She led him inside and he was rather curious about what she meant. He was a bit confused, but he followed her in. They sat down on their bed-like area and she sat in front of him, holding his hands. Seeing the nervousness in her eyes made him kind of nervous as well, but she was serious. There was a glow of seriousness in her eyes as she peered into his. It was difficult for her to get out her words, but she managed to finally say what was on her mind.)

Sango: Miroku I love you… I never want to lose you… I thought that if I lost you, I'd never have the chance to show you how much I really care. I… I just don't want that to happen.

Miroku: Sango? What are you saying?

Sango: Show me you love me.

Miroku: I do love you.

Sango: I know I just… want you to… show me.

Miroku: Show you?

(He finally realized what she was telling him.)

Miroku: Oh… Show you…

(He had been waiting for this moment for so long, but was he actually nervous? He thought this would be so easy, but now he had so many knots in his stomach.)

Sango: I've been so afraid of going this far, but I realize that there's nobody else I'd rather share this moment with than you… I'm just so scared. I… I just never thought I could make myself do this… Miroku, help me.

Miroku: But I… Are you sure?

Sango: Yes. I don't want to lose you before we get this chance to be together… please?

(They were both nervous about actually going this far, but he finally replied:)

Miroku: If you're sure…

(Sango nodded and it was decided, so he carefully leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her shaking due to her nerves, so he knew not to rush her. He laid her down and she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen, but nothing happened.)

Sango: Well aren't you going to do it yet?

Miroku: I would but…

(She opened her eyes to see that he was referring to her tightly closed legs.)

Sango: Oh. Heh, sorry.

(She slowly eased them apart and he positioned himself over her. She was so afraid.)

Miroku: Are you sure you want to do this? We could do this some other day when—

Sango: No! No I… I want you to now. I don't want it to be too late.

(He grabbed hold of her skirt and she became very tense. She wanted to, but she didn't want to.)

Miroku: Are you okay?

Sango: I don't know… I'm just so scared.

(Her eyes started to water up and so he comforted her, petting her head gently and making her feel less tense. He actually had compassion toward her, and she knew that he loved her. When the moment was right and she least expected it, he entered her and she gasped, gripping his kimono. He thought that he had hurt her when he saw her reaction, but after a moment of staring into each other's eyes, he could tell that was not the issue. Her eyes glowed with passion and Miroku's did the same as they leaned in for another kiss. Her grip loosened as she glided her hand over his back. This was their first romantic night together; what they had always truly wanted, but were too afraid up until now. They were both ready to be intimate and their fears dissipated as they exchanged their feelings for one another. Also, don't forget we have chaos at the school of destruction, thanks to Karasu. Well, it was another day and also another student: Yusuke.)

Yusuke: This school uniform's not bad.

Hiei: Speak for yourself.

Yusuke: No I mean, not as bad as my other one. This time the girls have the green. Ooh yeah. Look at those hotties.

Karasu: I'm not a hottie! I'm freakin' adorable.

Yusuke: Yes you are.

(Yusuke smiled at Karasu and was about to walk up to her, but Hiei put his arm out in front of him and stopped him.)

Yusuke: Oh yeah. She's your girl. My bad.

Hiei: She's not—

(Karasu interrupted him and hugged him.)

Karasu: Yep, and we're going to the dance together if he doesn't get himself suspended.

Hiei: It's your fault that I always get in trouble… and what dance?

Karasu: Don't you listen to the morning announcements?

Hiei: No.

Karasu: Well… I usually don't either, but this morning I did. There's a dance this Friday. Yay!

Hiei: I don't do dances.

Karasu: (Points finger at Hiei) You do now.

Hiei: Aww… damn.

Principal: Hiei Jaganshi! Watch your language or its In-School for you!  
(Karasu was trying to open her locker door, but it was jammed.)

Karasu: Damn locker door! Open up!

Principal: Here. Let me help you with that.

(The principal ignored the fact that she had just cussed and opened her locker for her. Yusuke and Hiei stood with dropped jaws as Karasu smiled her innocent smile with weapons falling out of her locker. The principal patted her on the head and walked away.)

Yusuke: What the hell? You have weapons in your locker and you don't get in trouble!

Karasu: Nope. I had to have room in my backpack for my kunai and my dagger and my ninja stars and—

Hiei: How? How do you do it?

Karasu: Well…

----

(Before she had registered or anything, she handed the principal a whole bunch of gold and he patted her on the head.)

----

Hiei: Gold?

Yusuke: Where'd you get gold?

(Karasu liked having an advantage over these guys, so she just smiled a sneaky smile.)

Karasu: That's my little secret.

(She tapped the watch around her wrist and kept them guessing.)

Hiei: You stole it didn't you?  
Karasu: Actually, no.

Hiei: Then how'd you get it?

Karasu: Life's a mystery isn't it?  
Hiei: No, it's more of a disaster with you in it.

Karasu: Yep.

(Yusuke spotted a girl getting a drink from the water fountain and he couldn't stop staring.)

Yusuke: I think I'll ask her to the dance.

(He walked over to her and she turned to face him.)

Yusuke: Hey there sweet thing.

Girl: Hi yourself handsome.

(He smiled a big smile with this one.)

Yusuke: Would you like to accompany me to the dance this Friday? Maybe go out for a little pizza after that?

Girl: Sounds like fun. My name is Kumaru.

(She shook his hand and he replied:)

Yusuke: Call me Yusuke.

Kumaru: Okay Yusuke. I'll see you Friday.

(She gave him a wink before walking away.)

Yusuke: (Victorious arm motion) Yes!

(Hiei raised an eyebrow at Yusuke.)

Yusuke: What? She was hot.

(Lutious takes care of Leona in the Feudal Era to avoid Tsuyoku, and they take shelter in Kaede's house. Kaede cleans off Leona's scraped up arm with a water cloth that contains healing herbs.)

Kaede: Tsuyoku did this you say?

Lutious: Yeah. Luckily I got to her in time.

Kaede: Aye. She is a lucky young lady.

Leona: Ow…

Kaede: I'm sorry child, but I have to treat your wounds.

(Lutious looks over Leona and strokes her cheek gently.)

Lutious: Are you all right? I felt the pain he inflicted on you.

Leona: I'm fine. Sorry you had to feel that.

Lutious: You don't have to apologize to me. I'd take your pain any day.

(They smile and gaze into each other's eyes, and Kaede decides to let them have peace alone.)

Kaede: I'll just go refill this water for ye.

(Meanwhile, Hiei was in deep thought about Karasu.)

Hiei: How can she be so damn lucky?

Yusuke: I don't know. Hey, you want some chips?  
Hiei: I just don't get it. It's driving me crazy!

(Yusuke just shrugged and ate his chips.)

Hiei: Next thing you know, she'll be opening a pop bottle and winning ten thousand dollars.

(Nearby, Karasu was reading a message on a soda bottle.)

Karasu: "You could win ten thousand dollars." Hmm…

(She was about to open it, but Hiei ran over and took it from her.)

Hiei: I'll take that.

Karasu: Whatever. There's more.

(She grabbed another bottle and stared at Hiei strangely for a moment. When she opened the bottle…)

Karasu: (High-pitched) I won ten thousand dollars!

Hiei: What!

(He opened his bottle and it said, "Sorry. You are not a winner." Hiei was so mad that an anger vein appeared on his head.)

Yusuke: What are the odds of that? Damn, she's lucky.

Hiei: Grrr…

Yusuke: Uhh… Chip?

(Hiei smacked the chip out of Yusuke's hand, and Karasu looked at her prize.)

Karasu: I don't even need the money… (Big smile) I know what to do with it! I saw it on TV once.

Hiei: Uh-oh…

(Karasu had a styling outfit as she busted through the school doors, holding money in her hands and wearing bling bling. Hiei and Yusuke stared with dropped jaws as she walked by. Karasu was handing everyone that she passed by some money and they were all whistling and cheering for her.)

Karasu: Thank you. Thank you all. I'll be here 'til Friday.

Hiei: This can't be happening.

(Hiei slapped his own forehead without thinking again.)

Hiei: Owww… I really have to stop doing that.

Yusuke: Maybe what she lacks in brains she makes up for in looks and luck.

Hiei: You're probably right.

Yusuke: I am? Hey I learned something!

Hiei: No it's common sense really… and it takes longer for those who are actually smart to comprehend.

Yusuke: Oh… Hey!


	13. Chapter 13

More School Time 

----

(Kagome sat across from Okashi in class as usual, and she wanted to talk to her so badly. She felt awful about lying like she did. Kagome finally leaned over and talked to her.)

Kagome: Okashi… I'm really sorry.

Okashi: Don't talk to me.

Kagome: But…

(Okashi glared at Kagome and her eye color appeared red.)

Kagome: Your eyes… They're red.

Okashi: Yeah right. Like that little lie is going to work after all the others.

Kagome: But I didn't…

(The bell rang and Okashi got up.)

Okashi: Just stop talking to me.

(She walked away with the crowd and Kagome stood there sadly. Karasu handed her some money.)

Karasu: Don't be sad. Be happy. Go buy yourself something nice.

(Karasu walked off with her "people" following her. Man, Karasu has people? Weird. Kagome was still standing there thinking, "Her eyes were red. I know I wasn't imagining things. Inuyasha must be right. She must be the reincarnation of Mikita." Karasu walked outside the classroom to be pulled back by Hiei.)

Hiei: Karasu! What are you doing? You can't just go around and give people money.

Karasu: Sure I can.

(She handed Hiei a big wad of money.)

Karasu: Here. This should make up for the money I stole from you and more. Go get yourself something nice.

(Hiei grabbed her arm before she walked away.)

Hiei: Stop this before you turn into a pre-madonna!

Karasu: He hit me!

(Thump! Bam! Ow! Hiei got tackled by a big group of people after Karasu said that.)

Karasu: Wow… I should have won some money a long time ago if I had known complete strangers would protect me…

(She then noticed that Bob was part of the crowd that tackled Hiei.)

Karasu: Who are you?

Bob: I was just looking for the bathroom and I popped up here, so I thought it looked like fun.

Karasu: Okay. Whatever. I'm going to go bribe my teachers some more.

(In the Feudal Era, Shippo was jumping around and chasing a butterfly. He couldn't seem to capture it however and it flew higher. He tried to jump higher and grab it, but he ran into Haroyuki. When he ran into the tall fox demon, he seemed a little nervous and wanted to run off.)

Haroyuki: Shippo… Can we talk?

Shippo: Uhh… sure.

(Haroyuki sat down on a log with young Shippo in his lap. His eyes were thoughtful and kind as he looked at Shippo and spoke softly. He was definitely a kind, loving father.)

Haroyuki: Shippo, I've noticed that you don't feel comfortable with calling me your father. That's okay though, I'd just like to know why. What's troubling you son?

Shippo: I just… I don't know.

Haroyuki: Of course you must know. There has to be some reason.

Shippo: Well… that one day when I went to see my father… he was killed by the Thunder Brothers and…

(Shippo had watery eyes when he spoke of his father.)

Shippo: It made me so sad…

(Haroyuki held the young fox in his arms and comforted him.)

Haroyuki: I know how it is to lose your father.

Shippo: (Sniff) You do?

Haroyuki: Yes… My father was killed long ago by a pack of leopard demons. The leopard demons held a big grudge against the fox demon tribe, and my father wanted to settle the dispute and bring peace between the tribes. Of course they didn't see eye to eye and… well, you know what happened.

Shippo: Haroyuki… I'm sorry.

Haroyuki: As am I for you, Shippo. You do not have to call me father if you do not desire to, but as long as I'm breathing, you'll always have a father.

(Shippo smiled and felt like he had a father for the first time in forever.)

Shippo: Thanks.

(Sakura was watching from behind a nearby tree, and she smiled to hear how well her father had accepted Shippo. She turned around and went to her mother, who was fixing a meal for the family of four.)

Reika: How'd it go?

Sakura: (Smiles) It went just fine. I think he feels welcome… Now I'm going to go tackle him!

(Sakura giggled and ran off, and Reika just smiled.)

Reika: Well when you do, tell them that dinner's ready.

(She continued fixing up the meal and Karasu suddenly popped up.)

Karasu: Mind if I join you?

Reika: Karasu! You actually came home for once!

(She hugged her daughter tight.)

Karasu: Yeah. I've been going to school.

Reika: School?

Karasu: Yeah, a place where you learn.

Reika: I'm very proud of you honey.

Karasu: I don't even learn anything though. I just bribe my principal and teachers and get away with everything.

Reika: That's… great dear. I'm proud of you.

(Reika wasn't sure what all that meant, or if it was a good thing or not, so she just agreed. She then looked at her daughter's clothing confused.)

Reika: What are you wearing?

Karasu: Oh. I'm wearing stylin' clothes and bling bling.

Reika: That's nice… I think.

Karasu: Mother, you are so not hip.

(Sakura ran up to Karasu and glomped her from behind.)

Sakura: Kara!

(This startled Karasu as she threw Sakura off of her forward and onto the ground in front of her.)

Karasu: Who in the… Sakura! Heh. Sorry.

Sakura: That's okay. It was fun! … What are you wearing?

Karasu: Something you'd understand only if you went to Kagome's time and school.

Sakura: I want to understand! Can I go mommy? Please?

Reika: Well I guess so, but Karasu has to keep an eye on you while you're there.

Sakura: Okies.

Karasu: You'll have to start out with the garden place first.

Sakura: Yay! I love to plant gardens!

Karasu: Cool then let's go.

(Sakura and Karasu poofed away as Shippo and Haroyuki had just walked up.)

Haroyuki: What was that?

Reika: Our girls now have the power of time travel. They're going to "school" to bribe teachers and learn nothing.

(Reika said this strangely as if she didn't understand what she had just said, and Shippo and Haroyuki were confused as well.)

Haroyuki: That's great… I think.

Shippo: Oh well. Dinner for three! More for me!

(Back at school, Hiei and Kagome were looking around for Karasu.)

Hiei: Where'd she go?

Kagome: I don't know, and I still can't get Okashi to listen to me.

Hiei: Well, wherever Karasu is, she'll get away with it.

(Suddenly they heard a poof in the locker next to them and smoke came out of it. They opened the locker door and Karasu fell out of it.)

Karasu: Ow… That was not a good place to poof into.

Hiei: How'd you…? I'm not even going to ask.

Sakura: Could someone please get me out of here?

(Sakura was still stuck in the locker and Karasu pulled her out.)

Hiei: Who's that?

Karasu: My sister Sakura. Remember? She was there when we battled Naraku.

Hiei: Oh yeah… Wait. Now she's coming to this school too?

Karasu: Yep. She went from the garden place to here in five minutes.

Hiei: Do I even want to know how you managed that?

Karasu: (Smiles) Nope.

Sakura: And guess what? We already went shopping for more stylin' clothes and bling bling for me! Yay! I'm cool!

(Yusuke walked up and joined the conversation.)

Yusuke: Aren't you two supposed to wear uniforms?

Karasu/Sakura: Nope.

Hiei: Figures.

Yusuke: That is so not fair.

(Karasu spotted a nearby bulletin board and went over to it.)

Karasu: "Sign up for extracurricular activities today." Hmm… Okay! Let's see… uhh, "cheerleading…" Sounds good enough.

Sakura: I'm gonna try this "Martial Arts" one.

Karasu: Come on Hiei. You need an extracurricular activity.

Hiei: Not a club person.

Karasu: You should be a "football player," whatever that is.

Hiei: No way.

Karasu: Okie dokie then.

(Karasu snuck by him and signed him up for it anyway. This will be disaster. First of all, Karasu at cheerleading practice. She walked in and saw the preps fixing each other's makeup, which she raised an eyebrow at. One of the senior cheerleaders walked up to her. More like pranced up to her.)

Girl 1: Aww, look at you! You're so adorable!

Karasu: I know.

Girl 1: You'll make such a cute addition to the squad.

(Another girl came up to her with a very snobbish accent.)

Girl 2: Oh my gosh! She is like, so cute!  
Girl 1: Oh my gosh! I know! Isn't she precious?

(Karasu was already annoyed by the prissiness, so she walked off to find something fun to do. After a short time, the coach spoke up.)

Coach: Okay girls. Listen up. If you're going to be part of this squad, then make sure you show up at every practice _on time_. Tardiness is unacceptable. All right! Get in exercising positions and do as I do!

(They all formed lines and Karasu joined one of them randomly. She watched as the coach lifted her leg up to where it was practically horizontal and saw how the other girls followed her movements. She tried to do that with her leg and twirled it all the way around, no problem. This astonished the girls around her.)

Girl 1: Did you see that?

Girl 2: She's like a contortionist!

Girl 3: That was so freaky!

Coach: Yes. She is very flexible. I'm impressed.

Karasu: And I'm bored.

Girl 2: Can you like, show me how you did that?

Girl 1: You are totally magnificent!

Karasu: And you're freakin' annoying! I can't stand you preppy snobs! You know what? (Unsheathes sword) I can fix that.

(The girls ran and screamed and Karasu smirked.)

Karasu: It's time to bring some fun into this squad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Karasu killed the preps!**

----

(Second, Hiei at football practice. He looked all buff in his uniform, but much shorter than the other guys. The guys were talking to each other secretly.)

Guy 1: Look at that shrimpy guy.

Guy 2: Ooh! Fresh meat.

Guy 3: What's with his hair?

(The coach walked up to Hiei and handed him a helmet.)

Coach: You have to wear a helmet. What's with your hair anyway?

Hiei: It's my style.

Coach: Whatever. Put this on.

(Hiei put the helmet on his head. More like the top of his hair. It just didn't look quite right, and the coach took it off of his head.)

Coach: Never mind. Forget the helmet. It just doesn't work.

Hiei: I'll be fine without it. I'm not a weakling.

Coach: Whatever. It's your call. All right everyone! Get in positions!

Hiei: Hn. Let's just get this over with.

(When the ball was thrown to Hiei, he stood and looked oddly at it while he was tackled and dog piled onto. He was so far underneath everyone that he couldn't be seen. He wasn't being taken down that easily, for just Hiei himself tossed the entire pile up into the air, and he wasn't even injured. They all shouted while being hurdled through the air and landing with a thump.)

Coach: Amazing. The little guy has quite some strength. Now let's test his speed.

(The ball was thrown and Hiei caught it, running to the goal in less than two seconds. The coach thought he was seeing things as he shook his timer.)

Coach: This is unbelievable!

Guy 1: Whoa… Rock on little dude!

Guy 2: That was awesome!  
Coach: Yes indeed. Hiei Jaganshi, you're automatically promoted to quarterback!

Hiei: (Disappointed) Aww, man. I made the team.

(Later when he met up with Karasu…)

Karasu: (Excited) You made the team! I knew you would!

(She hugged Hiei tightly and he noticed her bloody sword.)

Hiei: What have you been doing?

Karasu: Oh, just ridding the school of the annoyances.

Hiei: What? You killed the cheerleading squad!

Karasu: Yep. Now I'm the only chipper one in the entire school. Ha!

Hiei: You're going to get…! Never mind. You never get into trouble for anything.

Karasu: Nope.

(A gothic girl overheard what Karasu and Hiei were talking about and went over to them.)

Girl: You killed the cheerleaders?

Karasu: Yeah. They were bugging the hell out of me.

Girl: You're my hero! Hey guys! This girl killed the cheerleaders!

(A big crowd of anti-preps came up to Karasu and praised her.)

Hiei: Only Karasu could pull this off.

(Now for the third extracurricular activity: Sakura in karate practice. She could already drop kick anyone she faced, and she had only been practicing for an hour!)

Coach: This is amazing! You have grand skill Saku.

Sakura: Thank you master. This is fun.

Coach: If you can defeat me, then you will automatically be promoted to black belt.

Sakura: Yay! I like black.

Coach: Let's see what you've got grasshopper.

(Of course, what do you think happened? It runs in the family.)

Sakura: Kara! Kara! Guess what? I got a black belt and the master doesn't call me grasshopper anymore!

Karasu: Ooh cool! Of course, I'm already wearing a black belt, so yay!

Sakura: Yay!

Hiei: It must run in the family.

Yusuke: Obviously… Chip?

Hiei: Will you stop asking me that?

(The principal ran through the halls in a panic.)

Principal: There's been a mass murder in this school!

(Karasu was even the one holding the bloody sword and Hiei was thinking, "Oh no. She's going to get sent to jail. There's no way the principal could miss that.")

Karasu: Billy did it!

(A random Billy in the hallway turned around.)

Billy: Huh?

Principal: There he is! He did it! Karasu said so! Swarm! Swarm! Swarm!

(The principal led a line of police to Billy, but one of the cops stayed behind and observed Karasu's sword. Karasu merely handed the officer ten gold blocks and he patted her on the head.)

Officer: I won't tell if you won't.

Karasu: (Smiles) Nope.

Officer: This will help the government a lot, but most importantly, it will help _me_.

(The officer walked off and Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. You'd think he would be used to it by now.)

Hiei: Now you're bribing the government? How do you do it?

Karasu: I'm just lucky I guess.

Hiei: I guess…

(Hiei was really curious with how she was able to even bribe a cop with tons of gold blocks that pop out of nowhere. Where was she getting them? He doesn't know, but we know. Oh the dramatic irony. Lucky futuristic watches. Out of nowhere, Leona and Lutious poof into the school.)

Karasu: Leona?

Leona: This looks like the perfect place to hide out.

Lutious: Especially with that sign that says "Dance Friday." Sounds fun.

Leona: Karasu? What the…?

Karasu: I won ten thousand dollars.

Leona: (Giggles) Oh.

Karasu: That reminds me. I need to find a good costume for the dance.

Hiei: I didn't know it was a costume party.

(Karasu waved a wad of money around.)

Karasu: It is now.

Hiei: Okay…

Karasu: You can be a fluffy little kitty.

Hiei: No.

Karasu: I'm going to be me: A dragon demon. That way I won't have to wear a pansy dress.

Hiei: So you're going to wear your "air conditioned" outfit?

Karasu: Yep, and I'm bringing accessories.

(She waved her sword around to demonstrate her meaning.)

Hiei: In that case, I'm going to be me too. I miss my cloak.

(Kagome walked over and overheard the conversation.)

Kagome: It's going to be a costume dance?

Karasu: Yep. Thanks to me.

Kagome: That means I can bring Inuyasha. They will think he's in costume.

(Sakura thought about someone to take to the dance.)

Sakura: Hey Yusuke… Where's Kurama? Does he go here?

Yusuke: No. He doesn't go to school. He's hundreds of years old.

Sakura: Oh… Cool! At least I know he's not younger than me. If he refuses to go, I'll just get him in a chokehold. Hee hee…

Hiei: You're definitely related to Karasu.

(Where was Inuyasha during all this anyway? Well for the time being, he was relaxing in a tree by himself in thought. "Everyone's split up and Naraku is gone. Sango and Miroku are married, Shippo has a family now, and Kagome is back to her normal life. Kikyo… she's gone too. We were going to be together once she was a normal girl again." Inuyasha shook himself out of that thought. "Hn. It doesn't matter anyway. Her soul now belongs to…")

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome.

(Inuyasha turned to see Kagome coming toward him, so he jumped down from the tree.)

Kagome: I have great news!

Inuyasha: What is it?

Kagome: You can come to the dance with me! Karasu had to bribe the principal to make it happen, but I'm just glad that you can come! Will you?

(She looked into his eyes with a precious glow.)

Inuyasha: I… guess.

Kagome: Yay!

(She hugged him tight in excitement and ran off toward the well. Inuyasha stood there with one eyebrow raised thinking, "What's a dance?" In the intervening time, Sakura was after her prey: Kurama. She tried to sneak up behind him, but he sensed her presence and spoke up before she reached him.)

Kurama: It's you again.

Sakura: How did you know? Man you're good!

Kurama: Not really. I could smell your scent.

Sakura: I knew I used too much Axe.

Kurama: Axe? Isn't that for men?

Sakura: It is? Oops… Oh well. I like the smell of it, so it doesn't matter.

Kurama: Something tells me you're here for a reason.

Sakura: I am?

(She had forgotten her reason for finding him momentarily, but it soon returned to her as she smiled a grand smile.)

Sakura: Oh yeah! I remember now! I was going to ask you to come to the dance with me on Friday. Will you please? Please!

Kurama: I don't think I will. I'm not into school things and dances.

Sakura: Please?

Kurama: No.

Sakura: Please?  
Kurama: No.

Sakura: Please?

Kurama: Is this ever going to end?

Sakura: (Smiles) Nope.

Kurama: (Sigh) What do I have to wear?

(She jumped around and squealed in a high-pitched "EEEEEEEEEEE" and Kurama had to hold his ears. So now for dance pairings we have: Inuyasha and Kagome, Karasu and Hiei, Yusuke and Kumaru, Leona and Lutious, and not to mention Kurama and Sakura. What a strange event this dance will be.)


	15. Chapter 15

Dance time 

----

(The day of the dance arrives as everyone enters the gymnasium with excitement, most of them with their dates. Kagome walked in arm and arm with Inuyasha, who was a little shy about it.)

Kagome: Loosen up Inuyasha. You're not acting like yourself. You're not the one in a kitty cat costume. You get to be yourself.

(The kitty cat costume that Kagome was referring to was her own. She had a black tail and black cat ears to match it. Inuyasha was wearing his usual kimono, but this time he didn't need his hat. He could freely show his ears.)

Inuyasha: At least I don't have to wear that hat.

(Kagome saw Hojo walking toward her by himself wearing a pirate costume.)

Kagome: Oh no. It's Hojo.

Inuyasha: A descendant of that klutz?

Kagome: Come on Inuyasha. You have to be nice… unfortunately.

(Hojo approached them and focused his stare on Inuyasha. Kagome decided to act a bit territorial as she grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm.)

Kagome: This is my _boyfriend_ Inuyasha.

Hojo: Your… boyfriend?

(Inuyasha gave her a strange look for calling him her boyfriend.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, I'm not—

Kagome: Yes. We've been together for quite some time now.

Inuyasha: (Blushes) Uhh…

(Hojo seemed sad and disappointed to hear that Kagome said that.)

Hojo: Oh… I see… I suppose you wouldn't want to dance with me then since you already have a boyfriend. I get the hint. I'll just leave you alone now.

(She saw the look in his eyes and started to feel sorry for him. He turned away to walk off, but Kagome gave it some thought.)

Kagome: Hojo…

(He looked back at her and she hesitated to finish.)

Kagome: I could dance with you for once… if it's okay with my date here.

(She whispered in Inuyasha's ear, "I'm referring to you Inuyasha. Just say it's okay, but just one dance. Just wait here for me.")  
Inuyasha: … I don't mind?  
Kagome: And…?

Inuyasha: I'm thirsty.

Kagome: (Sigh) Close enough. Come on Hojo.

(She didn't particularly want to dance with Hojo, but she owed him that much anyway for all the care he held in his heart for her—if you could even call it that. The stage had live entertainment as a band called "B 'n C Live" played a medium-slow tempo song. Kagome tried to enjoy it at least a little so she didn't look like she detested having to dance with him. Inuyasha watched as Kagome had to place her hands on Hojo's shoulders while he placed his hands on her hips. The hanyou wasn't very comfortable with this and he was about to go toward them, but his eyes were soon drawn to Okashi, who was dressed like Mikita: She had wolf ears and a tail, not to mention a fuzzy outfit similar to wolf demon tribe's clothes, although Okashi didn't show any midriff. He had nearly mistaken her for Mikita as he walked closer to her, though he soon noticed that it was she.)

Inuyasha: Okashi? You look…

Okashi: Ridiculous? Yeah I know.

Inuyasha: No you look… like Mikita.

Okashi: Just what I needed to hear, that I look like a demon.

Inuyasha: It's not bad… to me.

(He seemed embarrassed about saying even as much as he said to her just then, but she saw the thoughtfulness in his eyes as she smiled.)

Okashi: Thanks. So, you have no one to dance with either? Eh, I came here alone.

(He could tell that she was kind of sad about not having a date.)

Okashi: If you want to, I could dance with you… though you probably wouldn't be interested.

(Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome dancing with Hojo, and it struck a jealousy note within him.)

Inuyasha: I wouldn't mind…

Okashi: Really? Well okay. Let's go.

(She led him out to the dance floor where she turned and faced him. He was a little nervous and uneasy, but as soon as she put her hands on his shoulders, he remembered where to put his hands when he was watching Kagome and Hojo. He was a bit hesitant about placing his hands on her hips at first, but once they were there, he followed Okashi's movements on the floor.)

Okashi: You're not a dancer are you?  
Inuyasha: I never have.

Okashi: You're doing pretty well for a first time dancer, yes?

Inuyasha: I… guess so.

Okashi: Well just relax and follow me. You'll do fine.

(Kagome was still dancing with Hojo and she saw Inuyasha dancing with Okashi, which gave her a great surprise. She thought, "Inuyasha's dancing with Mikita… Wait, that's not Mikita. That's Okashi. Why would Inuyasha be dancing with her? Why would he be dancing with anyone? That's not like him." Hojo noticed her spaced-out look and intervened with her thoughts.)

Hojo: Kagome?

Kagome: Oh sorry. I was just… spacing out for a moment.

(Inuyasha started getting the hang of dancing as he felt the slow rhythm.)

Okashi: You catch on fast.

Inuyasha: It's not that hard. I think I get it now.

Okashi: That's good.

(He looked at her and slightly moved his ear in curiosity.)

Inuyasha: Why did you want to dance with me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with demons?  
Okashi: Of course I don't. What do you have to do with a demon anyway? You're just a normal person like me, which I'm relieved to know. (Giggles)

Inuyasha: No but… I'm a half demon. Remember?

Okashi: Is this about what Kagome said? I can't believe you're still going along with that joke.

Inuyasha: Joke?

Okashi: Look. Whatever Kagome told you to say to me, don't believe her. You don't have to follow along with her lies.

Inuyasha: I don't understand.

(Kagome saw how Okashi was talking to Inuyasha and occasionally looking her way, and this made her suspicious.)

Hojo: What is it Kagome?

Kagome: Oh. I just… I have to go to the bathroom. I'll have to end this dance early. Sorry Hojo.

(Kagome walked off to confront Inuyasha and Okashi, leaving Hojo standing there alone on the dance floor. Inuyasha was still confused with Okashi's words.)

Inuyasha: I really am a half demon though.

Okashi: Oh stop pretending. We both know that these ears will come right off.

(She pulled at one of Inuyasha's ears but it wouldn't come off.)

Inuyasha: Ow! Stop it! That hurts!

(Okashi jerked her hand away and stood looking at him in shock.)

Okashi: How did you get those to stay on like that?

Inuyasha: I told you. They're real. Why don't you believe me?

(Okashi didn't know how to respond, and not long after, Kagome approached them.)

Kagome: Okashi…

(Okashi didn't want to see her as she looked angrily at her.)

Okashi: Oh look. If it isn't the liar.

Kagome: Okashi. You have to listen to me. We need your help, and I'm sorry about not telling you the truth before.

Okashi: Oh really? Then what's the truth behind all those tricks at your house huh? In the shrine, how did you do those special effects with the sky-like atmosphere? What is this Inuyasha? Is he really a half demon? Tell me the truth now Kagome, if you really think you can.

Kagome: Okashi, there were no special effects in the shrine. The sky-like atmosphere was the portal to the Feudal Era in the well. Inuyasha is a half demon, and I'm sorry I lied to you before. I just didn't want you to be scared if I mentioned demons to you. I know you're a very religious Christian and—

Okashi: Stop. I've heard enough. It seems that you're still not going to tell me the truth, so just leave me alone.

Kagome: But it's the truth.

Okashi: Yeah sure.

(Okashi walked off angrily and Kagome was saddened again. Inuyasha looked at her and tilted his head slightly.)

Inuyasha: Kagome? Are you okay?  
Kagome: No. I messed up our friendship and now it's too late. It was all my fault. I never should have lied to her.

(Karasu and Hiei showed up at the dance as well, with a happy Karasu and a not-so-happy, forced-to-come Hiei. Karasu had her arm around his shoulder as they walked in the door, and right behind them was Sakura pulling Youko Kurama by the hand.)

Sakura: Isn't this fun Kura?

Youko: Sure. It looks fun I guess. Why did I have to transform into Youko anyway?

Sakura: Because you're a cutie in this form. Hee hee…Come on! Let's go move around on the floor like everyone else!

(Sakura pulled Youko out onto the dance floor to dance, and Karasu saw the photo booth.)

Karasu: Come on Hiei! Let's go get our picture taken!

(She forced him to go with her to the booth and ran up to the photographer.)

Karasu: Me next! Take a picture of me and Hiei!  
Photographer: Okay. Just go stand over there.

(Karasu pulled Hiei over to the place that the photographer had specified and held onto him with a big smile. The photographer looked at them for a moment and picked up a box.)

Photographer: Do you need a box sir?

Hiei: No.

Karasu: Why would you ask him that? He can't fit in that box. Besides, you wouldn't be able to see him in the picture if he got in that box.

(The photographer just smiled and took her words as a joke for laughs.)

Photographer: Cute. All right then, just put your arms around him and smile big.

(Of course Hiei didn't smile. He just stood there as himself while Karasu hugged the shizzy out of him. When the picture was taken, a bright light flashed in Karasu's eyes and she shouted high-pitched while holding her eyes.)

Karasu: My eyes! My eyes! Oh the migraine! I'll kill you!

(She unsheathed her sword and ran off screaming in the opposite direction with her eyes closed, thinking that she was going after the photographer, but instead she ran into a wall and screamed louder. Her yelling was so high-pitched that it was barely even heard anymore. Only by Inuyasha however, for it was as a dog whistle to him. He rolled around on the ground holding his ears and yelling:)

Inuyasha: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

(The guys of the football team saw him yipping and whining on the ground and surrounded him.)

Guy 1: Hey it's a wussy!

Guy 2: Let's kick him!

(The guys on the football team decided to kick Inuyasha for no reason, which was odd—kinda like everything else in this story. XD Yusuke was happy dancing with his randomly asked date Kumaru as they spoke with one another.)

Yusuke: So, you like chips?

Kumaru: Oh I love chips.

Yusuke: Coolness! Let's go get some!

Kumaru: Okay!

(Kumaru and Yusuke ran off joyfully in search of chips, and Lutious and Leona arrived at the dance in futuristic outfits. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi noticed them and confronted them.)

Eri: Nice costumes! What are you supposed to be?

Lutious: We're from the future. Note the clothes.

Ayumi: Interesting concept!

Yuka: Yeah! I hope the clothes do end up looking like that in the future. They totally rock!

Leona: Thanks?

(It seemed that the three girls did not know they were serious, but they just went along with it anyway. Sakura was dancing with Youko when she saw that Inuyasha was still yipping and getting kicked by the football players. Of course Karasu was still yelling and running around blindly with her sword unsheathed.)

Sakura: Look! Someone's getting kicked! Let's go Youko!

(Karasu was unaware of which way she was running, and she accidentally ran by Okashi and grazed her arm with the tip of the sword. Okashi shouted and held her arm, and Kagome ran over to her.)

Okashi: Ow! My arm!

Kagome: Are you okay?

Okashi: Of course not you dunce! Ow! It hurts! It hurts! It… It stopped hurting.

(She moved her arm to see that the bleeding wound was gone, and she and Kagome looked upon this in shock.)

Okashi: It's… gone?

Kagome: … Mikita.


	16. Chapter 16

Recognized 

----

(Previously in Deceiver's Stone 2:)

Okashi: Ow! My arm!

Kagome: Are you okay?

Okashi: Of course not you dunce! Ow! It hurts! It hurts! It… It stopped hurting.

(She moved her arm to see that the bleeding wound was gone, and she and Kagome looked upon this in shock.)

Okashi: It's… gone?

Kagome: … Mikita.

Okashi: What are you talking about? I already told you, I have nothing to do with that demon wolf girl.

Kagome: But she had the power of healing.

Okashi: There has to be a logical explanation.

Kagome: No listen. I mean just look at you. You have blood red nails that have grown in size even since yesterday, plus they are growing to a point.

Okashi: They're just weak I guess.

Kagome: Your eyes flashed red in the classroom…

Okashi: Now you sound like Keera.

Kagome: Okashi! Please… just hear me out.

(Okashi didn't want to listen to her, but she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, agreeing to hear what Kagome had to say.)

Kagome: I'm sorry that I lied to you. I really am. I've always had to hide the truth because people would think I was a lunatic. I knew that you didn't want to become involved with demons either, so I had to make something up, but you saw it. You went through the well just like Mikita could. You're even getting her attitude, even if you don't notice it, except she was always cussing. You have so many of her traits, and you even saw her in your dreams that you told me about.

Okashi: That was Mikita?

Kagome: It sure sounds like it. It's as if she's in you. She's a part of you. You're the reincarnation of Mikita. You just have to be… and we need your help.

(Okashi looked down at her claws silently, not knowing what to say.)

Kagome: Inuyasha's not a bad guy. He may be a half demon, but he has the heart of a human. He protects me. He protects all of his friends. He can protect you too. He won't let anything bad happen to you. He knows you're Mikita deep inside, and just because you are doesn't mean you have to be evil either. Mikita always believed that all living creatures, human or demon, have the power to choose what they want to be. You're a Christian. You've chosen your path… and we could really use faith right now.

(Okashi looked into Kagome's eyes, taking in her words.)

Kagome: So please. Will you help us? We can't do it without you.

(Okashi was quiet for a moment, trying to decide.)

Okashi: Kagome, I…

(Soon a man drew the attention to the crowd with the stage microphone, interrupting Okashi's reply.)

Man: Excuse me everyone! Excuse me!

(Karasu was suddenly normal as she stopped running around in a panic, Inuyasha threw the football players away since he no longer had to listen to Karasu's loud squeals, and everyone got quiet.)

Man: The lead singers of B & C Live have gotten food poisoning. I was wondering if we had any singers in the house tonight that would like to fill in for them.

Kagome: (Points to Okashi) Okashi can! She's a great singer!

Okashi: (Blushes nervously) Kagome…

Man: Well come on up Okashi.

(Okashi was frozen with her nerves.)

Kagome: Come on Okashi. You sound great. I love your music and your voice. You can do it.

(Okashi gathered up her courage and walked toward the stage, and everyone cheered her on for encouragement. Inuyasha was about to pound a football player until he realized what was happening, then he just dropped the boy and looked at Okashi as she reached the stage. Okashi looked at the electric guitar player and asked:)

Okashi: What do I do? You don't know my music.

Guitar player: Just sing something and we'll follow. It's okay.

(Okashi gulped and agreed, going up to the mic. She looked out at the crowd and imagined it as her fellow church members. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to sing.)

Okashi: "Down and afraid one lonely night. Feeling so helpless and alone. I buried my worries under my heart, hiding away 'til it's gone…"

(As she started the next part, the pianist joined in and this boosted her confidence.)

Okashi: "Then I feel a warm embrace take the fear away from me. I hear voices in my head and they're telling me…"

(As she started the chorus, the drummer joined in as well, followed by the guitar player.)

Okashi: "I'll take the rain away and when the lightning strikes, I'll be there keeping you safe. And when you're afraid at night, I'll be there by your side if you keep me in your heart."

(Okashi began to smile and move around to the music, and everyone else did as well as they cheered. They seemed to like the song a lot.)

Okashi: "Oh I know that you're scared and I know that you hurt. I will gladly ease the pain if you'll pray. And if you stray away I won't make you decide, but I'll be here if you change your mind. I'll be by your side. I'll be in your heart… In the words of Jesus."

(This was only part of the song since I don't feel like typing all of it out, but as the song ended, the crowd cheered loudly and jumped up and down. Kagome had the biggest smile and cheer since she knew that she helped her friend out.)

Karasu: What's a Jesus?

Hiei: He's not a _what_. He's a _who_. I told you before.

Karasu: Oh… (Confused)

(Inuyasha was impressed as he clapped to do as everyone else was doing. Okashi felt great and her confidence was boosted. This was a great event for her that was to mean a lot, for the man met her as she walked off stage.)

Man: You were magnificent! Where did that song come from?

Okashi: I wrote it not long ago. I've sung it in church a couple times, but this was simply awesome!

Man: I loved it. What would you say about a record deal?

Okashi: I've always hoped for something like that! If only a record dealer was here.

Man: (Hands her a card) You're looking at one.

Okashi: (Squeals) Oh my goodness! Are you serious?

Man: (Shakes her hand) Wild Myles at your service.

Okashi: Wow! It's nice to meet you! By the way, how _did_ you get here? Why are you here at my school?

Man: Your principal is my brother. He had me fill in for him while he went in for his toe surgery.

(Okashi and Kagome looked at each other strangely and shrugged.)

Man: Whenever you're ready for this opportunity, give me a call.

Okashi: Okay.

(Okashi was nearly speechless, but as the man walked away, she and Kagome squealed with joy.)

Kagome: Oh wow! This is so amazing Okashi! You are getting a great start in the real world!

(People ran up to her and congratulated her for her job well done. So many people crowded around her, and the attention was so new to her.)

Girl: You were so amazing! That song was beautiful!

Boy: Did you write that yourself because I loved it!

Girl: I want it on a CD!

Okashi: Well that might just happen. (Holds up the business card and smiles)

Kagome: Yay! I'm buying a copy!

Girl/Boy: Me too!

Girl: I want a copy!

Boy: You have to make a record deal! You were amazing!  
(Okashi had so much attention, but once she finally had a moment alone, Kagome came up to her.)

Kagome: You did so great! Your song was beautiful, and you sang it so wonderfully, just like you did in church.

Okashi: You really think so?

Kagome: Yeah. I know you'll be very successful with your singing.

Okashi: Kagome… Thanks. You really helped me realize my potential.

Kagome: You're welcome.

(They looked away from each other and fell silent for a moment. It was silent until Karasu ran over of course.)

Karasu: You were so awesome! I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head now!

(She started imitating Okashi with her singing, but it was more like high-pitched squealing annoyances.)

Karasu: "I'll take the rain away, and when the lightning strikes…!"

(Inuyasha moaned and fell to the ground holding his ears and Hiei winced. Everyone around her that went to the school covered their ears and walked off. Sakura joined Karasu and squeal-sang as well, which made it twice as irritating.)

Kurama: I can't feel my eyelids.

Hiei: Karasu! Stop! Just… stop.

Karasu: Fine. I'll just sing something else. "'Cause she's bitter sweet! She knocks me off of my feet!"

Hiei: NO! Not that!

Sakura: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! WEEEEEEEEEEE! Bitter sweet!

Kurama: Ow… help me.

Okashi: Oh look. My mom is here. (Thank goodness) I have to go.

(Okashi walked out and Kagome followed her.)

Kagome: Hey Okashi…

(Okashi turned to face her.)

Kagome: I know I've apologized so many times, but… I just want to know if you forgive me.

(Okashi was quiet for a moment as she looked upon her face.)

Okashi: (Smiles) Yeah. I forgive you.

(Kagome smiled and hugged Okashi.)

Kagome: So you'll help us?

Okashi: … I'll try my best.

Kagome: Yay! Oh I'm so glad! I promise I'll never lie to you again.

Okashi: Don't make promises you can't keep.

(Kagome fell silent and thought Okashi was serious, but she soon giggled.)

Okashi: I'm kidding. I'm kidding. You don't have much of a sense of humor do ya?

(Kagome and Okashi embraced one another and laughed together as their friendship was recollected.)


	17. Chapter 17

Protecting the jewel 

----

(Back in the Feudal Era, Sango was sitting by a lake in deep thought, with Kirara by her side as always. "Miroku… he seemed nervous. I was the one who was afraid, but now that I see what he really feels…")

Miroku: Sango?

(Sango looked behind her to see Miroku coming toward her. She was shy after what had happened, so she blushed and turned back around. Miroku sat next to her and wondered why she was blushing.)

Miroku: What's wrong?

Sango: N-Nothing. It's just… what we did. I can't believe we…

Miroku: I know. Me neither.

Sango: I always thought that was what you wanted to do all along.

Miroku: It always seemed that way didn't it?  
(She looked at him questioningly.)

Miroku: I always talked about needing a descendant to take over for me if I died, but I never really expected to become intimate with a woman…

(He looked into her eyes thoughtfully, taking her hands into his own.)

Miroku: Especially the one I love and truly care for.

(Sango began to get tears in her eyes. Miroku really cared for her. He had a tender heart and was even shy sometimes. She had come to realize that you never really know a person until you marry them.)

Sango: Miroku…

(Before any other words were said, a large tentacle came out of the lake they were next to and grabbed Miroku around the waist.)

Sango: Miroku!

(She jumped up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, standing in her usual battle stance.)

Sango: Hiraikotsu!

(Her large boomerang sliced the tentacle holding Miroku off, causing him to fall into the water. He surfaced his head to breathe and opened his eyes to an angry demon. It was glaring at Sango and one of its seven arms it had left went toward Sango.)

Miroku: Look out!

(The tentacle grabbed her around the waist and picked her up instead, squishing her tiny body and making it difficult to breathe. Miroku climbed out of the water as fast as he could and grabbed a sutra, preparing to throw it at the demon, but another of its tentacles came down on him and smashed him roughly onto the ground. The sutra was thrown from his hand and he could not reach it. It was squishing both of them, but before any serious injuries came to them…)

Inuyasha: Wind Scar!

(The wind scar hit the large octopus in the large center part of its body, destroying it and freeing Miroku and Sango. Sango fell limp into the water, and it seemed as if she had lost consciousness. Miroku did not hesitate to dive into the water and save her. Grabbing onto her waist, he brought her up to surface and laid her carefully on the grass. She almost immediately started coughing and a little bit of water came out of her mouth. Kagome ran over to them and knelt down on the other side of Sango.)

Kagome: Sango are you okay?

(Kagome and Miroku helped her sit up and she replied:)

Sango: Yes. I'm okay. My head just hurts a little, that's all… and my ribs.

Inuyasha: That demon was crushing you pretty hard, so I'd say so.

Sango: Miroku, what about you?

Miroku: My stomach hurts a little, but it's nothing. I was more concerned about you Sango.

(Sango and Miroku smiled at each other, gaining another tender moment. Miroku then hurriedly took the jewel out of his pocket and handed it to Kagome.)

Miroku: Here. Take the jewel… quickly. I am so glad you're here. Take it to your time and protect it again. I can't protect it as well without my wind tunnel. I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss it.

Kagome: It was a big help in certain situations, wasn't it?

Miroku: Yeah. It was.

Sango: Kagome. Did you ever convince Okashi to help us?

Kagome: Yes actually. She forgave me and she said she'd help us in any way possible.

Miroku: I'm glad to hear that.

Sango: So where is she?  
Kagome: (Smiles) She's a little busy right now.

(Kagome was referring to the next day when Okashi was ready to make her demo. Her mother was hugging her tightly and she was so happy for her daughter.)

Okashi: Mom… mom. You're kinda squishing me.

Mother: (Lets go) I'm sorry honey. It's just that you're finally getting your music out there like God wants for you, and I'm so proud of you.

Okashi: Thanks mom.

Mother: Now you'll be able to get God's word out to those who need Him with them.

Okashi: Mom, you can spare me the lecture. I know that, and I couldn't be happier.

("All except for the 'being the reincarnation of a demon' part. Heh," Okashi thought to herself, "She'll never have to know. She can't know or she'd have a heart attack." The record dealer Wild Myles walked up to them.)

Myles: Well. Are you ready to be a new addition to Wild Myles records?

Okashi: Definitely!

Myles: That's just what I wanted to hear. Well then, let's get started, shall we?

Okashi: Okay.

(Okashi was starting to get a bit nervous now, but as she looked out the window, she saw Kagome smiling at her for encouragement. This made her feel better and reminded her of how much people in her school liked her music. They all wanted her to make a CD, and she knew she could do it, so she took a deep breath and accepted the deal. As we skip on to Monday at school, Okashi and Kagome walked the halls together.)

Kagome: I am so glad you made your demo! You could be famous!  
Okashi: I doubt it will go _that_ far.

Kagome: Oh please. You have the voice of an angel.

(A couple of girls walked up to Okashi.)

Girl 1: Are you going to make a CD?

Girl 2: Yeah, because I really want that song. I'd listen to it every day!  
Okashi: (Holds up CD) Actually…

Girl 1: You did! I want to hear it!

Girl 2: Me too! Can we hear it? Please?

Kagome: How about in math class? It could stall time. (Giggles)

Okashi: Good idea.

(In the math class, they listen to it and the whole class listens well. The teacher closes his eyes and enjoys the song very much. The song ends and the class cheers. Even the class next-door cheers.)

Teacher: That was simply astonishing Okashi! I would love to have a copy of that song.

Okashi: We're going to make copies soon.

(Everyone was glad to hear this. The students were talking among one another about how they were going to buy a copy.)

Teacher: All right class. Just because we spared a little time doesn't mean there's no work to be done today.

Class: Aww…

Kagome: (To Okashi) It was worth a try.

Okashi: (Giggles) Yeah. Oh well. Back to tutoring.

Kagome: Yeah I guess so.

(Kagome looked at the sacred jewel around her neck and the shard of it in her pocket and thought, "Yeah, and it's back to my normal life. No more helping Inuyasha search for the shards. Why do I keep thinking about this stuff? I knew it would happen one day. I just have to protect the jewel here in my time so there will be no more trouble. At least it's safe here." As she was thinking to herself, the girl named Kumaru was looking at Kagome with a certain, unworldly gaze. Who exactly was this Kumaru anyway? Anyway, we now take a look at what Inuyasha's doing. He's just sitting around with Miroku and Sango.)

Inuyasha: The jewel should be safe with Kagome.

Miroku: Yeah. I couldn't take much more of the tension, the suspense, and the responsibility.

Sango: What did Kagome mean about Okashi being busy?

Inuyasha: She was supposed to put a song on this thing called a CD. I'm not sure what that means, but everyone liked that idea.

Miroku: Okay…

(Inuyasha smelled a particular scent and looked straight ahead.)

Inuyasha: Not him again.

Miroku: Who?

(At that time, Koga showed up running normally up to them.)

Koga: Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha: Not here.

Koga: What? Did you lose her?

Inuyasha: No, now beat it.

Koga: Where is she?

Inuyasha: At her house!

Koga: Where's her house?

(Inuyasha got up in Koga's face.)

Inuyasha: None of your business.

Koga: Are you picking a fight, mutt?

Inuyasha: (Unsheathes sword) Maybe I am.

Miroku: (Sarcastically) Oh great. Here they go again.

(Inuyasha held back due to the remembrance of Kagome's voice yelling "sit" at him for fighting with Koga. He just stood there for a moment, and then sheathed his sword. Koga looked at him strangely as if to question this action, and he was even more confused as Inuyasha simply turned and walked away.)

Koga: Hey! Where are you going?

Inuyasha: You're not worth my time.

(Miroku and Sango wondered the same thing Koga did. Why did Inuyasha turn down a fight? Eh, it's yet again dramatic irony since we know why. Meanwhile, Okashi relaxed on her bed while Kagome played around with her keyboard.)

Kagome: This isn't as easy as you make it look.

Okashi: I know. I've had years of practice. I started playing when I was six.

Kagome: Wow! You sure know a lot then. Do you write down your notes?

Okashi: Actually I don't know how to read notes.

Kagome: What? You're kidding! Then how do you play if you can't read notes?

Okashi: I play by ear. I just kind of taught myself how to play, and eventually I started writing lyrics with the melodies. The melodies stay in my memory, although I sometimes forget old melodies. Heh. Then it takes a longer while to play around and remember them.

Kagome: Could you play me one of your melodies?

Okashi: Sure.

(She began to play a peaceful tune without words and Kagome enjoyed its serene bringing. It made her envision meadows with deer hopping trough them. She imagined trees blowing gracefully and an ocean flowing calmly in the moonlight. The ringing of the phone soon interrupted this. She heard Keera running through the hall to get to it, and then heard something break.)

Keera: Oops! Uhh, I got it!  
(Okashi shook her head and smiled slightly at her sister's recklessness. Not long after that, Keera brought Okashi the phone.)

Keera: It's for you. It's some guy named Myles.

(Okashi took the phone and put it to her ear.)

Okashi: Hello…? Yeah it's me… A what! Go on tour? When…? Are you serious…! Okay I'll ask her. Bye.

(She hung up the phone and screamed out loud very excitedly.)

Okashi: Mom! I have to tell you something! We're going on tour!

----

Well it looks like Okashi has made it to the big times after all. Who will she choose to go on tour with her?


	18. Chapter 18

**Tour Anyone?**

----

(So, Okashi's going on tour. Who's she going to take with her? First of all, her mother of course, and her sister Keera.)

Keera: This is so wonderful sis! Your music is going to be worldwide!

Okashi: Exaggerating much?

Keera: Well, it will go many places. That's for sure.

Mother: I am so proud of you Okashi. All the people will be able to hear God's word as it was meant to be.

(Okashi was getting a bit annoyed by the saintly talk of her mother, but she didn't say anything. Karasu was looking out the window watching as all the cars drove by, and Hiei was sitting next to her.)

Hiei: What is so amusing?

Karasu: All those big shiny things go by so fast. They're faster than you Hiei.

Hiei: I doubt that.

Karasu: I want to race them!

Hiei: I wouldn't advise that.

Karasu: Why? I could kick their butts in my dragon form.

Hiei: I wouldn't advise that either. We're kind of under cover here.

Karasu: Oh right. I have to pretend to be a "human." Pssh! I can just kill anyone who sees me. No big deal.

Hiei: Not likely. Scientists would be after you to experiment on you.

Karasu: So? I'll kill them too.

Hiei: (Sigh) It's just no good arguing with you.

(Inuyasha was stretched out on the couch with a different type of hat on. It was a much cooler hat than the one he had before. He actually looked neat in it as he sprawled out on the sofa in relaxation. To add to his newly acquired style, he had on baggy khaki pants and a dark navy blue loose tee shirt, not to mention dark shades over his eyes. He was blending in well.)

Kagome: Now remember Inuyasha, keep the hat on at all times.

Inuyasha: Yeah. Yeah. I know.

(Keera was looking at all these odd friends of Okashi's in confusion.)

Keera: Okashi, you have some strange friends. They have odd-looking hair.

(She was referring to Inuyasha and Hiei for the most part. Her attention was then turned to Sakura, who was hanging upside down on the ladder that led to the roof of the bus. Keera eyed her curiously and walked over to her.)

Keera: Who are you and what are you doing?

Sakura: My name's Sakura and I'm meditating.

Keera: Oh… Why?

Sakura: Part of a martial arts concentration method. I must remain calm at all times.

(After a few moments, she handspringed off of the ladder and landed on her feet.)

Sakura: Well enough of that. You wanna play with the soup cans in the cabinet?

Keera: Sure!

Sakura: Yay!

(Keera and Sakura raided the cabinets and Okashi's mother was curious of all her friends as well.)

Mother: Who are all your friends Okashi?

Okashi: Oh, they're friends from school.

Mother: Well I'm glad that you've made so many friends.

Okashi: Yeah. Me too.

(Okashi then thought to herself, "Kagome wanted to bring them because we have to strategize and prepare for the day we meet Tsuyoku. He sounds like an evil demon. I hope he never hurts me. He sure hurt poor Leona. She and Lutious had other things to do in the future, so they didn't come with us. Karasu said she has them on 'speed dial,' so they'll be here when necessary and inform us of what they discover." Kagura was meeting with Lutious and Leona at the time in the year 3000, discussing methods to trick and destroy Tsuyoku.)

Kagura: If you and three of your sisters agree to work together, we can drain him of his power and possibly have a chance to defeat him.

Leona: But I only know of two of my blood sisters: Karasu and Mikita. Mikita's no longer here though, so I don't know what we are going to do.

Kagura: Actually, Inuyasha believes that the Christian girl Okashi is the reincarnation of Mikita. She has many of her traits.

Lutious: Even if that were true, we'd only have three sisters.

Leona: He's right. We need another sister to help us.

Kagura: And there also has to be some way to get the sending drainer on Tsuyoku, and that won't be easy. We'll just have to be on the defensive for the time being until we can figure this out.

(Kagura's watch began to beep and she had a worried expression on her face.)

Kagura: Oh no. It's him. You two stay quiet okay? I'll see what he wants.

(She took the call and Tsuyoku was on the other line.)

Tsuyoku: Kagura, I have a lead on them. I need to see you right now.

Kagura: Yes. I'll be right there.

Tsuyoku: And don't keep me waiting more than three seconds.

Kagura: No problem. (Hangs up) Well…

(She poofed away before finishing her sentence, and Leona and Lutious had a bad feeling about this. As Kagura arrived at Tsuyoku's lair, she saw him sitting there just as Naraku used to do.)

Tsuyoku: Kagura…

(His stern voice startled her a bit, but she kept her calm.)

Tsuyoku: Thanks to my lovely spy here, I now know where the supposed reincarnation of Mikita is, along with her friends.

(The spy that Tsuyoku mentioned was standing in the shadows next to him with a covered face. Although the person was fully clothed to be unrecognized and mysterious, there was something feminine about this person. Only her brown eyes were visible among the assassin cover.)

Tsuyoku: The girl is on some kind of trip called a tour. They seem to be planning my demise.

(Kagura was nervous upon hearing this, for she was one of the plotters against him. She tried not to let it show however as she kept it together.)

Tsuyoku: Secret spy; continue watch over the tour group, and at the perfect moment, you'll know when.

(The spy nodded and vanished quickly.)

Kagura: Know when to what?

Tsuyoku: You'll know soon enough, my pet, and you'll not be leaving so quickly.

(Kagura felt malicious thoughts from his plans, so she turned and tried to run from him. He zoomed in front of her and smiled his evil smile, grabbing her shoulders forcefully.)

Tsuyoku: You will not be escaping me. You know that. I am too powerful. I own you.

(Kagura tightened her eyes and helplessly accepted his torture. She knew she could not get way from him. It was no use. Meanwhile on the tour, Karasu was standing in a weird, legs-crossed position.)

Hiei: What's wrong with you?

Karasu: I have to pee! Really bad!  
Hiei: There's a small bathroom in the back of the tour bus, you know.

Karasu: Heh. I kinda broke it.

Hiei: I won't even ask. Go tell the bus driver to pull over to the side of the road.

(Karasu did as Hiei suggested to her and they pulled over next to a parked tractor. The man in the tractor saw something in his rear view mirror rush to the side of the work machine and curiously went to see what it was. He stopped with an odd expression when he saw Karasu squatting next to his front tire.)

Man: What are you doing?

Karasu: I'm pissin' on your tire! Do ya mind?

Man: Actually I do.

Karasu: Well get over it!

(The man shrugged his shoulders and went back inside his work machine. Hiei was wondering what was taking Karasu so long as he sighed and went to find her.)

Hiei: Aren't you done yet?

(Karasu didn't respond and jerked him down onto the ground. The man in the tractor heard strange noises and a male voice exclaim, "Yay!" He went around to see what it was this time, and what he saw is Karasu on top of Hiei next to a puddle of pee.)

Hiei: I'm getting raped, do ya mind!

(The man didn't even ask as he walked away with an odd expression on his face. Once they were back and the bus was in motion once again, Okashi was practicing melodies on her keyboard and Kagome was watching with great interest. Karasu was asleep on Hiei's lap and he was asleep sitting up on the couch. Apparently they had been put to sleep by the music. Either that, or they exhausted each other… Could be both. Suddenly Okashi stopped playing and looked down.)

Kagome: Okashi?

Okashi: What's going to happen once we meet this Tsuyoku guy? What if we can't beat him?

Kagome: We will. I know it.

Okashi: But there's one other thing I don't understand.

Kagome: Hmm?

Okashi: Why did I just start getting Mikita's traits now? Why didn't I have them before?

Kagome: I don't really know. That makes me think too.

Okashi: What I worry about is… What if I become evil like she was?

Kagome: That won't happen. You were raised a Christian. Don't worry. Everything will be okay.

(She smiled at Okashi and then looked around for someone.)

Kagome: Hey. Where's Inuyasha?

(Inuyasha was on top of the roof of the bus enjoying the wind like a dog. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and flowing freely with the wind. He seemed all satisfied until a bug flew into his mouth and caused him to gag. His hat flew off of his head and revealed his ears, which any passer-by could see. Weird thing to see while driving by: A man with silver hair and dog-ears riding on top of a tour bus with his tongue sticking out. Needless to say, there were a couple of car wrecks. Inuyasha just laughed in their expense and another bug flew into his mouth, gagging him. Another bug hit him in the eye and made him fall back into the tour bus through the sunroof.)

Kagome: Inuyasha! What are you doing…? Your hat!

(Kagome tackled him and covered his head, causing Okashi's mother and sister to become confused. Inuyasha and Kagome struggled on the ground making all kinds of racket, waking Karasu and Hiei… well, Hiei anyway. Karasu is a heavy sleeper. Sakura and Keera saw what was going on and this excited Sakura as she jumped in with Kagome and Inuyasha.)

Sakura: Oh boy! A wrestling match! I can take both of you! Come on Keera!

(Keera jumped in as well and stepped on Inuyasha's hair. Sakura stumbled on his stomach, and he was just getting hurt a lot.)

Inuyasha: Ow! Hey! Stop that!

Kagome: Hey! That was my finger! Ow! Sakura!

Inuyasha: Get off me Kagome!

Kagome: They won't get off _me_!

(The tour bus driver soon interrupted them and they calmed down.)

Driver: Attention everyone! Our first stop on the tour: The Tipton Hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: _I can't believe how random and silly this story is so far. lol I mean, Hiei getting raped next to a pee puddle? Oo It's down right odd, but hey, it's only just begun. Muahahahahahaha! Now I introduce, err, crossover, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, which I do not own any part of. Just a little disclaimer notice there. On with the story!_

----

The Tipton Hotel 

----

(Okashi and the tour group arrived at the Tipton Hotel, where they walked in and were amazed by the size and fancy appearance of the lobby. Mr. Moseby was the first to greet them.)

Moseby: Ah, welcome to the Tipton miss Okashi. I hope you will enjoy your stay.

Okashi: I'm sure I will. This place is very nice!

Moseby: Why thank you. Our hotel employees do their best to keep this hotel neat and clean.

(Zack and Cody were playing football in the lobby, one of the activities that Moseby prohibited, and they knocked over a vase of flowers. The vase shattered and soil went everywhere. Inuyasha looked down at the football and picked it up, looking at it curiously. Moseby was disappointed at the twins for their carelessness.)

Zack/Cody: (Pointing to one another) He did it!

Moseby: I don't care who did it. No football in the lobby!

Zack: How about baseball in the lobby?

(Carrie, the mother of the troublemakers, walked over to them.)

Carrie: Boys, you know what not to do in the lobby, yet you still disobey Mr. Moseby anyway. No TV for a week.

Cody: Aww. Mom…

Zack: It was Cody's fault. He can't catch.

Cody: That's because you can't aim.

Carrie: All right you two. That's enough. Upstairs. Now.

(The twins sighed and entered the elevator, where London Tipton, the daughter of the hotel manager, exited the elevator. She was dressed in her fancy, rich clothing and she was obviously preparing to go shopping yet again. She approached the candy counter, where Mattie worked.)

London: So, candy counter girl, got anything new today for mwa?

Mattie: Yes. I have advice: Use other words besides mwa.

London: I was asking you about the food Mattie. Sometimes you can be so dense.

(Karasu ran over excitedly upon hearing the word "food.")

Karasu: Where's food!

Mattie: Whoa! Calm down there. How much sugar have you had?

Karasu: Counting the sugar from Hiei earlier… Not much.

(Hiei walked up to the counter next to Karasu.)

Hiei: She means sugar as in the sweetening in candy.

Karasu: I knew that… yeah… Well in that case, I've had a lot more than not much. Hiei, can you get me some candy? Please?

Hiei: (Sighs) What kind…? Wait. You're rich. Why do you need me to buy it for you?

(London heard this and had to intervene.)

London: Wait… You're rich too? Which hotel does your daddy own?

Karasu: There's no telling how many he owns now.

London: Really! Wow! I'm rich too! You want too see my suite?

Karasu: Sure! How many sweets you got?

London: Just one. Why? Do you have more than one?

Karasu: Soon I will. Hey candy counter girl! Gimme some candy!

Mattie: Not with that attitude.

(Karasu handed her a big wad of money and Mattie opened her eyes wide.)

Mattie: I take that back. Be as bossy as you want. Here. Take as many as you want.

Karasu: Goodie!

(Karasu jumped over the counter and grabbed all sorts of chocolates and sweets. Okashi was talking to Moseby about getting a suite. She handed Moseby a large sum of money and he was surprised.)

Moseby: Yes. This will definitely get you an imperial suite. Thank you very much for your stay!

Okashi: That sounds wonderful!

("Thank you Karasu," Okashi thought to herself. Karasu joyfully ran over to Okashi with many bags of chocolates.)

Karasu: You're welcome.

(This creeped Okashi out as she watched Karasu walk off with London.)

London: You want to go talk about our money while accessorizing?

Karasu: If by _accessorizing_ you mean eat my chocolate, then yes.

(Oh boy. Now we have two stupid rich girls. Okashi stood there confused thinking, "How did Karasu know I was thinking that? Can she hear my thoughts?")

Hiei: Yes she can, and so can I.

Okashi: Whoa! No way! You people are creepy!

Moseby: Excuse me?

Okashi: Oh, nothing.

Moseby: All right then. Esteban! Front and center!

(Esteban, the hotel's bellhop, came up to Moseby and saluted like a soldier would to his commander.)

Moseby: Take these people to suite 209.

Esteban: Suite 209! The largest one in the Tipton?

Moseby: That's right. See to it that they get proper room service as well.

Esteban: Right away sir. This way peoples.

(Okashi, Kagome, Hiei, Inuyasha, and the rest of the tour group—sure is a lot of people! —followed Esteban to their suite, where there was plenty of room for all of them. They were amazed at the size of the room and how many rooms were within it.)

Esteban: Do not hesitate to ring if you need anything.

Hiei: You're forced to say that against your will, aren't you?

Esteban: Unfortunately… but I cannot show any signs of slacking off. No. I am a strong, loyal worker… yeah… So what shall I get you peoples for room service?

Inuyasha: How about some ramen and dried potatoes?

Esteban: Dried potatoes?

Kagome: He means chips.

Esteban: Ah, I see. (To Inuyasha) Shall I take your hat sir?

Kagome: No!

(Kagome's sudden answer for Inuyasha startled the bellhop.)

Kagome: I mean… He likes his hat. He has had it ever since he was a little kid. His mother bought it for him.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Esteban: Ah I see. Well then, you shall keep your precious treasure upon your head sir.

(Inuyasha just gave him a strange look as he exited the suite. Okashi walked up to Kagome and quietly asked:)

Okashi: Why did you lie again Kagome?

Kagome: We can't let them know what he really is.

(Okashi's mother listened in curiously.)

Mother: What is he?

Kagome: He's a… little paranoid without his hat.

Okashi: Yeah. He… doesn't like to go without it.

(Okashi then had a kind of worried look upon her face as she thought, "Oh no. Now I'm lying to my mother. I'll have to keep the secrets too… which means I'll have to lie as well.")

Mother: It must be very precious to him.

Kagome: Yeah.

(Inuyasha was ignoring them while relaxing on a king size bed. He was all spread out and cozy. Keera and Sakura were plotting as they jumped up on Inuyasha's bed, bouncing around to annoy him.)

Inuyasha: Hey…! This is kinda fun…

(Inuyasha did not scorn them for disturbing him, but rather he joined them in their child's play activities.)

Kagome: Guys! We shouldn't jump around on the beds.

Sakura: Why? (Falls off the bed) Ow! My leg!

Kagome: Well that's one reason why.

(Keera booty-bounced off of the side of the bed and ran out into the hall.)

Keera: I want to find those adorable twin boys!

(Sakura jumped up and ran with her.)

Sakura: Me too!

(Inuyasha continued to jump around until he smelled the smell of something delightful…)

Inuyasha: I smell… ramen…

(Esteban came in with the ramen and chips that he asked for, and Inuyasha jumped off the bed in a hurry, nearly stumbling down. He attacked the ramen with excitement and Esteban slowly backed away. Kagome acquired a sweat drop. Meanwhile with Karasu and London…)

Karasu: These shoes are so weird.

London: Well what kinds of shoes do you prefer?

Karasu: None.

London: I've never heard of that brand before. Hey, what's your horoscope?

Karasu: What did you call me?

London: Your horoscope. Are you Pisces, Virgo, or what?

Karasu: I'm a dragon.

London: Oh… Which one is that again?

(While London flipped through the pages of the magazine in confusion, her dog Evanna ran up to Karasu and started barking at her all high-pitched. Karasu looked at the dog and returned the same sound to it, which Inuyasha could hear from their suite. He was about to casually eat a chip when he suddenly crumbled the bag and yelled, "YIPE!" He dropped the bag and covered his ears that were under the hat. Okashi's mother looked at him very confused.)

Mother: He's a little skitzo about that hat. He doesn't want it to fall off.

(Zack and Cody were playing outside with Max and Tapeworm. Max was the girl and Tapeworm was the name of the strange boy.)

Tapeworm: Hey Max! Show them that dance you learned.

Max: Oh yeah. I've been taking dance lessons and I learned a neater one! Watch this!

(While she was dancing, Keera and Sakura found them and observed this.)

Keera: The ElectraThunder. I know that one as well.

Max: Really? You like to dance too? Cool! The name's Max.

(Max shook Keera's hand.)

Keera: Mine's Keera… Say, what do you say about a dance off?

Max: Sounds like fun! You're on.

(Cody and Zack were watching the dance off in amazement to find them evenly matched in skill. Sakura went up to the twins and smiled, fiddling with her hair.)

Sakura: Hello boys.

(They stared at her as if they were about to drool.)

Cody/Zack: Hi…

(She still kept her charm while asking:)

Sakura: Did you know you two look just alike?

(They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow at her statement.)

Cody: Uhh… yes. We are aware of that.

(Sakura then became serious and a bit confused.)

Sakura: Really? How did it happen?

Zack: You're kidding.

Sakura: No, I'm Sakura.

(Cody pulled Zack aside and whispered to him.)

Cody: She's kind of loopy.

Zack: I don't care. She's cute.

Cody: Whatever, lover boy. You can have her. I want the dance diva.

(He was referring to Keera, who was giving Max a difficult competition. Max was beginning to lose her breath, but Keera managed a front handspring without even breaking a sweat.)

Max: Whoa dawg… You got some mad skills.

Cody: Yeah you do. Would you agree to a cappuccino? It's on me.

Keera: Sure!

(Zack thought, "He's starting to act like me.")

Sakura: Hey person that looks like that other person…!

Zack: I'm Zack.

Sakura: Right. Hey Zack, you want to go bed-bounce with me? It's fun, especially if you have someone to do it with.

(Sakura was just talking about jumping on the bed like a trampoline, but Zack took this the wrong way as his eyes opened wide.)

Zack: (Sweat drop) Uhh… That's moving a little too fast.

Sakura: Nah. The least you'll do is fall off with me on it. I can't help if I'm hyper. Come on! Let's go have some fun!

(As she grabbed his arm and ran with him, he nervously thought, "Oh no. Help me. This one's dangerous. I'm too young. _She's_ too young. I want my mommy!")


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome's surprise 

----

(She was tossing and turning; sweat rolling down her cheeks. Distress was apparent by her facial features. Her hands formed tight fists as she gripped the covers, fighting a mental dream battle. Okashi clenched her teeth, trying to fight the nightmare, but she could not awaken herself from this troublesome vision. She was finally aroused from it when Kagome lightly shoved her shoulders.)

Kagome: Okashi… Okashi. Wake up.

(Okashi opened her eyes and seemed to be in relief.)

Okashi: Thanks for getting me out of that.

Kagome: You had the dream again?

Okashi: Yeah. It's always progressing; going farther and farther.

Kagome: I'm sorry.

(Okashi gave a sigh of agreement along with her troubled smile.)

Kagome: How come you fell asleep now anyway? It's four in the evening. It's not even nighttime yet.

Okashi: I don't know. I just wanted to rest my eyes since I felt tired from the trip.

(They were interrupted by Sakura, who was trying to bring Zack into the suite to "bed-bounce." He resisted her and was unaware that she did not mean anything perverted or sexual. She was merely being childish and free-spirited, wanting to remain young and… Oh let's face it. What I'm trying to say is that she just wants him to jump on the bed with her like a trampoline.)

Sakura: Come on look-alike!

Zack: My name's Zack, and I don't want to! You can't make me! Let go!

Sakura: Oh come on! Just for a little bit?

Zack: No! I'm too young!

Sakura: My mom let me do it when I was three.

Zack: You're twisted! Let me go!

(Inuyasha looked at them oddly as Zack slipped from her grip and ran off. Sakura chased after him.)

Sakura: Wait! I just want to play! I'm not _that_ dangerous…

(Okashi and Kagome left their suite to walk around and explore the lobby. Okashi's stomach growled and she held it while looking down.)

Okashi: I think I'm hungry.

Kagome: (Giggles) Probably.

Okashi: I think I'll go get some candy over there.

Kagome: Okay. Well while you go there, I'm going to find a bathroom.

Okashi: Okay.

(Kagome walked off and Okashi went to the candy counter.)

Mattie: Hello. Can I get you anything?

Okashi: Yeah. That Butterfinger looks pretty good.

Mattie: Cool. I like those too.

(As Mattie handed Okashi her snack, they looked aside to see London and Karasu come in the lobby with all sorts of shopping bags.)

London: Now _that_ was shopping.

Karasu: Are you kidding? I had to teach _you_ how to shop.

London: Weapons aren't really my thing. Shoes are more my category.

Karasu: I've never been in a long car like that before.

London: But you're rich. I thought you have been in one before.

Karasu: Nope. Just a tour bus. I really wanna drive one of those things.

London: I have a sports car that daddy bought for me. Yay mwa! (Claps)

Karasu: I want to drive it!

London: Do you have a license?

Karasu: Nope.

London: Okay! Let's go!

Karasu: Yay maw! (Punches a wall)

(Karasu was trying to imitate London, but instead she mixed up the word and punched a hole in the hotel wall instead of clapping. I guess she wanted to import her own violent style. Okashi and Mattie looked at one another with disappointment.)

Mattie/Okashi: You have to put up with _that_ every day?

Mattie: Looks like we have something in common.

Okashi: Yeah. We're both stuck with an idiot.

(They both sighed and Mr. Moseby came into the lobby.)

Moseby: Having good business lately Mattie?

Mattie: Actually yes. Having another London around to make us sold out every two minutes is pretty good.

Moseby: Well I'm glad to see that— (Sees the hole in the wall)— THERE'S A HOLE IN THE WALL!

(Okashi and Mattie looked at each other like "uh-oh," and Moseby panicked. His hands moved and jerked frantically as he gaped at the large gap.)

Moseby: … Estebaaaaaaaaaan!

(Arwin was working on one of his usual experiments. Zack and Cody once found an alternate dimension through the phone booth that he was fixing, so now he was trying to make it even more advanced by permitting time travel. How satirical. He doesn't know that Karasu has a time-travel watch. He was attaching two wires while talking to himself about his crush.)

Arwin: Oh Carrie. One day you'll see my brilliance. One day you'll recognize me. I'll be a genius, and you'll be married to the genius.

----

(He began to daydream about their marriage. In this daydream bubble was a scene of Arwin's mechanical robot opening the front door to their mansion. The robot machine then picked up Carrie and carried her into the house. Arwin was waiting outside while smiling, and as the flashback ended, he had that same smile.)

----

Arwin: Ahh yes. That would be the life. That would be the…

(The big black spider crawling on his machine frightened him and ended the repeating of his sentence.)

Arwin: SPIDER!

(He squealed in his girlish shout as he smacked it with his hammer and it fell into the floor. This scared him more as he shouted and ran out of his work place. Meanwhile, Kagome was looking for the restroom and came across this room of Arwin's. She knocked on the door, but got no answer.)

Kagome: Is this the bathroom?

(She opened the door to find all his experiments and tools.)

Kagome: Nope. This isn't the bathroom.

(When she looked around the tiny room, she then spotted the phone booth that he was working on.)

Kagome: Hmm… I should check in on mom… let her know I'm okay. I could just use this phone.

(She stepped into it and shut the doors. It didn't look like your ordinary phone booth. It had so many different wires and buttons where Arwin was still working on it. She picked up the phone and looked over it for a minute. Moistening her lips, she pressed 2-0- but then she stopped.)

Kagome: No wait. That's not the area code. Now what is it? I can't remember…

(She accidentally pressed a button with her elbow and strange lights surrounded her. Soon, she began to travel through some unknown atmosphere until she ended up inside another phone booth in the middle of a town. This phone booth that she was transported into was closed off by police tapings. A girl that was nearby, not too far from Kagome's age, walked over and helped her open the door of the partially jammed phone booth.)

Kagome: Thank you so much. I was…

(She looked up at the girl's face and fell silent.)

Kagome: ... trapped.

(The girl and Kagome stared at each other for a moment in surprise.)

Girl: How did you end up in there? That phone booth has been closed off for years.

Kagome: I don't know, but… you look so familiar.

Girl: I could say the same about you. It's like I've seen you somewhere before.

(Kagome looked around the town. It seemed so much different from where she was.)

Kagome: Uhh… I don't think I'm in the Tipton anymore.

Girl: The Tipton? Girl, that place has been gone for nearly twenty years.

Kagome: What?

Girl: Yeah. It was all because of this phone booth. People would go into it and would never be seen again. Some people say it took them somewhere else.

Kagome: That must be what happened to me… but, what happened to the Tipton?

Girl: The one known as Arwin was always experimenting, but one day one of his experiments failed and exploded on him. The hotel was blown to pieces and so many people were killed. The only thing left standing was this phone booth. It seemed to hold some kind of strange power.

Kagome: Wait a minute… Did you say that the Tipton has been gone for nearly twenty years? When did all this happen? In what year?

Girl: 2006.

Kagome: That means… No way!

Girl: What way?

Kagome: What year is _this_?

Girl: 2026…

Kagome: That means I ended up 20 years into the future!

(In the meantime, Karasu was observing London's car. Sitting in the driver's seat, she looked in the mirror and saw her own reflection.)

Karasu: Who's that little cutie?

London: Aww, thank you Karasu. I try.

(London thought that she meant her, but Karasu just looked strangely at her and turned to look at the steering wheel. Placing her hands on it, she pretended to be driving.)

Karasu: So, how do you make this thing go?

London: Oh. You put the key in here and turn it. Then you use the prindle.

(London was referring to the gearshift that read P-R-N-D-L. Karasu turned the key and the car started up.)

Karasu: Yay prindle!

(She pulled on it, and luckily she put it on the right one: The D for drive. She then looked down at the pedals and put one foot on each of them.)

Karasu: Nothing's happening.

London: That's because you only use one of them to go.

Karasu: Oh. The other one must stop it.

(She got lucky again and took her foot off of the right one. The gas was full powered and they flew forward with great speed and power. They both screamed with excitement as they entered the busy street. Meanwhile, Kagome was still in confusion twenty years into the future.)

Kagome: I can't believe this… Well actually I can. With all the things I've seen, I don't know why I wouldn't believe this.

Girl: You know what? Now I know why you look familiar. You look a lot like my mother. What's your name anyway?

Kagome: Kagome… Kagome Higurashi.

(The girl was in a big shock to hear this.)

Girl: … Oh my god… Mom?

Kagome: Huh? You mean… I'm your mom?

Girl: Whoa! You looked like this? You were actually pretty… and sane!

Kagome: What do you mean _sane_?

Girl: Come with me.

(Kagome followed the girl to her home, where they looked in through the window. Inside the home, Kagome saw a woman sitting on the couch eating wildly at a bag of chips. She looked partly gothic and her hair was slightly wavy and frizzy.)

Kagome: Is that… me?

(The girl shook her head "yes" and looked back inside. They watched as a man that looked like Koga walked into the room and started arguing with her. She stood up to him face-to-face and started yelling back. That's when he hit her. He punched her in the face and knocked her back into a wooden bookshelf. The girl looked away sadly to find that Kagome had already walked away.)

Girl: Mom… I mean, Kagome…

Kagome: That was Koga… Why? Why did I turn out this way… and why did I marry Koga?

Girl: You married him because Inuyasha went with Kikyo.

(Kagome's eyes opened wide at this statement.)

Girl: You got jealous because he never loved only you. He always had feelings for Kikyo. Your souls were split and she got the good half, so he went with her. You got jealous and brought Koga here by the means of a shard from the Sacred Jewel. Then you married him, and you both realized that you didn't love each other, especially since you had the rude half of the soul. You fight with him constantly and he abuses you…

Kagome: This can't be… No. This is not going to happen to me. I cannot marry Koga and have… you.

(She looked at her future daughter and became quiet again. She walked closer to her while looking into her bright brown eyes, just like her own.)

Kagome: I can't believe it. You look so much like me. Your hair… it's so long. You're beautiful… What did I name you?

Girl: Blanca… You named me Blanca.


	21. Chapter 21

An Alternate reality 

----

(Kagome had found her future daughter whom she named Blanca. Blanca Higurashi. She was shocked at this discovery. Twenty years into the future, she would be married to Koga and have a daughter named Blanca. She looked at her daughter and gently touched her cheek.)

Kagome: This is really happening isn't it?

(Blanca was confused and she removed Kagome's hand from her cheek.)

Blanca: Yes… I suppose. Perhaps _I'm_ the one who's dreaming.

Kagome: I still can't believe Inuyasha went with Kikyo though.

Blanca: Oh me either. I can't stand that bitch… or you… the you that you are now as my mother I mean. I like the you that you are standing right in front of me. I wish Inuyasha wasn't with Kikyo. I wish he were with me.

(Blanca had the daydreamer's smile as she thought about Inuyasha. "Must be a trait from me," Kagome thought, seeing a part of herself in her daughter. She saw Mikita and Karasu walking by together holding hands and thought, "That's Mikita, and that's Karasu in twenty years. They look the same as they always have. Maybe they don't age.")

Blanca: Oh that's Mikita and Karasu. They don't age. They've always looked the same. They want to live together eternally.

("I was right. Aww, that's so sweet," Kagome thought to herself, "They are such close sisters. They're holding hands, and now they're hugging. They're so affectionate." She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw them kiss however. "Almost _too_ affectionate! What's going on here?" Kagome was in deep confusion now as she walked over to them.)

Kagome: Mikita! Karasu! What's going on? Did you two just… kiss?

Mikita: Maybe… Who are you?

Kagome: But… you're sisters!

Karasu: We are not related at all. You are one odd girl.

Kagome: You're not? Then what are you? What's going on!

Mikita: Come on Kari honey. Let's get out of here. This one's starting to scare me.

Karasu: Yes. I need to work on my algebra studies and astronomy, not to mention my anatomy research.

Mikita: Will I be included in your anatomy research?

(Mikita licked her lips and leaned toward Karasu, who smiled a sly smile.)

Karasu: Maybe so…

(As they walked away together, Kagome was disgusted and grossed out, but most of all she was even more confused. "Eww… that's disgusting! That's incest! But wait… they said they're not related. I don't get it. They're supposed to be sisters. I thought Karasu was with Hiei.")

Kagome: Blanca… what's happening? What about Hiei Jaganshi? Do you know him?

Blanca: Yeah. He's with Kurama.

Kagome: But Kurama's a guy! That would mean…

Blanca: Yes, they are gay. So are Mikita and Karasu.

Kagome: That's gross!

Blanca: Don't people do that in your time?

Kagome: Yeah, some people do, but this is people I know here! I mean, Karasu and Mikita… Hiei and Kurama… That's yaoi and yuri! Don't you find that weird?

Blanca: Of course I do. I'm not like that. I want Inuyasha to be my boyfriend… my husband. He doesn't age either, like Kikyo. They get to live fuckin' happily ever after.

("I can't let that happen… I _won't_ let that happen," Kagome thought. As she looked aside, she saw Tsuyoku walking out of a house.)

Kagome: Tsuyoku!

(She tried to find something to hit him with, and she found a crowbar lying near her by the curb.)

Kagome: You're still alive? I'm taking you down _now_!

(Tsuyoku just looked at her strangely while holding a tray with some kind of drink upon it. He did hot appear a threat as he answered her like a gentleman.)

Tsuyoku: Would it give your life fulfillment if I were dead?

(Blanca stepped in the way as if to defend him.)

Blanca: What are you doing? Why are you trying to kill the nicest guy in the neighborhood?

(Kagome lowered the crowbar and stared at them oddly.)

Kagome: The what?

Tsuyoku: I was just bringing out some tea. Would you like some young lady?

Kagome: Uhh… no thanks.

(She looked at him, studying his actions as if to see if this was a trick, but he posed no threat as he sat his tea down on the outdoor table near his home and sat down. Kagome spoke in a low voice to Blanca.)

Kagome: He's not evil?

Blanca: No way. He doesn't even have a hint of evil in him. He's a very nice guy.

Kagome: Okay. Now I'm very confused.

(She then saw a man that looked similar to Naraku walk out of the house to sit with Tsuyoku.)

Kagome: Naraku? Is he…?

Blanca: Who's Naraku? That's Tsuyoku's brother, Tengoku.

Kagome: His name means "heaven" instead of "hell?" But…

(Kagome was baffled beyond her own comprehension now. "Naraku and Tsuyoku being kind gentlemen? I don't get it. This can't be right. They're supposed to be evil, not nice. Karasu's supposed to be with Hiei, not Mikita. She's straight… She's also not that smart. Mikita isn't that nice… or alive…Wait a second. Things are twisted around here. Blanca said that Kikyo got the nice half of the soul, but really _I_ did. It's as if it switched around, or it's what could have happened… Maybe…" Blanca cut off Kagome's thoughts.)

Blanca: Kagome? What are you thinking so hard about?

Kagome: This place… It's not only twenty years into the future. It's also an alternate reality… another dimension.

Blanca: Another dimension?

Kagome: Yeah. It has to be. In my dimension, Karasu is dumber and with Hiei, Mikita isn't even there, Tsuyoku and Naraku are evil, and… Inuyasha is not with Kikyo.

Blanca: He isn't?

Kagome: No. Kikyo's dead. Naraku killed her.

Blanca: Yes!

Kagome: That means that I don't have to marry Koga! I'm not going to be like that! I won't live this miserable life and… and you won't exist.

(Kagome realized that since she wouldn't be with Koga, she wouldn't give birth to Blanca. Kagome didn't know what to say to her since she felt dire. She finally just turned and walked toward the phone booth.)

Kagome: I have to… find a way back… goodbye.

(Blanca silently watched her mother walk over to the phone booth. She felt so lost; so non-existent. Kagome closed the doors to the booth, staring down at the floor. She felt as if she were leaving a part of her behind. She made herself escape this thought as she observed the buttons.)

Kagome: Maybe if I push this minus button and 2-0- I'll be able to go back and into my own dimension.

(She tested her idea and luckily it worked. She ended up zapping back to the Tipton hotel and scaring the wits out of Arwin.)

Arwin: Spiders! … Oh… Who are you?

Kagome: I was just… looking for a phone.

Arwin: Oh. Well this isn't really a phone.

Kagome: I kinda figured that out.

Arwin: You didn't happen to… hear what I was previously saying, did you?

Kagome: No I didn't.

Arwin: Good… It's better that way.

(Kagome just stared at the paranoid man while walking away slowly. By the way, what happened with our odd little rich girls on the road anyway? Surprisingly, Karasu pulled into the parking place where London had her car very quickly, yet she did not crash into anything. Karasu and London looked all happy and giggly as they stepped out of the car. Moseby saw them pull into the parking area and ran over to them.)

Moseby: London! What's going on? Were you just out driving with no parental supervision!

London: No… She was driving.

Moseby: Well is she parental supervision?

London: No.

Moseby: Exactly! You could have wrecked and gotten hurt and your father would have killed me!

Karasu: Eh, we weren't hurt, but everyone else around us was.

Moseby: What!

(Okashi was watching the news and saw how much destruction had been caused to the town. This surprised her and al the people watching.)

Okashi: Oh my goodness! What happened?

Mother: That's terrible!

Inuyasha: (Dazed look) Pretty fire… pretty destruction…

Okashi: How did all this happen?

(After she had said that, Karasu walked into the room.)

Karasu: Whew! That was a blast! Who knew driving would be so much fun?

(Okashi stared at Karasu, knowing the answer to her own question.)

Okashi: You did all that?

Karasu: People should really watch where they're going. (Mumbling) Stupid people always getting in my way…

Hiei: And of course you didn't get in trouble with the law.

Karasu: No. The law is pretty much dead.

Mother: What!

Hiei: Figures.

Mother: There are some strange things going on around here.

(Kagome walked into the room, and her expression looked as if she had seen a ghost.)

Kagome: You're telling me.

Okashi: There you are Kagome. What did you do? Fall into the toilet? (Giggles)

Kagome: No… It definitely wasn't the toilet…

Okashi: What's wrong Kagome? Why do you look so creeped out and confused?

(Kagome walked over and grabbed Okashi's hand, making her walk along with her.)

Kagome: Come with me for a second. I have to tell you something that you are not going to believe.

(Kagome and Okashi left the room and went to talk privately in a secluded corner of the lobby.)

Okashi: Kagome what happened? You're acting so strange.

Kagome: I found this alternate reality twenty years into the future. I met my daughter, Blanca. I was married to Koga, Tsuyoku was nice, and…

Okashi: Whoa. Whoa. Slow down. Where did you find this place?

Kagome: In this phone booth in this creepy guy's room. I was just trying to call my mom… You believe me don't you?

Okashi: Why wouldn't I? After all you've already told me, yeah.

(Moseby was rushing through the lobby when he found Okashi.)

Moseby: Okashi. There you are. I am in need of your assistance.

Okashi: Okay. How may I help you sir?

Moseby: Our hotel's singer, Carrie, has fallen and broken her leg from her son Zack's girl-repellant trap. At least now he knows it works, but we're absent a singer now. I was wondering, err, hoping that you would fill in for her this evening. We have many guests who have paid to hear her sing, and without a show…

Okashi: Well of course I'll help. It could be my first performance in a way. It will help me practice for my first real concert tomorrow.

Kagome: You mean it will be your second performance. Remember the dance?

Okashi: Yeah. That was great. Of course I'll help you Mr. Moseby.

Moseby: Excellent! I'll go inform the guests. The show starts in two hours.

Okashi: Okay.

(Moseby walked away and Okashi looked at Kagome.)

Okashi: This will be fun. I just hope I don't get too nervous and forget my lyrics.

Kagome: I'm sure you'll do fine.

(Kagome gave her a friendly, encouraging smile and Okashi returned a thankful smile as she turned to walk away.)

Kagome: Okashi…

(Okashi turned around to face her once again.)

Kagome: We still have to plan on how to defeat Tsuyoku and everything. We will have to strategize and prepare for the next time we all meet up with Kagura to figure this out.

Okashi: Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that, but right now, it's show time.


	22. Chapter 22

Surprising News About Sango, and other surprising news 

----

(After all her shopping, Karasu was sitting in the suite sharpening her weapons and counting her money. Hiei and Inuyasha sat there looking at her oddly and shaking their heads.)

Inuyasha: How does she do it?

Hiei: I've asked that for a long time.

Karasu: One pretty dagger… two pretty daggers… one beautiful new sword… a large pack of ninja stars… kunai knives… and another new bottle of nitro glycerin!

Hiei: (Sighs) Great. More destruction.

Karasu: Yep. Yay destruction!

Hiei: Did you buy anything besides weapons?

Karasu: Yeah. I bought these things called brass knuckles.

Hiei: Those are weapons too you know.

Karasu: Oh… Yay maw!

(She tried once again to imitate London while throwing a ninja star at the wall. It flew right by Hiei's head and stuck into the wall.)

Hiei: Watch it! You're going to kill me one of these days.

Kagome: You're lucky Okashi's mother isn't in here. She'd have a fit.

Inuyasha: Probably a heart attack.

Karasu: Fine. I'll put them away before everyone decides to panic. Jeez.

Kagome: Inuyasha. We need to go back and visit Sango and Miroku, see if they have heard from Kagura.

Karasu: Me too! I'll show them my new toys! Let's go with them Hiei!

Kagome: Yeah, but how will we get there?

Karasu: We can use my watch.

Kagome: Oh yeah. It has time travel. Sounds like a plan. Let me go tell Okashi. We should be back in time to hear her sing.

(Okashi was on the stage practicing for her performance. Mattie came to listen and give her an opinion.)

Mattie: You wrote that? Oh my goodness, it is so beautiful. It almost brought a tear to my eye.

Okashi: Thanks. I have a tendency to do that to people for some reason. That was only the first verse and chorus. Just wait until you hear the entire song.

(Mattie giggled and Okashi smiled, soon turning to the door to see Kagome coming toward her.)

Okashi: Oh hey Kagome. Do you want to hear the song that I'm going to sing tonight? It's called, "If We Could Change The World." I could use more opinions.

Kagome: Actually, I think I'll wait until tonight, keep it a surprise you know?

Okashi: Okay. That's cool.

Kagome: Okashi. Karasu, Hiei, Inuyasha, and I are going to visit Miroku and Sango for a little bit.

Okashi: You mean in the—

Kagome: Yes, in the _town_. Heh.

(Okashi realized that she couldn't say that out loud with Mattie standing there.)

Okashi: Oh… right. I know what you mean.

Kagome: Don't worry. We should be back in time to hear you sing.

Okashi: Okay then. See you later.

(Kagome's friends at school wondered about her as they talked to each other.)

Eri: Why does she get to go on tour and skip school?

Yuka: She does her work while she's on tour though. Plus, Okashi is tutoring her.

Ayumi: She's so lucky that she was invited to go.

Yuka: Okashi is the lucky one. She could be famous.

Eri: Yeah. I would love to be famous.

Yuka/Ayumi: Yeah. Me too.

(The football coach was mourning his loss of a quarterback.)

Coach: (Whining) My star player is gone! We could have gone places with that spiky haired guy! Why cruel world? Why?

(The football players were standing around their coach and staring at him strangely.)

Guy 1: Hey look! Our coach is a wussy!

Guy 2: I know! Let's kick him!

(Well then… While the football team gangs up on their coach for no reason whatsoever, let's check in on the visit with Sango and Miroku. As Kagome and the others arrived, Miroku was there to greet them outside his and Sango's new home.)

Miroku: Hey Kagome. How are you guys doing? How do you like our new home?

Kagome: It's wonderful Miroku! I'm glad to see that you are doing so well. By the way, where is Sango?

Miroku: She's inside. She hasn't been feeling too well lately. Probably that time of the month again.

Hiei: That feared time where you end up running for your life.

Miroku: Yeah.

(Everyone went inside to see Sango, who wasn't looking too happy as she held her stomach.)

Kagome: Hey Sango. You don't look too well. Are you okay? Is it time for your period again?

Sango: No it's not cramps. My stomach is sick. I feel nauseated, and my period should have already been here days ago. My appetite has been so weird lately.

(Kagome had a strange feeling about her symptoms, as if she may have known what it was. She walked over to Sango and spoke in a low voice to her.)

Kagome: Sango… did you and Miroku… you know…?

Sango: (Blushes) Kagome, that's kind of a private matter.

Kagome: Ah, I see then.

Sango: What? What do you see?

Kagome: I'm not exactly sure yet, but… Sango, I think you are pregnant.

All: Pregnant!

Miroku: Sango is what? But how?

Hiei: You have to ask.

Miroku: (Sweat drop) Well I…

Sango: Are you serious? Am I really pregnant?

Kagome: All the signs seem to point to it, yes.

(Sango appeared nervous as she looked around at everyone watching her. She was afraid. Feeling the weight of all eyes on her, she was prompted to run out of the house in embarrassment.)

Miroku: Sango!

(Miroku ran out after her and Kagome was about to, but she decided to stay put.)

Kagome: Sango…

Inuyasha: Great job genius. You scared her away.

Kagome: Hey! I had to tell her! She could very well be pregnant.

Karasu: (Sarcastically) That's just what we need: more brats in this world.

(Sango was running out toward her spot near the river where she usually went to think about things. Miroku was catching up to her as he called for her.)

Miroku: Sango! Wait!

(Of course, to make it a dramatic moment, I'll have Sango trip on a rock and fall on her face. As she fell to the ground, Miroku had a chance to catch up to her. She slowly sat up and brought her face into her hands while sobbing. Miroku knelt down next to her.)

Miroku: Sango… what's the matter?

Sango: …I just… I …

(She couldn't seem to get her words out as she was weeping. Miroku placed his hand upon her shoulder.)

Miroku: Sango… Talk to me.

(She finally looked up at him for a moment and dried her tears. She sat down next to him and broke eye contact. She focused her stare on the lake's rippling water.)

Sango: Miroku… What if I _am_ pregnant like Kagome said?

Miroku: Well, uhh…

Sango: I don't know if I… What I'm trying to say is…

(She made eye contact with him and he could see the fear in her eyes.)

Sango: I'm scared Miroku… I'm scared.

(She buried her face into his chest and he embraced her. This was the real deal. Miroku might be a father. What if Sango was pregnant? Miroku comforted her while realizing all of this.)

Miroku: Don't worry Sango. I'll be right here. Okay? I'm right here.

(Kagome and the others were watching nearby.)

Kagome: Guys… we should probably go now.

(Karasu ran innocently through the hotel with a tape in her hand when she came up to London.)

Karasu: Hey London! Look what I found.

London: (Takes the tape) "Lesbian Porno?" Where'd you find this?

Karasu: In someone else's suite.

London: You stole it?

Karasu: (Sarcastically) No, I bought it.

London: Oh okay. Well let's go watch it then. I've always heard of these from the Internet, but I don't know what they are because the sites are blocked. Daddy's supervision. I don't know why he blocks it from me. It could be a fancy form of shopping.

Karasu: Yay swords! Let's see what it is!

(While Karasu and London discovered this tape, Okashi prepared for her performance. She was up on stage behind the curtain, looking out into the crowd to find Kagome. Kagome was not in the crowd however, but backstage with her.)

Kagome: Hey Okashi.

(Okashi was startled as she turned around.)

Okashi: Oh. It's you Kagome. I was beginning to think you weren't coming.

Kagome: No I'm here.

Okashi: So how are Sango and Miroku?

Kagome: (Smiles) Well… Sango might be pregnant…

Okashi: Oh really? Cool.

(They heard Moseby making the announcements on the mic.)

Kagome: I'll be out in the audience. (Hugs) Good luck.

Okashi: Thanks.

Moseby: Hello everyone. I am very pleased to see you all here tonight. However, there has been a change in plans. Unfortunately, Carrie will not be singing tonight.

(The audience was disappointed to hear this.)

Moseby: Now. Now. People, please. There is someone else that is an excellent young lady who will be filling in for her. She is on tour and has her first concert tomorrow. This will be a great opportunity for her and for all of you to be able to hear her music tonight. So, let's all give a warm welcome to Okashi.

(Everyone in the audience clapped and applauded for Okashi's encouragement as she stepped out nervously from behind the curtain. She was soon eased to see her mother, her sister, and her friend Kagome in the audience to support her. As the music started, she seemed more than ready to begin.)

Okashi: "When the sun rises up into the day and the dew drops fade away. As an array of light breaks through the night, there's a place on earth in the heat of war. Anger in their hearts seems evermore. What if peace arrived and came to stay? That's why I ask myself everyday…"

(The audience was enjoying this as they cheered during her chorus.)

Okashi: "If we could change the world, would we feel any different, if we could bring some peace into this land? Where we all live together in harmony. I wonder how we would feel if we could change the world."

(Kagome clapped and was very excited for her, but she was distracted to see a familiar figure with a long black ponytail walking past the door of the music room. While Okashi sang the second verse, Kagome had to leave and follow the figure. "Is that who I think it is?" Kagome thought to herself as she walked out of the room. She followed the person's path, but she lost which direction she had gone. Kagome stood there for a moment thinking of which way to go. At this time, Inuyasha was watching TV in the suite, trying to find something to watch. All he could find was a soap opera. He was so bored that he was actually watching it.)

Inuyasha: No Jenny! Don't fall for it!

Hiei: What the fuck are you watching?

Inuyasha: I dunno. Something weird and stupid that I just can't take my eyes off of.

Hiei: Okay… Where's Karasu?

Inuyasha: I don't know.

Hiei: (Sighs) Looks like I'll have to sniff her out again. She's always wandering off.

(Hiei left the room and Inuyasha was still focused on the soap. He soon smelled a familiar scent coming closer to the room and he became alert. "Kagome… Koga?" He thought as he sat more upright. The door began to open and soon someone walked in. She had long black hair to her knees in a ponytail, and she was wearing short shorts and a tight shirt that read, "I am DEFINITELY up to something.")

Inuyasha: Who are you? Why do you smell like Kagome… and Koga?

Blanca: They are my parents.

Inuyasha: What!

(Kagome walked in and saw her as well.)

Kagome: …Blanca.

(Blanca turned around and saw Kagome.)

Blanca: Oh hey mama. What up?

Inuyasha: Mama! What the…! Who _are_ you! What's going on!

Kagome: Blanca, what are you doing here?

Blanca: I didn't want to be non-existent, so I decided to follow you. Plus, I wanted to see Inuyasha since he's not with Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Since I'm not with… Non-Existent… What the hell is going on!

(Blanca turned to Inuyasha with a passionate gaze.)

Blanca: Hey Yashie, since you're not seeing anyone, what do you say about a date tonight huh?

(She tweaked his ear and he knocked her hand away.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! You tell me what is going on right now!

Blanca: Hey!

(Blanca smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head.)

Blanca: Don't you hit me!

Inuyasha: Don't you hit _me_!

Blanca: I'll hit you if I want!

Inuyasha: I don't even know you! Shut up!

Blanca: You shut up, you hot excuse for a half demon!

Inuyasha: (Eye twitch) Huh?

Blanca: You heard me! You're hot and I like you! So date me!

Inuyasha: No! Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kagome: Uhh… Yeah… Inuyasha, this is Blanca. She's my daughter in an alternate reality. Heh.

Inuyasha: Wha—!

Blanca: Here Yashie. Hold my shit.

(Blanca threw her heavy purse down on him and it whacked him in the face.)

Blanca: I gotta use the bathroom.

(Inuyasha threw her purse back at her.)

Inuyasha: You hold your own shit!

Blanca: That's it hottie! You're going down!

(Blanca tackled Inuyasha and it was an all out wrestling match. Aggressive, isn't she? Meanwhile, Mattie joins Hiei while they search for Karasu and London.)

Mattie: I'd say she's with London in her suite. They spend a lot of time together.

Hiei: Rich people.

Mattie: You're telling me. You know, I wanted to watch Okashi's performance, but I had to work at the candy counter. I hate my job.

Hiei: I hate any job, including keeping up with Karasu.

(London and Karasu were watching the porno with confused expressions.)

London: How do they manage that? Can they really bend that way?

Karasu: Whoa! How did her foot end up there? Bob, how do they do that?

(What Bob was doing there, I have no idea. He was staring at the screen with wide opened eyes and a dropped jaw with interest.)

Bob: Ssshh.

(Hiei and Mattie walked in and saw what they were watching.)

Mattie: London! Why are you watching this!

London: Mattie, why do girls do this?

(Bob was still watching it until Hiei turned it off.)

Bob: Dude! Why'd you end it? It was just getting good.

Hiei: You're a pervert. Why are you here anyway?

Bob: I was just trying to get to Burger King, but I found something better.

Hiei: You don't know how to use that watch very well, do you?

Bob: …Leave me alone.

(Bob took the tape with him as he poofed away.)

Karasu: I'm confused. Why do they do that?

(Mattie looked at Hiei and shook her head.)

Mattie: They're all yours little dude.

(Mattie left him there alone to answer their questions. He wasn't too thrilled about that.)

Hiei: Great.

Karasu: Hiei, how do girls butt rape each other?

London: Do they use cucumbers or pickles? What about watermelons?

Karasu: Do guys have orgasms? Do _you_ have orgasms? Hiei, what's an orgy?

Hiei: (Sigh)

(Poor Hiei. What he has to live with. Anyway, once Okashi ended her song, she looked out into the cheering audience to see everyone but Kagome. Hearing the crowd's cheering was enough to make up for a missing friend however as she smiled with accomplishment. Moseby walked back up on the stage with her.)

Moseby: Okashi, that was wonderful! You have great talent! Thank you all for coming and I hope you've enjoyed the performance. Refreshments and souvenirs in the lobby.

(Okashi walked off the stage to be greeted by her record dealer Wild Myles.)

Myles: Outstanding performance Okashi! You will definitely do greatly in the concert tomorrow. With this music, you will go far. And sorry I'm late. I had business to attend to. I also had to visit little brother in the hospital. That toe surgery really made him paranoid.

(Okashi raised an eyebrow at this. Her principal, skitzo about his toe?)

Myles: Be sure to get you some sleep tonight. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Keep up the great work, my little star.

(Myles walked away and Okashi's mother came up and hugged her.)

Mother: Oh honey! You were wonderful! I am so proud of you.

Okashi: Thanks mom.

(Sakura was still chasing Zack around as they ran by Okashi and her mother.)

Sakura: Wait Zack! I just want to play!

Zack: No! Get away! I'm pure I tell you! Pure! I'll never look at another girl again!

(Okashi and her mother raised an eyebrow at one another.)


	23. Chapter 23

**You're not the boss of me!**

----

(Blanca, the daughter of Kagome and Koga from an alternate dimension twenty years in the future, was looking around at everything within the Tipton while pulling Inuyasha by the hand with her. Eventually he pulled his hand away from her and she just shrugged, continuing to walk along and explore. Kagome was right there with her as well.)

Kagome: Blanca, you know you're from another dimension, so you won't be non-existent. It'll just be different here in my dimension.

Blanca: Yes it will be different here because I am going to teach this half-breed a thing or two.

Inuyasha: Say what now?

Blanca: You heard me. You're going to learn to obey me boy.

Inuyasha: Yeah right. I don't even obey Kagome.

Kagome: (Glare) Sit boy.

(Whack! Face-first on the ground. The very little people in the lobby looked over at him for a moment, but soon looked away and went back to their own business.)

Blanca: How did you do that? Wow! I'm going to need that power. Hmm… Sit!

(Nothing happens.)

Blanca: Hey! What the hell?

Kagome: It only works for me. My voice has control over him.

Inuyasha: Does not.

(Kagome glared at him again and he covered his head with his arms. Blanca giggled.)

Blanca: So how can I gain this power over him?

Kagome: I don't think there is a way because the priestess Kaede said that only I have the power to control his spirit.

Blanca: Damn. Eh, I don't need that necklace to control this fellow.

Inuyasha: Hn. Like I'm going to listen to you.

(Blanca pressed the pressure point on the back of his neck and made him scream out loud.)

Inuyasha: Ow! Cut it out!

Blanca: Well then, obey me.

Inuyasha: No. I'm not your pet.

(She pressed the pressure point again, yet this time even harder as his shout grew louder.)

Inuyasha: Stop it! Ow! Get your hands off me!

Moseby: No flirting in the lobby!

Blanca: (Smiles) Yes sir.

Inuyasha: Flirting? She was torturing me!

Moseby: Well no torturing in the lobby.

Blanca: Okies.

Inuyasha: (Death glare)

Kagome: …Okay. Well I have to go with Okashi to her concert. Are you coming Inuyasha?

Blanca: Yes he is. He's coming with me.

Inuyasha: Grrr…

Kagome: (Shrugs) Whatever works. Let's go. I wonder if Karasu and Hiei are coming?

(Karasu and Hiei were sitting this one out. They decided to stay at the suite. Everyone else was gone with Okashi, and they were watching TV. Hiei was annoyed with the channels as he clicked the button over and over again with a frustrated appearance.)

Hiei: Grrr… Isn't there anything on besides these soap operas! They're all soap operas and they're either in Spanish or French!

(He threw the remote at the TV and got up off the couch. Karasu was lying on the bed under the sheets when she called for him.)

Karasu: Oh Hiei…

(Hiei rolled his eyes and turned to see what she wanted. His attention was gathered when she lifted back the sheets to reveal her "outfit" that she bought while shopping. He stared with a dropped jaw as she stood up next to the bed with a passionate, taunting gaze.)

Karasu: See? I didn't buy all weapons.

(Hiei was too shocked to speak.)

Karasu: Is my Sexy Shorty too scared to have a little fun? Hmm?

(He gave her the "Yeah right" look and zoomed over to her, pouncing on her on the bed. He advanced over to her so quickly as if he were anxious. I mean come on; this is Hiei speed I'm talking about here. She let out a startled, playful laugh, as his face became centimeters from her own. His mischievous smirk proved that he took pleasure in her challenge.)

Hiei: We'll see who's scared.

(Having stated this, he pressed his lips against hers in a somewhat forceful manner. He was gentle however, merely toying with her. He moved down to her neck, licking her tenderly and sending chills down her spine. She knew her move that would turn him on to the highest degree: nudging him as if she were a kitten. The feeling of her smooth cheek against his own aroused his emotions even more, just as she had planned. Her technique was so unique and innocent, breaking him every time. There was just something about her that he just couldn't get enough of, and this topped all of her irresistible moves. While Hiei and Karasu had their fun, Okashi and the others, plus Blanca, went for a ride on the tour bus for the concert. Okashi was a bit nervous as she went over her lyrics.)

Kagome: Relax Okashi. You'll do fine.

Okashi: Yeah, but I'm not so sure that you will.

(Okashi was referring to Blanca and Inuyasha, who were fighting for the coziest chair.)

Blanca: This is my chair Yashie! Back off!

Inuyasha: No way half-breed!

Blanca: Look who's talkin' hottie.

Inuyasha: Stop calling me a hottie!

(Inuyasha tripped Blanca and caused her to fall. He smirked as he took his seat and Blanca got back up, giving him a death glare.)

Blanca: Fine. I have a compromise…

(She sat on his lap and cuddled up to him on the sofa, which he didn't like very well.)

Inuyasha: Hey! Get up off of me!

Blanca: (Smiles) You're warm.

(She gripped around him and snuggled closer while he tried his best to pry her off. Keera and Sakura were playing with grapes, apples, and other fruits while discussing the twins.)

Sakura: I wonder why Kara didn't come, and I wonder why Zack didn't want to play with me.

Keera: Not sure, but Cody and me are getting along pretty well. We're even going steady. It'll be a bit difficult when we leave the Tipton though. We'll have to keep in touch by email or something.

Sakura: Zack runs from me. He tried to get rid of me with traps too.

Keera: Well what did you say to him?

Sakura: I just asked him to bed-bounce with me.

Keera: That's probably why. Can't you just say, "Jump on the bed?"

Sakura: That's what I said. Bed-bounce.

Keera: (Sigh) People and their perverted terms. Okay… here's what he thought you meant…

(Keera whispered in Sakura's ear, and she appeared a bit grossed out upon hearing the explanation.)

Sakura: Eww! That sick freak! If he thought that, then that must be what he was thinking about. That pervert!

(Keera just shook her head, and then turned to see her nervous sister. "She's been acting different lately. People are showing up outta nowhere, like that Blanca girl," Keera thought. "I wonder what she's hiding?" Keera decided to walk over to Okashi and talk to her.)

Keera: Hey sis.

Okashi: Hey.

(Keera stared silently for a moment.)

Okashi: Well… what's up?

Keera: Well, I was just wondering… What's wrong?

Okashi: What's wrong? I'm just nervous. It's to be expected.

Keera: No. I mean it's like you're hiding something.

(Okashi just sat quietly and soon looked away toward Kagome.)

Okashi: What would give you that idea?

Keera: You're not fooling me Okashi. Something's going on here that you're not telling me.

Okashi: It wouldn't be your business anyway.

Keera: See? You _are_ hiding something.

Okashi: I am not.

Keera: Yes you are. I mean look at all these odd friends of yours that just popped up out of nowhere. This "Inuyasha" guy… what's with the hat? Doesn't he ever take it off? It's like he's hiding cat-ears under there or something.

(Keera took Inuyasha's hat off of him and was surprised to find that she was right… for the most part. She stood in shock as Inuyasha jerked the hat away from her and placed it back upon his head.)

Inuyasha: Hn.

(Keera was still shocked as she stared at Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: What are you staring at? Get lost. (To Blanca) And you get off of me! Don't fake like you're sleeping!

(Blanca stifled a giggle while remaining gripped to Inuyasha. Keera walked over to Okashi.)

Keera: See? I knew there was something weird about your friends.

Okashi: Keera, I can explain…

Keera: What is he? Why is he part cat?

Kagome: Dog.

(Keera raised an eyebrow at Kagome for this statement. Okashi looked over at her mother and the tour bus driver in the front of the bus, seeing that they were in conversation.)

Keera: Okashi. What is going on here? What are you hiding from me?

Okashi: Okay. Keera… you've always believed me and been there for me like a good sister growing up, so… I'll tell you. Just promise not to tell mom, okay?

Keera: You're lying to mom?

Okashi: Ssshh. She can't know this or she'll try to have me christened.

(Keera gave her sister her full attention while she explained the story. Meanwhile, Karasu and Hiei were engaging in their playtime activity alone in the suite. Hiei was becoming lost in his rough natured self as he toyed with his mate. She was gasping for air for a moment, yet she wrapped her legs around him as if asking for more. He answered her request and increased his tempo, overwhelming her with sensations that took over her entire body, as it seemed. Her hands roamed to the covers as she gripped them, her heart beating even more rapidly. Hiei didn't feel the desire to end it yet however as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pushed herself higher up with her elbows, trying to dominate her movements over his, but she couldn't muster up the energy to overcome his strength. He pulled away for an instant and gave a roguish smile.)

Hiei: Looks like someone needs a break

Karasu: I do not…

(He smiled and gently patted her cheek.)

Hiei: Take a breather, my overconfident one.

Karasu: Aww…

(Hiei got out of bed and stood up, but he stopped in his tracks to hear her mutter:)

Karasu: Chicken.

----

_Ooh. I bet Kari is asking for it now. XD Not a smart idea to taunt Hiei. Anyway, this was more HieiKari luff because some people really like the couple like I do. They're just so unlikely to happen it's cute. Also, many people requested more InuKag luff, and there will be more of that later on in the story. I just have a lot of ground to cover at the moment. Tee hee…_


	24. Chapter 24

Surprising return 

----

(The tour group traveled on as Inuyasha slept upon the couch. Blanca was sitting nearby thinking of a plan. "I want to be able to control him. It's not fair that my mother gets him. I still don't like her, even if she's nice in this dimension. She stole my Yashie." Blanca snuck over and slipped the rosary off of him carefully, observing it and trying to figure out any way for her to control him. "It's no use," she thought. "But if I leave it off. She won't be able to control him anymore and… No, they'd notice and know it was me." After thinking it over, she placed the necklace back around his neck and started to slowly walk away in annoyance.)

Blanca: Fine. I'll just go sit—

(Wham! She paused and turned to see him face first on the floor next to the couch.)

Blanca: …over here?

(Inuyasha struggled to raise his head up and almost everyone turned their attention to him.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! I was sleeping!

Kagome: I didn't say sit. Oops!

(She thought that she had caused him to fall again by saying that, but this time Kagome's voice didn't work on Inuyasha.)

Kagome: Oh. It didn't make you fall. Wait… it didn't make you fall! What's going on here?

Blanca: I don't know. I just took his necklace off and looked at it for a minute, but then I put it back on him. I was about to go sit—

(Wham!)

Blanca: …Over there.

Kagome: Your voice controls him now?

Inuyasha: Would you cut that out!

Blanca: (Smirks) Okay. I'll just go sit—

(Wham!)

Blanca: Over here. No, maybe I'll go sit—

(Wham!)

Blanca: Right here.

Inuyasha: Stop it or I'll kill you!

Blanca: Oh sit down and shut up.

(Of course he fell again when she said, "sit.")

Bus driver: Whoever is making the bus shake please stop. Thank you.

(Blanca smiled with her newly acquired power over the half demon, and Inuyasha just glared at her. Kagome stood there confused and Okashi wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. Keera looked at her sister and remembered what she had told her.)

Keera: So you are the reincarnation of a wolf demon?

Okashi: That's what they say. That's why you can't tell mom. Okay?

Keera: Okay. Your secret is safe with me.

Okashi: You believe me right?

Keera: Well yeah. You wouldn't lie about something like this. We're a Christian family.

Okashi: Yeah. You're right. We are.

(Okashi's smile faded away as she felt a pulse of energy within her. The energy did not feel very welcoming however.)

Keera: Okashi…? What's wrong?

Okashi: I don't know… I feel weird.

Keera: You're probably just nervous. It'll be okay.

Okashi: Yeah, it will. I could use some water.

Keera: I'll get it for you.

(Keera walked off to get Okashi bottled water while she laid her head down upon the table.)

Mother: Okashi. Are you okay honey?

Okashi: Oh mom… Yeah I'm fine. I'm just…

Keera: She's just nervous mom. She's okay. Here's your water sis.

(Keera sat the bottle down next to Okashi and went back over to Sakura. Okashi got herself a drink of water while her mother talked to her.)

Mother: You are going to do great dear. Don't worry. You'll get God's word out and—

Okashi: Don't talk to me right now.

(For some odd reason, Okashi had blurted that out and it seemed a bit rude.)

Mother: Okashi! What's the matter with you? Well… fine. I'll leave you alone then.

(Her mother's feelings were hurt a little as she walked off and Okashi felt bad. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself within her mind. Keera stared at Sakura curiously as she played with oranges.)

Sakura: My name's Zack. My name's Sakura and I think you're a pervert. Really, well maybe I _am_ a pervert. Is that so, then I'm just going to have to kill you. Hiy-yah!

(She smashed the oranges together and they squirted juice into her eyes. This caused her to scream high-pitched like her sister and this affected a couple of people. Inuyasha was rolling around on the floor holding his ears and yelling. Oddly, Blanca was doing the same.)

Inuyasha: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

Blanca: MEEP! MEEP! MEEP!

(Okashi even seemed to jump.)

Okashi: SQUEEP!

(Okashi didn't know why she screamed out a word; a very random word at that. Squeep? Everyone settled down as Sakura ended her squealing, rubbing her eyes.)

Sakura: Ow… Why is everyone looking at me?

(Inuyasha gave Sakura a rude look, then turned to look at Blanca.)

Inuyasha: Meep? You said meep! Hahahahahahahahaha! Meeper!

(Blanca didn't take this as an insult however as she glomped him.)

Blanca: Aww, you gave me a nickname. You like me!

Inuyasha: I was insulting you! Get off of me!

(Kagome came over and separated them.)

Kagome: Stop it! We're here. You two need to chill and behave, okay?

Blanca: You can't come between me and my Yashie!

Kagome: Yes I can. I'm your mother.

(Kagome smiled and Blanca gave her a nasty look.)

Blanca: Damn.

("I'm still going to stalk him," Blanca thought as she sneered. At this time, Hiei and Karasu were relaxing in bed together. She was lying with her leg and arm tossed over him while holding his hand at his chest. Her head rested peacefully on his shoulder, and Hiei actually seemed content.)

Hiei: You're way overconfident.

Karasu: I know.

Hiei: You're admitting it now?

Karasu: Yes, and I am admitting that I have to pee… very badly.

Hiei: Did I scare you that much?

Karasu: (Sarcastically) Ha. Ha.

(She playfully shoved him and got up out of bed. As soon as she was up, Hiei pushed her with his foot and nearly made her fall. She turned and gave him a glare, but then changed to a smile as she walked on to the bathroom. Hiei got out of bed and stretched, smiling with an impish smile of satisfaction. He put on his boxers and when he looked up, he was face-to-face with Karasu.)

Hiei: Did you use the bathroom and get dressed that quickly? Good grief! You've set a new record. You're really something you know that?

(He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which she reacted strangely to. She started gagging and falling over on the floor as if she were having a seizure. Hiei took a step back nervously, unsure of how to respond to her reaction. He was even more confused and startled to find that Karasu was still in the bathroom since he heard the toilet flush. Hiei looked back quickly to see her walking out of the bathroom in her robe that she had slipped on when she got out of bed.)

Karasu: What?

Hiei: You're… But you just…

(The convulsing Karasu stood up and reacted with disgust.)

Karasu: Eww! That was disgusting! I don't kiss your species!

(The Karasu in the robe looked at the other Karasu, as they appeared confused. Hiei was in even more confusion. The strange-reaction Karasu spoke up again.)

Karasu: May I inquire as of my current location?

Hiei: …The Tipton Hotel.

Karasu: What? But that is impossible! This structure has not been around for years! That means… The girl and her daughter of the same age spoke the truth.

Hiei: The same age? What are you talking about? Who are you?

Karasu: My name is Karasu.

(The other Karasu in the robe spoke up.)

Karasu: My name is Karasu too!

(The intelligent Karasu looked at her strangely.)

Karasu: Apparently, since you are me.

Hiei: Huh? I don't follow.

Karasu: I am from an alternate dimension twenty years into the future.

Hiei: You're wha—?

(I realize that this may be tough to follow, so we'll call our dimension's Karasu "Karasu 1," and we'll call the intelligent one "Karasu 2.")

Karasu 1: An alternate what?

Karasu 2: An alternate dimension, where things occur a bit differently from what you're used to.

Karasu 1: Like dreams and rotten milk?

Karasu 2: …You put up with this one?

Hiei: (Sigh) Yes.

(At the concert, Okashi was backstage preparing for her performance. Her hands were all jittery and she was obviously nervous. Kagome was backstage as well, comforting her.)

Kagome: It's going to be okay. You're going to do great. I'll be out there cheering for you.

Okashi: Thanks.

(Kagome looked at her and noticed a difference in her, besides her nerves.)

Kagome: Okashi, you seem different. What's wrong?

Okashi: I don't know. I've felt odd today. Maybe it's just all in my head. Probably just my nerves.

(The spy sent by Tsuyoku walked by in the shadows as if sneaking around and waiting for a certain moment. The announcer spoke up on the microphone and Okashi jumped.)

Kagome: It'll be okay. I'll be out here in the audience. Good luck.

(Kagome gave her a good luck hug and left the backstage area. Okashi heard him introduce her and she took a deep breath. Opening the curtain sent a big rush of fear into her heart, but she stepped up to the microphone and took it off of the stand. The crowd was gigantic, but they were welcoming and cheerful. She gulped and cued the music, and as it started to play, Okashi looked out to see Kagome, her mother, and her sister smiling and cheering her on. She felt a little bit better as she began to sing.)

Okashi: "When the sun rises up into the day and the dew drops fade away. As an array of light breaks through the night, there's a place on earth in the heat of war. Anger in their hearts seems evermore. What if peace arrived and came to stay? That's why I ask myself everyday…"

(As she moved on to the chorus, the spy was blended in with the audience, looking toward Okashi.)

Okashi: If we could change the world, would we feel any different, if we could bring some peace into this land…"

(Suddenly the spy's eyes flashed red and sent a pulse to Okashi. She stopped singing and her eyes flashed the red hue as well. The music continued to play, yet Okashi remained standing there as if in surprise or a trance. Her mother and Kagome looked at each other worriedly.)

Mother: She's so nervous.

Kagome: Come on Okashi…

(Kagome was hoping for her to overcome what seemed to be her nerves, but she remained standing there and failed to sing. The audience stared at her, awaiting her beautiful voice to sing, but no words escaped her. Pulses ran throughout her body as she let out a slight scream and held onto the top of her head. The audience was a little shocked now, seeing her reaction. The music stopped and she sounded as if she were growling into the microphone. Strange smoke and mist surrounded her, and as it surrounded her with a thin patch of fog, she moved her hands to reveal wolf ears. Behind her flew a tail as well, just like Mikita had. Once she came into view to the audience, they were all in shock to see her new image. She looked out on the audience in confusion and Inuyasha's attention was gathered as he thought, "Mikita…" Her eyes shifted across the audience and then she observed her form in surprise. The spy disappeared through the crowd. The silent one then looked out to the audience with a naughty smirk upon her face.)

Mikita: This is more like it.

----

Yay! My favorite girl is back! (Hugs Miki) Some surprise huh, and just who is this spy anyway? What does Tsuyoku have in his plans?


	25. Chapter 25

Catching up on lost time 

----

(In the previous chapter, Okashi had somehow mysteriously transformed into Mikita, taking her form as well as her ears and tail. Mikita had looked upon the crowd with a mischievous smile.)

Mikita: Now this is more like it.

(The once shocked audience was now applauding. Some of them were saying things like, "What a great trick!" and "Did you see those effects? That was amazing!" Mikita knew she had her power over the audience, so she decided to go along with it.)

Mikita: Finally! I'm back! If they'll set the track number to 3, I'll show you people real music. _My_ feelings. This may offend some of you out there, but you'll just have to get over it mother fuckers.

(Kagome was worried as she thought, "Oh no…" Okashi's mother was confused and angry.)

Mother: What did she just say! That doesn't even sound like my daughter's voice! What is she doing?

(The music was merely a tune that Okashi had composed, but Mikita imported her own lyrics. The rhythm was an upbeat tempo and Mikita had a wilder tone of voice as she sang, and she once glanced over to Inuyasha.)

Mikita: "You told me once before I was your one and only. I didn't fall for it the moment that you told me. The lies you tried to pull to promise that you loved me, I saw right through you and I didn't let it phase me. I laid it on the line that you could never own me. You ran away and showed your tears just like a pansy. It didn't phase me that you even broke down, and here's a lesson that I have to teach you right now…"

(Mikita's voice was powerful over the audience as she began the chorus.)

Mikita: "I hate all men. I have no trust, for all the men on earth who fill their minds with lust. I hate all men, resist their lies, and crush the tainted innocence within their eyes. I hate all men, and what they're worth, for all the child molesters that roam this earth, I'll pay them all for what they deserve. If they get on my bad side, they'll get what they've earned… I hate all men."

(The men in the audience were not offended however. They were cheering and shouting for her, as well as all the women that agreed with her.)

Mikita: "Young as a little girl I didn't know my father. He didn't care for me. He didn't even bother. It always gets to me, the way he hurt my mother. And even more on me, betrayed by my stepbrother. Now due to my distrust, I never let them near me. I just can't stand the touch or presence of their being. Some people may believe that I'm overreacting, but I won't give it in and lend my heart for breaking…"

(As she sang the chorus again, Okashi's mother had her hand over her heart, shocked at what she thought was her daughter's singing. Kagome looked at her and bit her lower lip in worry of what Mikita was doing to Okashi's career. Inuyasha was in shock as he stared up at her. Blanca was shouting and jumping all around.)

Blanca: Yeah! You go girl! Woo! Men suck…! Except for you Yashie.

(She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, but he just pushed away from her and continued to watch Mikita. Blanca yelled out, "Sit!" and Inuyasha fell flat on his face.)

Blanca: Ha! Take that! Stare at another woman, will ya. I don't think so. This girl is not getting my Yashie.

(Mikita neared the ending of her song, so she softened her voice to sound more sensual as if to taunt the men.)

Mikita: I hate all men…

(The audience shouted with great excitement as Mikita sat the microphone back onto the stand. As she was about to walk off stage, she flipped them off with both hands and they threw her roses. Apparently these people were hardcore. Mikita picked one up and smelled it, then used her tainted claws to shred it. This also increased the cheering of the audience. Mikita had a satisfied smirk on her face as she walked off stage. Myles was the first to come up to her.)

Myles: You are fantastic! That whole transformation thing and those ears! Look at those ears and—Oh wow! You even have a tail! You're like a wolfie girl!

Mikita: That's the point, yes.

Myles: You even had me surprised. You must've come up with that all on your own.

Mikita: You could say that.

Myles: I love this new image. We will call your album, "Wolfeh!" Or maybe instead of Okashi…

Mikita: Instead of calling me Okashi, the world will now know me as Mikita. This is my new image, so deal wit it.

Myles: You are charming! You're a genius! Mikita! I love it! I'm going to call the record company right now! You keep up the great work, my little star.

(Myles ran off and Okashi's mother furiously stomped up to her.)

Mother: Okashi! What did you think you were doing up there! You don't mean all that do you?

Mikita: So what if I do? You gonna ground me? Bust my ass?

Mother: (Gasp) Okashi! That is it! This fame has gone to your head!

Mikita: Maybe _you_ have gone to my head! Just shut the hell up and get away from me! You get on my nerves with all this saintly talk!

(Her mother burst into tears and ran out of the building. Kagome came up to her in disappointment.)

Kagome: You can't talk to her mother like that!

Mikita: I can do what I want, so back off pansy!

(Kagome gasped and became hurt as well. Mikita had a very rude attitude with everyone now that she was back. Just what was she planning with all this hatred? Blanca walked up to her and stared her down.)

Blanca: You're tying to steal my Yashie.

Mikita: Didn't you listen to the lyrics dumb ass? I hate all men. No I don't want your "Yashie."

Blanca: You can't call me a dumb ass!

Mikita: I can call you whatever the hell I want!

Blanca: Oh yeah? Well I can call you whatever I want, you wannabe wolf!

Mikita: Ooh. That's a scary comeback.

Blanca: I'll show you scary comeback scrawny ass!

Mikita: So? You're the dumb ass.

Kagome: Stop it! Both of you! This is enough! We have to get to the bottom of this.

Mikita: Yeah, well good luck with that. I'm going back to the Tipton.

Kagome: How did you know that…?

Mikita: Oh please. I was aware of everything that was happening. That Okashi girl really started getting on my nerves.

Kagome: But she was you… wasn't she?

Mikita: What, you thought that girl was a reincarnation of me? Shit, she was my host.

Kagome: What?

(Inuyasha walked over and stared at Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Mikita?

Mikita: Yeah it's me. What do you want mutt?

(Blanca intervened and stepped between them.)

Blanca: You can't insult my Yashie like that!

Mikita: You're a mutt too, half-breed skank.

Blanca: Shit face.

(Mikita and Blanca glared at each other and Mikita just flipped her off and walked away, shoving Inuyasha out of her way.)

Blanca: Hey! Say that to my face! Well… you just did… sort of.

(Back on the tour bus, Inuyasha wouldn't keep his eyes off of Mikita. "She's back... but how?" he thought. Okashi's mother was sitting alone and crying about her daughter, and Kagome talked to Mikita.)

Kagome: Mikita, look what you did to Okashi's mom.

Mikita: (Sarcasm) Oh boo hoo. I'm so sorrowful.

Kagome: Why are you so mean, and what did you mean Okashi's your host?

Mikita: Do I have to spell it out for you? I didn't literally die. My soul merely relocated. I was a floating, free spirit, but I'd never be able to get my revenge on Tsuyoku that way, so I had to have a body.

Kagome: So you used Okashi's body…? You possessed her.

Mikita: Some may call it possessed. I call it borrowing for a while.

(Keera comforted her crying mother and glared at Mikita. Knowing the truth, she approached the demon.)

Keera: Mikita.

(Mikita acknowledged her in a casual manner with a slight evil delight in her eyes.)

Mikita: Terd.

Keera: You took over my sister's body.

Mikita: What are you gonna do about it?

Keera: I'm telling mom. She will get rid of you.

Mikita: And I'll just get rid of you. Fair compromise.

(She extended her claws and cracked them to taunt Keera. Feeling as if her heart were increasing tempo out of fear, Keera gulped and sat back in the chair behind her. Mikita smiled a satisfied, evil smile.)

Kagome: Mikita…!

Mikita: What? You want me to slice you up too? I remember being connected to you too ya know! Do you think that was a joyride? You gave me a hell of a lot of aggravation, being the pansy that you are.

(Kagome was insulted as she lowered her eyebrows.)

Kagome: I am not a pansy! Just because I'm human doesn't mean I'm weak!

Mikita: I'll admit you've got guts standing up to me like that, but that's really not too smart.

Kagome: You don't scare me like you do everyone else Mikita. I know you. I was connected to you.

(Kagome's bravery didn't impress Mikita in the least as she raised an eyebrow at her.)

Mikita: You think you know me huh? After all this time that I've been trapped within yet another mortal until she was vulnerable to take over and control, you think you know how I am now?

(Mikita expanded her claws and placed her pointer claw to Kagome's throat. Kagome did feel a bit afraid now as her eyes widened.)

Mikita: You don't think I'll do it? I wouldn't hesitate.

(Inuyasha hurried over and grabbed Mikita's hand, moving it away from Kagome. Mikita gave him a strange look and snatched her hand away.)

Mikita: Stop trying to hit on me!

(Blanca joined in on the madness and pulled Inuyasha away towards her.)

Blanca: Yeah, don't hit on her. Hit on me.

Inuyasha: I _am_ going to hit you if you don't stop claming me as property!

(The bus driver interrupted them as he came to a stop.)

Driver: Stop the noise people. We're here.

(Mikita was the first to shove away from Inuyasha and the rest of them as she jumped off the bus, sniffing the fresh air. Keera was the next one out after Mikita.)

Mikita: Boy am I glad to be the dominator. It was like déjà vu all over again.

(Keera had her eye on Mikita as they walked inside the hotel. Many people were staring at her like she was weird, but one person saw her concert on the TV and pointed to it.)

Man: Look! That's her!

(The people then attempted to crowd her, but two bodyguards came out of nowhere and blocked their paths. Myles came over to Mikita with that smug smile and a cell phone in his hand.)

Myles: Mikita, meet Kin and Kisho, your personal bodyguards.

Mikita: (Nods) Nice.

Myles: They will be guarding the outside of your suite so that you will not be disturbed.

Mikita: Coolness. How famous do you have to be before you need bodyguards? Now this I can get used to.

(Hiei and the Karasus are still becoming acquainted with one another.)

Hiei: You're with who…? And I'm with…

Karasu 2: That is correct. Do remember that this is an alternate reality I am from.

Hiei: I know but Kurama…?

Karasu 1: Oh I never did pee!

Hiei: But you went to the bathroom. I saw you.

Karasu 1: I know, but once I got in there, I forgot why I went in there in the first place. Be right back.

(Karasu left for the bathroom and Hiei and the alternate dimension Karasu looked at each other in confusion.)

Karasu 2: I'm not even going to ask.

Hiei: It's best if you don't.

(Mikita and the others walked into the room and Karasu stood up.)

Karasu 2: Miki darling. What are you doing here?

(Mikita arched an eyebrow as Karasu walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. Her eyes shot open when Karasu placed her hands on her breasts.)

Karasu 2: I thought for sure that you were still at your yoga lessons honey.

(It surprised her to the highest level when Karasu kissed her on the lips. Mikita shoved away and fell onto the ground convulsing and gagging, which confused this Karasu. Our dimension's Karasu came out of the bathroom and wondered what was going on. Mikita stood back up in disgust as she wiped her mouth off.)

Mikita: Is there something you'd like to tell me, you sicko? I didn't know you went lezzy on me! Gross!

(Mikita was then glomped by the straight, unintelligent Karasu, who was extremely joyful to see her sister.)

Karasu 1: Miki! You're back! I can't believe it! It's really you!

(Mikita jerked away from her and turned around quickly to where she had nobody behind her. Once she noticed there were two Karasus, she hesitated to speak until she found the right words to say.)

Mikita: I come back to find that there are two of them? What did you do, clone yourself Kari?

Karasu 1: No. Not that I know of.

Karasu 2: I am from an alternate dimension twenty years into the future.

Mikita: Oh yeah! Now I remember. That's where the skank is from.

Blanca: Were you referring to me!

Mikita: (Sarcasm) No, I was referring to the other whore from an alternate reality.

Karasu 2: That term does not describe me.

(Mikita turned and gave her a strange look.)

Mikita: Oh right. I forgot about you there for a second. Wait a minute… did you just say something smart-ish?

Karasu 2: Actually, smart-ish would not be a proper term to describe me either. I prefer intelligent.

Karasu 1: Yeah!

(Mikita and the alternate Karasu had to stifle a giggle.)

Karasu 1: Guess what Miki? Guys have orgasms!

(Mikita looked at her with revulsion and backed away slowly, as did everyone else. Karasu remained to stand there in half joy and innocence.)


	26. Chapter 26

**How evil can one demon be?**

----

(Mikita was satisfied with herself as she leaned back in one of the beds and listened to an ipod. You could faintly hear the Eminem lyrics and Karasu 1 was right there next to her hearing it slightly. Kagome walked up to Mikita angrily.)

Kagome: You can't be happy about this. You are hurting people. You are hurting Okashi and her mother. You are ruining their lives.

(Mikita opened one eye and looked at Kagome.)

Mikita: You say something?

(Kagome could tell that she was just being rude and sarcastic, so she jerked the headphones out of Mikita's ears.)

Kagome: I can't believe you Mikita. Why did you come back so evil?

Mikita: Hn. I was always evil. You should know better than to think of me otherwise.

Kagome: What did you mean anyway, when you said that Okashi was your host?

Mikita: Are you that stupid? Okay, I'll call this one "Advice for Dumb Fucks." I did not technically die. My soul merely relocated and so I chose your time to dwell. I chose Okashi because she just seemed so easy to possess. (Shrugs) I had to wait until her saintliness wore down a bit before I could take over, so I had to give her some negative feedback. And this whole time you thought she was a reincarnation of me. Pssh! Yeah right.

(As she spoke, she lay on her side and placed one arm on her upward side as if to casually relax. Everything seemed like no big deal to her and this disgusted Kagome. Karasu 1 saw the ipod and headphones just lying there playing the Eminem music and picked them up to listen to it herself. Kagome was even more disturbed by this and took the ipod from Karasu.)

Kagome: And where did you get this, huh? Did you steal it from an innocent person?

Mikita: Aww… I'm hurt. You always think the worst of me… Of course I stole it.

(Kagome was about to smile, thinking that there was a shred of remorse and kindness in the demon, but she was wrong. Mikita licked her claw and smirked at Kagome.)

Mikita: Why would I waste my money on things when I can use the five-claw discount?

(This made Kagome gasp, for she knew what Mikita meant by her statement. She did not only steal the ipod but…)

Kagome: You killed them?

Mikita: Why not? They were just going to disagree with my discount anyway.

(Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say. While Kagome was in distress about this, Mikita took the ipod back and handed it to Karasu.)

Mikita: Here Kari. Pollute your mind with awesomeness.

Karasu 1: Yay!

Karasu 2: You listen to this Eminem fellow? Why not listen to wholesome Country music instead?

Karasu 1: Eww! What planet are you from?

Karasu 2: You mean dimension.

Karasu 1: Whatever. Country is retarded.

Karasu 2: Rap is incorrigible.

Karasu 1: Stop giving me headaches with all these big words. I'm trying to listen to Eminem here. Yeah! F this and F that! Wooooooooo!

Karasu 2: (Sigh) Hopeless indeed.

(Okashi's mother suddenly busted through the door and walked over to Mikita. Her voice was extremely angry, yet she restrained herself from exploding with rage. Her tone was deep and rattled however.)

Mother: I am sending you to a psychiatrist. This phase of yours will soon leave you.

Mikita: A psychiatrist? You've got to be kidding me.

(So Mikita went to the psychiatrist: Doctor Reed. Yes I created her name because psychiatrist is too long of a word to type… So Reed held up an inkblot to Mikita, who was stretched out and cozy on the couch.)

Reed: Tell me Okashi, what do you see in this inkblot?

Mikita: Oh! I know! I know! Me killing your ass.

Reed: …Okay, well what about this one?

Mikita: You suffering with your death when I kill you.

(Mikita's attitude and fearsome demonic eyes were frightening Reed, but she continued with the lesson.)

Reed: Okay then… that went well…

(Mikita just leered and raised an eyebrow, seeming entertained by this woman.)

Reed: Okay… well tell me about your childhood then Okashi.

(Mikita was reminded of terrible memories when Reed mentioned this, and she wasn't very happy about answering the question.)

Mikita: My childhood? You want to know about _my_ childhood? I'll tell you about my childhood. I had no childhood. My life… was no life.

Reed: But you were raised by a Christian mother. How could you possibly have had an awful childhood?

(The ogles upon Mikita's visage were full of sadness mixed with rage as she slowly stood up, walking over to Reed. Every step that she took made Reed sink back into her chair with fear. She could actually see the murder within her eyes.)

Mikita: Fire consumed anything and everything I touched. It burned into my heart; burned it away. Now it is hollow. There is nothing there anymore, no love, no care, no concern… no remorse… It's almost as if it was never there at all.

(Soon after, screams of agony were heard throughout the building and blood was shed. Reed was never heard from again. Yet another victim was added to the blood-tainted claws that were back for more vengeance. Meanwhile, Okashi's mother was sitting in the lobby and staring off into nowhere with saddened, lost eyes. She felt so helpless, so hurt, and Keera was right there with her witnessing her mother's heartache. Kagome walked up and sat in front of her, yet the mother's line of sight remained slightly aside from Kagome's direction, as it did not change. However, she did finally speak up.)

Mother: I don't know what's happened to my little girl. I wish I knew why she was doing this. Maybe it's because… she's adopted, and now she's starting to feel like she doesn't belong with me.

Kagome: Okashi was adopted?

Mother: Yes. She was the cutest, most pitiful little thing there at the orphanage. Her tiny little eyes were so longing for a mother I couldn't refuse her. I knew that she was my little girl the moment I laid eyes on her. I couldn't bear to see her alone there like that… with no one there to hold her. The other kids were off playing with each other, but she seemed so left out… as if she didn't belong there either.

(Kagome listened with her full attention, feeling the sadness as well as Okashi's mother spoke.)

Mother: My little Keera was only a couple of years younger than her, and I knew that she could use a playmate… someone to look up to… a sister to play with and share things with, so I took the little angel into my arms. She had a shirt on with the picture of a Hershey bar on the front of it, so I knew the perfect name for her. "Okashi."

Kagome: "Candy."

Mother: She was sweet as candy too. She was such a darling child. It always hurt me to think about why her real mother didn't want her. Why she just sent her to that place like that… but then I found out why…

Kagome: …Why? Why was Okashi set up for adoption then?

(The mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kagome.)

Mother: Her real mother was killed in a fire.

(Kagome was surprised and saddened to hear this. "That sounds so much like Mikita," Kagome thought, "except Mikita was the one that started the fire.")

Mother: What was worse is that Okashi was the one that started the fire.

(Kagome gasped at this statement. This was just like Mikita's story.)

Mother: She was playing with the stove knobs while her mother looked away for a short amount of time. She didn't see that Okashi had set one of the burners on "high." An hour later, they found the traumatized girl in her closet… and her mother dead in the nearby room.

(The mother had to stop speaking, for these memories hurt her too much. Kagome felt sympathy for her as she saw her tears yet again. "That's so awful. Her story is so much like Mikita's. Both of their mothers' deaths were caused by fire, and they were the ones that caused them. Poor Okashi." Just then, Mikita walked through the doors and Okashi's mother stood up, walking over to her with hope.)

Mother: Okashi… did she help you at all sweetheart? Please tell me you're my little girl again.

Mikita: Oh yes. She helped me a lot. Now I know the error of my ways.

(The mother hugged her and was so overjoyed, believing Mikita's lie.)

Mother: Oh honey! I am so glad. I was worried. I'm so glad she was able to help you.

Mikita: (Smirk) She sure was… mother.

(She looked over the mother's shoulder and smiled evilly at Kagome, who was angered by what she knew that Mikita really did. Okashi's mother walked away happily and Kagome stared fumingly at Mikita with tears beginning to form in her eyes.)

Kagome: I can't believe you lied to her mother like that. After what she and Okashi have been through…

Mikita: Oh spare me the lecture. I've heard enough sap talk for one day. I'm going to go cause some mischief.

Blanca: You cause mischief? Ha! You're an amateur.

Mikita: Yes you are.

Blanca: Scrawny bitch.

Mikita: Hmm… You know, you give me an idea. You are so much like me, so why are we wasting our time arguing when we could join forces? Hmm?

Blanca: You mean you… and me… joining forces?

Mikita: Did I stutter?

Blanca: Nope. I hear you loud and clear.

(Blanca reached out and they shook hands.)

Blanca: But you are not the boss of this operation. Got it?

Mikita: No intentions.

Blanca: Good. Let's get to the trouble making.

(The first thing they did was spy on Karasu and Hiei in the suite. Karasu had her back turned and was talking to Hiei, who had his back turned to her as well.)

Karasu 1: I don't ask too many questions.

Hiei: Yes you do. I'm not answering any more of your off-the-wall questions.

Karasu 1: But I have to know… do penguins know how to whistle or not?

Hiei: How should I know? They don't have lips!

Karasu 1: They don't? Then how do they kiss?

Hiei: They don't.

Karasu 1: Why not?

Hiei: Stop asking me so many questions!

Karasu 1: No!

(Blanca and Mikita smirked with an idea. Blanca was holding an egg and she crawled into the room unnoticed on one hand and her knees. She placed the egg behind Karasu and backed away slowly. Karasu heard a sound and looked behind her to see the egg lying there. Surprised, she picked it up.)

Karasu 1: Oh my… Hiei! I laid an egg! This is all your fault!

Hiei: What the…? But you don't lay eggs!

Karasu 2: Well technically she would because she's a dragon.

Hiei: (Sarcasm) Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better.

Karasu 1: I'll name him Hiei Junior!

Karasu 2: What if it's a girl?

Karasu 1: Uhh… Karasu Junior!

Hiei: How original.

(Mikita and Blanca were giggling near the door and Hiei saw them. Karasu 1 was still caressing her egg, believing it to be her baby.)

Karasu 1: Don't cry little one.

Hiei: Okay. First of all, it can't cry. It's an egg. Secondly, you did not lay that egg.

Karasu 1: Yes I did. It was right behind me Hiei! What are you? Blind?

Hiei: You were tricked Karasu.

Karasu 1: You just can't face the fact that you're going to be a father!

Hiei: (Sigh)

(Karasu 1 then sniffled and began to sneeze. And might I add that her sneezes are dreadfully long and high-pitched.)

Karasu 1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH… CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Crack! The egg fell to the ground and smashed into a big yellow mess. Karasu was in shock as she stooped down and tried to scoop up the egg's remains.)

Karasu 1: Oh no! Little Hiei! Speak to me!

Karasu 2: I can't hear out of my left ear.

Hiei: Tell me about it. I can't see straight.

Karasu 1: My poor baby. Don't worry. Mommy's here.

Hiei: Karasu, that is not your baby. That is an ordinary chicken egg.

Karasu 1: I am not a chicken! You are so mean to me Hiei! First, you make me lay an egg and then you make me smash it!

(Blanca and Mikita could no longer hold back as they burst out in laughter, rolling around on the floor. Karasu, taken aback, looked at them as they laughed together in the hallway and ran off.)

Hiei: See?

Karasu 1: Yeah I see. They must have seen something funny.

(Hiei smacked himself in the forehead again, bringing more harm to his jagan.)

Hiei: Ow… I have to stop doing that.

Karasu 2: Why do you do that anyway if you know you have a jagan?

Hiei: I don't know…

----

So, did I fool any of you with the identity crisis of Okashi and Mikita? Most of you were led to believe that Okashi was indeed the reincarnation of Mikita, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Okashi was Mikita's host all along, being used in order to obtain a body to possess. What will she have planned now that she's back, and what will become of Blanca and Karasu 2? Will they stay around forever or return to their dimension?


	27. Chapter 27

Dimensions don't mix 

----

(Things in the Tipton Hotel were a bit out of order. Blanca was torturing Inuyasha in the suite for one thing.)

Blanca: Sit!

(Wham!)

Blanca: This is fun!

Inuyasha: Not for me! KAGOME! DO SOMETHING!  
Blanca: (smiles) She's not here right now… SIT!

(WHACK! This time his hat fell off upon impact.)

Inuyasha: OW! Grrr… That's it!

(He mustered up the strength to jump up and leap on her. They ended up in an awkward situation as Inuyasha landed on top of her on the bed.)

Inuyasha: If you don't stop it…!

Blanca: Rape!

Inuyasha: What!

(Blanca smirked. Esteban ran in the room and saw him on top of her, so he grabbed the fire extinguisher.)

Esteban: Off the lady! Now!

Inuyasha: I didn't do anything to her! This woman is torturing _me_!

Esteban: Yeah right buddy.

(Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got off of her, and that's when Esteban's attention was drawn to his ears.)

Esteban: You are a fan of Okashi's new image as well I suppose?

Inuyasha: Huh?

(Esteban pulled a pair of wolf ears out of his pocket and placed them upon his own head. He smiled and tweaked them.)

Esteban: I'm a fan of the little wolfie too. Oi! I had better get to work or Moseby will kill me.

(Esteban left the room and Inuyasha thought, "She has merchandise? Oh brother." Blanca giggled and stood up.)

Blanca: Well. Well. Mr. Half-breed-accused-of-rape, why don't we go on that date now?

Inuyasha: You're twisted! Leave me alone! I _do not_ know you!

Blanca: Fine, but I have one more thing to say before I leave…

Inuyasha: Oh no…

Blanca: Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!

(Ouch… I think poor Inuyasha is creating a dent in the floor. I know the people downstairs are complaining. So Blanca blew him a kiss and left the room with happiness, off to find her partner in crime: Mikita. She was holding a can of itching powder while watching Hiei sit there and read a newspaper. Why Hiei would read a newspaper, I don't really know. It started out that his arm began to itch, so he scratched it and continued reading. Then his leg was itching as well, so he scratched it. He also scratched his stomach, and by this point he had dropped the newspaper and was becoming annoyed.)

Hiei: What the hell? Ooh! It itches! All over! Grrr…

(He walked off in fury toward the bathroom and Mikita giggled while holding her hand over her mouth. Strangely, she then felt something touch her butt. She turned around to see that the alternate dimension Karasu did it.)

Mikita: Would you stop hitting on me!

Karasu 2: I can't help it.

(Mikita then felt another hand on her bottom.)

Mikita: Stop groping me!

Karasu 2: I didn't do it that time.

(She looked to the other side of her to see Karasu 1, which made her raise an eyebrow.)

Mikita: What the…? Karasu, what are you doing?

Karasu 1: Just being me.

Mikita: Ugh! That is not you… well, it is you but… Gah! Just stop violating me!

(Mikita stormed off and the Karasus giggled. Karasu 1 turned around to see where Mikita was going and Karasu 2 groped her.)

Karasu 1: Hiei! …Oh. It's just me.

Karasu 2: I can't help but to grope myself. I'm freakin' adorable.

Karasu 1: (Smiles) Yes I am.

Karasu 2: But I suppose I must be getting back to my own time, to my Miki.

Karasu 1: And I'm gonna go spy on my Hiei while he's in the shower. Hee hee…

(Kagome was using a telephone to call her mother, letting her know how it was going.)

Kagome: Yes I'm fine mom… I know… I tried to call you earlier, but things just came up and… yeah… Oh, you heard the song? Yeah, she's a little hardcore now, but… I know… Don't worry mom. I'll explain it all later… okay. I love you too… bye.

(She hung up the phone and looked around wondering, "Where did Sakura and Keera get to? I haven't seen those two lately." Sakura and Keera had ended up in the alternate reality and were exploring.)

Keera: So this is the alternate reality?

Sakura: I guess so. It seems so… different.

Tsuyoku: May I interest you two young ladies in a cup of tea?

Sakura: Holy Freakin' Cheesits! It's you!

Keera: Who is he? He seems nice.

Sakura: Nice? He's an evil demon!

Tsuyoku: I am nothing of the sort. I merely asked if you would like some tea.

Keera: Sakura, this is an alternate reality remember?

Sakura: Yeah… so does that mean Tsuyoku is a good guy?

Keera: I guess so.

Tsuyoku: So what do you say? Tea?

Sakura/Keera: Tea! Yay!

(Back in our dimension, Blanca and Mikita were causing more mischief. They walked up to Mattie at the candy counter, and she was surprised to see Mikita.)

Mattie: Oh my gosh! It's you! Mikita… Your song spoke to me. I feel the same way about men now.

Mikita: Yeah, that's nice. Anyway Madeline, there's a role for you in my next music video if you would like to talk to my handler. She's up in suite 31 waiting to talk to you.

Mattie: Really? A role… in a music video… for me? Oh wow! Thank you so much Okashi!

(Mattie ran off and Mikita smirked at Blanca. They hopped over the candy counter and started stealing the candy, which Kagome did not find very amusing.)

Mikita: Want some?

Kagome: No! You two are out of line! Put those back!

Blanca: Make me "mommy."

Mikita: You're not the boss of her in this dimension anyway, and you are definitely not my boss, so back off.

(Karasu 2 then approached them.)

Karasu 2: Blanca. We need to talk. We all do. This is urgent.

Kagome: About what?

(Blanca, Kagome, Mikita, and Karasu 2 met in Arwin's work place to talk to him. Once Karasu 2 and Arwin explained the situation…)

Kagome: The dimensions could what!

Karasu 2: Yes. As I was about to return home to my dimension, this man Arwin here squealed at my presence. He then asked where I was from, and when I replied, he squealed again. He said that he saw two young girls come in here, but when he followed them, he didn't see them.

Arwin: I don't squeal that much…

(Kagome then thought, "Sakura and Keera. That must have been them. They must have crossed over to the other dimension.")

Karasu 2: Yes they did.

Kagome: What the…? Do you read minds too?

Karasu 2: Yep.

Kagome: So what do we do?

Arwin: If Karasu and Blanca don't go back to their own dimension soon, then the very fabric of time and reality will be destroyed.

Karasu 2: Meaning that they will cease to exist.

Arwin: Exactly.

(Arwin smiled at Karasu 2 as if he had a crush on her, but she looked away with disgust and disinterest. Apparently, he began to fall for the genius, but little does he know that she's gay.)

Kagome: So Blanca, Sakura, and Keera will be gone if we don't get everyone back to their own dimensions?

Blanca: Ha! Like I'm going to believe this mumbo jumbo. I'm staying with my Inuyasha. He will love me. I swear to it.

(She ran off and Kagome sighed.)

Kagome: I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Karasu 2: She must really love that half-breed.

Kagome: Which gives me an idea.

(In the meantime, Hiei stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel nearby, wrapping it around his waist and approaching the mirror. He observed his complexion for a moment, but Karasu soon interrupted him. Yes I do mean our dimension's Karasu. She stood next to him in front of the mirror and hugged him.)

Karasu: Don't worry. Your complexion is flawless sweetie.

Hiei: Karasu…! What are you doing here?

Karasu: Aww, look! Your bandanna is off. You're such a cutie.

(She moved her hands gently over his face, which he didn't seem to mind. See seemed to be acting passionate, and what reason would he have to reject such an action? Suddenly, she placed her fingers above and below his jagan, prying his third eye open while saying:)

Karasu: Peek-a-boo!

(She had smiled so largely that her eyes shut with a big grin.)

Hiei: KARA… suuuu…

(Hiei looked into his jagan, and even though it was for a mere second, it was enough to affect him as he fell to the ground unconscious. Karasu felt him fall and opened her eyes to see him. His jagan was closed again as he lay there motionless and she stooped down next to him.)

Karasu: Oops… I forgot about that. Heh. Sorry Hiei… Hey! Stop ignoring me!

(She smacked him across the face three times by swiping her hand back and forth, but all it did was give him rosy cheeks. She had a look on her face like, "Oh no," as she rubbed his red cheeks. She tried to think of an idea to wake him up as she fanned his face with her hand in panic. Sakura and Keera were having some tea with Tsuyoku and Naraku—otherwise known as Tengoku here—in the alternate dimension. It seems odd that there can be a normal moment with those two.)

Keera: I like this tea. What did you put in it?

Tsuyoku: Oh just my special ingredient…

Sakura: Poison?

Tsuyoku: No. Butter.

Keera: Butter?

Tengoku: Yes. It sounds odd, but it really is a great ingredient if you have a specific brand of butter.

(Sakura thought, "Whoa. This dimension is so much different from ours. I mean, Tsuyoku and Naraku are nice, Karasu and Mikita are gay…" Soon after she thought that, she saw a rather large woman with frizzy, dull black hair walk by.)

Keera: Who's that?

Tsuyoku: Oh. That is Leona.

Tengoku: Poor girl. No wonder she has no husband.

Sakura: Leona Pierce? You mean that's Leona!

Tsuyoku: Yes.

(Sakura was very surprised as she thought, "She really let herself go in this dimension. I mean she's a beauty in our dimension, but here… whoa…" Kagome and Karasu 2 showed up and walked over to them.)

Kagome: Keera! Sakura! Thank goodness you are close by. We have to get you back to our dimension right away or you won't exist anymore!

Keera/Sakura: Sounds good enough to me.

Keera: Bye nice peoples! I enjoyed having tea with you!

Sakura: Me too!

Tsuyoku: Goodbye girls.

Tengoku: Take care now.

(Kagome still couldn't believe their kindness in this dimension as she walked off with Keera and Sakura. Before they left, Kagome faced Karasu 2 again.)

Kagome: Karasu… Be sure to tell Blanca I'm sorry… It just couldn't be the way she wanted it.

Karasu 2: No problem Kagome. I'll be seeing you now. Get Blanca back here as soon as you can.

Kagome: Got it.

(And so they left that dimension to find a way to get Blanca to go back to her dimension. Kagome had a simple plan. She just hoped it would work. Blanca was with Mikita causing more mischief, holding Zack and Cody upside down by their feet.)

Mikita: This may be first-degree lame mischief, but it's down right funny.

Blanca: Yeah.

Cody: Could you put me down now? All the blood is rushing to my head!

Mikita: I could make it rush out of your head if you like.

Cody: Uhh… no thanks.

Blanca: Hey! I know! Let's put their heads in a blender and see what happens!

Mikita: Nice. I like how your brain works Blanca.

Zack: I don't.

(Kagome ran up to them and saw what they were doing, which she didn't approve of the torture.)

Kagome: What are you two doing now?

Mikita: I was just about to slit his throat so he wouldn't suffer. I'll cut him some slack so he won't feel the pain for long.

Blanca: But I'm going to stick this one's head in a blender… right after I give him a wedgie and a swirly.

Kagome: Oh, I'm so mad at Inuyasha.

Blanca: Why? Oh that reminds me. I've got to go find him and force him to go to Red Lobster with me.

Kagome: He's not here. He's gone to your dimension to see Kikyo. Ooh, he makes me so mad!

Blanca: He what!

(Blanca dropped Zack on his head and ran off toward the phone booth. Kagome helped Zack up.)

Zack: Don't worry. I fell on my head many times before.

Cody: I can't feel my head…

(Mikita rolled her eyes and dropped him as well.)

Mikita: Eh, this bores me anyway. It's amateur mischief. I'm going to go shopping, and then maybe I'll kill some people.

(Kagome shook her head at Mikita, and then ran off toward the direction Blanca went. Blanca hurried to the booth and began pressing buttons.)

Blanca: Inuyasha! You wait 'til I get to you!

(She soon passed over to her own dimension and Kagome peeked into the room. Arwin's hand went in slow motion to the plug-in connected to the wall.)

Arwin: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

(The plug was pulled from the outlet and Arwin began to breathe heavily. Kagome looked at him strangely.)

Kagome: Did you have to make it that dramatic?

Arwin: Uhh… No. Not really.


	28. Chapter 28

_First of all, I'd like to apologize to some of my friends if they feel they do not have a larger role, but you're lucky if I even include you in it. I only include good friends and sometimes great supporters and readers. I do not mean anything mean by this. I am just saying that I'm trying my best for the plot and humor of the story. _ _Plus, I have more characters still yet to bring in, so please bear with me. _

----

Amnesia and an unplanned marriage 

----

(Hiei finally woke up from having knocked himself out by his own jagan. He opened his eyes and noticed Karasu sitting there and looking at him.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty… are you okay?

Hiei: Huh? Who's that? Who are you?

Karasu: It's me, Karasu. You passed out because you looked into your jagan… Well, it was my fault, but…

Hiei: Jagan?

Karasu: Your third eye. Why are you playing stupid with me Hiei?

Hiei: Playing "stupid?" Hiei? I don't understand.

(Karasu realized what had happened. "Oh no. Apparently looking into his own jagan makes him forget everything.")

Hiei: Who are you? What's my name? I want to know what's going on here.

(Karasu smiled a mischievous smile and helped him up. "Maybe I can take advantage of this amnesia.")

Karasu: Well… Your name is Hiei Jaganshi and I am your fiancée Karasu, soon to be known as Misses Jaganshi after our wedding.

Hiei: Wedding? When is that?

Karasu: Tonight! Yeah… tonight. Plus, you call me honey and tell me you love me all the time.

(He just looked at her and she nervously thought, "Oh no. I don't think he believes me…")

Hiei: What time will it be? Do I have everything I need? Do you have all that you need honey?

Karasu: (Smiles) Don't worry. I have it all taken care of. Time to go shopping!

(She took his hand and ran with him. He was so confused, but he believed her story to be right. Meanwhile, Mikita prepared for another concert as she practiced her song in the suite.)

Mikita: "Taken by rage, it's all that's inside me. I feel like it's here just to fight me…"

Kagome: So, another negative song to ruin Okashi's life?

Mikita: Actually, no. You haven't heard the rest of it, now have you?

Kagome: No, but I know you and this can't be good. I mean, "Taken by rage?" Sounds unfriendly to me.

Mikita: Sure. Whatever you say. It's actually one that came to me a couple days ago. I think the mortal Okashi in my head is writing it. (Shrugs)

Kagome: She wouldn't write something like that.

Mikita: Like I said, you haven't heard the whole song. You can't be so quick to judge me, mortal. It's actually a good song, and I like the tempo and all, so I'm going to sing it.

Kagome: I don't believe you. All you do is lie to me.

Mikita: Fine. Believe what you want. I could sing this instead, "Stupid fucker, die! Die! Stupid—"

Kagome: No! No… that's okay. Don't do that.

Mikita: Okay I won't… I don't have a melody for it yet anyway. I'll just sing it at another concert. Leona wrote that one actually, and she wanted me to sing it.

Kagome: You talked to her lately?

Mikita: Yeah I snuck off and found her. Kari let me borrow her watch to time travel. It's kinda fun.

Kagome: Just don't ruin Okashi's life anymore. Please? She's been through enough.

Mikita: A mortal… being through enough? Hn. She doesn't know the meaning of the word, and neither do you.

(Mikita started to walk off, but Kagome stopped her by saying:)

Kagome: Her childhood was more like yours than you think.

(Mikita turned to her with a skeptic look, sitting down in a chair nearby and making eye contact with Kagome.)

Mikita: Oh really? How so? Amuse me.

Kagome: Her mother died in a fire that she caused.

(Mikita stared at her with no particular readable emotion, so Kagome wasn't sure of whether to continue speaking or not. Mikita soon just stood up and kept the same gaze.)

Mikita: She still has no comparison to me.

(She turned and started walking away thinking, "So, that memory wasn't mine?" She remembered the visions she had seen while trying to sleep the previous night. She thought them to be her own, but they happened to be Okashi's memories. In the year 3000, Tsuyoku's spy returned to the lair and Tsuyoku automatically knew what this meant.)

Tsuyoku: So she is back I presume? Excellent.

Kagura: And just what does bringing Mikita back benefit?

Tsuyoku: I thought that of all people you would know. They have a plan: a plan to drain my power.

(Kagura was included in this plan, but she tried not to let it show.)

Kagura: How so?

Tsuyoku: You know. You tell me.

(Kagura fell silent. Was it possible that he found out?)

Tsuyoku: My little spy here tells me everything. You thought you could hide it from me?

(Kagura took a cautious step back, soon turning and running out of the lair. Tsuyoku just sat by and watched her go as if he didn't care. He just smirked.)

Tsuyoku: Now my daughters will be here expecting to defeat me, now that they have enough sisters. The perfect trap. My loyal spy, go keep an eye on Kagura. Once you find her, kill her. I do not need her. I have infinite power, and there is no way they will defeat me.

(The spy nodded and left the lair, remaining a mystery to all. Yusuke and the gang sat around in boredom. Kuwabara twirled a shoestring around from his shoe and Kurama closed his eyes.)

Yusuke: There's nothing to do. I'm bored. There are no missions, no evil creatures, anything!

Kuwabara: Yeah. Life seems empty without fighting, doesn't it?

Kurama: I sense someone coming.

Yusuke: Who could it be? Is it someone to fight?

(Yusuke jumped up excitedly and put up his fists.)

Kurama: Could be. It's a demon.

Yusuke: Finally! Show yourself demon!

(Kagura came into sight and looked at Yusuke.)

Kagura: Where are Mikita, Karasu, and Leona? Are they here?

Kuwabara: Who? Wait… Karasu? Isn't she the dragon girl?

Yusuke: What do you need with them?

Kagura: I am not an enemy. I require the daughters of Tsuyoku. They may be able to defeat him. I fear that he may be after me now since he knows that I am plotting against him as well.

Kurama: Tsuyoku? The accomplice of the demon Naraku?

Kagura: Yes. He has incomprehensible power, and I cannot destroy him alone.

(Kagura looked aside and saw the spy that Tsuyoku sent. The secret agent was looking at Yusuke, but then directed the line of sight to Kagura.)

Kagura: You must have been sent to spy on me and most likely kill me.

(Kagura took the situation bravely and took out her fan.)

Kagura: I doubt that you'll get anywhere though little boy… uhh, girl? Whatever you are.

(Yusuke prepared to fight the detective as he stepped in front of Kagura.)

Yusuke: I'll handle this. I've been looking for a little action.

(As he looked into the eyes of the spy, which was all he could see, he noticed something familiar. The emissary did not want her identity revealed, so she attacked Yusuke. It was a one-on-one fist battle, with the spy having the upper hand. Yusuke knew that he wasn't going to lose without a fight, so he endured and counteracted, even if it meant hitting a girl. This agent was very swift and it was tough for Yusuke to gain any moves on her. He was about to be defeated, but he quickly came up with an idea and tripped the spy, causing her to land on her back. Yusuke sat on top of the spy and ripped the mask off. He was shocked at what he saw.)

Yusuke: …Kumaru? You're the spy? Why? Why are you following orders from an evil demon?

(She was scared and didn't want to speak, but Yusuke was persistent as he shook her shoulders and tried to make eye contact with Kumaru.)

Yusuke: I thought I could trust you! Now tell me!

(Kumaru tightly closed her eyes and attempted to hold back her tears, but it was no use.)

Kumaru: I have no choice okay! … He'll kill me if I don't.

Yusuke: Not with me around he won't!

Kumaru: But… he… Well, every night, he…

(Kagura knew what Kumaru was trying to say as she looked down at the ground. Yusuke noticed this notion and looked at Kumaru in surprise and anger.)

Yusuke: What? He did that to you? That bastard! Now it's personal. He and I have a score to settle. Where is this guy?

Kumaru: No! You can't go and fight him! Not alone. He's too strong. Even all of you put together would have no effect on him.

Yusuke: Oh yes it will! I'm not letting that sick freak get away with that!

Kumaru: You don't understand! I know his power! I put up with it every day…

(Her eyes were watering up even more as she looked away from him.)

Kumaru: Please… get more people to help. It's going to take a lot of power to defeat him.

Kagura: She's right. I too know his powers. They are nearly unfathomable. We will gather up the monk, the demon slayer, the priestess, the wolf, and all their allies. We will train and become stronger for when the time comes to meet him again.

(Yusuke looked at Kumaru, seeing how badly her emotions were torn apart. He wanted to attack right away, but he knew that he couldn't be so hasty. Grasping the mask that he had removed from Kumaru, he looked up at Kurama and Kuwabara in determination.)

Yusuke: Fine, but we have to hurry. This guy could be growing in power even more each day as we speak.

(It was a fine day for a wedding, and sure enough, Hiei was agreeing entirely with Karasu due to his loss of memory. Karasu wasn't sure of how long it was going to last, so she knew she had to hurry and get through the wedding. She had invited everyone: Kagome, Inuyasha, Mikita, Keera, Sakura, Okashi's mother, and even Wild Myles. Of course Mikita's handler was there with her as well.)

Mikita: Can't you get off that cell phone for one second? You annoy me.

Handler: I am scheduling your yoga classes and private fitness sessions.

Mikita: And I need those why?

Handler: All great artists need to be wonderfully in tune with their lives. Your music will sky rocket.

Mikita: Okay whatever, as long as I get the free stuff and the money.

(Keera was looking at the wedding cake. Her mouth watered at the delicious sight.)

Keera: Must… resist… hunger impulse… Cake looks… too delicious…

(Sakura was with her sister while she was getting her bridal outfit on. Karasu was not wearing a poofy white bridal gown however, but a very lovely green Chinese dress, split on both sides next to the legs. It had the most elegant golden flower designs embroidered on it, and Karasu seemed satisfied with it.)

Sakura: Whoa! Kara, you look great!

Karasu: No I don't! I look freakin' adorable and don't you forget it.

Sakura: Wow… using your skills to give him amnesia and trick him into marrying you… I want to be just like you Kara!

Karasu: I'm sure you do.

(Karasu put her hair up in a pullback with chopsticks, decorating her hair with attachable black, curly hairpieces.)

Karasu: I wish my hair would curl! Oh well, these hairpieces look neat. Hiei will never notice the difference.

Sakura: I sure don't. They are pretty in your hair.

Karasu: Okay. Okay. Enough with the complimenting and ON WITH THE WEDDING! YAY!

(Hiei was waiting at the altar with Inuyasha, who wasn't too pleased to be wearing a tux.)

Inuyasha: This thing is ridiculous, but once Karasu pointed that annoying little finger at me, I couldn't refuse. Grrr…

Hiei: I think we look nice. I can't wait to see my bride.

Inuyasha: You're acting weirder than usual.

Hiei: How so?

(Before Inuyasha could say anything else, the music began to play and they looked out to the aisle. Sakura was the flower girl, but instead of throwing the petals, she threw the thorns from the roses. Some of them hit people and they would say, "Ow! Hey!" but Sakura continued to skip down the aisle in merriment. Kagome got a sweat drop. After that was over, there was Karasu looking as adorable as ever in her Chinese dress. Hiei smiled and loved her appearance, thinking that was his everyday reaction by what she had told him. As Karasu arrived up to where Hiei was, the music ended and the preacher began. While the preacher declared the ceremony, Keera was still trying to resist the temptation. She snuck one bit of icing on the tip of her finger, licking it off and smiling. The handler's phone rang and Mikita took it from her, throwing it down on the ground in aggravation. Kagome was giving Inuyasha a nasty look because he was trying to dig out a massive wedgie during the ceremony and it was disrespectful. Inuyasha saw her looking at him and stopped, standing there uncomfortably. Sakura was poking one of the thorny branches and saying, "Ow… ow… ow…" It wasn't your most courteous wedding, that's for sure.)

Preacher: By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

(In the instant right after he said that, Hiei regained his memory and looked around in confusion.)

Hiei: What the…?

(Karasu pulled his face over to hers and quickly kissed him on the lips.)

Karasu: Yay! We're married!

Hiei: What!

Keera: Cake time! (Pounces on the cake)


	29. Chapter 29

A Jaganshi Honeymoon 

----

(Karasu and Hiei were now married, but it almost didn't happen since Hiei regained his memory right before the sealing kiss. Since it did happen, we now join Mr. and Mrs. Jaganshi at their honeymoon.)

Karasu: Ahh… Karasu Jaganshi. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

Hiei: I can't believe this. I lost my memory and you took advantage of me.

Karasu: Oh stop complaining. It's what you wanted all along and you know it. After all, you're the one that taught me how to read minds.

(Karasu smiled and Hiei's cheeks began to shine with a rosy hue. He broke eye contact and looked out the window, mumbling coherently. Karasu walked over next to him and looked out the window as well.)

Karasu: We're going to have a great time. You'll see. We're going to do all the things that I've wanted to do for weeks!

Hiei: Which includes…?

(The first thing on Karasu's to-do list was going swimming in the Morrison Hotel's pool. It had a shallow end and a deep end. Of course Karasu was in the deep end wearing her green bikini. Hiei was up on shore still yet, dissatisfied with the green swim trunks that she forced him to wear.)

Karasu: This is so much fun! Come on Hiei!

Hiei: No. This is just wrong. They could have at least been black.

Karasu: Nah. I like green. Besides, you look nice in them. Come on! Get in and stop sucking the fun out of everything.

Hiei: I prefer not to.

(Karasu smirked and jerked him into the pool. He instantly submerged underwater and bubbles came up to surface. Karasu looked down and asked the question she should have asked beforehand.)

Karasu: Can you swim? Hey! Stop ignoring me!

(She dove under to find him. He had already found his way to the shallow end as he brought his head above water, gasping for air. He sighed in disappointment as he pushed his hair out of his face. Karasu came up to the surface and spotted him.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty!

Hiei: Oh shit!

(He started trying to run in the water, but his feet could not grip the water and he was getting nowhere. He should have known that, but he was too busy reacting quickly. Karasu walked over next to him in the water and watched him with an odd, confused expression. His feet were moving at 100 mph but he wasn't even progressing an inch. She was merely walking and passing him up.)

Karasu: Man Hiei! I'm just walking and I'm beating you.

(She touched the side of the pool and jumped part way out of the water with joy.)

Karasu: I win!

(Number two on her to-do list included the edge of a tall mountain.)

Hiei: We're going to what?

Karasu: We're going to bungee jump off of this mountain! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Hiei: Yeah. Whate—

(She pushed him before he could finish his sentence and he began to fall. Karasu then realized something was wrong.)

Karasu: Oops… I forgot to attach the chord to the thing… Can you fly? Hey! What did I tell you about ignoring me!

(She had her chord attached as she jumped down after him. She sped down quickly and grabbed him around the waist before he hit the ground. They bounced back up and she enjoyed it.)

Karasu: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Hiei grunted and crossed his arms thinking, "Well, at least she didn't let me fall." As they went down again however, she was so excited that she threw her arms out and cheered, dropping Hiei a short distance. It was just enough to injure him.)

Karasu: Oops… Uhh, can you breathe?

(Back at the hotel room, Hiei lay in bed with pain as Karasu felt bad for causing his injuries.)

Hiei: Ow… Grrr…

Karasu: Oh Hiei, I'm so sorry. I—

Hiei: Just shut up and back off… Leave me alone.

(Karasu gasped, having her feelings hurt. His voice was as cold as ever, and he was clearly angry with her.)

Hiei: You've tormented me enough.

(Her eyes shook with sadness as she looked at him with great surprise. She finally turned away and went to sit alone in a nearby corner. After a while of rest and silence, Hiei's pain subsided to a tolerable level. It was then that he decided to glance over at Karasu. She was sitting there all depressed-like and fiddling with her wedding band. She appeared so hurt, so heartbroken, so guilty. Hiei couldn't bear this look. He knew that she wasn't the brightest girl in the world, but she was his wife now. She loved him, and he knew that she didn't mean to aggravate him. Her feelings of gloom overwhelmed his conscience as he approached her. She did not look up at him, but she did know that he approached by the shadow in front of her. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke in a saddened tone.)

Karasu: I'm sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to ruin your life. Honestly.

(Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but she removed her wedding ring and continued furthermore.)

Karasu: If you really don't want to be with me, I can… I can fix that if you want me to.

(Hiei knelt down in front of her and placed his hand over her hands. She made eye contact with him.)

Hiei: That's not what I desire at all Karasu. You know that.

(She looked back down at their hands, watching as he gently placed the wedding band back on her ring finger. He then raised her chin with his hand and made her look into his eyes once again.)

Hiei: You can stay… Karasu Jaganshi.

(She smiled and her cheeks flushed a bit. He managed a slender smile before flinching with pain again.)

Karasu: Don't worry. I know how to fix this.

(She had him lie down on his stomach on the bed while she massaged his sore back. He groaned with the soreness and Karasu felt the pain emotionally as she tightened her face along with his whimpers.)

Karasu: I'm sorry. This will help though. You'll see. Grandpa always said that I would make a great masseuse.

Hiei: Just do what you wish Karasu. I can stand it.

(She pressed down hard on his back, which really made him hurt. She smiled a naughty smile and did it again.)

Karasu: Who's the overconfident one now? Hmm?

(His eyes opened wide at this statement. She was mimicking him and getting him back for toying with her before. Hiei just smiled his gentle, roguish smirk.)

Hiei: Hn. As if this affects me in any way.

(Her grin grew wider as she raised a fist, dropping it with great force onto his back, making him shout out loud.)

Karasu: Better shape up Hiei, because we're going to Miki's concert tonight.

Hiei: Ow…

(Mikita's concert was full of people that night. She already had many fans. This was her first concert where she would sing more than one song. Kagome was with her backstage, trying to talk her out of ruining Okashi's life.)

Mikita: I'm singing whatever I want so shut the f—

(Mikita was interrupted by Karasu's glomp.)

Karasu: Miki! We're here! I can't wait to hear Taken By Rage! I love that song! Sing it first! Please? Please? Please!

Mikita: I will Kari. Don't worry.

(Mikita glanced over at Kagome and Kagome thought, "Oh no. With Karasu liking the song, it _must_ be bad." Mikita looked over at Hiei and noticed him standing strangely with his back slightly arched.)

Mikita: What did you do to him? Jeez! You're first day on the honeymoon and you already broke him.

Karasu: Yeah… Miki? Uhh, can fire/ice demons fly?

Mikita: No.

Karasu: Damn it! No wonder.

(Hiei glared at her and she grabbed his arm.)

Karasu: Come on sweetie. Let's go get us a good spot for the concert.

Hiei: Sweetie does not suit me.

Mikita: (Giggles)

Karasu: I guess not. Oh well, come on Sexy Shorty.

Hiei: Aww man…

(Mikita was introduced on stage and she ran out there with such enthusiasm, ready to break it down for the audience. Many people in the audience were wearing fake wolf ears to support Mikita.)

Mikita: Oh yeah! Guess who's back? Back again! Ha!

Kagome: I can't watch…

(Okashi's mother looked over at Kagome oddly and focused back on Mikita.)

Mikita: All right. Now that the Eminem moment is outta my system… the first song on my agenda tonight will be…

(Karasu was screaming over the crowd to where everyone could hear her.)

Karasu: Taken By Rage!

Mikita: Yes. The song is called Back When, otherwise known as Taken By Rage in Kari's words.

(Karasu smiled largely as people stared at her. The music began and Kagome was afraid of what Mikita was going to do.)

Mikita: "Taken by rage, it's all that's inside me. Feeling like it's here just to fight me. Find a way out of the darkness. Stumble back into the light again. Taking all that's around me. Darkness is all that surrounds me. Tangled up in strings of nightmares. Wake me up and take me to back when… all was easy… stress was never meant to be… Avoiding a heartache… Just passed the day away. Simple and carefree, instead of being taken by rage, it's all that's inside me. Feeling like it's here just to fight me…"

(As Kagome listened to the words, she noticed a positive effect of the lyrics instead of negativity. "Could it really be possible that Okashi wrote the words?" Kagome thought to herself. The song is longer, but I am going to skip over the rest of it. As that song was over, the crowd was ecstatic.)

Mikita: Yeah. Yeah. Thanks a lot and all that yadda yadda. All right! I've got another one for you. This one has a background story with it. I was playing Grand Theft Auto while writing this one. I had a little help from Kari as well, so some credit goes to her.

Karasu: Yay! The Accident Song!

Mikita: Yes, the accident song. This one goes along with the beat of that pansy song "Skip to my Lou," or whatever it's called, and it is called, "It Was An Accident."

Kagome: Oh no…

Mikita: So, I've got a little lullaby for ya: "Helped a man across the street… Stopped in the middle and tripped his feet. Eighteen-wheeler did him in. I just stopped and grinned. Stole a car and robbed a bank. Crashed a ship to watch it sink. Captain asked me what I did. This is what I said…"

(And then the chorus of this wonderful song. Kagome placed her hand on her forehead for this one.)

Mikita: "Who did I run over? What did I do? Shot some citizens, then I shot you. Took your money and stole your jewels, then I drove away."

(The crowd loved this one as they jumped around in excitement. Next verse with chorus…)

Mikita: "Held a hostage. Slit his throat. Never wrote a ransom note. Now the dude is gone and dead. Look at all the red! Set an arson on the school. Thought the flames were really cool. Fireman asked me what I did. This is what I said: Who did I run over? What did I do? Shot some citizens, then I shot you. Took your money and stole your jewels, then I drove away."

(Final verse and chorus…)

Mikita: "Murder spree, I never missed. I made the top of the wanted list. Had the SWAT team on my tail. I said go to… yeah. Blown out tires on my car. Crap! I thought I got so far. Judge then asked me what I did. This is what I said…"

(The crowd sang the chorus with her this time.)

Mikita/audience: "Who did I run over? What did I do? Shot some citizens, then I shot you. Took your money and stole your jewels, then I drove away."

Mikita: "Before they killed me, my last words… It was an accident."

(The word "accident" was broken down into three strong syllables. Then the audience was in such an uproar, they were screaming at the top of their lungs with excitement. Karasu didn't want to be over-shouted, so she screamed high-pitched.)

Inuyasha: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

(The men next to him saw him rolling around on the ground.)

Man 1: Hey look! It's a wussy!

Man 2: Let's kick him!

(Why is Inuyasha always getting mistaken for a wussy and getting kicked? He's just unfortunate I guess. Hiei saw how it was affecting Mikita as well, so he covered Karasu's mouth and made her stop. This made Inuyasha able to concentrate on his senses and throw the men up into the air. There was an even greater uproar in the audience now. Mikita smiled evilly with an idea.)

Mikita: Mosh pit!

(Everyone started a mosh pit and the crowd was in a pure chaos. People even grabbed their chairs. Kagome was knocked down by one of the strong men and Inuyasha did not like this very well. He went over and threw the guy across the room. He then helped Kagome up.)

Inuyasha: You okay Kagome?

Kagome: Yeah. I'm okay.

Inuyasha: Come on. Let's get out of here.

(They made it back to the Tipton Hotel, where Karasu and Hiei also re-joined them. Mikita was playing Grand Theft Auto and singing her song, and Karasu was right next to her doing the same.)

Mikita: "Who did I run over? What did I do? Shot some citizens, then I shot you…" Well, I kinda stabbed that one.

Karasu: Woo hoo! Fun! Hey, go run over the people on that beach.

Mikita: You must have read my mind Kari.

Karasu: Actually I didn't that time.

Mikita: Am I getting predictable now?

Karasu: Well, anything to do with violence and murder, I know you're gonna do it.

Mikita: True. True.

(Kagome stood there in disgust with Mikita.)

Kagome: That's not a very nice game, and especially not that song you wrote. Taken By Rage was a good song, but the Accident Song…

Mikita: Eh, Okashi doesn't like it either. Get off my case pansy. Ooh… Was that a cop?

Karasu: Only about three.

Mikita: Coolness! Whoa, I got airplanes after me now!

(She started pressing the buttons rapidly to escape the cops on the game.)

Kagome: What do you mean Okashi doesn't like it either? I know she doesn't, but—

Mikita: I can hear her in my head sometimes. She hardly stops whining.

Kagome: Can you blame her?

(Mikita ignored Kagome and continued playing her video game of violence.)

Mikita: Ooh yeah! Take that you bastard! Sorry excuse for a cop! … DAMN IT! They caught me! GAH! (Throws controller)

Karasu: Yay! My turn!

(Kagome aggravatedly left the room and went to Inuyasha's room. He was asleep and she looked at the rosary around his neck, remembering that Blanca was currently in power since she had removed it and placed it back on him. Kagome smirked and crept over to his bedside, reaching for the necklace.)


	30. Chapter 30

Rise of Popularity 

----

(Mikita's fame continued to rise as she was being pampered like a star. She had her own dressing room and everything. People would go insane for autographs that she would rarely give, almost never. Of course, Mikita quite enjoyed living the life of a pre-madonna.)

Mikita: Hey! Hey! Easy with the claws! I kill with those.

(The ladies giving her a manicure were careful with her claws, though they didn't believe that she was serious about the murder thing, probably because she was so straightforward about it. Inuyasha was living the life of a star as well, taking pleasure in a massage by a professional.)

Inuyasha: Ahh yeah. That's the spot. All that tension from fighting demons sure can build up.

(Keera and Sakura, who seemed to have formed a close friendship, were taking karate lessons. By that, I mean that Sakura was teaching Keera.)

Sakura: I'm going to teach you some skills that may be helpful to you one day.

Keera: You mean like this?

(Keera twisted her elbow in an odd direction, bending it all the way around. She had a double-jointed elbow apparently. Keera's joking moment seemed to confuse Sakura.)

Sakura: Yeah… sure. Anyway, show me your fighter's stance.

(Keera did not exactly come close to the right stance.)

Sakura: Okay… well, we have a long way to go. I can see that. Yay! I get to be a teacher! I'm the smart one and I get to call someone grasshopper for once.

Keera: How about cricket? I like crickets.

Sakura: Me too. Okay. Cricket it is.

Keera: Yay I'm cricket!

(Hiei and Karasu continued their honeymoon for a little longer, so we'll zip in on them for a bit. They were up in a plane, many feet up in the air.)

Karasu: Yay! Now we get to sky dive! You ready Hiei? Of course you are!

(She pushed him off the plane, watching as he began to fall and yell out random curses. She then looked aside and saw his parachute lying there on the plane's floor.)

Karasu: What's that thing?

Man: That would be his parachute madam.

Karasu: Whoops…

(Inuyasha was putting his kimono back on when he saw someone falling from the sky through the window. Kagome noticed this as well.)

Kagome: Look Inuyasha! Someone's falling!

(Inuyasha and Kagome rushed outside to see what was going on. Inuyasha saw the black figure falling and decided to leap up and save him. To his surprise…)

Inuyasha: Hiei? Why did it have to be you?

Hiei: You could have just let me fall. I would have died a peaceful death the instant I hit.

(Inuyasha landed safely with Hiei on the ground. People nearby began to point up to the sky and yell out words.)

Person 1: It's a bird!

Person 2: It's a plane!

Hiei: It's Karasu.

Kagome: Karasu?

(She was in her dragon form flying down toward Hiei and the others. The bystanders ran off screaming and Karasu landed safely, transforming back into her normal form.)

Karasu: Hiei! I was going to save you!

Hiei: Too late. The hanyou beat you.

Karasu: Are you trying to steal my man Inuyasha? Do you think that if you save his life he'll suddenly fall head-over-heels for you?

Inuyasha: (Eye twitch) Huh?

Karasu: Well guess what? You can't have him!

Kagome: Karasu! What were you thinking up there? You can't show your dragon form here! Dragons don't exist in this era.

Hiei: I wouldn't waste my time worrying about Karasu getting discovered if I were you. She gets away with everything.

Karasu: Why did I even think skydiving would be fun? I do that kind of stuff all the time. I am a dragon after all.

Hiei: That's what I tried to tell you in the first place.

Karasu: I'm hungry. I want some ramen and Barq's root beer.

Inuyasha: That's a weird combination.

Hiei: It's weird. _She's_ weird. Typical situation to me.

(Yusuke and the others talked to Kumaru about a plan to defeat Tsuyoku.)

Yusuke: This guy is in the year 3000? You're _from_ the year 3000?

Kumaru: Yes. I was chosen, out of all the people that he could have chosen, to find out where Mikita and the other sisters were. I had to keep an eye on Okashi and find a good time to aid the return of Mikita. It is not easy for a demon to overcome a pure Christian.

Kurama: You were forced to be a spy for this fellow?

Kumaru: Yeah, but hopefully someone will be able to put his reign to an end.

Yusuke: We will. Don't worry.

Kurama: Kumaru, what became of the demon Naraku? Did he truly die? We know that Tsuyoku carried his body away after that battle.

Kumaru: Tsuyoku absorbed him into his own flesh, just as Naraku was planning to do to him if he failed again. Now he has all the strength and power from Naraku's body left behind and more. We need to find as many people to help us as possible.

Kurama: Do you know where Mikita and the others are now?

Kumaru: Yes. We need to go there and inform them immediately.

(Mikita was in her dressing room trying to stay away from people. She had an anti-social moment I suppose, but interviewers soon interrupted it. Mikita shot them a death glare and was not happy with their presence.)

Interviewer: Mikita, could we please interview you for one moment and—

Mikita: No! I'm sick of you people and your damn interviews! Now get out!

Kin! Kisho! Get these people out of my sight before I kill them.

(The bodyguards effortlessly drove the pests away and Mikita leaned back.)

Kin: Were they bothering you Mikita?

Mikita: Obviously. Now get out. Go guard outside my door. You're in my space.

(The defenders did as they were told and exited the room, leaving Mikita alone to relax as she wanted. After a short time of silence and peace, more interference poofed into her room.)

Mikita: What the hell! Can't I at least be alone for—?

(She saw that it was Kumaru, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kagura. They had zapped into her dressing room by Kumaru's future watch.)

Mikita: You know you people have really chosen a bad time to mess with me. I could have been getting dressed for all you know.

Kagura: But you're not, so we need to talk to you.

Mikita: Kagura? What the…? Since when do you work with her? Do I even know you people?

Kurama: It will all make sense once we explain this.

(Once they explained the situation to her, she looked at Kagura as if she were an idiot.)

Mikita: You let him find out about the plan didn't you?

Kumaru: Actually…

(Mikita looked into Kumaru's eyes with hatred.)

Mikita: You did it.

(Kurama held back the hostility by placing his hand in front of Mikita.)

Kurama: Now. Now. We are not enemies here. We've made our mistakes and now we have to work this out together.

Mikita: Eh, you did help me overcome that wussy mortal, so I guess I owe you that much. Fine. I won't kill you.

Kumaru: Well that's a relief, I suppose.

(Kumaru didn't take Mikita as a threat since she wasn't alone with the demon. Kumaru wasn't human herself. Mikita didn't find Kumaru intimidating either as she gave her an unamused stare. Outside the door, they heard the voice of someone.)

Person: Mikita! You're on in five!

Mikita: Eh shut the hell up! I'll be there.

(The voice didn't reply, so she took that as an understanding.)

Mikita: You guys get out of here before my bodyguards and other people find out. They'll throw a hissy fit.

Yusuke: Tell Hiei and the others about the situation.

Mikita: Yeah. Yeah. I will.

(They poofed away and Mikita sighed toward the door.)

Mikita: Well, I guess it's time for more famous moments. (Smirk) I could have fun with this.

(Mikita was interviewed on Live Boston. She sat casually in the chair across from the lady that asked her questions.)

Man: We're on in three… two… one…

Woman: Hello everyone and welcome to Live Boston. We are here with our special guest and visitor Mikita, formerly known as Okashi. Now Okashi, I understand that not long into your career, you chose to change your image to wearing wolf ears and a tail, plus you call yourself Mikita now. Why the sudden change?

Mikita: My old image was a boring pansy image, so I possessed it and took over with my own unique image.

Woman: Possessed it? Well, that's a unique term to use.

(Okashi's mother and sister were out in the audience watching, and the mother didn't like this choice of words. Keera saw her mother's reaction and looked angrily at Mikita.)

Woman: I saw your concert where you went through your transformation and transformed your song from Christian to man bashing. Everyone at this Christian concert liked it, including the men, and you even used a bit of profanity. How do you explain this?

Mikita: I think it proves that people are not always what you think they are.

Woman: I get it. So you're saying that even though some people call themselves Christians, they don't always abide by church ways.

Mikita: I was actually talking about myself, but sure. We'll go with that.

(Keera couldn't take it anymore and walked outside. Mikita saw her walk out and smirked, sitting back comfortably in her seat. Inuyasha was trying to fix a wedgie and Kagome looked at him.)

Inuyasha: What? We're not at a wedding this time. Stop looking at me!

(Keera walked outside and looked up at the moon and stars. The breeze blew her hair in front of her face, so she moved it behind her ear. The moment seemed so peaceful, and it was so dark outside. A Street light was the only thing that lit up the area in a small space. Keera soon heard a sound from the dark corner behind her and turned her head to see what it was. Her eyes flew open with fear. She should have known not to go out there alone at night. While Mikita was being interviewed, she sensed something wrong as she sniffed the air. She smelled distress and fear, and it was all coming from…)

Mikita: The terd…

Woman: Excuse me?

Mikita: I said that I… have to terd… to go to the bathroom. Don't follow me.

(She ran outside and everyone stayed put. The woman was rather confused as well since the bathroom was inside.)

Woman: Okay… well we will just conclude this episode with five minutes of Cooking With Henry. Henry?

(The one known as Henry walked up on stage.)

Henry: It's a pleasure to be here.

(Outside, a man in a black suit was holding down Keera. He blended in well with the dark corner, and since he figured that no one was near, he had the perfect opportunity with the young girl. He had a knife to her neck and she was petrified with fear.)

Man: If you cooperate, I won't slit your throat.

Mikita: If you get off of her right now, I won't slit yours.

(The man looked back at Mikita and raised an eyebrow. He had Keera in a corner of an alley, so he knew that she had nowhere to run, so he stood up and coldly told her:)

Man: Don't move.

(He had the tip of his blade facing her for a threatening effect. Keera was too shocked to move, so she sat back in the corner and looked over at Mikita. The man then turned to the demon, not knowing who and what he was standing up to.)

Man: What do you want miss goody good? Aren't you supposed to be in there being famous?

(His taunt did not have any effect on Mikita's glare.)

Mikita: Don't you have somewhere else to be a dumb ass?

Man: And just what is that supposed to mean?

Mikita: You chose the wrong person to mess with.

Man: Oh really? Whatcha gonna do about it?

(This was the worst thing anyone could ever say to Mikita, and he said it. Keera could see the murderous look in her eyes as she growled.)

Mikita: What am I gonna do about it? Hmm… Let's see. I could take that knife of yours; shave off your dick, making sure it's slow and painful for you. Then I could shove it up your ass and make you rape yourself until it comes out your mouth so you will taste the cum and blood of your idiocy.

(Mikita's voice was cold and serious, but the man still did not take her seriously.)

Man: That's some powerful words for a woman.

Mikita: Oh it's not just words. I intend to try it. I was going to murder my father this way, so I'll try it out on you.

(The rapist just sniggered, prompting Mikita to make her quick, advancing attack on him. She zoomed over him and had him against the wall next to Keera in less than a second. Pinning the man by the throat tightly urged his fright to show. He could finally see the murderous glow in her eyes. She smiled evilly and waved his knife in front of his face tauntingly. He didn't even know that she took it from his grasp.)

Mikita: You didn't know that I am the most wanted mass murderer, did you?

(This really frightened the man and Mikita dropped him next to Keera, making her jump and scoot away. He rubbed his sore throat and Mikita crouched down in front of him, taunting him still yet with the knife while moving it closer to his forbidden area. The man's shouts could not be heard by anyone inside the building since the audience was cheering. Inuyasha could hear it however as he sniffed the air.)

Kagome: What is it Inuyasha?

(Keera's eyes were shaking with terror as Mikita stood there next to the man's lifeless corpse, holding the bloody weapon in her hands. The blood dripped onto the cement as Mikita appeared satisfied. She dropped the knife and its blade stuck through the man's stomach, making Keera flinch and look away. Mikita looked at her strangely with a partial smirk upon her face.)

Mikita: What? Didn't you want that to happen to that bastard? He deserved it you know.

Keera: Yeah I know.

(Mikita turned away and Keera walked by the man's body in disgust. She then looked up at Mikita with a burning question to ask. However, Mikita spoke up first.)

Mikita: I didn't know men did that in this era. I guess they never change.

Keera: Why did you save me anyway? I'm glad you did, but—

Mikita: I didn't do it for you if that's what you're thinking. I did it because I hate men like that.

Keera: Well either way, even though we don't really see eye-to-eye, I'm still grateful that you helped me.

Mikita: Yeah whatever. You better get back in there before the cops accuse you of this, which wouldn't bother me any.

Keera: What about you? Aren't you going back to the interview?

Mikita: Are you kidding me? Hn. No way. This fame shit is really starting to get to me.

(As Mikita walked away, Keera thought, "Did Okashi force her to save me, or was it really just Mikita's thirst for murder?")


	31. Chapter 31

Finding the murderer 

----

(The next day, sure enough the police were on the scene of the murder. They investigated the man's unusual limp body.)

Officer: This man was murdered in a disgusting, peculiar way. We are not sure of whether or not this series of murders was done by the same person. All the victims were killed in different ways. One was even killed by a wolf, so there may be more than one person involved in this. This man was obviously not murdered by a wolf or any other of the methods. There's no telling how many people are involved.

(A scientist was examining the crime scene as well and he found a sample of hair. Clamping it carefully with a pair of tweezers and sealing it in a test case, he smiled with his discovery and talked to himself.)

Scientist: I don't think that's the case.

(Hiei and Karasu were in the hotel room sitting on the bed, watching Mikita's interview on television. It was no longer Mikita's interview however, but it was rather boring since Henry took over with his cooking to extend the show.)

Karasu: I wonder where Mikita really went?

Hiei: I don't know. Probably off to murder someone.

(He changed the channel and saw the murder scene being investigated on the news.)

Reporter: Behind me is the building where the singer Mikita was interviewed. To everyone's surprise, a very strange murder of a thirty one year old man was committed, and police have yet to find the one responsible for this.

Hiei: See? What did I tell you?

(Karasu smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder, moving his inner emotions. He turned off the TV and moved in closer to her. His lips met hers and he soon positioned over her on the bed, wishing to satisfy his passion. She reciprocated for a moment, but she soon broke their fervent kiss and made eye contact with him. Hiei was puzzled by her actions.)

Hiei: Is something wrong?

Karasu: I'd love to be intimate with you, but really… I can't right now.

Hiei: Why not?

Karasu: Don't you know? Haven't you been reading my mind?

Hiei: Well, no. Not lately. What is it?

Karasu: Well the reason why I can't… The reason why I wanted you to marry me is… well…

(She couldn't get her words out, but Hiei was determined to know the reason why.)

Karasu: …I'm pregnant.

(Hiei was speechless. He didn't know what to say as he got off of her and sat next to her. Karasu sat up and looked at him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a look that she had never received before: The look of nervousness. It was slightly apparent, but it was there and she could see it.)

Hiei: But… how?

Karasu: Dragons just know… Plus, it showed up positive on the pregnancy test thingy.

(Hiei still kept the same expression as he stared at the wall in front of him. Karasu moved her hand over to his other shoulder from behind him and pulled him closer for reassurance.)

Karasu: We knew it would happen sometime. I mean, we're always… you know…

Hiei: Yeah, but… but this means I'm going to be a…

Karasu: What? A magician?

Hiei: No. A father.

(Karasu could tell that Hiei was not ready for such responsibility. She wasn't quite ready herself.)

Karasu: I wasn't expecting for this to happen, but since it did, I wanted us to be properly married. Family thing, you know. Mom told me to be married if I ever got pregnant so… now I am. Thing is: I don't think we're ready for this commitment.

(She sat in front of him and placed her hands over his, looking into his eyes with a mature gaze. This was a look that he had rarely received. Karasu was taking the situation maturely.)

Karasu: Hiei… I'm sorry if I've rushed you into things lately. You probably didn't want a pregnant wife or a family. I guess I really have ruined your life huh?

Hiei: No honey. No. You didn't ruin my life… well, not completely.

(She managed a stifled, quick giggle through her breath and looked up at him innocently.)

Karasu: You called me honey.

Hiei: What? Uhh… no. I said, uhh…

Karasu: You did? You said uhh? Oh, sorry. I thought you said honey.

Hiei: Nope. You must have been hearing things.

Karasu: Yeah I guess so.

Hiei: Phew…

Karasu: I'm hungry. I want ice cream and pickles with hot sauce.

Hiei: Well that would explain your weird eating habits.

(Mikita was backstage after her concert meeting fans and signing autographs against her will.)

Girl: You're my role model. Could you please sign my arm?

Mikita: (Extends claws) With pleasure.

Kagome: Mikita…

(Mikita looked over at Kagome, who handed her a pen. She sighed and took the pen, writing on the girl's arm.)

Girl: Ow! That hurts!

Mikita: Well you'll have a permanent mark of my name then.

Kagome: Mikita…

Mikita: What pansy? Stop correcting me in my ways. You annoy me.

(Mikita walked off clicking the pen and twirling it around her fingers. Kin and Kisho were restraining other fans so they wouldn't follow her. She went into her dressing room and shut the door, locking it for privacy, and sat down in her chair.)

Mikita: This fame stuff is really getting on my nerves. I'd rather be out trying to kill my father right now, but with this junk in my way, I can't get any free time.

Scientist: You've found quite enough free time as it seems to me.

(Mikita looked over and saw a man in a white coat standing there by the door.)

Mikita: If you're looking for an autograph, I'm not signing any.

Scientist: I know the truth about you Mikita.

(Mikita looked at him strangely and raised an eyebrow in amusement.)

Mikita: Oh do you?

Scientist: I am a certified scientist and I have some questions for you.

Mikita: Well that doesn't make you a certified cop.

Scientist: Well actually I work alongside the police and investigate cases… like murders.

(Mikita looked at him with a bit of interest as to where he was going with this.)

Mikita: So you think you know something? Is that what you're saying?

Scientist: I have done some research on the series of murders occurring here in Boston, and I believe that I have reached a conclusion.

Mikita: And that would be…?

Scientist: I know it was you Mikita. You are so open with your nature as well it's obvious. Don't bother to deny it either because I have proven my hypothesis: You are not human.

(Mikita gave a rebellious smile and stood up, walking slowly in a menacing way toward him.)

Mikita: And just what do you plan to do with this information?

(Her tail moved as she walked along. She wagged it swiftly like a cat, adding to his theory and not to mention his trepidation. He backed away a couple of steps and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.)

Scientist: Stay back! I wasn't foolish enough to come unarmed. Once I tranquilize you, I will solve this mystery myself and become famous all over the world! They will say, "Here's the scientist that took a brave step toward a new discovery."

Mikita: And just how do you plan to get to me with that thing?

Scientist: Hmm…

(While the scientist pondered his methods, the door suddenly flew open and knocked him over.)

Karasu: (Cheerful) Miki!

(Karasu looked over and saw someone lying there, so she moved the door to find the now dead scientist with the needle through his throat.)

Mikita: You killed the dude by knocking him over and causing him to stab himself in the jugular vein with a thin weapon thingy… How do you manage such lucky coincidences?

Karasu: I killed him? Cool!

Mikita: Indeed. What did you want Kari?

Karasu: I wanted something? …Oh yeah! Do you have any hot sauce?

Mikita: Hot sauce?

Karasu: To go with my ice cream and pickles.

Mikita: Is there something you want to tell me because that's a weird combination.

Karasu: Yeah. I'm pregnant.

(Mikita's eyes flew open for a moment, but then one lowered with confusion.)

Mikita: That was unexpected. Yeah, I forgot that my sister married a midget in a dress… Wait a second… Since you married him and we're sisters, then… I'M RELATED TO HIEI!

Karasu: Hey, yeah you are! Yay! (Hugs Mikita) We're one big happy family.

Mikita: I wouldn't tell Leona that. She'd kill herself if she knew that she was related to Hiei.

(Hiei came in and heard his name being said.)

Hiei: What about Hiei?

Mikita: Well hello there…

(She smacked Hiei across the back in a buddy sort of way, although it was meant differently.)

Mikita: …Bro.

Hiei: Oh no…

Mikita: Yep. You're my little bro now.

Hiei: How do you know I'm your _little_ brother?

Mikita: Trust me, I know. I was around before Inuyasha was sealed to the tree.

Hiei: Oh.

Mikita: Yeah, but then… well you know what happened.

Hiei: Well you're not older than Kurama.

Mikita: No, most likely not. Oh well. At least I'm older than you.

(She grabbed him around the throat with her arm and held him in a headlock. Using her balled up fist, she gave him a noogie, which he didn't like very well.)

Hiei: Hey! Stop. Stop. Stop! You're messing up my hair.

Mikita: This is the beginning of a beautiful brother and sister bond.

(Mikita's voice was a bit sarcastic, and so was Hiei's when he replied:)

Hiei: Apparently.

Mikita: You know, we better get out of here. _Someone_ committed a murder here.

(Mikita looked over at the deceased scientist that she was referring to.)

Karasu: (Cheery) It was me!

Hiei: I'm not surprised.


	32. Chapter 32

Yet even more fame arises 

----

(Mikita was getting her usual famous treatment as she exercised with her personal trainer.)

Trainer: Do you exercise like you should?

Mikita: Does killing count as an exercise?

(The trainer just laughed, taking her words as a joke.)

Trainer: You are too funny. All right then. We'll start by lifting these weights.

(He picked up two items weighing ten pounds each. Mikita took them and elevated her eyebrow.)

Mikita: Pssh! You call this exercise?

(She put them down and lifted the dumbbell next to her. Attached to it was one hundred pounds and she lifted it with only one arm.)

Trainer: How did you…? I can't even do that!

(She walked over to him, carrying the dumbbell with her.)

Mikita: Perhaps you are the one who needs the training.

(She dropped the weight into his arms and he nearly fell upon losing his balance.)

Mikita: You're wasting my time.

(Meanwhile, Sakura and Keera were karate-ing it out, one-on-one combat. Sakura's skills were advanced and hard to surpass as she threw Keera down to the ground.)

Sakura: You still gotta do better than that.

Keera: Eh, I can still dance better than you.

Sakura: (Giggles) True. Let's try this again, but this time, imagine me as the rapist.

(Keera's eyes expanded at this.)

Sakura: You can't let me out-do you, now can you? If you cooperate, I won't have to slit your throat.

(Sakura quoted the rapist's words to Keera, magnifying her rage inside. Keera was more than prepared to take on any fight now. As Sakura moved in for the attack, Keera grabbed her arm with a quick movement and punched with the other arm. Sakura was sent flying across the room, but she stopped herself by standing her ground and sliding to a stop. She looked at Keera with shock, and then she smiled.)

Sakura: It seems I have taught you well.

Keera: You mean I did it? I did it! Yes!

(Keera did a victory dance and Sakura walked over to stop her.)

Sakura: Don't rub it in.

(They laughed a little, but they were back to serious as Sakura handed Keera a brown belt.)

Keera: Yay! I'm getting there!

Sakura: Yes you are. Next time, you won't let a guy like that run all over you.

Keera: No way! I'll take him down!

Sakura: (Smiles) Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

(Karasu was in the suite stricken with boredom. She sat at a small table and tapped a pencil against a piece of paper.)

Karasu: I am so bored.

(Hiei was the only other one in there. Everybody else was always off doing something to do with stardom, but Hiei and Karasu preferred to kick back in the suite.)

Hiei: I think I'll wear my other cloak today.

(Karasu watched as Hiei took off his shirt, revealing his six-pack. Karasu drooled upon this sight and her hand glided the pencil across the paper subconsciously without even looking. She licked the drool off of her lip before it fell and wiped her mouth off. Hiei noticed that she was drawing something and walked over to see what it was. He was shocked to see what the picture was.)

Hiei: …Whoa. Karasu, this is… This looks just like me! I mean… you got the shading right and everything!

(The picture was an exact likeness of what Hiei was just doing: Taking off his shirt and throwing it over to the bed. The movements of the cloak were so greatly depicted, and his abs were fantastically detailed. Even the background was lighted accurately. It was like a black and white portrait of Hiei, and he was greatly surprised.)

Hiei: How did you do this? Better yet, how were you able to do this in such a short amount of time?

Karasu: Eh, I doodle when I get bored.

Hiei: Doodle? This is a masterpiece! You're a genius!

Karasu: Really? I've never heard that before. Thanks Hiei!

(Mikita walked in holding her thighs and they looked at her strangely.)

Karasu: Miki? Why are you walking like that?

Mikita: I just got back from yoga classes. Ow… I may be able to lift one hundred pounds with one hand, but I cannot stretch my legs worth crap.

Karasu: I can help!

(Karasu pointed a pointer finger at each of Mikita's legs, lifting her up into the air.)

Mikita: No! No! Not like that! Put me down!

(Karasu shrugged her shoulders and released her control, dropping Mikita roughly on the floor.)

Mikita: I didn't say drop me!

Karasu: Sorry. You know what? I can just teach you the old fashioned way then.

Mikita: Is it painful?

Karasu: Not that I know of.

Mikita: Well okay. Let's give it a try.

(Karasu and Mikita sat down on the floor in front of each other and Karasu spread her legs out.)

Karasu: Stretch your legs out like mine.

(Karasu's legs were opened as if doing the splits and Mikita looked at her strangely.)

Mikita: Kari, I thought you said you were straight…

Karasu: This is not sexual Miki. It's a stretching exercise silly. Just do it.

(Mikita tried to stretch her legs out like her sister's, but she struggled just to get them there. Karasu looked at her with an odd expression, but Mikita finally got them stretched out far enough.)

Karasu: Good enough. Okay. Now put your feet against mine.

(Mikita was confused with this, but she did it and it was already painful as it stretched out her muscles. Karasu's legs were expanded wider than Mikita's were, so Karasu had to adjust to her stretch ability.)

Mikita: You said this wouldn't be painful…

Karasu: I said, "Not that I know of."

Mikita: (Sarcasm) That's great… Ow…

Karasu: Okay. You adjusted yet?

Mikita: As adjusted as I'll ever be.

(Mikita was in pain the whole time, but she knew it would hurt her thighs either way.)

Karasu: Okay, now grab my hands…

(Mikita grabbed Karasu's hands and flinched because it stretched her leg muscles even farther.)

Karasu: Now. I'm going to pull you forward a little bit so it will stretch your leg muscles out.

Mikita: They're already stretching.

Karasu: (Giggles) That's funny. Okay, here we go.

Mikita: Uhh Kari… I don't think—

(Mikita's sentence was interrupted by pain as Karasu pulled her forward slightly. This caused Mikita to let out a shrill shout.)

Karasu: Gosh Miki! I've never heard you scream like that before!

Mikita: Let… me… go.

(Karasu let go and Mikita curled up hugging her knees.)

Karasu: You really need to stretch more often.

(Mikita stood up and rubbed her thighs, agreeing with Karasu.)

Mikita: Yeah. I do need to work on that.

(As she looked aside on the table, she saw the drawing that Karasu had done of Hiei. She picked it up and examined it.)

Mikita: What is this black and white photograph of Hiei doing on the table? Strange camera to have such odd paper.

Hiei: That's not a photograph.

Mikita: Huh?

Karasu: Oh. I drew that.

(Mikita's jaw dropped instantly after Karasu said that.)

Mikita: Is this some kind of joke?

Karasu: Yeah. I could have done a little better with the contrast of the overall atmosphere huh?

Mikita/Hiei: …Huh?

Hiei: Did you just say something smart?

Mikita: You used big words.

Karasu: (Dazed out) …Huh?

(Mikita and Hiei looked strangely at one another, confused with Karasu's ways. Mikita observed the picture a little longer, smiling with an idea.)

Mikita: You know what? I've got the hook-up for you Kari.

(Mikita and Karasu met up with a man that examined Karasu's artwork with great interest. He looked at all the details and made approving noises.)

Karasu: Miki, what does "Mmm-hmm" mean?

Mikita: (Shrugs) I dunno.

(The man inspected the depiction for a bit longer and looked at Karasu.)

Man: Young lady. You have talent. This is far beyond my comprehension. The balance of this background you have portrayed is advanced and so realistic.

Karasu: Yeah. I was trying to go with a background that depicted a casual flow of movement you know?

Man: I definitely know! You are going to be the greatest artist that has ever lived!

Karasu: …Is that a good thing?

Man: If you consider fame and money a good thing.

Karasu: Fame? Yay!

(Sakura and Keera were still practicing their karate skills, acting out their moves as if they were in a movie.)

Sakura: There's no going back now.

Keera: I have no regrets.

(A man was watching nearby as they fought out their fun. He walked over to them and clapped his hands, and they stopped to look at him.)

Man: That was brilliant! You two would do great with the roles of the Morgan sisters in my movie.

Keera: A movie? Are you serious?

Man: Artie Smithers at your acquaintance.

Keera: Artie Smithers? _The_ Artie Smithers?

Artie: That's me. So what do you say? Would you like to star in my next movie?

Keera: Yes we would!

Sakura: …What's a movie?

(Looks like everyone was becoming famous in some way. Even Inuyasha and Kagome were getting their chances at stardom by modeling for magazines. Who knew?)

Woman: That's it baby. Work with me. Tweak those ears.

(Inuyasha was modeling the new line of men's wear, going along with the flashes of light and all the attention.)

Woman: Oh yes honey. You are fabulous.

(A woman was taking his pictures while he struck many poses for the camera. He was actually enjoying it too.)

Woman: All right! Bring out the girls!

Inuyasha: Girls?

(The first model to come out was Kagome. She was wearing a new woman's outfit and fake cat ears. Inuyasha was interested with her good looks.)

Woman: Okashi's new image as Mikita has struck the nation. We are now introducing the new line of Wolfeh wear. Where's my girl? Where's Mikita?

Inuyasha: Mikita?

(Mikita came out from the door and entered the room, sparking Inuyasha's interests even more. Kagome was jealous of the way he was looking at Mikita, but she never let it show as she accompanied Mikita and Inuyasha at the spot where the pictures were to be taken.)

Woman: All right now. Lean on him girls. Work it.

(The girls did as they were told and Inuyasha felt special. Chills traveled up and down his spine as Mikita took hold of his arm, giving passionate-like facial expressions for the camera as a professional model. She glided one hand up to his shoulder and leaned closer, moving his emotions even more. Inuyasha decided to speak in a low voice to Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Mikita…

Mikita: Don't jump to conclusions mutt. I am merely doing my job.

(Mikita momentarily rolled her eyes, but soon returned to her modeling poses. Kagome was filled with even more jealousy and the photographer was displeased.)

Woman: Kagome darling. Work with me here. We're not taking sad little pictures here.

(Kagome decided to compete with Mikita as she too followed with the model movements and expressions. She tried to out-do Mikita as she moved one leg over closer to Inuyasha. This messed with the hanyou's feelings even more.)

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Woman: That's what I'm talking about girls. Yes. Work those eyes baby.

(Inuyasha went along with it as well and the three made a great magazine cover for the new line of Wolfeh clothing wear. However, this experience seemed to bring envious thoughts to young Kagome. Meanwhile, Karasu was attempting to come up with another masterpiece, but she was partially stressed and pressured as Hiei looked over her shoulder.)

Karasu: Hiei! I can't do this with you looking over my shoulder you know!

Hiei: Sorry. I'll leave you alone.

(He walked away from her and sat in a corner of the room. He was still looking at her and she still wasn't satisfied.)

Hiei: Aren't you going to draw something?

Karasu: I don't have any inspiration. I don't know what to draw.

Hiei: Can't you think of something simple?

Karasu: Stop pressuring me, damn it!

Hiei: Sorry!

(He sat in one of his usual positions with his unemotional gaze and this gave Karasu great inspiration as she dazed out at him and penciled her ideas on the paper subconsciously. When she was done with it, she looked at it with disappointment.)

Karasu: Aww man. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be.

(Hiei got up and looked at the picture, his jaw dropping instantly.)

Hiei: What are you talking about? This is perfect!

Karasu: Oh please. I didn't use quite enough tints on the left side of the wall.

Hiei: You're being too picky.

Karasu: No I'm not.

Hiei: Perfectionist.

Karasu: Non-perfectionist-ist.

(Hiei looked at her peculiarly.)

Hiei: I still don't see how you can be so lucky and artistic. What is it with you?

Karasu: (Dazed out) …Huh?


	33. Chapter 33

A break from it all 

----

(A news reporter on TV gave the latest news on the tour.)

Reporter: Okashi started out as the sweet Christian type, but she soon changed her image and rocked our world. Her tour in Boston has changed the lives of many as a new line of clothing and merchandise has been introduced. Her image as Mikita has swept the nation and many women are breaking up with their boyfriends. Some women are even divorcing their husbands. It's no wonder the children always wear fake ears and tails around. Who knew that one day it would be a fad? And it all happened rather quickly I might add. Mikita was not the only one that became famous however. Everyone on the tour with her had something to do with fame. Even Okashi's mother advertised for a commercial with Maybelline lip wear. Now after all the excitement and hard work, the famous group's tour is coming to an end. They are headed back to Tokyo for a bit of a break.

(Kagome's grandfather, mother, and brother were watching the news in Tokyo when the news reporter said all this.)

Sota: Kagome is coming home!

Gramps: Yes and it seems that she has been quite the model.

Kagome's mother: My little girl's a star.

(After the news, the commercial with Okashi's mother and the Maybelline came on, and after that it was the commercial advertising the movie that Keera and Sakura were in. On the road again, Mikita was glad to be away from it all as she leaned back in her chair to relax.)

Mikita: Finally. No more annoyances and demands.

(Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch as he lowered his sunglasses slightly.)

Inuyasha: Yeah. I know what you mean. It feels good just to kick back and not have to worry about cameras.

Mikita: You know you loved it.

Inuyasha: Maybe, but it's good to be famous without having to do the work.

Sakura: True. That movie was fun though.

Keera: Wasn't it the greatest? I had so much fun playing the part of Anna!

Sakura: I loved playing Ali! She was so much like me too.

Keera: Yeah, but the director yelling, "Cut! Cut! Cut!" every five seconds was annoying.

Sakura: Tell me about it. I wanted to break that clicky thing that one guy had when he yelled, "Marker!"

Karasu: I'm still going to send them my latest works. I even drew another one. See?

(This picture was of Hiei again and he was playing an electric guitar. Hiei took it and looked at it with great astonishment.)

Hiei: How did you draw this? I've never even held a guitar!

Karasu: I just imagined it in my head and before I knew it, it was on this paper.

Inuyasha: Is that midget going to be your only inspiration?

(This angered Karasu as she began to draw angrily on her paper while glaring at Inuyasha and mumbling to herself.)

Karasu: Hn. He thinks he's so big and bad. He can't defeat a cricket. Sexy Shorty could kick his ass, no problem. Stupid half-breed, wannabe—

Hiei: Karasu! That is amazing!

Karasu: Huh?

(Karasu had drawn a picture of Inuyasha and Hiei in combat. Inuyasha was in defeat as Hiei held a sword to his neck. They were in older samurai outfits in the picture and the poses were frighteningly accurate.)

Hiei: Yep. This is exactly how it would go if that dog and I got into a fight.

(Inuyasha jumped up and his attention was gathered.)

Inuyasha: What! Let me see!

(He looked at the picture with frustration and Hiei smirked.)

Hiei: You wouldn't even get this far because you'd wuss out.

Inuyasha: You'd back down because you're the chicken. Gobble gobble!

Hiei: Chickens don't gobble genius. Turkeys do.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Well… well you're the stupid chicken that gobbles.

Hiei: Loser.

Inuyasha: (Unsheathes sword) Wanna prove that?

Hiei: (Unsheathes sword) You're on.

Kagome: Inuyasha sit.

(Whack!)

Kagome: No fighting on the tour bus.

Driver: No shaking the tour bus!

Kagome: Sorry.

Karasu: I'm gonna draw a picture of that. It's hilarious.

(Okashi's mother walked over to Mikita and placed a hand on her shoulder.)

Mother: Okashi honey, I am proud of you for being so successful, but the way you achieved it was not necessary. You just need to watch your attitude and go back to the Christian ways, not the mean girl ways. Everyone needs to see that sweet side of you, and God's word—

Mikita: Didn't I tell you that you annoy me when you talk?

Mother: (Gasp) Okashi…!

Mikita: You call me Mikita. Got it?

(Mikita's cold attitude made Okashi's mother mad.)

Mother: You do not talk to your mother like that. Got that young lady?

Mikita: Apparently you don't know who I am.

Mother: That's it! When we get back home, you are grounded!

Mikita: Sure mom. Sure.

(The mother stormed off angrily and Kagome just shook her head. She didn't even bother trying to reason with Mikita.)

Karasu: Sexy Shorty, I have a surprise for you when we get there.

Hiei: This could prove fatal.

(Karasu made Hiei close his eyes and guided him to their destination once they arrived in Tokyo.)

Karasu: Are you ready?

Hiei: No, but whatever.

Karasu: Okie dokey. You can look now.

(She uncovered his eyes and they were inside a lovely house. It was so well furnished and peaceful. It looked as if it were a rich person's house, yet it was not freakishly large. It was a nicely sized home.)

Hiei: (Sigh) All right Karasu. Whose house is this?

Karasu: It's ours silly.

(Hiei's eyes and mouth both opened widely with surprise when she told him this. He looked around the home in amazement and then looked at Karasu.)

Hiei: You… you got us a house?

Karasu: Yeah, and I didn't steal it either. I bought it "fairly." I even got an interior designer to help me. It was fun.

Hiei: But when did you find the time to do all this?

Karasu: (Tapping her watch) I snuck out every once in a while. Do you like it?

Hiei: …I don't know what to say, but yeah. Of course I do. This is our house, our very own home. Words cannot describe my feelings right now.

Karasu: You "feel?" Pssh! Yeah right.

(She playfully shoved him and laughed, and he managed a slender smile. It was official. They had their own home now: The Jaganshi residence. Hiei didn't show it to his greatest extent, but he was very happy. Despite Karasu's annoying, dangerous qualities, she had kind and intelligent qualities within her. Maybe it was just her common sense and luck making up for her lack of knowledge. Either way, she had bought them a very nice home. Mikita on the other hand did not have as much luck, for she was grounded.)

Mother: You are grounded until further notice. You have to stay in here and think about how you've been acting lately.

(The mother shut the door to Okashi's room and Mikita looked around the room in disgust.)

Mikita: Eww… I'm not staying in this girly room. (Smirk) Hmm… I think I'll pull a "bad girl" move and break this woman's heart.

(Mikita opened the window and started to crawl out, but something hit her. Okashi was interfering with her thoughts and this made her growl.)

Mikita: You shut up in there. I am ruining your precious life and there's nothing you can do about it. Now what should I do on my adventurous "running away from home" outing?

(Mikita licked her fangs and stepped out into the world, her thoughts bent on destruction and death. Kagome returned to her home, Inuyasha accompanying her, and everyone ran up to greet Kagome. Her mom was the first to steal a hug.)

Mother: Oh Kagome! I am so proud of you!

Sota: I'm glad you're home sis!

Gramps: Did you remember us little people there in Boston?

Kagome: Of course I did. Thanks everybody.

Mother: So did you have fun?

Kagome: Yeah. It was a lot of fun.

(Inuyasha was playing with the cat, being impatient as usual.)

Inuyasha: When are we going back?

Mother: Well you can't go yet. Not until you eat. I made your favorite, Kagome.

Kagome: Oh boy! Barbecued Chicken!

(Her mother held out a plate of food to her, but before she could grab it, Inuyasha walked right up and took it.)

Inuyasha: Thanks. I sure am hungry.

(Kagome was furious with him as she watched him sit down at the table with what was supposed to be her plate.)

Kagome: Inuyasha…!

Mother: It's okay Kagome dear. I've got plenty.

(Kagome continued to glare at Inuyasha as he scarfed down the chicken. Her thoughts of anger were also running around in her head. "He's so insensitive. He makes me so mad sometimes. It's like he doesn't even care about me anymore. Well… it's not like he ever did really." Kagome sighed and a plate was placed in front of her.)

Mother: Here Kagome. Eat you some dinner.

(Kagome thought about it for a moment, but then she smiled with an idea to get Inuyasha back.)

Kagome: Sorry mom. We can't. We have to go.

(She jerked Inuyasha out of his seat and made him drop his chicken. He had barbecue sauce all over his face as well.)

Inuyasha: We do… but can't we stay for a little longer?

Kagome: Nope. You said it yourself. We have to go. Bye mom! Bye grandpa! See you later Sota!

(Inuyasha reached for the plate, but Kagome pulled him away too quickly so he couldn't grab his food. When they got to the well, Inuyasha was still wiping his mouth off. Kagome approached the well and put one knee up on the edge of it.)

Inuyasha: Why did you pull me away from my food?

Kagome: You mean _my_ food.

(She gave him a mean look while stressing her point and meaning, and then jumped down into the well. Inuyasha slanted his head a bit, wondering why she was so angry with him. He then jumped down the well after her. Hiei was checking out his new home at the time, looking around at all the details and decorations. He found a bedroom that had a king sized bed with creamy satin sheets. The curtains were forest green and the carpet was beige. There was a great distribution of colors and he seemed to like it.)

Karasu: This is our room. What do you think?

Hiei: Wow…

(He looked to the left side of the room and saw a computer desk. Guess what was on it? Yep. A computer. It had a large, flat-screen monitor with a shiny onyx hue for an outlining. He walked over to it and curiously examined it. It was definitely high quality equipment.)

Hiei: …Does this have Internet?

Karasu: Yeah. I had it installed yesterday… or was it day before yesterday?

Hiei: Is there anything you didn't get?

(He walked to the bathroom within the bedroom and saw—would you believe it? —a hot tub.)

Hiei: No… Tell me that isn't a hot tub.

Karasu: That isn't a hot tub?

Hiei: I was being sarcastic.

Karasu: Well you know it's not just to stare at…

(She removed her clothes and walked over to the tub with a smile. To respond to this notion, Hiei took off his cloak and accompanied her. It looks like these two have a near perfect life now. Lucky crapheads.)


	34. Chapter 34

Tell me true 

----

(Hiei and Karasu were bathing in relaxation in their new home. They were taking in the serenity of the spa together, drinking champagne and sitting covered in bubbles and rose petals.)

Karasu: Ahh… warm.

Hiei: Yeah…

Karasu: You think these are enough bubbles?

Hiei: They're fine… You know I still can't believe you did all this.

Karasu: I just wanted you to be happy. I know I make you mad sometimes, but I never mean to. I hope this will make up for my stupidity.

(He was moved by her tender words as he leaned over and kissed her. They began to make out as they engaged in a passionate lip lock. He stroked her hair while intensifying the kiss, sliding his tongue over hers. She reciprocated and topped his motions as they separated from the kiss, and he looked at her with minor astonishment.)

Hiei: Hn. You think you can overcome my moves, do you?

Karasu: Pssh! I _know_ I can.

Hiei: You're lucky you're pregnant.

(Karasu just gave him a cocky smile and he blew bubbles in her face. She splashed him back as they enjoyed their time together. Hiei even managed to laugh a little. In the meantime, Keera was opening the door to Okashi's bedroom while saying:)

Keera: Mikita, I just wanted to say thanks again for…

(Once she opened the door and noticed that Mikita wasn't there, she finished her sentence differently with disappointment.)

Keera: …absolutely nothing.

(Mikita was back in the Feudal Era looking around. She appeared to be satisfied and searching for something at the same time.)

Mikita: Era, sweet era… sort of.

(She took in the appearance of the trees surrounding her once again. She was so acquainted with buildings and cement all around her, and now she would have to adjust to the forestry again. Soon, a particular scent came to her as she sniffed the air. Turning slowly, she was surprised at who she saw.)

Mikita: Sesshomaru…

(Indeed it was Sesshomaru, standing there with his usual expression. She remained speechless for a moment as they approached each other. Her mouth remained opened as she stared him up and down.)

Mikita: …You're alive? It really worked?

(Strange happiness took over her emotions as she quickly embraced him. This astonished him, but he put his arms loosely around her in return. Realizing what she had just done, Mikita separated from the hug and lightly blushed.)

Mikita: Uhh… it's this mortal. She must be interfering with my emotions again.

Sesshomaru: Mortal?

Mikita: Yeah. I kinda needed a host. Heh.

Sesshomaru: I'm surprised to see you alive.

Mikita: Yeah. Everyone thought I died, but my soul just relocated.

Sesshomaru: Where have you been?

Mikita: A lot of places. I went to the pansy's time and possessed this girl named Okashi. I didn't know she'd be so annoying and pure.

Sesshomaru: Mikita… What happened to your father?

Mikita: He's in the future… in the year 3000.

Sesshomaru: What about Naraku? Did he die?

Mikita: As far as I know, but Tsuyoku…

Sesshomaru: What? Is he more powerful?

Mikita: Way more than Naraku ever was.

Sesshomaru: How do we get to him?  
Mikita: Whoa now! Take it easy Sesshy. We can't just go charging at him right now. We have to strategize.

Sesshomaru: Fine with me, and Mikita…

Mikita: Yeah?

Sesshomaru: Don't call me Sesshy.

Mikita: Fine… flower boy.

(He looked at her with a glare-like expression and she just sneered.)

Sesshomaru: You always knew how to piss me off.

Mikita: You know it.

Sesshomaru: …Good to see you back Sneaky Miki.

Mikita: Trust me. I'm glad to _be_ back… sort of.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean?

Mikita: I can't unleash my full powers in a mortal's body. I wish I had my own body.

Sesshomaru: Well to make that happen, I'd need my Tenseiga back.

(While they ponder this thought, let's check in on Kagome and Inuyasha, who are also in the Feudal Era. Kagome was still ignoring Inuyasha for being so inconsiderate and he followed behind her, questioning her.)

Inuyasha: Why are you ignoring me Kagome? Hey! Come on! Listen to me!

Kagome: (Still ignoring him) Oh look. It's Miroku and Sango. Hey guys! We're back!

(She ran over to them and Inuyasha stood there with a disenchanted expression.)

Sango: Hey Kagome. How are you?

Kagome: How are _you_? I can see that you're starting to show just a little bit.

(Kagome was smiling when she spoke, hinting toward Sango's stomach. Sango placed her hands on her slightly bulged belly.)

Sango: Yeah. I'm one month along. I didn't know you could tell already.

Miroku: That's our little one in there. I feel so proud.

Kagome: You should. I am so happy for you guys.

(She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was occupied with a meticulous scent in the air.)

Inuyasha: Is she here?

(He took off in a certain direction and Kagome rolled her eyes.)

Kagome: I guess we should follow him.

(Mikita and Sesshomaru were still catching up on old times while walking along.)

Sesshomaru: What's a camera?

Mikita: It takes your picture and makes a piece of paper have a shape just like you on it. Best of all, it only takes one split second and flash of light to do.

Sesshomaru: Fascinating. You had some of these?

Mikita: Several. Yes. There are these people called paparazzi… Ugh. They're so annoying.

Sesshomaru: You don't say.

(Sesshomaru was fascinated by these details of the future as he listened attentively to the details. Their conversation was soon interrupted by the presence of a certain hanyou.)

Inuyasha: Mikita…

(Sesshomaru stepped in front of Mikita.)

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?

(Suddenly, Leona and Lutious poofed in from the future.)

Inuyasha: Leona? Lutious? What are _you_ doing here?

Leona: (Smiles) I brought a game!

(Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came up to see what was going on as well. To add to the amount of people, Karasu and Hiei even showed up.)

Karasu: (Cheery) Oh boy! A game!

(A game? It's some big game then. There's Karasu, Hiei, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Mikita, Inuyasha, Kagome, Lutious, and Leona. Wow! Ten people surrounding some sort of crystal ball.)

Kagome: Why are we playing games? What about Tsuyoku?

Leona: Relax. There's plenty of time for that. Right now, let's play.

(It was odd that Kagome had Inuyasha's impatient personality. Inuyasha even noticed it as he looked at her strangely. Leona placed her hands over the crystal ball.)

Leona: All right. Listen up. This is a game called Tell Me True. The rules are simple: You choose someone and start your question with, "Tell me true…" When you ask the question, the person you asked has to answer the question starting with, "Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie…" You have to answer with the truth. You cannot lie. If you do, the crystal ball will know, for it will turn red.

Miroku: How does it know that someone's lying?

Leona: This orb is from the year 3000, so it is advanced to sense sinful air. It even senses embarrassment and it turns pink. If the response is true, the ball remains this crystal blue color. So… are you ready to expose the truth?

(There was tension and nervousness with most of the people within the circle as the suspense got to them.)

Leona: I'll start it off. Okay… Karasu. Tell me true, would you strip and run around naked in front of all of us if I dared you to?

Karasu: Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie: Yeah!

(She started to take her shirt off, but Hiei stopped her and held her wrist.)

Hiei: This is not a dare game Karasu.

Karasu: Aww. You people are no fun.

Leona: The hue of the orb is blue, so she was telling the truth. Okay Karasu. Your turn to ask someone else a question.

Karasu: Okay.

(She smiled at Hiei and he thought, "Oh no…")

Karasu: Hiei…

Hiei: Figures.

Karasu: Tell me true, do you love me?

(Hiei sighed and looked at her as if to say, "Do I have to?" Everyone was looking at him expectantly, so he spoke quickly.)

Hiei: Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie… yes.

Karasu: What was that? I couldn't quite hear you Sexy Shorty.

Hiei: Yes, I love you Karasu.

Karasu: Yay!

(Karasu hugged her husband and the crystal ball was a slight shade of pink mixed with the blue.)

Leona: Ooh, looks like someone's a little embarrassed. Okay Hiei. Your turn to ask someone a question.

Hiei: Fine. Uhh… Lutious. I know nothing about you, so tell me true: Are you thinking perverted?

(Lutious was staring at Leona's butt, but he snapped out of it and looked at Hiei when he was asked the question.)

Lutious: Well truth be told, I cannot tell a lie: Yeah. I'm a pervert 24/7.

(He winked at Mikita and she looked away with disgust. Leona elbowed Lutious for this.)

Lutious: What? I told the truth…

Leona: Just ask someone else a question, you perv.

Lutious: Sure. Hey Miroku, tell me true: Are you thinking perverted too?

Miroku: Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie: (Smiles) Oh yeah.

(Miroku groped Sango and got smacked: The usual routine. Leona and Sango rolled their eyes for their men's behavior.)

Leona: Who are you going to ask, Miroku?

Miroku: Hmm… Mikita. Tell me true, do you think I'm attractive?

Mikita: No.

Leona: Okay… Well you didn't use the standard answering method, but you did tell the truth.

Miroku: Aww…

Leona: Your turn Miki.

(Mikita looked over at Kagome and smiled a malicious smile. She tapped her evil little fingers together as she thought of the perfect question.)

Mikita: Kagome… Now tell me true: Have you ever masturbated?

(Kagome turned bright red with embarrassment and everyone focused their attention on her. This made it even more difficult for her to answer.)

Kagome: Uhh… Truth be told… I cannot tell a lie…

(She looked at the expectant face of her questioner and she gulped.)

Kagome: …Yes.

(Everyone laughed at her and the crystal ball was bright pink.)

Lutious: Look! She's so embarrassed! See how pink? Ha ha ha!

Mikita: Do you ever masturbate while thinking of Inuyasha?

(Kagome was so humiliated as she covered her face.)

Kagome: Leave me alone! You've already asked your question.

Leona: (Giggling) Okay guys. That's enough. It's her turn to ask someone a question. Go ahead loser, I mean Kagome.

(They were all trying to stifle their laughter, including Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him and knew just the question she was going to ask.)

Kagome: Inuyasha…

(Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at her.)

Kagome: Tell me true, do you love more than one?

(The pressure was on Inuyasha now as she looked at him expectantly, as did everyone else. It was fun to stare down the person that was being asked. He glanced over at Mikita then back to Kagome. He thought of Kikyo and of all his feelings he had inside. What was he going to say?)

Inuyasha: Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie…

(This was it: The answer that Kagome needed to know. She was waiting for it. She was dwelling on it.)

Inuyasha: …No.

Leona: Ah, but the crystal ball tells otherwise. You're lying Inuyasha.

(They all noticed the red hue of the globe, cornering Inuyasha with his lie. He looked at Kagome. She was hurt and disappointed inside as her hair covered her eyes. Sensing Inuyasha's eyes looking her way, she turned her head.)

Inuyasha: Kagome… I—

(Kagome got up and ran off with a broken heart and Inuyasha stood up.)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

(He looked down at the grass, feeling remorse for how he made her feel. She had feelings for him. He had feelings for her, but he let her down. He hurt her feelings yet again and he knew he had to make it right, so he went after her.)

Karasu: Pansy! …So can I rip my clothes off yet?


	35. Chapter 35

**Do you love me?**

----

(Kagome was sitting alone on a rock in the middle of the forest, tears streaming down her face. She wiped some off and looked at her soggy hands. "Inuyasha will never love me. Why did I ever expect him to? He always remembers Kikyo, and now he has feelings for Mikita again." After these thoughts, she sighed.)

Woman: Perhaps I can help you dearie.

(Kagome looked up to see an older woman, maybe in her 50's or 60's as it looked. Her hair was a brittle black and she had a mole on the right side of her nose, and her voice shook a bit when she spoke. She wasn't extremely attractive, but she wasn't all that ugly either. She looked more like a witch.)

Woman: I know you are having love troubles and I am here to help. Here's my card.

(The woman handed her a card that read, "Miss Teiken Foregood, Psychic Buddy and Fortune Telling Pal." That sounds oddly cheesy.)

Woman: You can just call me Miss Tei if you like.

Kagome: It's really nice of you to offer to help me, but I don't think I'm interested.

(Kagome stood up and started to walk away.)

Woman: All right dearie. I guess he will always love more than one, but if that's the way you want it…

(Kagome turned around to face her just as the woman turned away from her.)

Kagome: Wait…

(The woman circled back around and looked at her. Ironically, Kagome did not get to see the woman's sly smirk before she turned to her. Kagome had accepted to give the woman a chance as she accompanied her to her place. It was a small cabin out in the woods, but once you pulled back the colorful curtains of the door, it looked like a natural fortuneteller's environment. Miss Tei sat in her chair and gestured to the one in front of her.)

Woman: Have a seat dearie.

(Kagome was tired of being called dearie so much, but she sat down in the chair.)

Kagome: Uhh, my name is Kagome.

Woman: And my name is Miss Tei, not uhh.

(Kagome looked down and Miss Tei giggled.)

Woman: I am only teasing you Kagome. So, I understand that this guy you love has feelings for other women besides yourself.

Kagome: Yes…

Woman: Tell Miss Tei all about it. I'm all ears.

Kagome: Well… He loved the girl that I am a reincarnation of and she died. He still never forgot her and now he also has feelings for another girl.

Woman: How does this make you feel?

Kagome: It makes me feel… unwanted, unloved…

Woman: Jealous?

(Kagome realized it even more at that point. She was jealous. Kagome nodded in agreement and Miss Tei folded her arms on the table.)

Woman: It's only natural to feel this way Kagome, nothing to be embarrassed about. Why I would feel the same way if Inuyasha treated me that way. Frankly, there are two options…

(Kagome gave the woman her attention and listened to her advice, but had she failed to notice that the woman stated Inuyasha's name and Kagome hadn't even told her his name? No ordinary fortuneteller could do such a thing.)

Woman: You could just leave your life the way it is: Feeling left out and uncared for while he fawns over other women… OR you could be the only one that he loves and live happily ever after.

Kagome: But how do I do that?

(The woman smiled and stood up, walking over to her shelf of bottles and potions.)

Woman: That is the easy part child.

(She took down a bottle of purple potion and turned to Kagome.)

Woman: The young lady that you are a reincarnation of… Would you say that he loved her the most?

Kagome: Probably… yeah.

(Kagome looked down sadly and fiddled with her fingers.)

Woman: And even though you have her soul, he still thinks of her.

Kagome: Uh-huh…

Woman: If he loved her for her soul, then he would love you. Am I right?

Kagome: Well I am a different person really, but… yeah. That would be right.

Woman: But if her soul has been right in front of him all this time and he still thinks of the way Kikyo looked when he remembered her, then he must have loved her for her beauty.

Kagome: Really?

Woman: Honey, he's a man. He's shallow. Of course he's going to remember her dazzling beauty.

(This hurt Kagome's feelings even more. Could this be true? Did he honestly think that Kikyo was better looking than her, so that's why he thought of her? Kagome then remembered the day she first met him. He was sealed to the sacred tree and he told her, "You're right. Kikyo was cuter." This intensified her jealousy as her eyebrows lowered, and the woman noticed this as she smiled.)

Woman: But _what if_…

(Kagome's attention was gathered up once again as she looked up at Miss Tei.)

Woman: What if her soul _and_ her body were right there in front of him? Not separate… together.

Kagome: Bring back Kikyo?

Woman: No dearie… You see this potion can make your dreams come true.

Kagome: How?

Woman: When you drink this potion, your body will take the form of Kikyo, the woman that Inuyasha longs to be with deep inside. You will be able to have her soul _and_ her looks, and Inuyasha will take you into his arms forever.

Kagome: You mean I will _be_ Kikyo?

Woman: Yes, but you will still have your own brain. You will be you in the personality, but all you have to do is get Inuyasha to admit that he loves you. In other words, if you are successful and he tells you that he loves you and you only, believing that you are Kikyo, then you two will be together forever. However, if he doesn't tell you that he loves only you now that you have her appearance as well, then your soul will belong to me.

Kagome: My soul?

Woman: That will not truly happen though dearie. That is just a formality. Of course this plan will work without fail.

Kagome: But I won't be me. He will be telling Kikyo that he loves her. It won't be me that he thinks he is telling that to.

Woman: No. You have to convince him and yourself that you are Kikyo. You are practically the new Kikyo.

Kagome: So… I can't tell him that it's me?

Woman: No you cannot. Otherwise the spell will not work. You will be living a new life as Kikyo.

Kagome: I don't know… It just won't be the same.

Woman: Haven't you always wished that you were Kikyo so that he would love you? If he confesses his love, the spell will trigger him to love only you. Isn't that what you want? Think about it. No more two-timing. All the love in his heart: Just for you. Best of all, once he admits his love for you/Kikyo, he will turn into a human.

Kagome: A human?

Woman: Yes. That way, you can live with him the way he was planning to do many years ago. You'll make his life meaningful.

(This made Kagome think about it even more as she placed her hand over her mouth in a thinking way. She was debating with herself inside. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was looking for her.)

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!

(He then thought, "She must be mad at me still. At least now I know why. Mikita doesn't love me. I don't know why I still have feelings for her, and Kikyo is…" He stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes flew open, "…here?" He looked toward the direction of the scent and sure enough, he saw Kikyo walking toward him. "It's Kikyo. There are no soul collectors… She's got real flesh and blood. She's really alive, but how?")

Inuyasha: Kikyo…?

(She walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes.)

Kikyo: Inuyasha.

(She embraced him and he did the same after a moment of surprise. She held him tight and closed her eyes with delight.)

Kikyo: How I long to hold you in my arms. Do you think of me often?

Inuyasha: Well… yeah, all the time. I never forgot about you.

Kikyo: I never forgot about you either my love.

Inuyasha: Kikyo… How are you alive? I mean you're really… alive. Where are your soul collectors?

(She looked up and made eye contact with him. Her eyes were glowing with charm.)

Kikyo: I don't need them anymore. Kagome gave her final wish on the Sacred Jewel. She wanted me to be here with you. She knew how much you wanted me to be here.

Inuyasha: Kagome did that?

Kikyo: She brought me back. She gave me her soul so that I could remain with you forever. It was meant to be Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Kagome's gone? She can't be.

Kikyo: It was her wish. You can't deprive her of that. So here I am, in the flesh and spirit. It's back to the way it used to be.

(She stroked his hair and smiled a gentle smile.)

Kikyo: Inuyasha, tell me true: Do you love me and only me?

(Inuyasha remembered Kagome's question, which sounded very similar: "Inuyasha, tell me true: Do you love more than one?" He remembered how sad and hurt she was when she ran away. He thought of all the times they had together and how she was always there for him.)

Kikyo: I know you do. You feel the same way I feel for you. I love you Inuyasha… and I know you love me too. Now it is only you and me.

Inuyasha: …No. I can't say that.

Kikyo: …What?

Inuyasha: I can't believe that Kagome would do that. I…

(He looked at Kikyo and held her shoulders with concern and sincerity.)

Inuyasha: Kikyo… I just can't say that because Kagome was always by my side. She never purposely betrayed me. She always wished for me to be happy… and now she's gone too far. I'm glad to see you and all, but I can't believe she left me and wished for this. I don't know why she did that because… even though I never showed it, I loved her.

(Kikyo gasped and gripped his kimono. She was about to fall, but he held onto her and knelt down slowly with her, resting her head in his lap. She fell unconscious and he shook her carefully.)

Inuyasha: Kikyo… Kikyo!

(Right before his eyes, her body transformed into Kagome. It turns out that she must have accepted Miss Tei's offer. The Kikyo before him that claimed to love him and wished to be forever with him was the one he loved: Kagome. He looked upon her with a wide, surprised mouth.)

Inuyasha: Ka… Kagome?

(Just then, her soul flew out slowly from her body and relocated itself within the orb that the woman, Miss Teiken Foregood, was holding. It was the one that Kagome made the deal with.)

Woman: Well. Well. What a shame. Too bad it had to end this way.

Inuyasha: Who are you?

Woman: Me? My name is Miss Teiken Foregood.

Inuyasha: Mistaken for good?

Woman: Clever, aren't we Inuyasha. Too bad your airhead of a lover couldn't see that. Now she belongs to me.

(The woman laughed evilly and the voice tone transformed to a familiar male voice. The body transformed as well and Inuyasha was angered to find out the woman's true form.)

Inuyasha: Tsuyoku!

Tsuyoku: Yes, that's obvious isn't it?

(Inuyasha laid Kagome's head down carefully and stood up to Tsuyoku. He unsheathed his sword as it transformed into its largest state. He was furious now.)

Inuyasha: What's going on? What did you do to Kagome… uhh, Kikyo? I think?

Tsuyoku: The mortal girl agreed to take one of my potions and transformed herself into Kikyo, the woman that she said you truly loved and longed to be with. She felt unloved and left out of your heart, so I made her dreams come true. Too bad you ruined it for her.

Inuyasha: That was really Kagome? Then why did she tell me—?

Tsuyoku: Well duh! She lied. She thought that you loved Kikyo for her looks, so she thought that since she had her soul, all she needed was her looks. Then she thought that you would love her and only her forever… as Kikyo of course. Isn't that what you wanted Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: You told her those things didn't you? You made her accept that potion. She wouldn't have agreed to something like that on her own.

Tsuyoku: It worked too. Either way I win.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Tsuyoku: If you had confessed your love to her thinking that she was truly Kikyo, you would have become mortal to "live forever like you two had always planned." Of course, that was just my easy way out to kill you with ease, but this works too.

(He tempted Inuyasha with the orb that contained Kagome's soul, and Inuyasha was even more upset with Tsuyoku and his evil trick.)

Inuyasha: You bastard!

Tsuyoku: Call me what you want half-breed, but if you really want this girl's soul back, come find me. I'll be waiting.

(Tsuyoku disappeared with Kagome's soul and Inuyasha began to run after him.)

Inuyasha: No! Stop! … Wait.

(He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't doing any good to try to chase Tsuyoku. He was already gone. He had poofed away by the means of the watch. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome's limp body. He walked over to her with sadness and a guilty conscience. He knelt down and held her close to him.)

Inuyasha: Kagome… Why did you do this? Why did you make that deal with him? Why did you drink that potion!

(Inuyasha was angry with her, but only for a moment, for tears of mixed-up emotions began to build up in his shaky eyes.)

Inuyasha: But it's not your fault… it's mine. I'm the reason you accepted that potion. Kagome… I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I will get him for this. I will kill him for this!

(Inuyasha shouted into the sky angrily.)

Inuyasha: I will kill you for this Tsuyoku!


	36. Chapter 36

Substitution Body 

----

(The game that was referred to as, "Tell Me True," was still going on as everyone looked around curiously. Mikita smiled maliciously toward Sesshomaru.)

Mikita: Hmm… Sesshomaru. Tell me true: Do _you_ ever masturbate?

Sesshomaru: No.

(Sesshomaru had an uncaring tone when he responded and Leona looked at the crystal ball's results.)

Leona: …He was telling the truth.

Lutious: Damn, dude! What is wrong with you?

(Lutious and Miroku laughed and Leona rolled her eyes.)

Leona: Cut it out guys. Okay Sesshomaru. Your turn to ask someone a question.

(He did not wish to ask a question. He looked over at Mikita, who looked at him like, "Well…?")

Sesshomaru: Tell me true: Can I leave now?

Mikita: Truth be told, I cannot tell a lie: Why not? Knock yourself out.

(Once Mikita noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were focused on something behind her, she looked back and saw what he saw: Inuyasha carrying Kagome's body toward them with a saddened expression.)

Sango: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: …She's gone.

Miroku: Gone?

Inuyasha: Tsuyoku took her soul… He tricked her.

Mikita: (Arm gesture) Yes!

(There was silence after Mikita's little display of joy.)

Mikita: What? Someone has to be happy about it.

(At that moment, Keera and Sakura poofed in. Keera looked at Mikita with a dissatisfied expression.)

Keera: Sakura said you'd be here…

(She then acquired a confused appearance as she looked around at the surroundings.)

Keera: …Where is here exactly?

Sakura: This is the Feudal Era.

Keera: Oh… I didn't think you were serious. So, these people are demons too?

Sakura: Well (points to Sango) that one's a demon slayer (points to Miroku) and that one's a perverted monk. Not all of them are demons.

Keera: (Points to Sango) If she's a demon slayer, then she sure isn't doing her job quite right. There are still demons around… (Glares at Mikita) like her.

Mikita: Why are you so hostile toward me, terd?

Keera: I can't believe you have to ask! You are ruining my sister's life!

Mikita: Yep, and I'm enjoying every moment of it, although her annoying thoughts are getting on my nerves. I can't hear myself think anymore. I want my own body back, damn it!

(She slammed her hands down on the ground, but then she looked over at Inuyasha holding Kagome's body and got an idea. This idea made her smile, the kind of smile that didn't seem very kind.)

Mikita: Inuyasha. Put Kagome's body down.

Inuyasha: Why?

Mikita: Because I said. Just do it.

(Inuyasha placed Kagome's body on the ground carefully and looked questioningly at Mikita as she walked closer. She knelt down next to Kagome's body and placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. Suddenly Mikita's soul transferred from Okashi's body to Kagome's, shocking Inuyasha and all others around. Well, except for Sesshomaru and Hiei pretty much. Kagome's body then took Mikita's form and she opened her eyes. As for Okashi's body, it was back to normal. Keera was surprised to see that her sister's body had returned and she ran over to her side. Mikita stood up and examined her new host.)

Mikita: This will have to do for now. I hated stooping back to this level, but at least I don't have to share with her soul.

Inuyasha: What happened? What about Kagome?

Mikita: Relax wussy. I'll take good care of her precious little body while I'm borrowing it, at least until I get my own body back. Man I've had to jump between so many bodies in my lifetime. Am I even considered alive anymore? Jeez!

Miroku: There's something I don't understand though. Mikita, how were you able to take the form of yourself while you were in someone else's body?

Mikita: Let's just say that my shape-shifting skills are slowly returning. Unfortunately, this is all I can do for now until I brush up my abilities. I'm just glad that I don't have to hear that Okashi girl's whining anymore.

(Okashi began to open her eyes and she first looked toward Keera.)

Keera: Okashi?

Okashi: Keera… Is mom mad at me?

(Okashi sat up and Keera hugged her.)

Keera: It _is_ you! Oh thank goodness!

Mikita: Yes, it's your pathetic, annoying sister. Happy? Now go back home to your mommy.

(Okashi stood up weakly until she gained her balance. She stared strongly at the demon that had possessed her. Mikita did not even notice. She was too busy examining the school uniform that she was once again stuck wearing.)

Mikita: Aww… Not again.

(Keera tugged on her sister's arm gently to get her attention.)

Keera: Okashi. Come on. We do need to get back to mom.

(Okashi remembered what had happened with her mother thanks to Mikita and she looked down cheerlessly.)

Okashi: …Mom.

(The return home would not be an easy one for Okashi. She knew that, but what she didn't know is whether to tell her mother the truth. Approaching her house aroused the tension within her already. She didn't know what would await her. As she walked closer, she saw her mother waiting near the door with a tear-stained face.)

Mother: Okashi…

Okashi: Mom!

(She started to run over to her, but police officers ran up to her and grabbed her arms.)

Okashi: Hey! What's going on?

Officer 1: We caught the runaway daughter, Okashi.

Officer 2: Confirmed. The girl is in custody.

Okashi: What are you doing?

Officer 1: We have to take you downtown for questioning ma'am.

Okashi: What! But… Wait!

(She reached out for her mother, but the men pulled her away and led her to the police vehicle.)

Okashi: MOM!

(Her cry for her mother was loud with a frightened tone. Her mother's eyes bulged up with tears once again as she placed her hand over her mouth. She had to look away, for the sight was too hard for her to handle. Sakura and Keera were watching from within the bushes nearby.)

Keera: No! Okashi!

Sakura: Come on! We'll kill those demons.

Keera: No Sakura! We can't just go charging at the police! They are authority figures! They're not demons… Well most of them.

Sakura: So some of them are demons?  
Keera: I didn't mean that literally.

Sakura: Then what do you mean? I'm confused. Are authority figures more powerful than demons?

Keera: You really are a lot like your sister. Hey… You know what? Authority figures aren't stronger than demons. We can get Okashi out of this… We just have to be sneaky in the process.

Sakura: Say no more. Sneaky is my middle name… Well, actually Kyra is my middle name…

(Keera rolled her eyes and grabbed Sakura by the arm as they ran off to think of an escape plan for Okashi. She was taken down to the police station for further questioning, which frightened the innocent Christian girl as she looked around the cramped up, gloomy room.)

Officer: Okashi. I understand that you deliberately ran away from home. Is that correct?

Okashi: No. I didn't. It was—

Officer: Okashi, your mother grounded you for your bad behavior and when she came back, you were gone.

Okashi: I know, but…

Officer: But what?

(She didn't know how to answer. If she told them the truth about it, they would send her to a nut house for sure! The policeman saw that she was hesitant to answer, so he continued his questioning.)

Officer: After a careful investigation of the many murders that have been committed since the arrival of your new image as Mikita, we have taken DNA samples from various locations and confirmed that it was in fact your DNA.

Okashi: What! But that's not true! I would never kill anybody.

Officer: Our investigations are final madam. A week from now, we have scheduled a court case for you. Your mother set you up with a lawyer already, so you will wait in Cell 29 until further notice.

Okashi: Cell 29? You mean I'm in prison?

Officer: Yes. You will remain in the juvenile detention center until your court date arrives.

Okashi: But this isn't fair! It wasn't me!

Officer: Save all pleading for your testimony. Come with me. You get one phone call.

(Okashi was in such disbelief that all of this was happening, all because of Mikita. She was shaking as she held the phone within her hands.)

Okashi: Mom… Please get me out of here.

(Her mother was on the other side of the glass holding her phone as well. Her face was discolored with tearstains and her voice was quivering as she spoke.)

Mother: Okashi… Honey, I can't. You have to realize what you've done wrong.

Okashi: But it wasn't me! It wasn't my fault! …It was someone else.

(Her tear glands secreted a small amount of tears as she looked into her mother's eyes. It was hurting both of them deep inside.)

Officer: All right Okashi. Your time is up.

Okashi: Wait, I have to tell her something…

Officer: Sorry ma'am. You've already exceeded your limit.

(The officer took the phone from her hands and hung it up, leaving Okashi with her sobbing. Her mother covered her face and turned away with sorrow. Mikita had caused so much damage, and what did she have to say after all of this?)

Mikita: I'm bored.

Inuyasha: Well if you're so bored then let's go after your father!

Leona: No way. Not yet. We all need to train harder and strategize for at least a couple of days. We can't just jump right into battle.

Inuyasha: So what? I always have.

Leona: Well this is different! …Okay? This is not Naraku. Tsuyoku is a whole other character to deal with. He has as much power and strength as Naraku and more. It won't be as easy as you think it will.

Inuyasha: I don't care. It was my duty to protect Kagome and now her soul is in the hands of evil.

Miroku: What do you think he has planned?

Karasu: Something evil?

Hiei: Obviously.

(Tsuyoku was in his lair conducting a malicious plan. There was a tomb in front of him, and in his hands he held the orb containing Kagome's soul.)

Tsuyoku: This creepy woman has been brought back so many times; it's not even funny.

(He placed the orb within a round crevice upon the tomb and a light emitted from it.)

Tsuyoku: The lie that the mortal pulled on that half-breed would have really been a desire of that foolish girl. Why I am practically making her wish come true.

(The coffin opened its own door and a strange light shone out from within. Once the casket's door opened completely, there stood the priestess Kikyo. She was being resurrected once again as she opened her eyes.)

Tsuyoku: Now that you have a real body and not an imitation body, I have also completed you with your entire soul, priestess Kikyo. I have brought you back because I require your assistance: To kill that half-breed Inuyasha. Man I'm really starting to sound more like Naraku. (Sigh) Oh well, I'm the new and improved Naraku.

(He looked over Kikyo's body and smiled a cruel smile, licking his lips.)

Tsuyoku: Of course I think I'll have my fun with you before I release you.

(He took hold of her arm, but she grabbed his arm with her other hand and burned a deep wound into it, causing him to shout and release her.)

Kikyo: You will do nothing of the sort. I did not even desire to return to this world. Where did you get this body?

Tsuyoku: You really don't wanna know sweetie.

Kikyo: I'd advise you not call me that. What happened to Kagome?

Tsuyoku: The mortal girl that had your soul? Oh, she lent her soul out to you for a while.

Kikyo: I'm assuming you had something to do with it?

Tsuyoku: You think you're smart, do you? Well I'm not like Naraku. You can't win against me just like that.

(With a smirk upon his face, he healed the wound that she had inflicted upon his arm with ease. This brought a bit of surprise to Kikyo as she remained within the coffin. Tsuyoku jerked her roughly from the coffin and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. His expression depicted an evil satisfaction, whereas hers shone with disgust and anger.)

Tsuyoku: You will do as I say or I will make you remain immortal forever. You will never rest peacefully in the afterlife, but you will remain here… being tortured daily by yours truly.

Kikyo: You are much worse than Naraku. You stoop lower than him. You are despicable!

Tsuyoku: Thank you sweetheart. You haven't even gotten a glimpse of my power just yet.

----

_Goodness! Tsuyoku is evil! Many readers have in fact pointed that out. How will Inuyasha and the others defeat him? Why did he bring back Kikyo to kill Inuyasha? Could it be that he likes to toy with people's emotions like Naraku? Well… never mind. It's obvious that's a yes. Sick pervert. Lutious and Miroku are kind gentlemen compared to him! And what about Kagome? Will her soul and body ever reunite again? Will Mikita ever get her own body back if Sesshomaru gets his Tenseiga returned to him? Will Okashi's trial prove her innocent or guilty? All these questions and nobody to answer them just yet, so you'll just have to think on them for a while._


	37. Chapter 37

Strangely Casual Escape Plan 

----

(Okashi was sitting in the corner of her cell crying her eyes out. She was so heartbroken and didn't know what to do. Her face was stained with the visibility of many tears and her nose was running because of her sorrow as well. The woman in the cell with her was annoyed with Okashi's crying.)

Woman: Oh would you just be quiet already? Boo-hooing isn't going to get you anywhere.

Okashi: I know, but… but…

Woman: Do us all a favor and shut up.

(Okashi sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve, not caring about being sanitary. It wasn't her shirt anyway, so she didn't care. "This is all Mikita's fault. She ruined my life. I didn't do any of this. I don't deserve this.")

Sakura: Pansy!

(Okashi looked up and saw Sakura standing there in front of her.)

Sakura: (Giggles) That's so funny. I couldn't help but to take after my sister.

(Okashi's cellmate opened her eyes and looked at Sakura with disappointment.)

Woman: Oh great. Another one to annoy me.

Okashi: Sakura, how did you get in here?

Sakura: I slipped through those bars. Being tiny has its advantages.

(Keera was outside Okashi's bar window.)

Keera: Quit wasting time Sakura! Get her out of there!

Okashi: Keera? You're here too?

Keera: Yeah. We're busting you out of here.

Sakura: I just need something to pick this thing with…

(Sakura was referring to the lock as she observed it. She then looked at the officer standing near the cell. He was eating a donut and watching a football game on his portable DVD player/TV device. Sakura saw the keys that were hanging from his belt loop.)

Sakura: Can I borrow your keys Mr. Authority Figure person?

Okashi: (Low voice) Sakura, you can't just ask an officer for his keys and expect him to—

Officer: Sure. Here you go.

(Without looking at Sakura, he handed her the keys. She stuck her arm out through the bars and grabbed them.)

Sakura: Thank you. (Smiles)

Officer: TOUCHDOWN!

Okashi: (Sweat drop) Okay…

Keera: Hurry guys!

Sakura: I'm getting there…

(She opened the bar doors and walked out with no problem. She looked back at Okashi, who was still standing there with unsurety. Sakura grabbed her arm and pulled her along.)

Sakura: Come on. Don't just stand there.

(She looked at the distracted officer and handed his keys back to him.)

Sakura: Thanks mister.

Officer: Ssshh! It's the third quarter!

(The officer took a bite of his doughnut and was still oblivious to their escape plans. Sakura led Okashi toward the exit quickly.)

Okashi: How did you just pull that off?

Sakura: Luck runs in our family…

(The officer finished his doughnut and became excited.)

Officer: Yeah! Another touchdown! Woo!

(He then realized what had just happened as the woman that was in the cell with Okashi walked by.)

Woman: Where's the damn bathroom?

Officer: …Wait a minute!

(Sakura and Okashi heard this shout as they began to run.)

Sakura: I just wish I were as lucky as my sister!

Okashi: We can still make it! Hurry!

(Keera was outside the building sneaking around as she looked around.)

Keera: Must… resist… stupidity impulse… What does this button do?

(All seemed to be going swiftly until Keera pressed the button. Suddenly an alarm sounded and alerted the entire base. Okashi and Sakura finally found Keera, who was covering her ears due to the sound.)

Keera: Sorry!

Sakura: You pushed the button didn't you?

Keera: (Sweat drop) Maybe…

Okashi: Hurry up and get us out of here!

Sakura: Okay. Okay. (Looks at watch) Thank goodness Karasu lent me her time travel watch.

(Thanks to what limited luck Sakura had, they poofed away safely. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were in the Feudal Era with Lutious and Leona, discussing important matters.)

Leona: I have all kings! Beat that!

(Okay, well maybe not important matters. They were actually playing cards.)

Miroku: Aww man…

Sango: Uhh… I'm lost. Did I lose?

Miroku: Yes you did.

Lutious: Nuh-uh Leona darling… Read 'em and weep. All Aces.

(Lutious smiled craftily and Leona acquired a sweat drop.)

Leona: Damn… I hate playing strip poker with you.

Lutious: Take 'em off women.

Sango: Both of us?

(Miroku smiled and shifted his eyebrows.)

Miroku: Oh yeah.

(Lutious whistled and Leona gave him a death glare, taking hold of her bra. Her shirt was already off and lying on the ground. She appeared defeated. Kaede walked over and saw what was going on.)

Kaede: This seems exciting. Mind if I join ye?

(They all acquired sweat drops and Kaede looked at them strangely.)

Leona: Uhh… actually, Lutious and I were just on our way back home.

Kaede: Ah, well maybe next time then.

Leona: Yeah… maybe. Come on Lutious.

(She grabbed him by the arm and two cards fell from his sleeve. Leona looked at the two aces and glared at him.)

Leona: Uh-huh. Just as I suspected. We're having a talk about this one.

Lutious: Are you still gonna strip for me later? (Gets slapped) Ow…

(Lutious and Leona poofed away, leaving Kaede there with Miroku and Sango.)

Kaede: So how far along are ye?

Sango: Almost a couple months along now. I'm hungry.

(Suddenly Okashi, Keera, and Sakura poofed in.)

Sakura: (Cough) How y'all doin'? (Cough)

Miroku: Sakura? What's going on?

Sakura: We just broke Okashi out of jail and now she has to hide out here in this era.

Okashi: I don't know what to do!

(Okashi fell to the ground in tears and Keera sat next to her.)

Keera: It's gonna be okay sis. Just stay here for a while until we can figure this out.

Okashi: But I can't go home now. They are going to be looking for me. My life is ruined!

Miroku: Your life is not the only one ruined. I'm sure that Mikita will get Kagome into a world of trouble as well since she has her body now.

(Okashi began to cry louder.)

Okashi: Mikita was the one that ruined my life!

(She buried her face within her hands and rocked forward and backward.)

Keera: Just… don't say anything to her. Leave her alone for a while.

Kaede: How about some soup child? Ye can stay at my place for as long as ye please.

Okashi: (Sniff) Okay… Thank you…

Sakura: I have to get Keera home and return Karasu's watch to her.

Okashi: Keera… Don't tell mom what happened. You know nothing. Okay?

Keera: …Okay.

(Keera was saddened because she didn't know what to do for her sister. She poofed away with Sakura and Okashi went with Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. Meanwhile at the Jaganshi residence, Hiei was sleeping and a tongue brushed across his cheek many times. He smiled and waved his hand gently.)

Hiei: Karasu… Not right now.

(He was still being licked and he smelled a bad odor.)

Hiei: Eww, Karasu… you need to brush your teeth.

(He then heard a very deep bark and his eyes flew open. Right there in bed next to him was a large rottweiler. He let out a short, startled shout and sat up.)

Hiei: Karasu!

(Karasu came into the room.)

Karasu: What?

Hiei: It's self-explanatory!

Karasu: Sam! What are you doing in here? Don't bother Hiei while he's sleeping. Sam!

(She hit her hand against the wall and gathered the big dog's attention. Sam jumped down from the bed and ran over to her as she loved all over the dog.)

Karasu: Come here big boy. That's my Sam.

(She looked over at Hiei and saw his confused, yet disappointed expression.)

Karasu: Uhh… Did I forget to mention that I got a dog while you were asleep?

Hiei: The last thing we need is a mutt in this house!

Inuyasha: Shut up midget!

(Inuyasha popped up out of nowhere and showed up in their bedroom doorway.)

Hiei: What the…? How'd you get in my house you faggot?

(Sam unexpectedly jumped on Inuyasha and started humping his leg.)

Karasu: Sam! No! Bad boy! Don't go gay on me!

Inuyasha: What the hell is this thing? Eww! Get it off of me!

(Hiei was laughing rather insanely at Inuyasha's expense as he pointed and laughed.)

Hiei: Tell me this isn't a dream! This is too funny!

Inuyasha: Shut up midget!

(Karasu stomped on the floor to get Sam's attention and the dog got off of Inuyasha, obeying Karasu's command.)

Karasu: What are you doing here Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Trying not to get attacked by that beast.

Karasu: No, before that. Why did you come here in the first place?

Inuyasha: Oh yeah. I was wondering if you knew where Mikita was.

Hiei: No we don't, now get your ass out of my house.

Inuyasha: Shut up midget!

Hiei: Is that the only insult in your vocabulary?

Inuyasha: Shut up…! I mean, go to hell runt!

Karasu: Don't insult Hiei! Sam!

(She pointed to Inuyasha and the dog jumped on Inuyasha again, pummeling him to his knees. Mikita walked by the room with many valuables in her arms.)

Hiei: Mikita? What are you doing here?

Mikita: I'm robbing you! Do ya mind? … Karasu? Hiei? INUYASHA?

(She dropped the items and busted out laughing.)

Inuyasha: Mikita, is that you? Hey, stop it you stupid beast! Get off me! Ow! It's biting my head!

(Later, they all met up in the living room. Inuyasha stood against the wall glaring at the dog.)

Karasu: Hey Mikita, why were you stealing my things?

Mikita: I didn't know this was your house. It's very nice. I think I'll chill here for a while.

(She leaned back on the sofa and relaxed in leisure.)

Mikita: Hey doofus, why were you looking for me anyway? Haven't you disappointed Kagome enough?

Inuyasha: I came to find you because we have to go after Tsuyoku. He has Kagome's soul and you have her body. We all have to get there as soon as possible.

Mikita: Don't think you're just gonna waltz in here and give me orders fag. I'll go on my own accord. Besides, do you think I care about that mortal anyway?

(Inuyasha glared at Mikita, but was soon distracted by a sniffing sound behind him. Sam was sniffing his butt.)

Inuyasha: Would you get lost?

(Inuyasha kicks the dog and gets attacked.)

Karasu: (High-pitched) Don't hit my dog!

Mikita: Shut up Karasu! You're hurting my ears!

Hiei: You're hurting my patience.

Inuyasha: It's biting my ass!

(Mikita and Hiei laughed with one another and Karasu accompanied Sam in beating Inuyasha.)

Karasu: I am going to back you into a corner and stomp on your stuff!

Inuyasha: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!


	38. Chapter 38

Reunited yet again 

----

(Hiei was asleep in the comfort of his bed again. A satisfied smile of comfort was upon his face, as he seemed so peaceful. A strange, slightly painful feeling on his foot interrupted his state of calm sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up to see that Sam was chewing on his foot. He was caressing Hiei's foot while also licking it.)

Hiei: Sam! Get off the bed! I'm trying to sleep! Sam! SAM!

(The dog seemed to ignore him as he continued to play with Hiei's foot. Karasu was awake and she walked into the room.)

Karasu: Quit being stupid Hiei. Sam can't hear you. He's deaf.

Hiei: Now you tell me! Get out of here mutt!

(Hiei kicked the dog off of the bed and Sam landed with a thump onto the floor.)

Inuyasha: Shut up midget!

Hiei: I wasn't talking to you faggot! Why are you still here?

(Mikita ran by the room speaking quickly.)

Mikita: I just remembered that I committed a murder or two and now I gotta go hide in the Feudal Era so I won't get caught! See ya!

(Inuyasha ran after her and Sam ran after Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha: Wait! Mikita!

Sam: (Deep bark) ROWF!

(Hiei raised an eyebrow and looked at Karasu.)

Hiei: Why were they still here?

Karasu: Mikita and I were playing video games and hanging out and stuff.

Hiei: Why was that idiot here?

Karasu: Stalking Mikita, as usual.

(Mikita ran back into the room giggling.)

Mikita: That ought to trick that loser for a while. Now I can rest in peace without that creep watching over me like a trophy.

(She jumped into the bed with Hiei and he looked strangely at her.)

Hiei: This is _my_ bed you know.

Karasu: Yay a sleepover!

(Karasu jumped in the bed and snuggled between Hiei and Mikita.)

Hiei: Hey!

Karasu: Get over it Hiei. This is _our_ bed and we're sharing it with Miki tonight. I get to snuggle with both of you. Yay!

Hiei: (Sarcasm) Yay.

(Sam accompanied them as well and flopped right on top of Hiei.)

Hiei: (Sigh of annoyance) Some glorious life.

(Hiei grumbled while trying to shift into a comfortable position underneath the large dog. This was one packed king size bed. Inuyasha had fallen for Mikita's little trick and went back to the Feudal Era looking for her.)

Inuyasha: Mikita! Mikita! Where are you?  
(He groused disappointedly and crossed his arms, but before long he smelled a particular scent.)

Inuyasha: That smell… it's Kikyo. But is it Kagome… or is it another trick? Show yourself!

(An arrow was fired from among the trees and it hit the edge of Inuyasha's sleeve, grazing his arm. He grabbed his scrape and looked out to see Kikyo approaching him.)

Inuyasha: Who are you? What do you want with me?

(She did not answer him, but instead she placed another arrow on her bow and pointed it at him.)

Kikyo: I owe you no explanation.

(She fired the arrow and Inuyasha jumped up to dodge it.)

Inuyasha: I don't know who you really are, but you're not getting the upper hand of this fight. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

(The blades from his claws flew toward Kikyo, but she generated a barrier to block them.)

Inuyasha: A barrier? How?

(She pressed a button on her watch and it let out a shrill, continuous, high-pitched sound that caused Inuyasha to double over and hold his ears. This gave her the opportunity to pin him to a tree by the throat and hold a dagger to his neck, just like the situation they were in once before. Inuyasha could not bare the sound, so he sliced the device off of her wrist and it hit the ground, halting the sound and regaining his concentration. This cut Kikyo's wrist, and in turn she pressed the blade of the dagger to his throat enough to scratch the surface of the skin. Right before his eyes, her wound healed and left no trace of a scrape.)

Kikyo: Accursed immortality! I do not wish to walk upon this wretched earth yet again! What purpose do I have here? I have none! Killing you is the only way I will be able to rest peacefully in the afterlife, where I am meant to remain.

Inuyasha: Who are you?  
Kikyo: If you do not notice who I am, then you are even more of a fool than I thought you were. We can talk it over on the other side.

(Her eyes began to glow with an evil hatred as she desired to take Inuyasha's life to end her own. Inuyasha was not yet convinced as he pushed her away from him.)

Inuyasha: We will discuss this now!

(He unsheathed his sword and cut her in half, but her body regenerated and she stood up.)

Inuyasha: Impossible!

(She placed another arrow on her bow and aimed it once more toward Inuyasha.)

Kikyo: Do not make this difficult Inuyasha. Why do you wish to harm me? We have always planned to spend eternity together, and now we can have that chance.

(She fired the arrow and Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to block it. This made Tetsusaiga transform back into a rusty blade once more and Kikyo ran after him with a kunai in her grasp, the point aimed for Inuyasha's heart. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.)

Inuyasha: Show your true identity and stop messing with me!

Kikyo: This is my true identity! Now release me and die!

(While the two worked out their issues, Okashi was sleeping comfortably at Kaede's house. She could hear a dispute nearby, and this sparked her curiosity. She quietly got up and walked outside so that she wouldn't wake Kaede. Roaming the Feudal Era was not a smart idea for a clueless human, but she was unaware of this as she stepped out the door and followed the sounds. She recognized Inuyasha's voice as she followed it. Once she reached the scene of the dispute, Kikyo was seen flying into a bush. Okashi gasped and watched curiously as Inuyasha made his sword transform into its largest state once again. This made her eyes open wide with disbelief and amazement. "He really is a half demon," she thought, "That sword is huge! How can he hold it up like that? Who is that girl he's fighting with? What's going on?" Inuyasha sensed Okashi's presence as his eyes shifted over toward her, distracting him from the attacking Kikyo. His attention came in a little too late and Kikyo's dagger sliced him across the chest.)

Okashi: Inuyasha!

(She ran out toward them with her vial of holy water.)

Okashi: Leave him alone demon!

(She threw the water at Kikyo and it got into her eyes. Kikyo held her eyes and stepped back.)

Kikyo: My eyes!

(The priestess wiped her eyes furiously and looked at them through a squint.)

Kikyo: We will continue this some other time, once this girl is not around.

(She turned away and left, and Okashi placed the lid back on her bottle. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and looked at her curiously.)

Inuyasha: What are you doing here? Why did you yell out my name like that?

Okashi: I don't know. I guess Kagome rubbed off on me a little. She is my best friend after all.

Inuyasha: You shouldn't be out here alone, especially at night. It's not safe for a human like you.

Okashi: But I'm not alone now. You're here with me.

(She gave an innocent smile and looked up at the sky.)

Okashi: Look at all those stars! It's so beautiful here. If only it weren't taken over by evil, this place would be so nice.

(Inuyasha groaned and looked away thinking, "Why do I always end up alone with the responsibility of these people?")

Okashi: Are you really a half demon? I saw your sword and how you made it turn so big! It was amazing!

Inuyasha: Hn. It's no big deal.

Okashi: So you really are a half demon?

Inuyasha: Unfortunately.

Okashi: Wow… What's it like?

Inuyasha: What's it like? … It's a living hell.

Okashi: Really? You don't seem so bad though. You have a lot of friends and you seem pretty nice for someone with demon blood in them.

Inuyasha: The curse of being a half-breed.

Okashi: It's not a curse. It's actually a good thing, if you ask me.

Inuyasha: I didn't ask you.

Okashi: I know.

Inuyasha: Why is it a good thing?

Okashi: You have the strength of a demon and the heart of a human. That's two very important traits right there. Plus, you have a chance of being saved.

Inuyasha: Saved?

Okashi: Yeah. You can make the choice to go to Heaven.

Inuyasha: I doubt that will ever happen.

Okashi: I believe it could. I'm sure it's not your fault that you were born like this. You're not the cause of the outcome of your life…

(She looked down sadly and recalled all the recent things that have happened to her.)

Okashi: … and neither am I. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go home now. Not after all that's happened.

Inuyasha: Well it's not doing you any good dwelling on it.

(Inuyasha's tone was rude as he crossed his arms and sat on a rock, but his words actually meant something to Okashi.)

Okashi: You're right. I have to think of something positive.

(She tried to think of something, but all she earned was a disappointed sigh.)

Okashi: Oh, there's nothing good about this situation. My life will never be the same again. I just… can't think positively right now.

(Inuyasha was zoned out thinking, "I wonder where Mikita is? I wish Kagome were here. I wonder who was impersonating Kikyo?" He then looked over at Okashi and heard her speaking.)

Inuyasha: Are you _still_ talking?

(That was his way of saying, "Oh. Jee. I was dazed out and I didn't hear a word you just said." Okashi just frowned and sat down upon the cold ground.)

Okashi: (Sigh) Not anymore. What's the use?

Inuyasha: We need to get you back to Kaede's so you won't be vulnerable to attack out here. Besides, I don't have time to baby-sit a human right now.

(Meanwhile at the Jaganshi residence, Sam, Karasu, Hiei, and Mikita were all piled up on one king sized bed. Karasu was in the middle with Mikita and Hiei having their arm and leg tossed over her. Sam was sprawled out at the foot of the bed, Mikita's mouth was wide open, and Karasu was twitching a little. Hiei had a hold of someone's hand. He could feel it. Believing it to be Karasu's, he gripped the hand a little tighter in order to caress it and opened his eyes slightly. Once his eyes were fully opened, he noticed that it wasn't Karasu's hand. It was Mikita's. Their hands were locked together on top of Karasu's chest. He tried to let go, but Mikita gripped his hand and kept it there. She smacked her lips together a couple of times and opened her eyes slowly. Once she noticed the situation, she jerked her hand away with disgust.)

Mikita: You're married you know!

Hiei: I thought it was Karasu's hand. Besides, you wouldn't let my hand go.

Mikita: Likely excuse.

Hiei: (Sigh) Believe what you want.

Mikita: (Low voice) Strange… Karasu didn't wake up at all.

Karasu: Shut up! I'm sleeping! (Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.)


	39. Chapter 39

Hiei Fanart and a Cohort of Cats 

----

(Kikyo met back up with Tsuyoku in his lair, against her will of course, but she had no choice. She was cursed with a life of immortality and the only way that she could escape it would be to kill Inuyasha. He had ordered her to return and she had to obey and do so.)

Tsuyoku: Where's the head of that worthless half-breed?

Kikyo: Some girl with a bottle of liquid interrupted us.

Tsuyoku: Why didn't you go back and kill them?

Kikyo: Well for one thing: My eyes were burning, and another thing: You called me back here when all I want to do is just die!

Tsuyoku: Wait… That girl, did she look similar to Mikita?

Kikyo: Yeah. So?

Tsuyoku: That must have been the Christian girl Okashi. Then where is Mikita?

Kikyo: How should I know? I was sent to kill Inuyasha, not to keep up with the wolf.

Tsuyoku: Watch that attitude or you'll be getting twice the torture tonight.

(Kikyo crossed her arms and turned away. This was not what she had in mind. Meanwhile, Hiei was browsing the Internet and Karasu was cleaning up the bedroom.)

Hiei: This is a fast web browser.

Karasu: Hey Hiei, go to for a second.

Hiei: Okay.

(He typed in the search and a website popped up on the screen. It had a picture of Karasu on the main page and was titled, "Kari Art." It was decorated with dragons in the background and there were links to select.)

Hiei: You have a website?

Karasu: Yep.

Hiei: Cool.

(He clicked the "gallery" link and looked at the artworks she had drawn.)

Hiei: Why does this one have a preview?

Karasu: (Sweat Drop) Click it and you'll see.

(Hiei clicked the picture and he was disgusted by what he saw.)

Hiei: Karasu! You drew me naked… IN THE SHOWER?

Karasu: What? You're sexy.

Hiei: (Sigh) It's an art form.

Karasu: Yeah… We'll go with that.

(Hiei shot her a glare and went back to the main page, reading the links.)

Hiei: Hmm… Gallery, Fanart… FANART?

(He clicked the "Fanart" link and found a page of fan drawings of him.)

Hiei: Fanart… of me? What the…?

(He clicked a picture that read, "Onna no ko Hiei," and clicked it.)

Hiei: Chick Hiei! What! Someone drew me as a girl!

(Karasu came over and looked at the picture.)

Karasu: Wow Hiei! You make a pretty woman.

(Hiei was angered by this and he went back to look at more of the Fanart.)

Hiei: And this one is a crappy kindergartener picture. I mean look how horrible!

Karasu: Don't put the person down. They tried. (Looks at picture) Man that sucks!

Hiei: WHAT THE HELL? Yaoi Fanart of Inuyasha and me! This is all wrong!

Karasu: …

Hiei: I should be the one on top! Retards! I'm glad that Mikita and that fag aren't still here to see this.

(A message flashed up on the screen that read, "You have mail.")

Karasu: Oh. Check that. It may be about the lottery.

Hiei: Lottery?

(He clicked it and Karasu's mail read, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE A WINNER!")

Hiei: No way…

(He clicked on it and they began to read the email.)

Karasu: Yep. I won. Cool.

Hiei: How much did you win exactly?

Karasu: Oh, just about one million, five thousand fifty dollars and thirty-seven cents.

Hiei: One m—

Karasu: Yeah, so if you want to fill out the address and all that there for me, I gotta go do dishes.

Hiei: One m—

(Hiei was still in shock as he tried to click the button with the mouse. You would think he'd be used to it by now. Since Mikita wasn't there at the Jaganshi residence anymore, she was at the Feudal Era talking to Sesshomaru. She had two bottles with her and she handed one to Sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru: What is this?

Mikita: Gatorade is my favorite drink of all! I had some of this stuff in the mortal's time and I had to bring you some.

(Mikita opened hers and took a big gulp while Sesshomaru watched her curiously.)

Mikita: Ahh, fruit punch and berry is a good combination.

(He looked at his Gatorade bottle and observed all the letters on it, but something else was lingering in his mind.)

Sesshomaru: Is it true that you used this spiritual device to exchange your life for mine?

(He held up the bracelet that was given to Mikita by Leona, the one that Mikita had placed on him when he died before. Mikita looked at it and was silent for a moment.)

Mikita: Hn. I merely gave my life in order to defeat Naraku. Nothing more.

Sesshomaru: You still hide the truth as usual I see.

Mikita: Oh really?

Sesshomaru: I was watching you in the spirit you know.

Mikita: …How much did you see?

Sesshomaru: I finally saw you shed tears of loss and mourning that day.

Mikita: Damn it! I was hoping you didn't see that.

Sesshomaru: I didn't know you felt that strongly about my death.

Mikita: What? You didn't think I cared? I'm not _that_ heartless you know.

Sesshomaru: I know.

(She looked at him and noticed the slight smirk upon his face.)

Mikita: Oh great. Now you're never gonna let me live it down.

Sesshomaru: Not a chance.

Mikita: Well I finally made you show emotion and yell at me, so HA!

Sesshomaru: I did not yell. I raised my voice.

Mikita: That's showing emotion.

Sesshomaru: There's no winning with you is there?

Mikita: Nope.

(Mikita was distracted by the sound of a cat's meow nearby. Her ears perked up and directed toward the sound.)

Mikita: That sound… Can it be?

(She stood up and walked toward the bushes, noticing an emerging feline figure with a long tail.)

Mikita: Rena! It _is_ you!

(She ran over to the cat and fell to her knees, allowing Rena to jump into her arms.)

Mikita: Oh I've missed you little kitty!

(The embrace of former companions was sweet in its moment. Rena was ecstatic to see her owner as her purr box ran like a motor.)

Mikita: Hey! Your tail grew back! You're sure not a little kitten anymore.

(Rena jumped out of her arms and walked toward a particular bush. She looked back at Mikita and meowed, signaling for her to approach. Mikita walked over to the bush and Sesshomaru stood a short distance behind her. Little meows were heard from within the bush and four kittens made their way out.)

Mikita: Rena… You had kittens?

(One kitten looked just like Rena with a long tail, except it was a calico. Another looked like Buyo and was full black. There was also a kitten with a stub for a tail and it was all tan in color. The stub tail kitten was gnawing playfully on the three-tailed kitten. The three-tailed kitten was unique, and it also had a crescent moon on its forehead like Sesshomaru's, except it was shaped upwards like a U. It was full white in color and its eyes were golden like Sesshomaru's as well. This seemed like the perfect companion for him too. It was the adventurous one that chose to climb up the dog demon's pants. Little three-tail seemed to take a liking to Sesshomaru, but the youkai appeared to want nothing to do with the feline as he shook his leg to try and make it release.)

Sesshomaru: Off me.

Mikita: Don't be mean to it. It likes you. He's like a mini kitty you.

Sesshomaru: I'm not a pet person.

Mikita: Stuck up dog.

(Sesshomaru gave her a sort of nasty look and then looked back down at the kitten. It was looking up into his eyes with a precious, innocent gaze that didn't seem to mean anything to the youkai. Soon, they heard a sound nearby. It was Shippo and Sakura running around and playing together.)

Sakura: You stayed too long on my father's apple tree! It's, "One, two, three. Get off my father's apple tree!"

Shippo: (Giggles) So I stayed for five seconds!

Sakura: I'll get you cheater! Hee hee!

(Shippo changed direction and Sakura looked his way while running in the same direction. Just like old times, she ran into Mikita and fell down.)

Mikita: You do that too much.

Sakura: Miki!

(Sakura jumped up and embraced her sister. Mikita rolled her eyes with a smile and patted Sakura's head. Once the young dragon fox looked behind Mikita…)

Sakura: KITTENS!

(She ran to them and allowed them to climb all over her. The calico rested on her head, the bob tailed one nibbled on her fingers, and the tan one rubbed against her side, asking for affection. Sakura grabbed the calico that was upon her head and took it down to look into its wide kitten eyes.)

Sakura: Aww! This one's my favorite! Can I keep it?

Mikita: Sure. Take her.

Sakura: Her? YAY! She's so cute! I love my little Callie!

(Sakura ran off with her new companion Callie.)

Sakura: Shippo! Look what I found!

(Sesshomaru watched as Sakura ran off joyfully and resumed his observation of the three-tailed, white kitten. He arched an eyebrow and simply walked away. Little three-tail followed him merrily, wagging all three tails. This left Mikita with two other kittens and her cat Rena.)

Mikita: Well, these little guys should go to a good family in no time.

(Miroku and Sango visited lady Kaede, where Okashi was staying. Inuyasha had brought her back and was sitting with them as well.)

Kaede: More soup anyone?

(They all shook their heads "no".)

Okashi: No thank you. I'm full.

Miroku: How long do you intend to stay here Okashi?

Okashi: I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do at all. I can't go back. I'm the most wanted!

(Okashi buried her face into her hands and Sango placed her hand on Okashi's back for comfort. Okashi looked up at Sango and blinked her tears away.)

Sango: Don't worry. Everything will be okay.

Okashi: I hope so.

(Okashi was so down and upset, and everyone around her felt sympathy for her. Not Inuyasha however. He was occupied by the approaching scent and he ran outside.)

Miroku: Inuyasha?

Kaede: Where is he off to?

(Inuyasha stopped and noticed that Mikita was walking toward Kaede's with Rena and the kitten that resembled Buyo following behind her.)

Mikita: Damn. I thought I lost you.

Inuyasha: What's with the cats?

Mikita: What is with your retarded mind? Have you no memory? (Sigh) This is Rena remember? She had kittens now. One followed Sesshomaru, Sakura took one, and a random little boy from off the street took the tan one, so now I'm left with this one.

(The kitten walked toward Kaede's and sniffed around. Okashi walked outside and saw it, immediately falling in love with it.)

Okashi: Aww! A kitty!

(She sat down and the kitten climbed into her lap. She cuddled with the cat and stroked it underneath its neck.)

Okashi: Well aren't you adorable?

Mikita: Well, he had no trouble taking a liking to someone.

(Okashi looked up at Mikita and fell silent, confused with her emotions toward the wolf demon.)

Okashi: It's you again.

Mikita: What about me?

(She began to use sarcastic tones as she looked at Okashi in a taunting manner.)

Mikita: Aww, is somebody a little angry because her life is a living hell now?

Okashi: Yes I am very upset with you.

Mikita: Ooh! You're "very upset" with me. Hn. Look at you trying to sound all intimidating.

Okashi: That's enough! You're way too mean!

Mikita: I'm a demon. What did you expect?

Okashi: They're not all as cruel as you.

Mikita: No, but the majority of them are.

(Okashi stood up with the kitten in her arms.)

Okashi: So you're going with the majority hmm?

(Mikita didn't like her tone as a glare entered her eyes.)

Mikita: I do not follow anyone. I follow my own way. I choose who I am, not the majority. You are not to lump me together with those low-lifes.

Okashi: But didn't you always say that anyone could choose how they wanted to be, demon or human?

(Mikita looked at her with an angry glower, soon angling her stare downward.)

Mikita: …No. My mother was the one that always said that.

(Her eyes depicted a hint of sadness as she turned and began to walk away.)

Mikita: I will never be able to follow her example.

(As Mikita walked away, Rena followed her, and the little kitten that resembled Buyo stayed in Okashi's arms. Okashi seemed a little sad herself as she watched Mikita take her leave.)


	40. Chapter 40

Once a hardened heart… 

----

(Okashi sat inside Kaede's house with Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. The kitten was with her as well, sleeping in contentment in her lap. Kirara was asleep on Sango's lap, doing just as the kitten was. They were discussing Mikita's actions as they gathered in a circle.)

Miroku: How did you know about what Mikita's mother said? Did she tell you?

Okashi: Like that would ever happen… No. I saw it in her memories as we shared my body. I saw her saying it to that dog demon that was here earlier, so I thought it was her saying.

Sango: She told Sesshomaru about that?

Miroku: The two are very close.  
Sango: Yeah, but it seems so strange for Sesshomaru to have any kindness in him, and Mikita too. They seem so cruel and heartless.

Okashi: That wasn't always Mikita's thoughts.

Kaede: What do ye mean child?

Myoga: I could explain that for you.

(Myoga hopped on Okashi's arm and took some of her blood. Okashi shrieked and smashed the flea.)

Okashi: EWW! It talks!

Miroku: Myoga? What are you doing here?

Okashi: Myoga? You people named a flea Myoga… a talking flea?

Myoga: They did not name me, but that is my name. Yes.

Okashi: Okay, this is weird, but I'll go along with it. I should be able to believe anything by now.

Myoga: Your blood doesn't have a demonic savor to it.

Okashi: Nope. I'm human and proud to be it.

Miroku: Myoga, what do you know about Mikita's ways anyway?

Myoga: Ahh yes. Mikita. Well as you may already know, she was the fault of her mother's death when she was only a child. Being on her own in this cruel world, she had to learn to fend for herself. She grew spiteful and heartless over time, losing all the care and mercy in her heart. Although she was affected in such a malicious way all her life, she never let go of the memory of her mother.

(Okashi looked down sadly, remembering her real mother and what had happened in her own life long ago.)

Myoga: She always held her words within her heart: "It's any heart's choice of how they wish to be, demons and humans alike." A part of her mother was always in her, and she sometimes decided to try and bring that out in herself, but she always went back to her malevolent ways. She never thought she could measure up to her mother. She also thought that being kind was a waste of time and that it would do her no good.

Okashi: The greatest influence on her however was how she grew up. Once a hardened heart, always a hardened heart.

Myoga: That is very true.

Sango: What I don't get though is: Why did she come back so evil when she was trying to find her kindness within before she died?

Miroku: Sango has a point. She was becoming kinder each day as she was with our travel group while searching for Naraku.

Myoga: She must have felt that her kindness and sacrifices were what killed her.

Miroku: So when she came back, she chose to no longer have a care in her heart for anyone because she found it pointless?

Myoga: In a sense. Yes.

(Okashi looked out toward the door as if Mikita's actions were her fault. Meanwhile at the Jaganshi residence, Hiei walked toward his kitchen in the morning wearing nothing but boxers. He cleared a sleepy tear from his eye that was about to form a tear gem and just flicked it away. Yawning with his sleepiness, he soon found a surprise. Finding a man in a while suit and a hat by your stove when you've just woken up is not something taken lightly. Hiei stood in the prepared-to-attack-at-any-given-moment position as he stared the man down.)

Hiei: Who are you?

(The man turned with a spatula in his hands, and he spoke with an Italian accent.)

Man: Ah, nice shorts sir. Would you like to sample my newest creation for your family sir?

(Hiei let down his guard a bit as he stared in confusion at the man before him, who turned back around to the stove and poked something carefully in a skillet with his spatula.)

Hiei: KARASU!

(Karasu walked into the kitchen and smiled as she eyed her husband up and down.)

Karasu: Well good morning sexy.

Hiei: There's some dude in white cooking in our kitchen! Would you mind explaining this?

Karasu: Oh, I see you've met our new chef.

Hiei: A professional chef? You're paying this guy to cook for us? (Sarcastically) I suppose the maid will be arriving this afternoon.

Karasu: Hell no! I'm not paying someone to do my job! My house! My cleaning!

(A bit of liquid popped out of the skillet and the man went to grab a napkin.)

Karasu: I GOT IT!

(Karasu zoomed over and snatched the napkins from the man's hands. Taking one piece of the napkin, she frantically scrubbed the dirty spot in the floor.)

Karasu: Don't worry floor. I'll get you all cleaned up.

(Hiei thought to himself, "Oh yeah. I forgot that she was a neat freak." Karasu stopped scrubbing and sighed.)

Karasu: Looks like it's not coming up as easily… (Cheery) Time to bring out the toothbrush!

Hiei: (Sweat drop) Toothbrush?

(We haven't checked up on Yusuke and the gang in a while, so let's see what's going on. Kumaru was sleeping peacefully in Yusuke's apartment. She looked so sweet and innocent when she was sleeping. Nobody knew very much about the girl. Her ears were pointed slightly like a particular type of demon or perhaps an elf. Yusuke watched over her while she slept. Noticing the watch around her wrist, he observed it for a moment before slipping it off of her wrist carefully. He saw a shadow behind him, which made him a bit jumpy as he stood up on his guard.)

Yusuke: Oh, it's just you Kurama.

Kurama: What are you doing?

Yusuke: Looking at this watch.

(They were talking softly and soon Yusuke decided to quietly exit the room and shut the door, Kurama with him.)

Kurama: What does it do? Is that how she traveled here?

Yusuke: Yeah I think so. Maybe if I press this button…

(He pressed a button on the watch and it sent both him and Kurama away in a patch of smoke. They suddenly zapped into a random person's house. They were in the bedroom and the couple was making love. They shouted and covered themselves as Yusuke and Kurama backed away.)

Yusuke: Uhh… My bad. Sorry.

(He pressed another button and they poofed out of the bedroom. This time, they ended up in the Jurassic times when dinosaurs roamed the earth.)

Yusuke: Where the heck are we?

Kurama: This must be the Jurassic Period.

Yusuke: Is that the time when God created the earth?

Kurama: (Eye roll) No, it's when the…

(They then heard a dinosaur's loud roar and looked up to see a giant T-Rex.)

Kurama: … dinosaurs roamed the earth.

Yusuke: You're smarter than me and you don't even go to school anymore.

Kurama: Neither do you.

(What freaked them out the most, more than just seeing a dinosaur so closely, was seeing Bob—The Burger King searching dude from the future—riding on the T-Rex's back.)

Bob: Wahoo! I love this new ride at Burger King! Yeah!

(Yusuke and Kurama raised an eyebrow and zapped out of there. This time, they landed in the hallway of the house of the Jaganshi residence.)

Kurama: Where are we this time?

Yusuke: I dunno.

Sam: (Deep bark) ROWF!

Yusuke: Whoa… Big dog.

Kurama: How does the watch control where we go anyway?

Yusuke: I'm not sure. I just remember thinking that it would be funny to end up in someone's bedroom and then I thought about getting to see a dinosaur in the far past…

Kurama: It must work by your thoughts. What were you thinking this time?

Yusuke: I was thinking about Hiei, wondering what he's been up to.

(They heard noises coming from a nearby room and tiptoed closer to listen. They could hear Karasu and Hiei's voices from within the room.)

Karasu: Push harder Hiei!

Hiei: I'm trying… (Grunt) You can't make me do all the work!

(They both sounded out of breath, and Yusuke smirked at the possible meaning. Kurama just rolled his eyes and continued to listen. They could also hear the springs from the bed as it sounded like it was moving.)

Yusuke: (Whispers) That sounds like Hiei.

Karasu: (Moan) Just… a little further… We're almost done…

(They could hear Karasu and Hiei breathing rapidly. Kurama couldn't stand being an eavesdropper as he stood up to walk away. Yusuke on the other hand was being a pervert, so he pulled a peeping Tom move and carefully turned the doorknob. Strangely it was unlocked. Kurama turned back to Yusuke in disappointment.)

Kurama: (Whisper) Yusuke…

(Yusuke ignored Kurama and walked into the bedroom, confused with what he saw.)

Yusuke: This is what you were doing? Moving your bed to a different spot in the room?

(Hiei was on one side of the bed and Karasu was alongside the other as they were holding onto the edges of the bed, moving it closer to the wall.)

Karasu: What did you think we were doing?

Hiei: And what are you doing here?

Yusuke: (Sweat drop) I uhh…

Kurama: Hiei? Is this your house?

Karasu: Yep, this is the Jaganshi residence.

Yusuke: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You mean this is _your_ house too? (Points to Karasu)

Karasu: Uh-huh.

Kurama: Did you just say Jaganshi residence?

Hiei: Yeah, about that…

Karasu: We're married!

(Karasu smiled big and Hiei blushed slightly, leaving Yusuke and Kurama surprised as their jaws dropped. After a while of standing and staring, they met up in the living room and discussed matters.)

Yusuke: No way… You're expecting? Man Hiei! How much playtime have you had before dinner?

Hiei: Pervert.

Kurama: It's nice that you chose to settle down with someone Hiei. I love your home.

Hiei: First of all, this was not my idea. She forced me against my will.

Karasu: It's what you secretly wanted. Don't lie to support your ego.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Have you guys found anything else out about Tsuyoku?

Karasu: He was there in the Feudal Era in disguise not long ago and he tricked that mortal girl into losing her soul.

Yusuke: So he's showing up now is he?

Hiei: Not really. It's been rather quiet lately.

Yusuke: That can't be good. Something must be up.

Kurama: What happened to the girl? Did you get her soul back?

Karasu: (Dazed out) … Huh? Are you still talking?

(Sam growled toward the door and everyone looked over toward him. Mikita casually walked in with Rena on her shoulder.)

Karasu: Hi Miki!

Mikita: Yo.

Hiei: Don't you ever knock?

Mikita: Why should I knock when I've got a key?

Hiei: A key? How did you get that?

Mikita: How else? I stole it from you when I was robbing you.

Hiei: You just make yourself right at home don't you?

Mikita: Yeppers.

Kurama: Mikita. Your scent is altered yet again.

Mikita: Yeah, I took over that mortal's body since she went and left it like an idiot.

Yusuke: The same girl that lost her soul to Tsuyoku?

Mikita: Yeah. So?

Yusuke: So you were there when it happened? What all do you know about the situation, and are you going to make any more sexy music videos anytime soon?

Kurama: Yusuke. Focus.

(Sam was growling at Rena, who had jumped down from Mikita's shoulder. Rena hissed back at the large dog and their faces became mere inches apart. It looked as if they were going to be hostile, but instead Sam licked the top of her head and Rena purred, rubbing against him. This surprised everyone.)

Karasu: I didn't know you found Rena again.

Mikita: Yeah, and it looks like she's got a new buddy.

Hiei: Cats and dogs are supposed to be natural enemies. This is weird.

Karasu: This is great! Now I know my Sam isn't gay with a half-breed mutt!

(Of course Inuyasha just happened to pop up out of nowhere upon hearing the word "mutt.")

Inuyasha: Shut up midget!

Hiei: Wasn't me that time idiot.

Sam: (Deep bark) ROWF! (Jumps on Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Not again!


	41. Chapter 41

A Ninja's Search 

----

(Nearby with a completely different group, Kakashi—the sensei of three headstrong children—brought news to his students.)

Kakashi: I have just gotten word that the Shikon no Tama is here among us.

(The annoying brat of a determined little ninja Naruto looked upon his sensei in confusion.)

Naruto: Shikon no Tama?

(A pink haired girl standing next to him was staring at her all-time major crush when she heard Naruto's stupidity.)

Sakura: Don't you pay attention in class at all Naruto?

(The smooth fellow that Sakura, as well as every other girl, had a crush on decided to speak up in a rude, taunting manner.)

Sasuke: Trying to use his brain would give him a migraine.

(Naruto gave Sasuke a glare, but Sakura looked upon him with the daydreamer's smile. Naruto gained a determined visage as he balled a fist up high.)

Naruto: Oh yeah? I will complete this mission and become the best hokage ever! Believe it!

(His gloating appeared to waste a good ten seconds as they just stared at him unamused.)

Kakashi: You are wrong in one aspect Naruto…

Naruto: Huh?

Kakashi: We will _all_ complete this mission together. We have to work as a team and gain the Sacred Jewel to be in our possession. Otherwise if it falls into the wrong hands, results could very well be dangerous.

Naruto: Really? It could be dangerous? …I-I mean, I knew that. Yeah. Don't worry sensei. We will do our best!

(He struck another confident pose that wasted even more of their valuable time, so they simply walked off and left him. Once he realized they were walking off, he ran to catch up with them.)

Naruto: Hey! Wait for me!

(Nightfall arrived at the Jaganshi residence as Karasu stayed up late watching a football game. Yes she is an odd person… uhh, demon. She had a strange meal as well: A bowl of chocolate ice cream with steak. Being pregnant makes her eat strange things. She was all hyped up over the game, and she failed to realize that there was a masked person behind her. Hiei sensed a presence in his house as his eyes opened from his sleep, arousing his attention as he stepped out of bed. This masked ninja held a metal bat in his hands as he held it over Karasu's head. Bam! He hit her over the head with the bat. She did not react to this at all until about five seconds later when she scratched the spot on her head where the bat made contact. This baffled the ninja _and_ Hiei, who was standing in the hallway watching this. Karasu jumped up out of her seat and her fist flew up, hitting the man in the face and knocking him out.)

Karasu: Touchdown!

(The masked stranger fell down to the ground, and Mikita stood behind him watching him fall down. She watched it happen as if it were a normal thing, not even taking him as a threat. Karasu heard the thump on the floor and turned to see Mikita standing there.)

Karasu: Oh hi Miki! Want some chocolate steak?

Mikita: Uhh Karasu…

Karasu: Huh?

Mikita: …Never mind.

(Mikita sat down and accompanied her sister. Hiei just shook his head and walked back toward his room.)

Hiei: Why do I even bother?

(Karasu looked at Mikita and appeared a bit surprised.)

Karasu: What do you mean you weren't going to tell me about the dude I just knocked out?

Mikita: You finally decided to read my mind instead of being lazy huh?

Karasu: Yeah. Sometimes I forget that I have that ability now. Heh.

Mikita: You got any vanilla ice cream?

(Sam pulled the man out of the house by his shirt, taking care of the body. Strong, smart dog. Freakin' lucky Karasu. Kakashi and his students met up the next day for the latest news on the whereabouts of the jewel.)

Kakashi: I just got the word that a ninja from the village hidden in the mist searched someone's house last night and was nearly killed. The Sacred Jewel was nowhere to be found, but it is somewhere around that neighborhood. We are not the only ones searching for this jewel.

Naruto: We are going to be the ones to find it! Believe it!

(Another dramatic moment to leave him there for. Once again, he was forced to catch up. Sakura, Karasu's younger sister, zipped in on her family in a hurry.)

Sakura: Hi mom. Hi dad. What's up Shippo? Can't hang around here. I gotta go. Take care of my Callie.

Reika: Now hold up young lady. Where are you always venturing off to? We hardly ever get to see you these days. I don't even get to see my little Kari. I hardly even got the chance to get to know her.

Sakura: Don't break a tear gland mama. She's married and pregnant and has her own house, so—

Reika: She what?

Sakura: Yeah. She forced the short guy to marry her because she was pregnant with his baby.

Reika: I told that girl she was too young to be having sex.

Sakura: Yeah. As much as I would love to stick around and hear you rant, I gotta go meet my buddy Keera.

(Sakura pressed a button on her watch and poofed away.)  
Reika: I wasn't even invited to her wedding. My children are growing up too fast!

(Reika began to tear up and act all motherly, making Shippo and Haroyuki stare at each other strangely.)

Haroyuki: Why don't I teach you how to play Kamari Ball now?

Shippo: Right behind you.

(Keera was taking a shower and washing her face at the time. A little bit of soap got into her eyes and she couldn't open them. She began to grope for the washrag, which was casually handed to her.)

Sakura: There ya go.

Keera: Thanks Sakura.

(Once Keera wiped her eyes off and realized what she said, she opened her eyes to see Sakura naked in the shower with her holding a loofa and examining it.)

Keera: Sakura! What are you doing here?

Sakura: I wanted to see how you were doing. What's this thing?

Keera: It's a loofa. It is for washing your body… Wait a second! You have to get out of here. If my mom finds out that I'm in the shower with a female demon…

(Too late. Her mother knocked on the door.)

Mother: Keera? Are you all right in there sweetie?

(Keera had the "Oh no" look on her face, but Sakura kept her cheeriness.)

Keera: (Whispers) Sadly there's no lock on our bathroom door.

Sakura: I got it covered.

(She still had her watch on as she pressed the button and zapped them both out of there.)

Mother: Keera, was that you? Keera?

(Her mother walked right into the bathroom and saw the clothes lying there on the floor. She wasn't familiar with Sakura's kimono however.)

Mother: When did you buy this kimono? I haven't seen you wear this one before.

(She wasn't getting any response, which made her rather curious.)

Mother: Keera… honey?

(She pulled back the curtains and gasped in shock. Her daughter wasn't there, but the water was still running. There was a small window in the bathroom as well, which gave her mother the wrong impression. Sakura and Keera had poofed back to the Feudal Era. They ended up right next to Reika, Karasu and Sakura's mother, who looked at their nude bodies in surprise. Keera stood there silently and motionless.)

Sakura: Hi mom! This is Keera!

(Sakura smiled real big, not even remembering that she was naked. Reika looked strangely at the two of them.)

Reika: Hello… Uhh Sakura. Where are your clothes?

Sakura: Oops… I forgot about those. Heh. Come on Keera. I've got more clothes that I bought when I went shopping with Kara.

Keera: That's good to hear because… I feel naked.

(Haroyuki was teaching Shippo how to play Kamari Ball, but of course Shippo had to learn first. Haroyuki hit the ball to Shippo, but the young fox missed the ball.)

Shippo: Aww, I can't do it.

Haroyuki: Of course you can, my son. It just takes practice.

Shippo: I don't even think practice will do me any good.

(Shippo sat down on a log nearby and Haroyuki accompanied him, placing his hand on young Shippo's shoulder.)

Haroyuki: Come on now young one. You can't expect to be perfect at everything right off.

Shippo: I know, but it's not just this game that I stink at. I stink at everything.

Haroyuki: What would give you that idea?

Shippo: I am not very strong like everyone else. I'm small and weak unlike Inuyasha and all my friends.

Haroyuki: You wish to be strong. Everyone does, but strength cannot be achieved automatically. You have to work your way up to it. I'm sure that Inuyasha wasn't always as strong as he is now.

Shippo: Really?

Haroyuki: I'm sure of it. You are a brave boy Shippo, and with that heart will arise great power.

(Shippo smiled and felt a sense of confidence.)

Shippo: Thanks papa.

(That one word that Haroyuki was waiting for was finally said, meaning so much to him. He knew that Shippo had fully accepted him as his caretaker, as his father. In Kagome's era, the news reporters were constantly updated with reports on Mikita's murders.)

Reporter: It was just last week that the once-famous Okashi was arrested. Merely hours after she was imprisoned, she escaped. Now we are finding new murders by the day, sometimes by the hour, and no evidence has been gathered just yet. We do believe that Okashi has something to do with the serial murders and she is now the world's most wanted suspect. She is heavily armed and dangerous, so we encourage you all to be on the lookout and aware. It is believed that she may still be on the loose as her new image: Mikita. She could be wearing brown wolf ears and a tail, so if you see her, there is a reward of five thousand dollars out for her capture.

(Mikita was at Karasu and Hiei's house, and she was watching this on their television with them.)

Mikita: Five thousand dollars? HA! I'm worth much more than that.

Hiei: You're on the top of the most wanted list. The reward will increase if they don't find you soon enough.

Mikita: They won't find me _ever_, so I can just relax and lay back for a while until I get bored and decide to commit more crimes.

Hiei: They could find you if you stay in one place like this.

Mikita: Not if I am here at your house. Karasu's a freakin' lucky ass. No one will think of looking here.

Karasu: Yay! I have a lucky ass!

Hiei: (Sigh) True.

(The journalist continued to report the news, which Kakashi was also watching at the time. He looked at the picture that they put on the screen of Okashi the recently escaped and he thought about it for a moment.)

Sakura: That girl is pure evil! I hope they capture her soon.

Kakashi: _We_ will be the ones to capture her because I think she may have something to do with the Shikon no Tama.

----

I have now introduced the Naruto gang into Deceiver's Stone 2. (Laughs) This will be interesting. This story is based on the Naruto anime series that appears on Cartoon Network. Oh and of course I do not own any part of Naruto.


	42. Chapter 42

Evidence that leads to the truth 

----

(Keera pulled the sleeve of a shirt over her shoulder and watched as Sakura played with her Callie.)

Sakura: Isn't she cute? I named her Callie.

Keera: Yeah she's adorable.

(Keera smiled, but she had a worried thought in her mind.)

Keera: Sakura, I have to get back home.

Sakura: Howcome?

Keera: Because my mom might think that I ran away from home. I don't want to end up like my sister.

Sakura: Good point. Okay I'll take you back. (Puts Callie down) Now, you stay here kitty. I'll be back. I love you.

(Sakura and Keera poofed away and ended up in Keera's room, landing on her bed and bouncing a bit.)

Sakura: Whee!

Keera: Ssshh! My mom can't find out that you're here. She thought I was in the shower, remember?

Sakura: Okies. I'll just hide in here.

(Sakura hid inside Keera's closet and shut the door. Keera sighed and left her room to find her mother on the phone.)

Mother: I don't know where she is officer. I looked in the shower and…

(The mother turned around and saw her daughter standing there.)

Mother: Never mind. I found her. Thanks anyway. Okay, bye.

(She hung up the phone and looked at Keera, demanding an explanation.)

Keera: What?

Mother: Where were you young lady?

Keera: Oh I left a candle burning in my room when I went to take a shower, so I had to go blow it out because I was afraid it would turn over and cause a fire. Sorry I left the water running and worried you.

(Her mother appeared relieved and hugged her daughter.)

Mother: I was so worried that your sister was influencing you. I thought that you had run away like she did…

Keera: No mom. Don't worry about that.

Mother: I don't even know where she is. Nobody knows. She's on the most wanted list and… and…

(She started getting tears in her eyes.)

Mother: I feel like it's my fault.

Keera: How could it be your fault?

Mother: I don't know… but I'm not her real mother, and I'm just worried that she might be angry with me about that.

Keera: I'm sure it's not that.

Mother: Then what could it be? Why has she become this way?

(Keera couldn't tell her the truth. It would crush her Christian heart. She knew where Okashi was and the truth about the whole situation, but it was way too farfetched for her mother to believe.)

Keera: I'm not sure mom… I'm just not sure.

(Her mother embraced her again and held her close as Keera thought about the whole position. How would everything turn out? Would Okashi ever be innocent again? What if the truth were to be discovered? All these questions and nobody to answer them.)

Mother: Oh and honey, where did you get these new clothes?

Keera: Heh…

(Later that day, Keera relaxed on her bed in deep thought. Sakura sat next to her and looked curiously at her portable compact mirror.)

Sakura: I am still fascinated by these reflections.

Keera: I wonder… Would Okashi be angry about having an adopted mother?

Sakura: Hmm?

(Keera wasn't paying any attention to Sakura. She was thinking too much and Sakura could tell as she gave her awareness.)

Keera: She is so worried about it being her fault.

Sakura: She didn't do anything. Mikita did. By the way, is your mother going to buy those things called, "Fudge Rounds" from the store?

Keera: I don't know. Maybe.

Sakura: I guess I should go before she gets back so you don't get into any more trouble. I'm probably not supposed to be here.

Keera: Yeah. She'd most likely get mad because I'm not supposed to have people over while she's gone.

Sakura: Oh well. It's fun to sneak a visit once in a while. I'm gonna have to come back and sneak a Fudge Round. See ya.

Keera: See ya.

(They both gave a smile of friendship and Sakura left. Walking around outside, she felt something in her pocket. She took out the compact mirror and realized that she had accidentally stolen Keera's little mirror.)

Sakura: Oops… I accidentally stole Keera's mirror thingy. I'll have to give it back to her next time I see her.

(Sakura then noticed a mysterious man wearing a mask on his face and this caught her eye as she stared blankly in a daze.)

Sakura: Ooh… What a cutie. I think I'll randomly glomp him.

(This masked stranger was in fact Kakashi. Accompanying him were Sasuke, Naruto, and the other Sakura.)

Kakashi: According to what we have already found out, the Sacred Jewel was last seen somewhere around this neighborhood…

(Suddenly, he was startled by someone jumping on him from behind and wrapping their arms around his waist. This prompted him to believe that it was an attack and he swung around, throwing Sakura off of him.)

Sakura: WEEEEEEE! (Thump!)

Kakashi: … (Confused) Who are you?

(The fox dragon jumped up and smiled at him.)

Sakura: Who are _you_, masked cutie? I wanna see your face!

(She jumped up and latched onto the front of his shirt, trying to reach his mask and remove it.)

Kakashi: Stop that! Get off of me!

Sakura: Take it off!

Naruto: Why is a dark-blue haired girl trying to rape our sensei?

Sakura: Why do people always assume that I'm going to rape them?

(Kakashi pulled her off of him and stood her on the ground again.)

Kakashi: Who are you and what do you want?

Sakura: I want to see your face…

Kakashi: I meant, what is your name?

Sakura: Sakura.

(This caught the pink haired Sakura's attention.)

Sakura: _My_ name is Sakura.

Sakura: No! _My_ name is Sakura! You stole my name!

Sakura: No I did not! I don't even know you!

Sakura: I'm glad I don't know you and your gay pink haired self!

Sakura: My hair is not gay!

Sakura: I suppose you're trying to steal my man sensei here as well!

Sakura: No way! I like Sasuke! And his name is not sensei! It's Kakashi! He's our sensei, that's not his name!

(I suppose this seems a bit hard to follow, so when both Sakuras are nearby, one will be known as Sakura Blue. The other will be called Sakura Pink. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood there in confusion, watching as the two Sakuras bickered.)

Naruto: Another Sakura?

Sasuke: (Sigh) Just what I needed. Another stupid fan girl.

Naruto: But the blue haired one said she likes our sensei.

Sasuke: Good. Let's keep it that way.

Naruto: (Whimpers) Why don't I have fan girls?

Sasuke: Because you're a wuss.

Naruto: I am not!

(Kakashi was watching two arguments at once and he was finally fed up with it.)

Kakashi: Enough!

(Everybody stopped and looked at Kakashi.)

Kakashi: Look, we are on a mission to—

(Sakura hugging onto his leg interrupted his sentence as he sighed and continued.)

Kakashi: We are on a mission to find Okashi and gain possession of the Sacred Jewel. We have no time to stand around and argue… and let go of my leg.

(He shook Sakura Blue off of his leg.)

Sakura Blue: I know where Okashi is!

Kakashi: You do?

Sakura Blue: Yeppers.

(She pressed a button on her watch and they were transported to the Feudal Era, right into Kaede's house where Okashi was located. Kakashi and the others stood there in confusion. Kaede and the others in the house stood there in confusion upon the arrival of the strangers.)

Naruto: What just happened? Where are we?

Inuyasha: Sakura? What are you doing here? Who are these people?

Sakura Pink: (Confused) Do I know you?

(Kakashi spotted Okashi sitting in the corner of the room holding the kitten.)

Kakashi: There she is! That's Okashi!

(Okashi looked at him innocently, having ho idea what was going on.)

Okashi: Huh?

(Kakashi moved toward Okashi, but Inuyasha stepped in the way.)

Inuyasha: Who are you and what do you want with this girl?

Kakashi: She has the Sacred Jewel and we are taking it by force if necessary.

Okashi: Sacred Jewel?

(Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.)

Naruto: Whoa…

Inuyasha: Just try it.

Okashi: Wait! There's no need to fight. The Sacred Jewel… I don't have anything like that. The only one who possessed it was Kagome, and now Mikita is in her body.

Inuyasha: Hn. Pacifist. (Sheathes sword)

Sakura Pink: Wait a second… That's it! That must be who has it!

Sakura Blue: (Sarcasm) You think you're smart huh?

Sakura Pink: Yes, as a matter of fact I do.

Kakashi: That's enough Sakura… uhh, Sakuras. I now have enough information to know who possesses the Shikon no Tama. This Mikita must be another person.

Kaede: Why do ye desire the Sacred Jewel?

Kakashi: We do not want it to fall into the wrong hands. It is somewhere here in this neighborhood…

(He stepped outside while he was talking and didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He did not recognize the surroundings.)

Kakashi: Uhh guys… It appears that we are not in Tokyo anymore.

(Naruto and the others accompanied him outside.)

Naruto: Then where are we?

Sakura Pink: This place looks familiar, like something I've studied… This must be the Feudal Era. It's the place where the Shikon no Tama first originated. It is also the time where a priestess shattered it into tiny shards.

Sakura Blue: That would be the klutzy mortal Kagome.

Sakura Pink: So Kagome was the one that possessed the jewel… Didn't Okashi say that Mikita was in Kagome's body?

Kakashi: Very clever Sakura. Yes, we thought that Okashi and Mikita were the same person.

Sakura Blue: No, my sister Mikita once possessed Okashi and got her into a lot of trouble…

(Okashi cried inside Kaede's house upon hearing this. They heard her cries from outside the house.)

Sakura Blue: Now she has taken over the body of the mortal Kagome and all that shizzy. She may very well be the one that possesses the jewel. I dunno.

Kakashi: Then we must find out. Take us there.

Sakura Blue: Not until you take off your mask.

Kakashi: Not gonna happen.

Sakura Blue: Well then I guess you're not going to find Mikita.

Kakashi: I don't need your help finding her. We will find her on our own.

(Kakashi turned to walk away, but stopped in surprise at Sakura Blue's next statement.)

Sakura Blue: Good luck finding your way back to the right era.

(He saw the smirk on the young demon's face and rolled his eyes. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy.)


	43. Chapter 43

Work your way up 

----

(Mikita was at the Jaganshi residence fooling around on their computer. Her curiosity on Karasu's website prompted her to explore the Fanart.)

Mikita: Ooh, this one is interesting.

(Mikita smirked at Hiei and he went over to see what it was. On the screen was a picture of Hiei in a pink maid costume with a broom.)

Hiei: Now who in their right mind would draw me in a pink maid costume with a broom!

(Karasu ran into the room with joy, carrying a piece of paper enclosed within a paper cover.)

Karasu: Look Hiei! I drew you in a pink maid's costume with a broom!

(Mikita giggled and Hiei had an aggravated appearance.)

Mikita: At least hers is better than this kid's Fanart.

Karasu: That's why I drew it. I saw that picture and thought, "Interesting… but I can do better."

Hiei: Can't you choose someone else to be your model inspiration? I've had enough of this false advertisement.

Karasu: But it's fun…

Hiei: For _you_…

Mikita: I bet Inuyasha would look even sissier as a girl.

Karasu: Great idea Miki!

(Karasu ran off quickly with her inspiration.)

Hiei: I owe you one.

Mikita: Are you… thanking me?

Hiei: Don't get your hopes up.

Mikita: Don't get _yours_ up. Look at this one.

(She showed Hiei another picture on the screen and he acquired a sweat drop. I wonder what the picture was? Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, Sakura Blue was making Kakashi brush Callie. Kakashi was not too pleased with this job, for he was allergic to the animal's fur. He sniffled and tried to brush the kitten's fur, but his nose was bothering him too much and he had to scratch it.)

Kakashi: I've brushed your cat. Now can you take us to Mikita?

Sakura Blue: Not until you take off that mask.

Kakashi: No. I refuse to remove my mask.

Sakura Blue: Okay then. Your choice. Next I want you to be my punching bag while I exercise.

(Kakashi was annoyed with this girl's demands, but he sighed and accepted. "Eh, this shouldn't be too bad," he thought. I just thought about a better idea than using Sakura Blue and Pink. I will use their last names: Sakura Haruno for the pink haired one and Sakura Ryokan for the blue haired one. Now where was I? Oh yeah. Ryokan bowed her head and Kakashi tilted his, wondering what she was up to. All of a sudden—BAM! She dropkicked him and caused him to fall with a heavy thump. He wasn't expecting her to be so tough, so he wasn't prepared for this as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at her with surprise and thought, "Martial Arts…?")

Ryokan: Jee, I thought you were stronger than this. (Sigh)

Kakashi: (Glare) Oh really?

Ryokan: Yeah really.

(Kakashi stood up and gave her a competitive stare. He wasn't about to be showed up by some young demon girl.)

Kakashi: Let's see what you've got.

Ryokan: Yay! You're going to challenge me! (Glomps his leg)

Kakashi: Apparently one of your attacks is glomping.

Ryokan: Yay glomping power!

(In the meantime, Shippo had his eye fixed on something in particular. His eyes shone with determination as he stared down his target. Lowering his eyebrows, the young fox leaped toward his mark.)

Shippo: Fox Fire!

(Greenish fire emitted from his hands and he made a ball of energy, hurdling it toward his objective. The ball of fire hit a large inanimate object; a giant sack of some sort of gentle packed in material. Shippo's foxfire seemed to have no effect on the object and his fireball just faded away. Young Shippo looked down with disappointment.)

Shippo: I still didn't bust it open.

Haroyuki: Don't worry my son. You'll get it. Why I can tell already that you are growing stronger with this training.

Shippo: Really?

Haroyuki: Uh-huh. Now, let's say that this demon is about to attack you. It told you that you could never defeat it in a million years. Are you just going to sit back and let it insult you?

Shippo: No way!

Haroyuki: What are you going to do?

Shippo: I'm going to take that demon down!

Haroyuki: That's my boy.

(Keera was in her room dancing to one of her dance tapes. She was an excellent dancer as she got every single move right. Lost in the music as she danced, she recalled how she would always try to show Okashi her dance steps. Okashi was never really the dancing type, but she was always open to trying as she played with her sister. If she would mix up on a move, she would just laugh and give it another try. Even if she didn't do it all that well, she still always enjoyed being with Keera. Remembering these times, Keera could see these moments in the past as if they were movies within her own head, matching harmoniously with the music. These visions brought Keera great sadness as she fell to the ground holding back tears. She sat there wiping away the dampness from her right eye. Okashi was feeling the same amount of sorrow as she sat within Kaede's house petting the kitten that resembled Buyo. She took the kitten under her care, not realizing that the kitten was no ordinary cat. Kaede noticed her gloominess.)

Kaede: Ye are always sitting there. Why don't ye go outside and get some air.

(Sakura Haruno was inside with them as well. She went over to Okashi and took her hand.)

Haruno: Come on. Cheer up. Let's go outside.

(Okashi stood up and the kitten jumped from her lap. They walked outside together to see Kakashi and Sakura Ryokan competing with one another from a distance. Sasuke and Naruto were nearby as well, watching Kakashi and Ryokan. Sakura Haruno looked over at Sasuke Uchiha as if he were a celebrity.)

Haruno: He's so dreamy. Don't you think?

Okashi: Sure.

(Okashi's tone wasn't very enthusiastic and Sakura could see this.)

Haruno: Aww come on. Try to smile.

Okashi: You wouldn't smile either if your life were ruined by a demon.

(Sakura looked at her with sympathy, but Okashi wouldn't make eye contact. She preferred to look down at the ground.)

Okashi: I miss my mother, my sister… everything I once had. I can't go back to it. I guess I'll have to live here in this place for the rest of my life.

Haruno: You want to talk about it?

Okashi: No.

(Sakura still couldn't get Okashi to look at her, so she knew that the subject had to change.)

Haruno: Let's go over here and see what's going on.

(Okashi accompanied her to the spot where Sasuke and Naruto were watching the fight. Kakashi actually had to try while fighting with Sakura Ryokan. She threw a fist at him, but he blocked it. She brought her other hand around and he figured that she was going to try to hit him with it now, so he used his other arm to counter this move. Ryokan grabbed his arm as they made contact. She also grabbed his other arm, surprising Kakashi.)  
Naruto: Whoa! Did you see that?

(Pulling a move of her own, Ryokan lifted her legs and put them behind Kakashi, kicking the back of his knees with her heels. He wasn't expecting this move, nor could he block it as his legs gave out and he fell backwards. Ryokan was still latched onto him as she landed on top of him, smiling slyly with her victory.)

Sasuke: That was a very sneaky move.

Naruto: That was amazing!

(Sakura Haruno thought to herself, "What is this girl?" Kakashi was disappointed and annoyed as he glared at Sakura.)

Kakashi: How?

Ryokan: How what?

Kakashi: How did you manage to fool me like that?

Ryokan: I dunno. I just did what came to my mind. It was kind of funny.

Kakashi: No, it was kind of painful.

Ryokan: No pain. No gain. Now take off that mask.

Kakashi: I'm not taking off my mask!

Ryokan: Well you know what I'm going to have to do now…

(He didn't know what to expect her to say. She was unpredictable with her demands.)

Ryokan: I'm going to have to invite you to dinner.

Kakashi: Say what?

(This confused the sensei, but he accepted this invitation as Sakura Ryokan introduced him to her family. Naruto, Sasuke, and Haruno were also invited.)

Reika: My. My. You just make friends by the second, don't you Sakura?

Sakuras: Huh?

Reika: (Confused) Huh?

(Both Sakuras had responded to Ryokan's mother.)

Ryokan: Oh sorry mom. (Points to other Sakura) That one's name is Sakura as well. She stole my name.

Haruno: No I didn't!

Reika: Honey, Sakura is a very common name.

Ryokan: Why didn't you name me something not so common?

Reika: Let's not discuss such matters right now dear. We have company.

Ryokan: Where are father and Shippo?

Reika: They're busy training right now. They'll join us later.

(Shippo was still very determined to bust open the sack as he focused on his target. His tail twitched with anxious fidgets and he knew that this was it. He was going to bust that bag!)

Shippo: Foxfire!

(The moment that he had been waiting for finally occurred: The sack split open, spilling a powdery substance all over him.)

Shippo: (Coughs) I did it! (Coughs)

Haroyuki: Excellent job Shippo. Next time, keep a distance from the enemy, for that could have been the blood of the demon.

Shippo: Eww…

(In the meantime, Reika served the dinner to everyone. Steamed fish and soup was the meal. Everyone looked rather hungry, including Kakashi. He observed his fish with wide eyes, but that's when he realized something: He would have to remove his mask to eat the fish. Knowing his little fangirl's trick, he looked over at Sakura Ryokan as his eye twitched. Sakura Haruno giggled and Ryokan smirked. After all this, Kakashi had one thing to say as his stomach growled.)

Kakashi: Crap.

(Mikita was in a chatroom talking to random people. These people were of many different age groups and they seemed to be role-playing. On the screen she read:

Sheila433: I have many forms. You cannot defeat my sting attack.

BaltoFan86: I am a demon of many skills. I can dodge anything. Plus, I am quite sure that I have more forms than you.

Sheila433: Throws spikes at BaltoFan86

BaltoFan86: dodges attack Pssh! You call that an attack?

Mikita was watching these messages pop up on the screen with curiosity. In her eyes was a glow of competitiveness as she signed her name as Mikita and entered the chat.

Mikita: You think you're all that don't you BaltoFan86? Well I have a few things to teach you. I am a demon that will never turn down a challenge.

BaltoFan86: Bring it on Mikita.

Mikita: All right. Where do you live?

Sheila433: Hi Mikita.

Mikita: Yeah whatever hi. Now where do you live kid?

BaltoFan86: I live in a realm of mystery. No one can ever find me here.

Mikita: And just where is this realm of mystery?

Sheila433: Are you joining our RP Mikita?

Mikita: RP?

Sammi9: HASKLIEgvrbeouaLINWKNRInslirOUIUgrieg!

BaltoFan86: I am secluded. None can ever seek out my lair.

Mikita was soon catching on to this role-playing.

Mikita: I see… I didn't mean your "imaginary realm." I meant where do you really live?

Sheila433: sighs and sits under a tree

BaltoFan86: Why?

UnderTheInfluence666: (censored) you low lifes!

Mikita: Say that to my face (censored).

Mikita: What the (censored)?

UnderTheInfluence666: I just did mother (censored)!

Mikita: Are you looking for a fight dumb (censored)?

UnderTheInfluence666: Maybe I am. What of it?

Mikita: I'll give you a fight. Just give me a time and place.

BaltoFan86 has left the chatroom

UnderTheInfluence666: You name it. I'll be there.

Mikita smirked. She knew that this person was willing to accept her challenge. Karasu walked up and saw what was going on.)

Karasu: What's up?

Mikita: The ceiling.

Karasu: It is? Wow! So what are you doing?

Mikita: I got bored so I went into this chatroom thinger. I'm about to go kill this idiot.

Karasu: Okay. Have fun Miki. I gotta go scrub the tub. Yay! I rhymed!

(Karasu walked off joyfully. Mikita was going to have fun all right. Karasu didn't take her literally however, but Mikita wanted to go beyond role-playing. Why? She's bored. Don't you people listen?)

I had a couple different formats for the chatroom part, but it didn't work. Oh well.


	44. Chapter 44

**Found you!**

----

(Inuyasha was sitting up against the wall of Kaede's house. His eyes were shut, indicating either that he was sleeping or in a state of rest. His memories were running around in his head like crazy as he recalled being by Kikyo's side. She was so kind and merciful towards him, and she always knew exactly what to say to melt his heart. He never allowed it to show, but he cared for her as well as he followed her throughout the lands. Then he remembered Kagome. She had Kikyo's kindness and sweet words as well. From the moment he laid eyes on her, she resembled Kikyo to a great extent. He had even mistaken her for Kikyo at first glance. The reincarnation of this priestess resembled her more than either of them knew. When Kikyo passed on, she felt misplaced as if she didn't have a place in the world anymore. That's just how Kagome felt while seeing how the hanyou thought of his past lover often. She felt left out, as if there was no place for her in his heart. He could never bring himself to fully choose just one of them. He had grown so close to both of them and he didn't have the heart to let one go, though he never let his kindness show. He was stubborn, but knowing that one day he would have to make the choice was hard on him, as it was for them. His trip down memory lane was interrupted by an approaching scent. Inuyasha opened his eyes and was face-to-face with a new acquaintance.)

Kakashi: Please tell me that you know how to get back to the other era.

Inuyasha: Maybe…

Kakashi: You do? Could you please take us?

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno were standing there with him as well.)

Inuyasha: Why should I help you?

Kakashi: Name your price.

Inuyasha: Hmm… Got any ramen?

Naruto: Yeah, we can get you plenty of ramen.

Inuyasha: Okay, come with me.

(Inuyasha led Kakashi and his students to the Bone Eater's Well. Kakashi looked down into the well and made a strange expression.)

Kakashi: _This_ is the way back there?

Inuyasha: Did I stutter? Now where's my ramen?

Kakashi: Don't worry. You will get your ramen once we get back there to get it for you. So… what do I do?

Inuyasha: Jump. What else?

Haruno: Jump? …In there?

Naruto: (Taunting) Ooh, someone's scared.

Sasuke: Yeah. You.

Naruto: Hey!

Kakashi: Now. Now. Guys. We are going to get back there and we are going to complete this mission no matter what it takes. Right?

Haruno/Sasuke/Naruto: (Sigh) Right…

Kakashi: Okay. So all we have to do is jump in here and… we make it back?

Inuyasha: What are you waiting for? I want my ramen.

Sasuke: No problem. I can speed this up a bit.

(Sasuke pushed Naruto into the well and smirked.)

Naruto: Hey! What did you do that for?

Haruno: Did he go through?

Naruto: What?

(Naruto was in the bottom of the well as his voice echoed up to them.)

Naruto: What did you say? Eww! It's nasty down here!

Kakashi: (Sweat drop) I guess it didn't work.

Haruno: Now what do we do sensei?

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Get out of there loser.

Naruto: What? I can't hear you! Let me get up there so I can hear you!

Sasuke: (Shrugs) Whatever. That works too.

(Kakashi looked at Inuyasha, who was staring off into space.)

Kakashi: Was this all a joke?

Inuyasha: Does it look like I am joking?

(Naruto climbed out of the well and looked at Sasuke.)

Naruto: Now, what did you say Sasuke?

Sasuke: Never mind loser.

Naruto: Grrr… Sasuke…

Kakashi: Well since we can't get back to find Mikita, I guess you can't have your ramen.

Inuyasha: …Wait a second. I'll go find Mikita and bring her here. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do.

(Inuyasha really wanted his ramen, so he volunteered to find Mikita as he jumped down into the well. Kakashi watched with surprise as the hanyou disappeared from sight.)

Naruto: Are you still down there?

(Naruto yelled down to Inuyasha, but there was no response. Sasuke dropped a rock down in there to test and see if Inuyasha was still down there, but they heard the pebble land on some hard surface, no "ow" or "hey" yelled out.)

Kakashi: How did he pass through and Naruto didn't?

Haruno: Naruto, was there any kind of door down there?

Kakashi: Good thinking Sakura. There could be a door down there that he didn't mention.

Naruto: No. There weren't any doors. Just a lot of bones.

Kakashi: Hmm…

(Suddenly, out of nowhere—Glomp! Sakura Ryokan latched onto Kakashi once again.)

Kakashi: (Disappointed) It's you.

Ryokan: You left the dinner without eating and I couldn't find you so I had to come find you because I am not done with you and now I found you here so I surprised you with my famous glompage!

Kakashi: That's one long run-on sentence.

Ryokan: Yeppers. Now come back to dinner and eat!

Kakashi: No.

Ryokan: Please?

Kakashi: No.

Ryokan: Please? Please?

Kakashi: No. No.

Ryokan: Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Kakashi: No however many times you just said that.

Ryokan: Aww, you're no fun… but I'm not giving up yet.

Kakashi: (Sarcastically) Great.

(Hiei was asleep in bed with a smile upon his face. He must have been having a good dream. Either that, or there was a pleasing outside interference.)

Hiei: Mmm… Karasu, a little more to the left…

(He opened his eyes expecting to see his wife, but he found himself face-to-face with a huge black widow spider! The arachnid's fangs were almost as big as his head!)

Hiei: Uhh…

(Karasu walked into the room and saw this situation.)

Karasu: I see you've met Sam.

Hiei: Sam? Don't tell me this is our dog.

(The large spider hissed in Hiei's face and he sank down in his pillow a bit.)

Karasu: Funny story actually… I found a spider outside our house today and I really liked it, so I brought it inside. I thought it might be hungry, so I fed it one of Kurama's plants and it grew really big. That's when I found out it was a girl, and when she met Sam… Well, do you know what the female black widow does to her mate after sex?

(The spider's fangs became closer to his face and poison was seeping from her incisors, becoming mere centimeters from his face. Her hisses became deeper as she glared into the demon's eyes with all eight of her own.)

Hiei: (Nervous) Uhh, Karasu…

Karasu: Aww, that wasn't a funny story at all. That was horrible. I miss my Sammie. At least his spider puppy babies will live on.

Hiei: Spider puppy babies…? But you said _this_ was Sam.

Karasu: Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that I named her after Sam. Sam is short for Samantha, but I still want to call her Sammie. It will remind me of her deceased husband.

Hiei: Well you need to get "Sammie" off of me. She is trying to violate my personal space!

Karasu: No Sammie. Down girl. Hey! Bad girl! No nibbling!

(The spider had bit her arm and jumped down from the bed. The poison soon affected Karasu and her mouth dropped, her tongue drooping from her mouth loosely. She could merely mutter sounds and could not form words. Hiei went over to her and watched her as she fell to the ground all wobbly.)

Hiei: (Sigh) Kurama got us into this mess. Now he's going to have to get us out.

(Hiei mumbled to himself as he walked through the hallway.)

Hiei: Feeding a black widow spider one of his plants. Spiders don't even eat plants. Who ever heard of a vegetarian spider? This sure doesn't sound like a normal arachnid… or Kurama. What was he thinking? If I could only find him…

Kurama: (Sadly) Hey.

(Hiei looked in the kitchen to see Kurama sadly sitting there and eating at his kitchen table. This confused Hiei as he looked strangely at the kitsune. Kurama's voice was almost in monotone as he spoke.)

Hiei: Kurama? What are you doing in my kitchen… and why are you so gloomy?

Kurama: (Sigh) I'm depressed.

Hiei: (Raises an eyebrow) Why? Did that creepy spider rape you too? Jee, that sounds creepy.

Kurama: No… I can't beat Karasu in a breath holding contest.

Hiei: You're depressed because of that? What the hell is wrong with you? There's a big ass spider in here because of you and all you can do is sit around and stuff your face?

Kurama: (Hands Hiei a plant) Here. Give Karasu this. It will negate the poison's effects.

Hiei: How did you know that I was going to say that? Are you psychic or something now?

Kurama: No, it's pretty obvious.

(Kurama pointed behind Hiei to signal his point, then went back to eating with his depression. Hiei turned around and saw Karasu staggering around and making noises with her droopy mouth. She ran into a sofa and fell over it.)

Karasu: Blllllubbbluth…

(Yusuke ran by without his pants and Sammie was chasing him.)

Yusuke: It wasn't an affair! I swear!

(Kurama sighed again and took another bite of his sandwich. Hiei was confused out of his mind as his eye twitched.)

Hiei: What the fuck man? Am I the only same one in this house?

(Mikita casually walked in the front door.)

Mikita: Well that was fun. Now I'll just … HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A HUGE SPIDER! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(She must be seriously arachnophobic, for she screamed high-pitched and flew out of the house very quickly in fear, slamming the door back.)

Hiei: Yep, I'm the only sane one here… I think. Damn, I just got raped by a spider. Maybe not. Man I hate my life sometimes.

(Sammie wrapped Yusuke up in a stringed nest against the wall and looked back at Hiei, hissing and moisturizing her fangs with venom.)

Hiei: Uh-oh.

Yusuke: Okay. That's cool. I'll just chill here for a while. I kinda can't breathe in here though…

(Meanwhile during all of this insanity, Inuyasha was in the process of climbing out of the well when he saw Mikita running at high speeds toward him and screaming.)

Inuyasha: Huh? Mikit— Oof!

(Before he could finish his sentence, Mikita jumped on his head and knocked him back down the well. They both passed through to the Feudal Era and Mikita leaped out of the well in a hurry, acting all paranoid.)

Mikita: No more spiders… Safe here…

(Inuyasha climbed out of the well and looked at her strangely while holding his head.)

Inuyasha: You're afraid of spiders?

Mikita: Pssh! No… O-Of course not. What would give you that idea?

Inuyasha: You're acting all skitzo and talking about a spider.

Mikita: Oh that… Heh. Well umm…

(Sakura Ryokan ran up and hugged Mikita.)

Ryokan: Miki! You're back!

(This startled the shook-up Mikita as she stiffened her arms by her sides.)

Kakashi: This is Mikita?

Inuyasha: Yeah, this is Mikita. Now where's my ramen?

Mikita: Huh? Who wants me?

Kakashi: Finally. We have found the holder of the Sacred Jewel.

----

Yes. I know that this chapter has been full of nothing but nonsense, but my friend and I were talking about the spider incident, so I thought, "Why not add some absolute nonsense to stir laughter up?" I mean Kurama being depressed over a stupid contest, Hiei being raped by a spider while it's having an affair with Yusuke and the deceased Sam, probably more male victims… and the spider is a vegetarian? How much weirder can you get? You don't see that kind of stuff everyday. One question has been lingering in my mind throughout the making of this whole chapter: Is Hiei's life good or bad? Sometimes I wonder… (Laughs) Still it's too funny to resist. Muahahahahahaha!


	45. Chapter 45

**Fight for the Shikon no Tama**

----

(Previously in Deceiver's Stone 2:)

Kakashi: Finally. We have found the holder of the Sacred Jewel.

Mikita: The holder of the Sacred Jewel… Spiders?

Ryokan: (Confused) Spiders?

Mikita: Oh uhh, never mind. Now what's this about the Sacred Jewel?

Naruto: You have the jewel and we want it!

Mikita: Who are they?

Kakashi: We are the ones who will get the jewel to a safe place away from demons like you.

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Yeah. That's nice and all, but… Wait a second. Did you just say that I have the jewel?

Sasuke: Don't play innocent with us. Hand it over.

Mikita: I'm not the holder of the jewel. That mortal is… Oh, and I'm in her body now. I almost forgot. Hmm…

(Mikita checked in her pocket and indeed, the jewel was there.)

Mikita: Hey! I did have the jewel all this time… but why didn't I sense it? Isn't the girl supposed to be a priestess?

(Myoga landed on her neck.)

Myoga: They don't call them spiritual powers for nothing.

(He started drinking some of her blood and she flicked him away.)

Mikita: Thank you pest, but I could have figured that one out on my own.

Kakashi: Give me the jewel.

(Mikita placed the jewel back in her pocket all casually.)

Mikita: What jewel? I never had it.

Naruto: Yes you did! We just saw you!

Sasuke: That was sarcasm Naruto. She's messing with our minds.

Naruto: …I know that.

Kakashi: We'll take it by force if we have to.

Mikita: Go ahead and try it. Who's the one with the jewel here?

Naruto: But you just said you didn't have it! My head hurts.

Sasuke: Told you.

Naruto: Told me what?

Sasuke: Never mind.

Haruno: Enough you guys! We have to complete this mission remember?

Naruto: I'll handle this one sensei!

Kakashi: Naruto, she has the Sacred Jewel that she could use at any time. This is not the job for—

Naruto: I can do this! Believe it!

(Kakashi hesitated to allow his student to handle this battle.)

Kakashi: …All right, but be careful.

Naruto: Don't worry sensei. I will.

Mikita: (Taunting) Ooh. Little brat stepping up to bat.

(Naruto glared at her as he faced her, prepared to fight for possession of the jewel. Mikita wasn't amused as she raised an eyebrow at the young ninja. And so it begins…)

Naruto: I know you probably expect to know every move that I am about to make, but this time that will not be the case, for I have something up my sleeve that you will never be able to comprehend in all your life. You will not be able to dodge it. You cannot run from it. This little trick of mine is a new skill that I have learned and nobody has seen it done before. It is a personal maneuver that I have in fact taught myself. It will take most of my energy to perform as well, but it's a sacrifice worth making.

(Naruto's lecture was boring the demon as she yawned and her eyes drooped. She looked down at her claws and made sure that each one was sharpened to a point, for she was ready to kill this pest.)

Naruto: Once this attack is performed, you will be rendered motionless. Paralyzed. You will be unable to move a single muscle in your body and we will be able to walk away with the jewel in our possession with no problems whatsoever. Only God knows if this trick will work or not, but it's a risk that I am willing to take.

(Mikita soon dazed out during Naruto's thirty-minute speech as she thought about all the things she could do to this kid. "I could just slit his jugular vein and get it over with, but why not rip out his tongue and make him eat it… just for a little fun? I could strangle him with that dorky headband of his. Hmm…" She snapped out of her train of thought, feeling that he might soon attack, but he was still blabbering on.)

Mikita: Are you _still_ talking?

Naruto: You're right. Why waste all this time telling you what I am going to do when I could just do it? All right. Here goes!

(He began to make signs with his hands, performing a certain jutsu, but Mikita was not amused as she flicked a tiny flame of fire to his hands to mess up his plan. Naruto clapped his hands together and stopped the burning while Mikita just stood there with her sneaky smile.)

Haruno: Naruto! You wasted too much time telling her what you were going to do! Now she's on to you!

(Mikita extended her claws and dashed toward Naruto with the intention of slicing him up. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but he didn't feel anything. Blood was splattered, but it wasn't his. Kakashi had stepped in the way and his chest was cut up pretty badly.)

Haruno: Sensei!

Ryokan: No! I mean… go Miki! I mean… go Kakashi! I mean… What do I mean?

Sasuke: It's my turn to step up.

(Sasuke threw a kunai at Mikita, grazing her arm slightly. She let out a snarl and glared at Uchiha, bearing her fangs.)

Haruno: He got her!

(Mikita's glare focused on Sakura Haruno after she had said that. She didn't see the pink-haired one as a threat, so she figured, "Why not get her out of the way?" Mikita headed for her, but Sasuke stepped in the way. This didn't mean anything for Mikita, for she simply threw the boy out of the way and into Kakashi. They both fell to the ground and Sasuke landed on his sensei. Mikita latched onto Sakura's throat and held her in the air, making the girl gasp for air.)

Mikita: You… You will be easy to eliminate.

(Haruno proved Mikita wrong by jabbing a kunai through her shoulder. Mikita growled and stared very angrily at the girl, increasing her grip on her throat. She grew even angrier and threw Sakura aside. Just as Kakashi and Sasuke were about to stand up, Haruno slammed into them and they all fell down. Haruno coughed and held onto her throat while trying to get off of Sasuke, who was on top of Kakashi once again. Kakashi made a sound of discomfort and Naruto ran over to them.)

Naruto: Sakura! Are you all right?

Haruno: I'm fine. Sensei…

Kakashi: I'm all right. Don't worry about me.

Haruno: But your chest…

(Ryokan pulled him out from under his students and sat him down with her.)

Ryokan: Your chest is bleeding. I can help!

Kakashi: Worry about me later. Right now, we cannot give up.

(Haruno felt a little pain on her neck, moving her hand to find a little bit of blood. One of Mikita's claws must have punctured her neck.)

Sasuke: Sakura…

Haruno: I'm fine. It's just a little scratch.

(Naruto saw the blood on Sakura's hands and he became angrier as he glared at Mikita. She was removing the kunai from her shoulder as she jerked it out with a quick motion. This made her snarl and bear her teeth, and then she healed her wound.)

Kakashi: She can heal her wounds. She is already very powerful and she is not even using the powers of the jewel.

Ryokan: That's my sister for ya.

Kakashi: She's your sister?

Ryokan: For the most part. She's my sister's sister, so I consider her my sister too.

Kakashi: Okay then…

(Mikita glowered at them and raised her hand, expanding her claws in preparation of attack, but she was soon distracted by a particular scent.)

Mikita: That scent… It can't be… I hate that smell. The smell of that priestess.

Inuyasha: Kikyo…

Mikita: Yeah. That one. I remember her from long ago. Always protecting the jewel.

Kikyo: And I still have that duty.

(Kikyo appeared and aimed her arrow at Mikita. They faced each other as they did long ago. After a while of staring, Mikita took the Sacred Jewel from her pocket in order to taunt Kikyo with it.)

Mikita: Is this what you are looking for? Is this the very jewel that you were protecting all those years ago? I suppose you want it back now.

(Mikita made the move that everyone was hoping she wouldn't: She swallowed the jewel. Once the jewel was in her stomach, she licked her fangs and looked toward Kikyo.)

Mikita: Come get it.

Naruto: She swallowed the jewel!

Kakashi: This can't be good.

Myoga: She could be devoured by darkness and the jewel could become tainted if it remains within her!

(Myoga was on Kakashi's shoulder when he said that.)

Kakashi: That's what I was going to say… talking flea?

Myoga: Myoga at your service.

(Myoga tasted of Kakashi's blood and of course, he got squished.)

Kakashi: If you're such a bright parasite, how do you suppose we handle this situation?

Myoga: I'll ponder on that for a moment…

(Mikita's power was increasing and she could feel it running throughout her body. She smirked and threw flames at Kikyo. The priestess dodged these flames as she jumped aside, firing one of her arrows after. It headed straight for Mikita's heart, but it never reached Mikita's flesh. She grabbed the arrow by the handle before its arrow got close enough.)

Haruno: No way! Did you see that?

Kakashi: Her reaction time and reflexes have already begun to increase.

(Mikita snapped the arrow in half, dropping it to the ground. Kakashi found the strength to stand up and reveal his sharingan. He lifted the headband from his eye and allowed his other eye to be visible.)

Ryokan: Ooooooooh… Nice.

(Mikita noticed him advancing and looked his way. She knew that he was planning something, so she took him as her next target.)

Naruto: Be careful sensei!

Haruno: You can do it!

(Mikita stared him down for a moment, soon recognizing his trick. She knew it had something to do with that eye. Well Mikita wasn't going to be intimidated. She wouldn't allow it, so she charged at him. Her teeth were headed straight for his shoulder and they latched on, causing blood to splatter.)

Haruno: Sensei!

(This was Kakashi's plan, for he knew that she was going to do that. He got bit in the shoulder for it, but his plan did not fail. Mikita had a stunned look upon her face as she looked at him. His fist had made impact with her stomach, a rather hard blow at that. Mikita stepped away and began to cough. She gagged and held onto her stomach and a little blood spilled from her mouth. Not long after, the jewel escaped her mouth and rolled away. Kikyo reached down and took hold of it, purifying it once more. Mikita was furious as she growled and glared at Kakashi, who was holding his wounded shoulder and staring her down. He looked over at Kikyo since she had the jewel, making Mikita look that way as well. She noticed that Kikyo did have the jewel and she wouldn't stand for it.)

Kakashi: She has the jewel now! We have to have it!

(Mikita saw the sensei's advances toward Kikyo and stopped him in his tracks. She yanked his shirt from behind and threw him aside.)

Mikita: You will not interfere. This is my battle. I will deal with you later Kakashi.

(She focused her stare on Kikyo and her eyes were narrow with fierce rage as she attacked. Her speed was miraculous since she was filled with wrath. Before she could reach Kikyo completely, a pulse ran through her and caused her to stop. Kikyo felt this pulse as well and they were a short distance from each other. Mikita had her arm raised into the air about to attack when she stopped and stood still. Inuyasha was about to run over to them, but a strange light emitted from their bodies and he stopped in his tracks. Mikita and Kikyo stared at one another with wide eyes.)

Kikyo: My soul… That girl's body is calling back her soul.

Mikita: I can't stay! It's pushing me away!

(Kikyo's soul, or rather Kagome's soul, returned to its body and pushed Mikita's spirit out of the body. Mikita's spirit floated away and Kagome's body took its form again. As for Kikyo's body, it simply faded away into the ground as it always had done. Kikyo was free to rest once more, but this time she was completed with the rest of her spirit: Within Kagome's body. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and lifted her head up into his lap.)

Inuyasha: Kagome…

(She opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha narrowly.)

Kagome: I'm okay. Really.

(She looked next to her and noticed the Sacred Jewel lying there. She took hold of it and grasped it in her hand.)

Kakashi: Is this girl the true guardian of the Shikon no Tama?

Inuyasha: Yeah. This is Kagome.

(Kagome stood up, Inuyasha helping her, and she looked at the jewel within her hand. She thought of Kikyo as she gazed upon the jewel, seeing a picture of her within her mind.)

Inuyasha: Kagome. I am so glad you're okay. I… Kagome?

(Kagome began walking away with a sad expression and Inuyasha reached out his arm for her.)

Kagome: Don't follow me Inuyasha. I just need some time alone to think.

(He stayed behind as she commanded and watched her walk away toward the well. Meanwhile at the Jaganshi residence, things were still way out of hand. Yusuke was still strung up and covered completely against the wall with spider threads, Kurama was still depressed and eating, and Hiei was hiding in the closet from Sammie. The spider's long leg reached under the door after Hiei, but he stepped on her foot and made her squeal with a loud, spider noise. Karasu was back to normal since she ate the antidote, and she had a leash trying to get Sammie on it.)

Karasu: Sammie! Come here girl! I know you don't want to go outside, but I can't have you messing up my house and trying to rape and kill my husband.

(She lassoed Sammie between the ridge of her abdomen and torso, but the spider was desperate as she fought for freedom. Karasu jumped on the spider's back and tried to gain control of her. She broke the spider as if it were a horse and Sammie cooperated. Kurama looked at them for a moment and went back to eating, still depressed. Hiei came out of the closet and looked around with caution and the spider was nowhere to be seen. He walked back into the living room and saw Karasu walk in all casual.)

Hiei: Where's the spider?

Karasu: Outside. I chained her up on a leash, so she should be okay out there. She even has a doggie house to go into.

(Hiei looked outside and saw Sammie on the leash. It was a strong, sturdy chain next to a good-sized doghouse, now known as a spider house. The mailman walked by and was about to deposit mail into the mailbox, but he was frightened to death by the huge spider in their yard hissing at him and trying to break her chain to get to him. When I say frightened to death, I literally mean "frightened to death" because the man died from a heart attack on the spot. Hiei looked over at Yusuke wrapped up in a spider cocoon. You couldn't even see his face.)

Yusuke: Uhh guys… It's getting a little stuffy in here.

Kurama: If you didn't have to breathe like _some people_, then it wouldn't really matter now would it?

(Kurama was referring to Karasu, as he looked her way. He was still stressing the whole breathing contest that he had lost to her. Still melancholy, he resumed his consumption of the food before him.)

Yusuke: Ahh! I really gotta take a shit!


	46. Chapter 46

**Is This The End?**

----

(Sesshomaru still wandered the lands as always, yet this time he was accompanied by little three-tail. The kitten would fall a bit behind due to its curiosity, but it always noticed that Sesshomaru was farther ahead and ran to catch up with him. He would glance back at the kitten and continue walking on as the cat followed him. Okashi's life was still a mess as she remained within Kaede's home. She took comfort in cuddling the young kitten that resembled Buyo.)

Okashi: You're so sweet, but I don't know what to name you. I think I'll just call you Kitty.

(The kitten purred and rubbed against her hand. Apparently it had no preference about what it was to be called, as long as it was with her. Okashi had become attached to the young cat as well and it was a very cooperative relationship.)

Kaede: Tell me child, are ye ever going back to your home?

(Okashi thought about that for a moment and tears came to her eyes.)

Okashi: I… I don't know. I wish I could.

Kaede: Well ye know that ye are welcome here for as long as ye desire Okashi.

Okashi: Thank you lady Kaede. I really appreciate that.

(Kitty heard a sound from outside Kaede's house and jumped up, meowing in response.)

Okashi: Kitty? Where are you going?

(Okashi followed Kitty outside and saw her with her mother, Rena. Kitty rubbed against her mother, but Rena was distracted by something as she sniffed the air.)

Okashi: Rena? What is it girl?

(Rena continued to meow in a downhearted tone as she looked around her. Myoga hopped from Rena's tail onto Okashi's shoulder.)

Myoga: She is mourning the loss of her owner.

Okashi: What do you mean? Is Mikita gone?

Myoga: Indeed she is. The priestess Kikyo had the soul of the mortal body that Mikita possessed, and when they got too close, Kagome's body called its soul back. Mikita's soul was booted out. Who knows where she is now… or if she plans to possess yet another body.

Okashi: Wow… It all sounds so complicated.

Myoga: Life is complicated child. Life is complicated.

(Having given his words of wisdom, Myoga hopped down and back into Rena's fur. These words actually meant something to Okashi as she pondered this terminology. Meanwhile at the Jaganshi residence, Hiei stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on the shiny tile floor, falling down and landing roughly on his back.)

Hiei: Ow! Karasu!

Karasu: Sorry! I must have over-waxed it. Heh…

Hiei: (Sigh) Neat freak.

Karasu: Did you taint my clean toilet again Hiei?

Hiei: It's called "urinating" and everyone has to do it.

Kurama: Yes, and everyone has to _breathe_.

(Kurama, still depressed, went back to eating a bag of Doritos. Hiei snatched this bag from him and looked at him with disappointment.)

Hiei: You cannot be this depressed about a breath holding contest! She can't be that good at it!

Karasu: Did somebody say "breath holding contest"?

Hiei: Yes. I did, and I'm going to prove it to Kurama that you are no better than anyone else.

Karasu: (Excitedly) So you'll accept my challenge?

Hiei: Yes Karasu. I accept your challenge.

Karasu: YAY!

Kurama: You'll lose Hiei.

Hiei: Kitsune, you have a lot of guts telling me that I am going to lose to her.

Kurama: Well if you can hold your breath for more than two days, then more power to ya.

Hiei: Two… days?

(Hiei's eyes flew open at that moment. Karasu could hold her breath for how long?)

Karasu: Yeah. Since I'm part dragon demon, I can go without breathing for two days because I can acquire oxygen through my scales. So are you ready to challenge me or what?

Hiei: (Sweat drop) Uhh…

Kurama: See? I didn't know that either before I had accepted her challenge. Now I must live with my loss.

(Kurama found a bag of onion rings nearby and began to eat them. Jee, Kurama does _not_ sound like the Kurama we know. I wonder how the contest will turn out? Eh, let's face it. We know how it will end. Anyway, let's check in on Kagome. As she fell through the sky-like atmosphere while passing through to her era, she thought, "Kikyo… She felt so misplaced after she died and had to be brought back into this world. She always thought about Inuyasha, and he always thought about her. It was all because of Naraku that their dream didn't come true… and it's all because of my jealousy that they couldn't be together again." She landed on the other side and looked up, noticing flashlight beams glowing everywhere. She heard voices out there as well. One voice said, "She's not in this shrine, but we will find her." Kagome had a look of confusion as she climbed out of the well. When she stepped out of the shrine, she broke through a yellow strip of police line tape that read, "Police Line: DO NOT CROSS." Her mother was outside crying and so was her grandfather. Kagome approached closer and seemed to be baffled.)

Kagome: Excuse me. What's going on? Who are you looking for?

Officer: There she is! That's the girl!

(The officers took her by the arms and this frightened and surprised her.)

Kagome: Wait! What's going on? Why are you doing this?

Officer: You are under arrest for committing serial murders and being associated with Mikita.

Kagome: Associated with Mikita?

("Oh no! Mikita must have been using my body when she committed even more murders. Now she's out to get me in trouble as well, just like Okashi. They tested the DNA and it must have matched mine!" Kagome thought as she struggled in fright.)

Officer: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you in—

(Before the officer could finish his sentence, Inuyasha came in on the scene and attacked the detectives. He grabbed them both by the collar behind them and forced them to release Kagome. He then threw them aside and went to Kagome's side.)

Inuyasha: Kagome? Are you okay?

Kagome: I'm fine, but—

Inuyasha: Good. Let me kill these demons and we'll get you out of here.

(Inuyasha extended his claws and the police took out their guns.)

Kagome: No Inuyasha! They are not demons! Just… come on! We have to get out of here now!

(Kagome ran toward the shrine and Inuyasha followed her. The officers shot at them and Inuyasha reciprocated by giving them the Iron Reaver. The policemen were greatly wounded, but Kagome and Inuyasha made it back to the Feudal Era with no injuries. Kagome was in such a hurry that she tripped and fell once she got out of the well. She was in such a panic as she covered her eyes with her hands. Inuyasha climbed out of the well and looked at her questioningly.)

Inuyasha: What's the big deal? I took care of those demons… or whatever they were.

Kagome: They were police officers and they were going to arrest me!

(Kagome was crying now and Inuyasha didn't understand as he knelt down next to her.)

Inuyasha: Arrest you?

Kagome: It's too much to explain to you right now. I don't know what to do. Now my life is all messed up just like Okashi's life… all thanks to Mikita. I wish none of this had ever happened.

(That's when it hit her. There was a solution all along. She took the Sacred Jewel out of her pocket and looked at it, allowing her tears to fall among it and into her hand. Inuyasha still did not understand her meaning.)

Inuyasha: Kagome, what are you doing?

(Kagome looked into his golden eyes and tried her best not to allow any more tears to escape her as she took his hand.)

Kagome: Inuyasha… I need to talk to you.

(Kagome led him to the Sacred Tree, where it was peaceful and calm. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees and made lovely patterns around them. Inuyasha knew that this was something big lingering on her mind as he stood there with her. Kagome looked at the particular shapes and curves of the Sacred Tree, looking away from Inuyasha yet addressing him.)

Kagome: Do you remember the day we met here… right here at this tree?

Inuyasha: Of course I do. I never forget it.

(Kagome saw an image of him sealed to the tree with the sacred arrow from that day.)

Kagome: I knew there was something about you the moment I saw you there. That's why I chose to remove the arrow and set you free…

(She turned to him as her hair flowed delicately with the breeze that whispered by. In her eyes was a glow of kindness and sadness combined.)

Kagome: I knew you had something to do with me.

(Inuyasha gazed at her as she walked closer. He felt the closeness to her within his heart.)

Kagome: Meeting you is everything I had ever hoped for.

Inuyasha: Hn. I'm not that great.

Kagome: You are to me Inuyasha… just the way you are.

(Inuyasha had obtained his rude mood in order to avoid sappiness.)

Inuyasha: Are you going somewhere with this?

Kagome: I just wanted to tell you what was on my mind before I say goodbye.

Inuyasha: More of those tests of yours? Aren't you done with those annoyances yet?

Kagome: No. I meant… goodbye forever.

(Inuyasha's attention and seriousness were gathered after that statement.)

Inuyasha: Forever? What do you mean?

Kagome: Everything's just going all wrong. It was my fault in the first place that the jewel was shattered. It was because of me that your feelings were altered for Kikyo, though you will always love her, as you should. When I was in her body, I shared her memories. I knew what she was thinking. She was always thinking of you. You two had always planned to live happily together as normal humans. Then Naraku got involved and we were constantly endangered. He ruined your chances, but I was the one that kept your chances destroyed. When Mikita entered our lives, it was even more chaos. Her father Tsuyoku took over Naraku's position and he's ten times worse! Not to mention she stole your heart as well and ruined Okashi's life… and now she's ruined mine. Okashi cannot return home… and neither can I.

Inuyasha: Kagome, what are you saying?

(Kagome hesitated to speak as she thought of how to word the thoughts in her mind. She took Inuyasha's hands into her own.)

Kagome: It would have been better if you had never met me at all.

Inuyasha: Don't say that.

Kagome: Please, let me finish. It seems impossible to fix these problems now, but if I had never entered the picture, none of this would be happening. Eras are not supposed to mix anyway. That could be a big contribution to this mess… It's all because of me, and now I have to set it right. Inuyasha…

(She couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes watered up.)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: I've really loved being with you. No matter what staying by your side has put me through, I wouldn't have wished it any other way… but now I have to. Goodbye Inuyasha.

(For one last goodbye, she merely wanted to feel the tenderness of his lips against hers as she placed her hand behind his neck tenderly and eased herself closer to him. He accepted this warmly as he closed his eyes and reciprocated his feelings for her. Kagome withdrew from the kiss and looked down in despair. Inuyasha still desired to be close to her as he placed his forehead gently against hers. He wasn't sure of what else to do or say. Kagome backed away from him and looked into his eyes once more, but only for a second. She was too hurt inside to accept her choice, and so was he. As she tried to move away, he still held onto her hand, not wanting to let go. She gave him a look that said a thousand words and he knew that this was her choice, so he allowed her hand to slip away. Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she turned away, looking at the jewel within her hand. She wiped her nose on the edge of her sleeve and sniffed to clear her runny nose. This was it. Her choice was decided as she took a deep breath.)

Kagome: This era will be much better off without me. I had always wanted to resume my own life, and this is the only way… I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I had never fell into the well in the first place and I never want to remember any of this.

(Her body began to glow a lavender hue as she started fading away, and Inuyasha reached his hand out toward her, wishing that he could grab onto her hand and stop her, but the decision was made. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she spoke lightly.)

Kagome: I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's better this way.

(Inuyasha's hand was still stretched out to her as he watched her fade away and out of his life forever. This was difficult for the hanyou as a trickle of sadness trailed down his cheek as well. He brought his hand in to his chest and lightly closed his fingers into a fist. This was the last time that he would ever get to see Kagome. The wish on the Sacred Jewel had come true and Kagome was sent back to the day of her fifteenth birthday. She kicked her shoe off at the door, just like it was before.)

Kagome: I'm off!

(She walked out through her yard and saw her little brother Souta at the entrance of the shrine. He was looking in there as if he was afraid of something and Kagome approached.)

Kagome: What is it?

Souta: Buyo went in there.

Kagome: So go get him.

Souta: Why do I have to?

Kagome: Because you're the one that's looking for him.

(Kagome heard scratching sounds from inside the shrine and it sparked her curiosity as she walked down the stairs. Souta stayed behind and watched his sister go into the shrine. Kagome heard the scratching behind her and it frightened her as she shouted. This scared Souta as well and he jumped back, but they had come to find that it was only Buyo. She sighed and picked him up.)

Souta: You should have seen the look on your face. You were all, "AAAAAHHHH!"

(Souta was mocking her and she stood up with Buyo in her arms.)

Kagome: (Mocking back) Look who's talking Mister "Why Do I Have To Go?"

(She walked back up the stairs with Buyo in her arms and set him down in the grass.)

Kagome: Okay. I'm off to school.

(She ran off so she wouldn't be late.)

Souta: See you later sis!

(Kagome resumed her normal life that she was meant to have. She always hung out with her three closest friends and was on the honor roll in school. She attended almost every day of school and she didn't seem to remember any that had happened. She didn't remember going back to the Feudal Era. She didn't remember making the wish on the jewel. She didn't even remember Inuyasha. All that she knew is that she led the normal life of a school girl in Tokyo, Japan.)

----

_Is this really the end of DS 2? You tell me. _


	47. Chapter 47

Did you think that this was the end? Well it isn't. Nope. Nope. Now what will happen since Kagome has wished herself back in time so that none of that had ever happened?

----

Kagome's Regular Life 

(It was another busy day at school. Everyone was rushing to their lockers and getting their supplies for class. Kagome was at her locker when Hojo approached her.)

Hojo: Hey Kagome.

(Kagome had a handful of books and notebooks for her next class. She appeared a bit in a rush.)

Kagome: Oh hi Hojo. I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. I am already late for a meeting with the Honor Society.

(Kagome tried to rush off, but Hojo prompted her to stay for a moment longer.)

Hojo: Wait. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date Saturday… maybe to The Golden Lobster?

(Note: Yeah, like McDonalds was WacDonalds in the series. Hahaha.)

Kagome: I'm sorry Hojo. I can't. I have plans on Saturday.

Hojo: Okay well, umm…

(Kagome rushed off and yelled back to him.)

Kagome: Sorry but I have to go now! Bye Hojo!

(She was so busy now that she had a normal life. She even helped out in the library for an extracurricular activity. Kagome was involved in so many things, and now she even had time to attend school and get good grades. She got the Honor Roll and was even on the National Honor Society. This was the day that she was to run for class president. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stood by her and talked to her.)

Yuka: You would make a great class president. I know it.

Ayumi: Yeah. I'll nominate you if you want me to Kagome.

Eri: And I'll help with the campaigns!

Kagome: Thanks guys.

(The teacher settled the class and Kagome's friends took their seats.)

Teacher: All right. Today we are nominating candidates for class president. Let's hear some nominations.

(Ayumi was just about to open her mouth to speak when Hojo jumped out of his seat with great enthusiasm.)

Hojo: I nominate Kagome!

Kagome: Hojo?

(Hojo beat Ayumi to the nomination. Man is he desperate.)

Teacher: Okay. Any challengers?

(A cheerleader type girl spoke up. She had a preppy attitude and a snobbish, nose-in-the-air look.)

Girl: I nominate Naru.

(Kagome didn't seem too happy about this. Naru was even snobbier, preppier, and more self-centered than the girl that nominated her. She flipped her hair and gave Kagome the "I'm better than you" smile. Kagome could not stand this as she gave Naru a nasty look.)

Teacher: All right. We have Kagome and Naru running for office. This will be an interesting competition.

(Outside the classroom, Kagome and her friends met at her locker.)

Ayumi: I wonder why Hojo nominated you?

Yuka: Duh! He likes her. Why else would he be so desperate?

Eri: That's not even the issue here! Kagome has to run against that snooty Naru! You know how she and her prep team always win everything.

Kagome: Don't worry guys. They will not show me up.

(Hojo walked up behind Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder.)

Hojo: Absolutely right. We are going to do our best to win this position. Right Kagome?

Kagome: Uhh… Right.

Hojo: We will start today after school and come up with a campaign. Is that all right with you Kagome?

Kagome: Sure.

Hojo: Your place okay?

Kagome: Yeah. Sounds like a plan.

Hojo: Okay. See you around 4:30.

(Hojo walked away and Kagome noticed her friends staring at her.)

Kagome: What?

Ayumi: You do know why Hojo wanted to nominate you right? He wants to spend time with you. That's why he wanted to get started right away.

Kagome: Oh please. This is just for the campaign. Strictly business.

(Naru and her crew pranced by and stopped in front of Kagome and her friends.)

Naru: Kagome, I should wish you luck with your campaign…

Kagome: Why thanks Naru. I wish you good luck too.

Naru: I said _should_ wish you luck. I didn't say that I was going to.

(The snob's crew giggled and they walked on. Kagome had been backed into a trick, and she did not like this.)

Kagome: Ooh that Naru is so annoying! I can't believe she just… UGH!

(Kagome stormed off and her friends watched her in surprise. Later that day, Hojo and Kagome sat at the kitchen table making fliers and posters.)

Hojo: How about… "Kagome knows the way. Vote for Kagome."

Kagome: That sounds pretty good actually.

Hojo: That's good. I'm glad you like it.

(The room was silent as Kagome looked through a stack of papers. Hojo wasn't strategizing a campaign at the moment, but was rather focusing on Kagome.)

Hojo: Kagome… Can I ask you something?

(She looked up from the papers and tucked her hair behind her ear.)

Kagome: Sure. What is it?

(Once she affirmed that he could ask her a question, she looked back down at the papers, believing his question to be concerning the campaign.)

Hojo: Do you like me?

(Kagome looked up at him, surprised with his question.)

Kagome: Well, that depends on how you mean it.

Hojo: I mean… do you _like_ me, like me?

(Kagome sighed. She didn't want to tell the boy what he didn't necessarily want to hear.)

Kagome: I like you as a friend, but…

Hojo: But not as a boyfriend?

Kagome: Exactly. It's not that you're a bad person. It's just that something inside is telling me to wait.

Hojo: I respect that.

(Kagome smiled and looked back at her papers. Perhaps he understood after all.)

Hojo: So I shall wait.

(This wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she just let it slide. "Let the boy believe what he wants," thought Kagome. The next day at school, the battle began. The two rivals, Kagome and Naru, competed for the throne in the school halls handing out fliers and buttons. Kagome saw Naru and her crew splitting up and spreading the word, so she thought she would do the same as she handed fliers and buttons to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.)

Kagome: Here guys. We have to get these to people. Hurry!

(They shrugged and did as they were told and Kagome held up a button.)

Kagome: Kagome knows the way! Vote for Kagome!

(Hojo was right next to her holding up a flier. He handed one to a boy walking by.)

Hojo: Kagome knows the way! Vote for Kagome!

(Kagome stood on a chair and the people gathered around her.)

Kagome: People, please listen to me! Are you tired of all the squeaking in your locker door? If I am elected president, I will ensure the funding for new and better lockers.

(The crowd cheered loudly, even through Hojo's speaking.)

Hojo: Also if you elect Kagome, she will guarantee healthier choices in the cafeteria.

(Naru noticed how Kagome was catching up to her standards, so she signaled her friends to take it up a notch. Naru stood up on the staircase and gathered the attention of all the students in the hall.)

Naru: Hello everyone! Your queen is speaking. If you vote for me, I will guarantee each of you a free ipod!

(This caught the attention of all the students greatly as they cheered for the free merchandise. Kagome's jaw dropped as Naru snubbed a smile toward her. The students all began to cheer for Naru as they gathered around her. Naru's pals pulled a string and a campaign poster was let down of Naru. The letters read, "Vote Naru. More gifts for you." Of course the people were swayed by the free ipods, and this angered Kagome as an anger vein popped up on her head.)

Kagome: That is not fair! She cannot buy her way into the presidency!

Yuka: Well… it happens all the time…

(Kagome grunted angrily and stormed off. Later that day when she went home, her mother approached her with a happy face, but Kagome's wasn't so happy.)

Mother: Hello dear. How is your campaign going?

Kagome: (Sigh) Not so well. I'm going outside for some air.

(Kagome walked away and her mother opened her mouth to speak; yet she decided to remain quiet. Kagome walked outside to the bench near the Sacred Tree and took a seat.)

Kagome: What was I thinking, running against miss princess? So what if she's rich and popular… and pretty. (Sigh) What does it matter? She's going to win no matter what. I really do feel like there's something in my life telling me to wait for something. It's like… this isn't how my life is supposed to be.

(Kagome dropped one of her campaign buttons on the ground, so she got down on her knees and picked it up, looking sadly at it.)

Kagome: It's not fair… I'll never win against Naru.

(Kagome laid her face down on her arms upon the bench and began to weep. She felt like her life had no meaning. Suddenly, there was a poof of smoke next to her and she looked up, wiping her tears away. A man emerged from the smoke as he coughed a little.)

Kagome: Are you my… fairy godmother… I mean fairy godfather?

Man: Do I _look_ like a fairy godfather?

Kagome: No, but…

Man: Look. This isn't Cinderella you know.

(Kagome elevated an eyebrow, confused with the whole situation.)

Kagome: Wait… How did you get here? Where did that smoke come from, and why are you dressed that way?

(The man was dressed in some sort of futuristic, yet old-fashioned clothing. It was like a kimono, but with much more style and design. It was unlike she had ever seen.)

Man: Well, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Vahn and I am from the year 3000.

Kagome: The year 3000? That can't be true! Who are you really and why are you here? (Gasp) You're stalking me aren't you?

Vahn: You're paranoid. No I am not stalking you. I didn't even get to explain myself fully. I am from the year 3000 in another dimension: The dimension that you are supposed to be in.

Kagome: Say what now?

Vahn: This watch gives me the ability to travel through time, and also through other dimensions. I searched all the alternate realities in order to figure out which dimension Tsuyoku is defeated in.

Kagome: Tsuyoku?

Vahn: He is the demon that replaced Naraku and has become even more powerful than he ever was.

Kagome: Naraku? Wait! Did you say demon?

Vahn: Perhaps this will be easier if I give you the memory that you are supposed to have.

(He held out an orb that seemed to possess mystical powers. He flashed his fingers toward the orb and a flash of light went into Kagome's head. Kagome shook her head and had a look of surprise.)

Kagome: I… I remember. I remember Tsuyoku. I remember Naraku… I remember Inuyasha.

Vahn: Good. Now you will understand me better. See, I took your memories from the dimension that you are supposed to be in. Now you have the memories of two dimensions.

Kagome: Three actually.

Vahn: Three?

Kagome: Yeah. See, there was this phone booth that took me to an alternate reality twenty years into the future…

Vahn: No time. I have to finish explaining to you the reason why I am here. Since you made that wish on the Sacred Jewel, you are now in another dimension, as your life is going a completely different way.

Kagome: So that's how alternate dimensions are created.

Vahn: Some of them are. Yes.

Kagome: So I never fell into the well. I never met Inuyasha.

Vahn: That's not the only thing that's different.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Vahn: Check it out for yourself and when the time is right, you'll know what to do.

Kagome: What are you saying?

Vahn: I made it quite clear. Now I have to go.

Kagome: Go? You're just going to leave me here with this confusion?

Vahn: Yep. It's the only way to get it back to normal.

Kagome: I don't understand.

Vahn: You will. Believe me. Once you figure it out, you will find me in the Mystical Forest.

Kagome: Where's that?

Vahn: My era.

(Vahn disappeared in a patch of smoke and Kagome looked at her campaign button.)

Kagome: My wish really worked. I never fell into the well. I have a normal life and it's not even so great. However, I can get my other life back… somehow.

(She was stuck in a dilemma as she tried to think of a way back to her other life, but a picture of a special someone entered her mind as she smiled in excitement.)

Kagome: Inuyasha!

----

Kagome remembers the wish that she made on the jewel, as well as her other memories. How will she get back to that life?


	48. Chapter 48

**Everything's Different!**

----

(Kagome had to bust open the boards covering the top of the well. She couldn't do it with her bare hands, so she used her grandfather's axe to chop the pieces of wood. She finally got them off and looked down into the well.)

Kagome: Here I come Inuyasha.

(She jumped down into the well and as she fell through the sky-like atmosphere, she thought, "In the dimension that I used to be in, that was the only dimension that Tsuyoku was defeated in. It must have something to do with me. I must have done something to help in the defeat of Tsuyoku. Otherwise, Vahn wouldn't have come back to find me…whoever he is. I can't wait to see Inuyasha." Kagome landed on the other side and climbed out of the well. Getting a whiff of the fresh outdoors air around her, she looked around for Inuyasha.)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha!

(Before she yelled anymore, she thought, "Oh right. Since I never came back here yet, he must still be sealed to the Sacred Tree.")

Kagome: I'm coming Inuyasha!

(Once she got to the tree, she was surprised to find that Inuyasha wasn't there.)

Kagome: He's… not here. Only Kikyo or I could break the seal. She must be back.

(She noticed that part of the stick of the arrow was still jutting out from the tree, and this made her wonder, "The arrow… If Kikyo had broken the spell, then the arrow would be gone. Then how did he…?" Kagome was baffled. She didn't understand what had happened. To get a closer look at the situation, Kagome walked up to the tree and placed her hand on the arrow's stick. Then a familiar voice came from behind her.)

Karasu: Who are you?

(Kagome turned around and saw Karasu. She looked almost the same as she did in the dimension she knew her in, except she had long hair down to her knees.)

Kagome: Karasu. Hi. Your hair… it's so long.

Karasu: How do you know me?

Kagome: Oh uhh… never mind that.

Karasu: Whatever. Hey idiot! Get over here and bring my daggers!

(Kagome looked aside and saw whom Karasu was referring to as "idiot.")

Kagome: Inuyasha!

(It was Inuyasha. He brought Karasu her daggers and looked strangely at Kagome. She ran up to him and embraced him, which confused the hanyou and angered Karasu. Inuyasha pushed her off and stood closer to Karasu.)

Inuyasha: Who are you? Why did you hug me?

Kagome: (Low voice, kind of to herself) Oh yeah. He doesn't know me.

Karasu: What was that? Are you insulting me?

Kagome: What? Oh. No, I was just thinking out loud… Uhh, Karasu. How do you know Inuyasha?

Karasu: We're dating.

(Kagome's eyes grew wide as she heard this.)

Kagome: You are dating Inuyasha?

Karasu: Did I stutter? Idiot! Get out of my way! You're in my space.

Inuyasha: Yes dear.

Karasu: It's cutie. Remember?

Inuyasha: Oh yes. Cutie. I'll move.

(Kagome was confused with all of this strangeness. Why were Karasu and Inuyasha dating, and why was Karasu's hair long?)

Kagome: Wait a second… How did the seal on the Sacred Tree get broken anyway?

Karasu: Oh, about that…

----

(Flashback: Karasu was walking around the forest when she tripped over a stick.)

Karasu: Ow! Stupid stick, always making me fall!

(As she stood up and dusted herself off, she noticed the half-demon stuck to the tree with an arrow. This aroused her curiosity as she approached Inuyasha and observed him.)

Karasu: Hey! What are you doing up there asleep like that? You sleep weirder than me!

(She began to wonder why he didn't respond to her, so she stood up on the giant root of the tree to get a closer look. Poke… Poke… Poke. Poke. Poke. No response. The boy was still asleep. SLAP!)

Karasu: Hey idiot! Stop ignoring me!

(The hanyou still did not budge. She then looked at the arrow in his chest and stroked her chin in thought.)

Karasu: I guess this has something to do with it.

(After a moment of thought—RIP! She jerked him from the tree and the arrow snapped in two. Inuyasha was tossed roughly with great force to the ground headfirst. He was still unconscious and Karasu knelt down beside him.)

Karasu: Hey! Wake up! (Slap!) Stop ignoring me! And stop bleeding!

(She noticed that half of the arrow was still in his chest. The other half was still in the tree. Karasu took hold of the half that remained within the boy's chest and yanked it out. This made Inuyasha wake up and yell out loud. This in turn startled Karasu as she shrieked high-pitched.)

Inuyasha: (Holding ears) YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

Karasu: That's a strange sound to escape your mouth.

(Once she had stopped screaming, Inuyasha stopped yipping and looked at her.)

Inuyasha: Who are you?

Karasu: I'm not telling you that until you tell me who _you_ are.

Inuyasha: But I don't know who I am.

(Karasu smirked. She could have fun with this one, for she had given him amnesia by jerking him down onto his head too hard. Inuyasha tried to get up, but he felt immense pain in his chest and held it while bleeding.)

Inuyasha: How did this happen?

Karasu: I don't know. I found this arrow in your chest and it was holding you to that tree.

(Karasu pointed to the tree and Inuyasha looked back at it. He then looked down and appeared to be in thought.)

Inuyasha: Why was I sealed to that tree with an arrow? Who am I?

Karasu: How the hell should I know idiot?

Inuyasha: Idiot? Is that my name?

(Karasu smiled craftily as she helped him to his feet.)

Karasu: Sure is.

Inuyasha: You must be my girlfriend.

Karasu: Uhh… Well I do need a man around to torture, so sure if you want to be.

Inuyasha: Okay. So what am I like?

(Karasu rubbed her hands together with a mean little plan. She had altered his mind completely while telling him who he wasn't by telling him who he was. He didn't remember anything, so all he could do is believe what she had told him.)

-----

(Back from the flashback.)

Kagome: You took advantage of his amnesia by telling him what you wanted him to be?

Karasu: Sure did.

Kagome: Just the way I remember you.

Karasu: I don't even know you.

Kagome: But I am from another dimension that I wished myself out of and shouldn't have because…

(Karasu and Inuyasha were looking at her strangely, so she stopped speaking. She was making herself appear so stupid.)

Kagome: Never mind.

Karasu: Let's get out of here idiot. This one has issues.

Inuyasha: Right behind you cutie.

(Inuyasha and Karasu walked off and Kagome watched them in confusion. Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt and jumped up, turning around to see Miroku covering his face.)

Miroku: Don't slap me! Please!

Kagome: You haven't done that to me in a long time, not since Sango came into your life.

Miroku: But I've never done that to you… have I? Who's Sango?

Kagome: What! You haven't met Sango!

Miroku: Is she that girl that's married to a lord?

Kagome: Sango married lord Takeda?

Miroku: Yeah, that's the one. I always thought Sango was pretty, but oh well. Off to find another woman to stalk… Can I stalk you?

Kagome: No. I'm supposed to be with Inuyasha.

Miroku: No. The half-breed is with that one cute dragon girl.

Kagome: I know that, but…! Ugh! Everything is so different here!

Miroku: It's the same as it has always been. You're weird. Maybe I don't want to stalk you after all.

(Miroku slowly crept away from her, fearing her insanity. Kagome slapped her forehead and grunted.)

Kagome: This is going nowhere. Karasu is with Inuyasha because she never met Hiei, Sango married lord Takeda because she never met Miroku, and… where's Shippo?

(She thought about it for a moment and gasped. "He never joined up with us and we never helped him defeat the Thunder Brothers. Oh no!" Kagome had tears in her eyes as she thought of what happened to Shippo.)

Kagome: Shippo's dead… Oh this is terrible! I have to get things back to the way they used to be…but how? The Sacred Jewel! I can un-wish the first wish if I only knew where the jewel was.

(A bird demon was swooping down toward her head and she screamed and ducked. Another one accompanied it as they circled above her.)

Kagome: Why are they after me? Demons are always after the Sacred Jewel and… I _do_ have it! It's still in my side since Mistress Centipede never jerked it out of me!

(The birds were swooping down after her and she had to quickly make her wish.)

Kagome: I wish I never made that first wish!

(Everything flashed as she was zapped back to the day when she was to say goodbye to Inuyasha forever. She just sat there on the ground and looked at the jewel, which was once again in her hands. She looked around in confusion and her eyes met Inuyasha. He was standing there with a sad expression, looking at her. Kagome suddenly smiled.)

Kagome: I'm back…

(She ran up to Inuyasha with tears of joy as she embraced him.)

Kagome: I'm back! It worked! Yes! Oh I've missed you Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (Confused) Back from where? You didn't go anywhere.

Kagome: I know! Isn't it great?

("I think Kagome's lost it," Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome looked up at him.)

Kagome: You're not dating Karasu are you?

Inuyasha: I was right. You've lost it.

Kagome: I'll take that as a "no."

(She looked at the Sacred Jewel that she still had clutched within her hand and placed it back in her pocket.)

Inuyasha: What is up with you today?

Kagome: I'll explain on our way to Vahn's place in the Mystical Forest.

Inuyasha: Did you hit your head on something… hard?

Kagome: I said I'd explain on the way. Now let's go.

(She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and began to walk off with him, but she stopped.)

Kagome: But that is in his time in the year 3000. How will we get there? Karasu! She has a time travel watch! Let's go!

(Kagome jerked Inuyasha's hand and they ran off toward the well. Also in the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru walked along and was accompanied by the three-tailed kitten just like before. It seemed to follow him around familiarly as if resembling someone. Little three-tail was frolicking around and chasing after a butterfly, soon realizing that its master was leaving it behind once again. The cat ran to catch up with him and Sesshomaru glanced back at it through the corner of his eye. "Why is there something familiar about this creature?" he asked himself inside. "It's as if it is used to following me, like a child. Like..." He stopped his train of thought right there as he turned around to look at the kitten. Little three-tail was sitting there and looking up at him with its wide eyes. That was when Sesshomaru came to a realization.)

Sesshomaru: …Rin.

(That was it. Young three-tail resembled Rin with its actions and ways, always following lord Sesshomaru around and never leaving his side.)


	49. Chapter 49

Back to Normal: The Journey to the Mystical Forest 

----

(Early in the morning at the Jaganshi residence, Yusuke was finally freed from the spider's trap and eating at the table with Kurama, although he wasn't depressed like Kurama was.)

Yusuke: Hey, would you pass the chips Kurama?

Kurama: (Monotone) Why not?

(Kurama handed the chips to Yusuke and continued eating his sandwich. Karasu was holding her breath while sleeping and Hiei was sitting up watching her in concern. "She's not breathing. Breathe. Please breathe." Smack! He slapped her on the arm to try and make sure she wasn't dead. Bad idea. Punch! She subconsciously hit him right in the face.)

Hiei: Ow! Well at least I know she isn't dead.

(Karasu opened her eyes and glared at Hiei.)

Karasu: You woke me up.

Hiei: You weren't breathing.

Karasu: Contest. Duh!

Hiei: But you can breathe now. It's over.

Karasu: Nope.

(She turned her head away and got out of bed, still not breathing. Hiei followed her.)

Hiei: Come on. Just breathe already.

Karasu: I don't have to.

Hiei: It's been two days already. Come on. Uhh… think of the baby.

Karasu: Nah. No need.

Hiei: No need? Oh get over it and breathe already! I lost the stupid contest all right? Just breathe!

Karasu: Ha! You finally admitted that you lost. That's what I was waiting for.

Hiei: You wanted me to admit that I lost? That's why you wouldn't breathe? Well that was stupid! You could've harmed the child… or more of your own brain waves.

Karasu: Eh, you ignored your ego long enough to admit your loss. Plus you care about me and the baby. I'm happy now.

(She took a deep breath right in front of his face to taunt him and walked off with a smile. Hiei rolled his eyes and followed her.)

Hiei: And another thing: Kurama is still depressed over this shit. Can't you do something about it? It's all your fault he's this way you know.

Karasu: Like what?

Hiei: I don't know. Give him a rematch. A different contest.

Karasu: (Cheery) Okay!

(Karasu pranced into the kitchen and approached Kurama.)

Karasu: Hey Kurama! How about we hold a rematch, but this time we'll do what you want to do.

(Kurama finally smiled for the first time in weeks as he stood in front of Karasu.)

Kurama: Okay. How about a touch-your-tongue-to-your-nose contest?

Karasu: Okay. That sounds like fun.

(Hiei thought, "Well that's stupid, but maybe Kurama knows what he's doing. I've never seen him touch his tongue to his nose… or Karasu." Kurama went first as he stretched his tongue upwards and touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of his nose.)

Kurama: Ha! Beat that! I have a long tongue huh?

Karasu: Uhh… sure, but I can get the dragon's tongue.

Kurama: Dragon's tongue?

Karasu: Yeah, and I've been practicing this trick. Watch!

(She extended her tongue out and it acquired two sharp split ends, like the end of a dragon's tongue.)

Karasu: Snake-like reflexes. Check this out.

(Her tongue extended out longer than her arm to press play on the tape player, all in a split second. Circus music began to play as she started wrapping her tongue around her left arm, around her back, around her right arm, under her legs around the back, up and over her head, and around to her nose as it touched the tip of her nose. Her tongue never even made contact with anything but the tip of her nose as it circled around her body. She even did all of this along with the music as it stopped when the tip of her tongue reached her nose. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all dropped their jaws at this strangely amazing sight.)

Hiei: That's a long tongue.

Yusuke: Whoa… Does she kiss you with that tongue Hiei?

(Karasu reeled her tongue back in and slurped it into her mouth.)

Karasu: Let's try it Hiei! Tongue war!

(She locked lips with Hiei and he soon began to gag. He pushed away from her and held onto his throat.)

Karasu: I win!

(Kurama sat down with depression yet again as he grabbed a bag of chips.)

Kurama: No need to rub it in.

Hiei: Ow… you stabbed my tonsils.

Karasu: Oops…

(Their doorbell was the Mario theme music, or as Karasu called it "The Yoshi Music," and it rang as Hiei walked over to it.)

Hiei: When did we get this retarded doorbell?

Karasu: We've had it since I got the house, but I guess nobody has pushed the button until now. I like it.

(Hiei glared at the doorbell device as he opened the door. Another mailman was at the door and he had a package in his arm. Hiei's glare moved toward the mailman and the man opened his eyes wide.)

Mailman: Uhh… Package for Karasu Jaganshi.

Karasu: For me? YAY!

(Karasu extended her dragon tongue and took hold of the box, frightening the mailman. He then heard hisses toward the doghouse and looked over to see eight red eyes glaring at him. When Sammie emerged from the doghouse, the new mailman had a heart attack as well. Hiei just shook his head in disappointment and sighed.)

Karasu: This must be that new collar I ordered for Sammie.

Hiei: You ordered a collar… for a spider?

Karasu: Yep. It's black to match her color. It's even got spikes on it because Sammie is my scary little spider.

Hiei: Little?

Karasu: And where did my Yoshi music go? I wanna hear it again!

(She pushed the doorbell button and danced to the music while humming it off key. Hiei did not like this and he punched the doorbell, breaking it.)

Karasu: You broke my doorbell!

Hiei: You stabbed my tonsils.

(Suddenly out of nowhere, Edward Elric—The Fullmetal Alchemist— showed up.)

Ed: I can fix it!

(He drew the alchemist circle on the door and clapped his hands, then placed his hands against the circle. BOOM! The house exploded and toppled down. Hiei glared at the alchemist and pushed house parts off of himself.)

Ed: Oops, I think I messed up.

(Kurama was still sitting at the table with falling debris everywhere as he placed another chip into his mouth in melancholy.)

Kurama: Yet another saddening moment.

(He started to sigh, but as he took a breath, he started to choke on the chip. Once he stopped coughing, he resumed eating as if it didn't happen.)

Kurama: And there I go doing something stupid again, choking on a piece of food.

Yusuke: Woo hoo! Big explosion!

(The alchemist's brother Al, whose soul was trapped within a suit of armor, accompanied him and saw the mess.)

Al: Brother, I told you you're not a very good repairman.

Hiei: He will make a rather good dead man.

Ed: (Gulp) N-No wait! I can fix it! Really! Uhh…

Hiei: (Unsheathes sword) Too late.

Ed: Fine. Be that way. Don't promote my new side job.

(Edward unleashed a sword-like blade from his automail arm and aimed it at Hiei. Karasu looked upon this situation with charmed eyes.)

Karasu: Aww, why look at the little cutie. He's as short as you Hiei.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT CAN'T EVEN STAND UP TO A FLEA?

Hiei: Size cautious, are we?

(Nearby, walking along on the other side of the street on the sidewalk, Kakashi and the gang were walking along. Sakura Ryokan was walking behind Kakashi with a glare.)

Ryokan: How could you sneak by me and take my watch like that?

Kakashi: I am an elite ninja you know, or have you forgotten?

Ryokan: No I haven't forgotten. That's why I like you. You're a strong, glompable guy.

(Ryokan glomped Kakashi yet again and Sasuke smirked.)

Sasuke: I'd hate to be Kakashi right now.

(Glomp! Someone came up behind Sasuke and glomped him.)

Sasuke: Oof! Hey! What the…?

Karasu: Yay! Another midget to add to my collection of Sexy Shorties!

Sasuke: Oh no. Not more fangirls.

(Sakura Haruno didn't like this as she pulled Karasu away from Sasuke.)

Haruno: Hey! Get off of him! He's _my_ Sexy Shorty!

Karasu: Too bad! He's going in my collection!

(Leona and Lutious poofed into the scene accompanied by Mikita. Seems that she has a new body yet again. Also, Sesshomaru was with them as well. This was not a friendly neighborhood at the time, for Hiei and Edward were fighting out their disputes and so were Karasu and Haruno over Sasuke.)

Mikita: Looks like we came at a bad time huh?

(Karasu had one of Sasuke's arms and Haruno had the other one as they were pulling him like a game of tug-of-war. When Karasu saw her sister standing next to Leona, she let go of Sasuke's arm and ran over to her, hugging her tight.)

Karasu: Miki! You're back again! How did you do it this time?

Mikita: I went to the year 3000 this time to see what I could come up with. Turns out I didn't need to possess a body.

Leona: We created one for her. That's the power of technology. You see, the Body Maker was invented—lame name I know—and when a soul passes on from it's current body, a new body is made for the soul to their liking.

Karasu: Wow! That's like immortality. Die. Get a new body. Die. Get a new body. That means you'll never die Miki! YAY!

(Karasu hugged her sister tighter and Mikita hugged her in return. Their sisterly bond was always growing, even if Mikita didn't like to admit it very often. A sweet smile even came across Mikita's face as she rested her head on Karasu's shoulder in this loving embrace, but she remembered that she was in public and she finally broke away from the hug.)

Mikita: There will be plenty of time to catch up with things later. What I want to know is: What's going on here?

Karasu: Oh you have to see it! I have an adorable midget collection!

Mikita: Why are you obsessed with shorties?

Karasu: I can't help it. They're too cute.

(Karasu pulled Hiei and Ed away from their battle and took Sasuke from Haruno once again. She put her arms around all of them from behind.)

Karasu: Aren't they precious?

(Mikita just raised an eyebrow and smiled.)

Mikita: Sure.

Inuyasha: Mikita!

(Mikita heard the voice of the one that she had always dreaded hearing. It was Inuyasha and Kagome approaching.)

Mikita/Kagome: Not again…

Inuyasha: Mikita, you're back?

(Mikita just gave him a flat stare.)

Mikita: Nah, I'm just a figment of your imagination.

(Sesshomaru stepped up next to Mikita and glared at his half brother.)

Sesshomaru: Why are you here?

Inuyasha: That's what I should be asking you.

Mikita: I brought him along to see the other eras. Is it really any of your business?

Sesshomaru: Is that an ideal home over there?

(Sesshomaru had been distracted as he pointed to the ruins of Karasu and Hiei's house.)

Karasu: No that would be a misfortune, thanks to this one here.

(Karasu smacked Ed in the back of the head.)

Ed: Ow!

Karasu: No blowing up people's houses! Bad shorty!

Mikita: Karasu… wasn't that your house?

(She looked over and saw the spider crawl out of the doghouse.)

Mikita: Yep. That was your house.

Karasu: Oh guess what Miki? Sammie laid her eggs and now she has a huge nest. She's going to be a mommy!

Mikita: (Sarcastically) Great.

Kagome: Guys, listen for a minute!

Mikita: No.

(Kagome ignored Mikita's remark and continued talking.)

Kagome: There's someone we need to see concerning Tsuyoku's defeat.

(This captured Mikita's attention as she looked at Kagome.)

Kagome: His name is Vahn and he told me to find him in the Mystical Forest. He could help us with this.

Lutious: The Mystical Forest?

Kagome: Yeah, so I was thinking since Karasu—and even you guys—have a time travel watch, we can simply poof there and…

Lutious: I'm afraid it's not that easy.

Kagome: Why not?

Lutious: The Mystical Forest is guarded by magic. The closest you can poof to it is at its entrance. You have to prove yourself worthy of the visit by traveling through this forest and finding Vahn the old fashioned way.

Karasu: Does this mean we're going on a trip? Oh boy! I'm bringing all my adorable midgets with me!

Ed: (Sarcastically) Jee, as much as I'd love to accompany you, I can't. I have work to do.

Sasuke: And I have duties of my own here. There's no way you are dragging me along on this stupid journey of yours.

(After a poof to the year 3000, Karasu had Edward's hand with one arm and Sasuke's hand with her other hand as she forced them to come with her. Hiei was walking behind Karasu, rolling his eyes and thinking, "Eh, it's just a phase.")

Sasuke: I can't believe you are dragging me along on this stupid journey of yours.

Ed: Hey, she made _us_ come too!

(Ed was referring to his brother Al, who was walking next to his brother. Since Sasuke was forced by Karasu to accompany them, the rest of the gang came along as well. Sakura Ryokan was thrilled to follow Kakashi, except she jumped on his back and hitched a piggyback ride. Kakashi was not very happy about this.)

Kakashi: Do you have to ride on my back? Can't you just walk on your own?

Ryokan: Nope. I want to be as close to you as possible.

(Kakashi was not about to carry her ass the whole way, so he reached back and tickled her underarms, making her squeal and let go. Ryokan fell on her booty and looked up at him in surprise and anger.)

Kakashi: Too bad. You're walking.

Ryokan: That's okay. The view back here is nice.

Kakashi: Are you… staring at my butt?

Ryokan: Yes, and I must admit that you have a rather fine behind.

(Kakashi sighed and continued walking on, Ryokan right on his tail with a smile on her face. Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki were walking behind Ryokan, and Haruno was surprised to see what Naruto was gendering at.)

Haruno: Naruto! Are you looking at Sakura's butt?

Naruto: Well don't announce it to the world!

Haruno: You're sick Naruto!

Naruto: What can I say? I have a thing for Sakuras.

(This made Haruno shudder at the thought. She soon glanced over at Karasu in jealousy, seeing the demon with her crush's hand. She sensed that Naruto was looking at her and when she turned to him, he was staring at _her_ butt this time. This upset her as she glared at him.)

Haruno: Naruto! You pervert!

Naruto: What? I got lessons from a pro back there in the Feudal Era: A way to attract the ladies.

(Who might he be talking about, you ask? To answer your question: Naruto stroked Haruno's butt and this really angered her as she smacked him. Remind you of anyone?)

Haruno: You are a pervert Naruto! Why did you listen to that lecherous monk? A lady is not attracted to a perv!

Naruto: …Huh? Did you say something? I was too busy looking at your butt.

(Haruno grunted and shoved Naruto to the front of her.)

Haruno: You are walking in front of me!

(He didn't seem to have a problem with that as he resumed his watch over Ryokan's rump again. Just what we need: Another pervert. Lutious and Leona led the large gang of acquaintances, with Mikita and Sesshomaru right behind them.)

Sesshomaru: Do these people really know where they are going?

Mikita: Leona is a trustworthy person and Lutious knows his way around here, so yeah.

Sesshomaru: And what about the kittens? Will they be safe with that mortal Christian girl at the old woman's house?

Mikita: Why wouldn't they be? She's raising one of the kittens already, so it and little three-tail will get to stay with their mother, Rena. Since when do you feel concern for the kittens anyway?

Sesshomaru: I wanted to see that you didn't miss your companion.

Mikita: Since when do you care about me so much?

Sesshomaru: You're asking too many questions.

Mikita: You're the one that started all the asking first.

Sesshomaru: It always turns around on me, doesn't it?

Mikita: Indeed.

(Mikita smiled playfully and they walked on. Right behind them were Inuyasha and Kagome.)

Inuyasha: I still don't see why we have to tag along with these people. Even Sesshomaru had to come along, thanks to Mikita.

(Mikita glared back at Inuyasha when she heard him say that about her.)

Mikita: I heard that, faggot.

(Inuyasha lowered his eyebrows and kept walking, but Kagome was occupied with her own thoughts. She held the Sacred Jewel within her hand as she thought about what had happened; what an impact that wish made on everything and everyone in the other dimension that she was sent to. "Inuyasha really didn't know me. I never fell through the well. I had a normal life, and it wasn't even all that great. My life seemed so empty without Inuyasha." She looked over at Inuyasha as he glared at his brother. This made her smile. Even with the aggressive appearances, Inuyasha was always appealing to her.)

Karasu: Your thoughts are interfering with my own, pansy!

(This snapped Kagome out of her train of thought as she put the jewel and her thoughts away.)

Hiei: Well you don't have to read her mind you know?

Karasu: I know. It's fun to mess with people.

Hiei: I know that.

Karasu: That means you were reading _my_ mind! Stop that!

Hiei: Like you said: It's fun to mess with people.

(When Karasu spoke up, it reminded Kagome of a question that she was meaning to ask.)

Kagome: Karasu, how did your hair get so short? Didn't it used to be down past your knees?

Karasu: Oh yeah. I remember that…

----

(Flashback: Karasu and Hiei were having a dispute not long after they had first met.)

Hiei: I don't care what you want! I'm going back to my home!

Karasu: You don't know how to get you your home, so HA!

Hiei: I'll find out how to get there, even if it kills me! This otherworldly place is not amusing to me and neither are you!

Karasu: Fine! Go back! See what I care!

(Karasu turned away from him and crossed her arms. Hiei was very angry with her as he took hold of his sword's handle. He smirked with an idea as he clutched the handle. Just as he was thinking of unsheathing the sword with quick speed and decapitating her…)

Karasu: Oh look! A flower!

(She started bending down to pick up the flower as Hiei unsheathed the sword and sliced horizontally at the place where her head was just at. The blade barely missed her neck, but it did chop a large portion of her hair. Her once long, down-to-the-knee hair was now up just above her shoulders. Karasu picked the flower and stood up as Hiei looked at her in surprise of her luck.)

Karasu: What? Why are you looking at me like that? And why do you have your sword out?

(Hiei was speechless as he continued to stare for a moment. He soon looked down at the large pile of thick, lengthy hair on the ground between them. Karasu looked down as well and started to panic.)

Karasu: My hair! I'm going bald!

(She held onto her head, expecting to feel no hair, but she felt some hair as she ran her fingers through its new length.)

Karasu: Hey, I'm not bald…

(She saw part of her reflection in his sword's shiny blade, so she took hold of it and positioned it so that she could see herself in it like a mirror.)

Karasu: Ooh! I like this!

(Hiei grunted angrily and slapped his forehead, momentarily forgetting about his jagan.)

Hiei: Owww….

----

(Back from the flashback…)

Kagome: Hiei was the one that did it?

Karasu: Yeah. He's quite the hairdresser.

Hiei: Hn. I was trying to kill you.

Karasu: (Dazed out) …Huh? Were you talking to me?

Hiei: Never mind.

(Leona and Lutious stopped and so did the rest of the gang… Uhh, gangs.)

Lutious: This is the entrance to the forest.

(Lutious read the sign that said, "Please limit your travel group to no more than 8 people." He looked back at all the people and groups, acquiring a sweat drop.)

Lutious: Uhh, guys. We'll have to shorten the travel party.

Leona: Karasu, you'll have to lose the extra midgets.

Karasu: My midgets? Aww…

Ed/Sasuke: (Victorious arm motions) Yes!

(Sakura Ryokan hugged onto Kakashi's waist.)

Ryokan: But if Sasuke leaves, that means that Kakashi is going too! I'm not leaving him!

Kakashi: (Angry sigh) Lucky me.

Haruno: (Happy sigh) Lucky me.

(Haruno was happy about it as she thought, "Yes! I get my Sasuke all to myself again!" Karasu let go of her two hostages and they hurried away from her.)

Lutious: Oh don't worry Sakura. You will not have to be leaving him. You are going to take him and his students, as well as the alchemist and his brother, back to their time.

Ryokan: Okies! Good luck guys!

(She made them gather around her and pushed the button on her watch as they poofed away.)

Karasu: My midget collection…

Hiei: (Smirks) Is a failure.

Karasu: Leave me alone Hiei! Who asked you?

Lutious: All right guys! Listen up! Now we have the right amount of people for the journey. We have Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Mikita, Hiei, Karasu, Leona, and me. Now we can all get going and find this Vahn guy.

Karasu: Yay adventure!

Hiei: You are so bi-polar.

(Meanwhile in his lair, Tsuyoku saw them at the entrance to the forest on camera-like equipment. A sneer came across his face.)

Tsuyoku: So, they think that they are going to sneak around in my era? Very well then. Saishii Watanabe! Follow Inuyasha, and do what you wish to destroy him. You will be my greatest creation yet!

(A girl stepped out from a steamy capsule and opened her eyes. Who could she be? What was her purpose? Kagura was not amused as she looked at the young girl.)

Kagura: This is your idea of a secret weapon? A brat?

Saishii: Who are you callin' a brat ya freakin' horror monkey?

Kagura: How annoying.

Tsuyoku: This one is registered at the age of 12. I created her with the Body Maker, yet she has no soul.

Kagura: So she is like a homunculus?

Tsuyoku: In a way, yes. She comes with special features.

Saishii: What am I? A child's toy?

Kagura: I see that attitude is one of her features. She also wears strange clothing.

(Kagura was referring to the unfamiliar way that the girl was dressed. She had on baggy jeans, plain white Nike shoes, a huge white Summer '06 t-shirt, and an army jacket. Her hair was kind of messy and brown in color, down to her shoulders, and she had a blue bandanna covering a big portion of it.)

Saishii: And what's wrong with my clothes? I ain't a retard like you! Look at the way you're dressed. You look like one of them old time folk!

Tsuyoku: Eh, she was referenced from a girl named Mandy that was alive in the year 2006.

Kagura: Referenced? What is she, a work of art?

Tsuyoku: You'll see Kagura. You'll see.

(Tsuyoku obviously had big plans for this girl, but what was so unique and special about her that made Tsuyoku so confident?)

----

So, the gang is off to start their journey through the Mystical Forest. What will they encounter there? What obstacles are in store for them? Who is this Saishii and what will we discover about her?


	50. Chapter 50

Creepy Creation 

----

(Kumaru was not very happy because she was stuck in the wrong era with an annoying idiot.)

Kumaru: Why did they leave me here with you _and_ steal my watch? Ooh when I see them I am going to harm them! I know it was Yusuke. I guarantee it!

Kuwabara: You're kind of cute when you're angry.

Kumaru: You stay away from me.

Kuwabara: How come nobody likes me?

Kumaru: Because you're ugly and annoying.

Kuwabara: Hey!

(Kumaru finally noticed Yusuke and Kurama approaching and she ran over to Yusuke.)

Yusuke: Aww, how cute. She missed me.

(Once Kumaru reached Yusuke, her fist flew and whacked him in the face, sending him flying a pretty great distance. Yusuke crashed into a nearby building and Kumaru zoomed over to him angrily, slamming him into the building.)

Kumaru: Why did you do that? You are such a dumb ass!

Yusuke: Ow… Do what?

Kumaru: What else would I be talking about? You stole my only way back home and left me here with a circus clown!

Yusuke: Oh. Uhh, sorry about that. I was just curious.

Kumaru: Curiosity killed the dog.

Yusuke: What dog?

Kumaru: You need to go back to school.

(Kuwabara looked at Kurama and noticed his gloomy expression and bag of Doritos.)

Kuwabara: What's with you Kurama?

Kurama: I'm depressed.

Kuwabara: Depressed? That's not like you.

Kurama: You wouldn't win against Karasu in a breath-holding contest either. Wait! That's just it! You can't win against anyone in a breath-holding contest!

Kuwabara: Why does everyone insult me?

(Kurama was happier now, for he had a plan.)

Kurama: Kuwabara, I challenge you to a breath-holding contest.

Kuwabara: All right. I'll win this time!

Kurama: Nuh-uh!

Kuwabara: Yeah-huh!

Kurama: All right then. One…Two…Three… GO!

(The two of them held their breath and Kumaru watched them with confusion.)

Yusuke: Heh. Don't ask.

Kumaru: I will ask whatever I want!

Yusuke: It's a figure of speech, and get off me!

(Yusuke wasn't about to be pushed around by some girl, so he shoved her off and stood up. Kumaru grabbed his wrist and slipped the watch off of him.)

Kumaru: I'll take that.

Yusuke: Aww man. That thing was fun. I should have used that to follow the others to that forest place.

(Kumaru was putting the watch on her wrist again when she heard what he said.)

Kumaru: What forest?

Yusuke: The Mystical Forest I think.

Kumaru: The Mystical Forest? That's my home.

Yusuke: It is? Cool! Can you take us there?

Kumaru: After what you did? Why should I?

Yusuke: Aww come on! We want to stop that Tsuyoku dude just as much as the next guy!

Kumaru: …Fine, but I control the travels. Got it?

(They stopped when they heard Kurama's shout of victory.)

Kurama: Yeah! I win! IN YOUR FACE!

Kuwabara: Okay… So you win. Big deal. At least my butt's not as big as yours.

(Kurama looked back at his behind and noticed that he had indeed put on a little weight from eating so much and being depressed. This made him sad again.)

Kurama: It's not that big… is it?

Yusuke: Kurama, just exercise. It'll go back to the way it was. We have to go to the Mystical Forest.

(Yusuke went up to Kurama and shook his shoulders.)

Yusuke: Get it together Kurama! You haven't been yourself lately!

Kurama: You're right. Sorry. I don't know what came over me. I… I need more chips.

Yusuke: No. No more chips for you. No more junk food. It'll only make you fatter. You know that!

Kurama: I know, but they're just so good…

Kumaru: Come on guys. If you're coming, then let's go.

Kuwabara: Right. We have to get going.

(So Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kumaru were on their way to the Mystical Forest as well, on their own accord in their own travel party. Meanwhile, Lutious and the large group of eight were about to enter the forest. Lutious looked back at the group and noticed that everyone was bickering. Hiei and Karasu were arguing, Inuyasha was yelling at Sesshomaru and Mikita was yelling at Inuyasha for yelling at Sesshomaru. There was so much disagreement and Leona had to whistle loudly with her fingers to get their attention.)

Lutious: Thanks hun. Guys listen. We all have the same goal in mind: To find a way to defeat Tsuyoku. We also know that this may very well be a trap, but we are willing to make that chance.

Kagome: We are?

Lutious: Yes! Of course we are! In our large group here, we will be prepared to take him down if we were to come across him.

Saishii: Are you absolutely sure about that?

(Saishii, the one sent by Tsuyoku, showed up on the scene and they all looked at her.)

Lutious: Of course I am.

Saishii: Pssh! Y'all need more people than this, but then again I still think you'd lose.

Lutious: But the sign says only eight people.

(Saishii walked over to the sign and tapped on it with her long claws.)

Saishii: What? This old thing? Hn. This was put up by none other than the man himself.

Lutious: The man? And who would that be?

Saishii: Well duh! The ultimate master of the year 3000.

Lutious: Tsuyoku.

Saishii: Yep. He put that there to lessen your travel party and make you more vulnerable to attack. Still, he wanted a challenge so he thought that eight would be a good number.

Karasu: So he made me get rid of my midgets for nothing? I am going to go bring them back!

Lutious: No time. We are moving on, no matter what the circumstances.

Saishii: Suit yourself.

Lutious: We _are_ going! …And who are you anyway? Why are you here?

Saishii: I was just getting to that.

(She turned to Inuyasha and inspected him.)

Saishii: You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha, would you?

Inuyasha: What's it to you?

Saishii: Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Saishii Watanabe and I am here to annoy you until you commit suicide! Muahahahahahahahaha!

(They all looked at one another strangely in confusion about the child.)

Inuyasha: _You_ are here to make _me_ commit suicide?

Saishii: Did you not hear me clearly you freakin' horror monkey?

Inuyasha: Freakin'… horror… monkey?

Saishii: Yeah. You look like one. You're ugly as hell.

Inuyasha: I already want to kill you.

Saishii: (Smiles tauntingly) You can't.

Inuyasha: Who are you to tell me that I can't kill you? I very well could if I wanted to.

Kagome: (Sternly) Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: But you're not worth my time.

Saishii: Look at you. You're such a wussy, taking orders from a girl.

(Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and glared at Saishii.)

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't!

Inuyasha: I don't care Kagome. This child is obviously sent by Tsuyoku to kill me.

Saishii: To correct you, I'm here to annoy you until you commit suicide… which I see ain't gonna take that long.

Inuyasha: I'll show you!

Kagome: Inuyasha no!

(It was too late. Inuyasha sliced her symmetrically right down the middle. Kagome looked away due to the gore and blood.)

Inuyasha: Ha! I told you no kid could affect me.

Kagome: Inuyasha, I can't believe you just did that! She's just a poor kid!

Saishii: What did you do that for ya freakin' horror monkey?

(Inuyasha's eye twitched as he turned back around to see that Saishii's body had regenerated, leaving no scars or anything behind.)

Inuyasha: How did you…?

Saishii: Told ya you couldn't kill me, but do you listen? No!

Lutious: I see now. She must be a creation.

Hiei: Creation?

Lutious: Yeah. She was obviously created with the Body Maker by Tsuyoku. With his incomprehensible power, he can make any special features that he wants.

Mikita: So he made her immortal and invincible so that she regenerates with no problem?

Saishii: Jeez! You people don't miss a thing do ya?

Lutious: So it's true? You really are one of Tsuyoku's creations?

Saishii: Yup.

Karasu: I have so many questions to ask you!

Hiei: Oh boy. Here we go.

(Karasu asked as many questions that she could think of as they journeyed through the forest.)

Karasu: Do you like midgets?

Saishii: Well I _am_ one…

Karasu: I know! You're the same size as Hiei! That's so cute! Not like that, but… you know what I mean.

Saishii: Actually I don't.

Karasu: Do you like Doritos?

Saishii: Oh my god! I love Doritos!

Karasu: Me too! Do you like putting pickles and hot sauce in your ice cream?

Saishii: Yes I do! It makes such an interesting combination!

Karasu: No way! Finally someone as weird as me!

(Karasu and Saishii were finding many things they had in common. This alone was already bugging Inuyasha, as well as everyone else.)

Karasu: Do you like to scream high-pitched?

Saishii: I love to scream high-pitched!

Karasu/Saishii: Let's shout!

(They both started shouting high-pitched and this affected the ears of everyone near them, especially the canine species.)

Inuyasha: YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!

Mikita: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sesshomaru: (Eye twitch) Grrrrr…

(They stopped screaming and laughed together, which was a relief to the rest of the travel party. Inuyasha was doing all he could to hold back as he gripped the handle of Tetsusaiga.)

Kagome: Inuyasha, it's okay. Just stay calm.

Karasu: If two hermaphrodites hooked up, would that make them gay or straight?

Mikita: Karasu, that question has nothing to do with Saishii.

Karasu: I know, but I want to know.

Saishii: Well I think it would make them bi actually.

Karasu: Hey… that's kinda true I guess.

Hiei: It also depends on what each person considers itself to be.

Saishii: That is also true.

Karasu: Yay! Midgets are smart.

Saishii: Riiiiiiight…

Hiei: Indeed.

Leona: Peaches!

(Leona spotted a peach tree and grabbed as many peaches as she could carry. She began stuffing her face rather quickly. Hiei looked at her with disgust as he picked an apple from a nearby apple tree. He took a bite of his apple and continued to walk along casually. Mikita found a pear tree and took a pear from the tree. She took a bite and smiled, taking another one down from the tree.)

Mikita: Mmmm… Here Sesshy. Have a pear. It's good.

Sesshomaru: No.

Mikita: Oh come on. It's not like it's poison or anything.

Sesshomaru: I am not hungry, and do not call me Sesshy.

Mikita: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry flower boy.

Sesshomaru: Don't push it.

(Karasu found grapes and ate many of them. She also began to play with them as she took one in each hand.)

Karasu: I'm the mommy grape. (Deep manly voice) I'm the daddy grape.

(Her manly voice sounded real, and really deep. It was like the lowest volume that the male voice could go. This surprised her and everyone else around her.)

Karasu: Whoa… I can sound like a man when I want to, and I still have my high-pitched squeals!

Saishii: You really are strange.

Karasu: I wasn't always able to do that, but now… I can be scary! Watch! (Deep voice) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Ugh! You're scary!

Lutious: That's peculiar.

(While the others were distracted, Sesshomaru looked up at the nearby mango tree.)

Sesshomaru: Hmm…

(He remembered the day that he plucked a mango from a tree for young Rin. The demon's eyes narrowed at the memory of her. Rin's gentle spirit was now within the body of young three-tail. He didn't prefer to let it show, but he still regretted not being able to save her and Jaken. He also recalled the day when Rin asked, "Lord Sesshomaru. If I died, would you miss me?" These words hit the demon strongly and he replied, "Don't say such silly things." Rin was under good care still yet as she was being cared for by her mother. Rena licked her baby on the forehead and she purred, snuggling closer to her. Kitty was nursing from her mother as Okashi smiled at them.)

Okashi: They are so cute.

Kaede: Indeed they are. I understand also that the three-tailed kitten has a human spirit rather than a demon's spirit.

Okashi: Demon's spirit? What do you mean? They are animals, are they not?

Kaede: Child, the cats are demons.

Okashi: Kitty is a… demon cat?

Kaede: Well what did ye expect her to be? A normal house cat?

Okashi: Well… yeah. I didn't know she was a…

(It was hard for Okashi to believe as she looked at Kitty. She seemed like an ordinary kitten, but she was a demon. She even purred like a normal cat. She got her normal house cat appearance from her father, Buyo.)

Kaede: Did ye not even know that their mother Rena was a demon?

Okashi: No, I thought that she was just a cat with an extra tail.

(Okashi went into a state of deep thought. "There's no escaping it now. My life is intertwined with demons." Kitty was finished with nursing as she walked up to Okashi and mewed. Okashi zapped away from her thoughts and looked at Kitty standing in front of her. She looked and acted entirely as a house cat. Okashi had always regarded her as one, and she wasn't about to think any differently of her new companion. She smiled and took Kitty up into her arms.)

Okashi: Come here Kitty. Want me to rub your chin?

(Kitty purred as Okashi stroked her chin and neck. There was no way they could separate now. They had already established a bond that could not be broken. Kaede smiled at the sight and looked out the window, watching as the leaves blew on the trees. Winds whispered by like a memory for everyone it seemed.)

----

Saishii has now officially joined the travel group. She is also rather strange and creepy for a twelve-year-old girl, anyone for that matter, even creepier than Karasu. Now that's a miracle. What was going on with Karasu's voice? Why could she sound so deep? Find out in the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

**Strange and Freaky Effects**

----

(For some of the travel party in the forest, there was a great effect of strangeness.)

Karasu: (Deep voice) I am your father. (Normal voice) I've always wanted to say that!

(Leona began to turn transparent as her legs went invisible.)

Leona: Whoa… I'm turning invisible. COOL!

Saishii: Watch this!

(Saishii used one of her claws to stab herself in the jugular vein. Blood spewed out in a thin stream, yet she didn't even react with an expression of pain. She still held her look of excitement.)

Saishii: Look! Look! It just squirts out! Ha ha!

(The bleeding soon stopped as the hole soon healed over and the scar faded away, leaving behind no trace of a puncture. This disappointed Saishii for some reason as she sighed and looked down.)

Saishii: Too bad it goes away too quickly. How boring.

Inuyasha: (Eye twitch) This is a first. Someone's scarier than Karasu.

Karasu: Really? Who?

Inuyasha: (Sigh) Never mind.

(Mikita jumped up toward the tree to retrieve another pear and she somehow started floating in the air.)

Mikita: Hey cool! I'm flying! Now this I like.

(Lutious was surprised by all of these strange occurrences as he remembered something.)

Lutious: So the rumors _are_ true! The fruits of this jungle cause certain side effects on different people!

Hiei: (Feminine voice) Now you tell us.

(Hiei and everyone else around gasped, for his voice was like that of a woman. The tone of this voice was strangely passionate and sexual also. It was the desired beautiful voice that was known to attract and seduce men, but this was not what Hiei was going for! Kagome was about to take a bite of an apple, but she stopped once it was a centimeter from her lips.)

Kagome: I don't think I'll take my chances. Some of the results seem good, but some just… don't.

Karasu: NOOOOOOOOOO! Now my husband sounds gay!

Hiei: (Feminine, of course) I am not gay! (Gasp) Grrr… I am being silent the rest of this trip.

Leona: Finally he fits what he is!

(Hiei turned to glare at Leona, but he didn't see her.)

Lutious: No way! Leona's completely invisible now! NOOOOOOOOOO! Where's my beauty?

Inuyasha: At least I didn't eat one. If I were to get something annoying, it would be double the torture on me. Well, triple.

(For double the torture, he was referring to Saishii. When he corrected himself to triple, he was referring to Sesshomaru, who had his eye on Mikita as she was floating back down to the ground.)

Mikita: At least mine was a good effect.

Karasu: Mine too! (Deep voice) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Augh! Would you stop that?

Karasu: That is too funny! Hahaha!

Mikita: I agree. It definitely is.

Sesshomaru: I agree with whatever Mikita says.

(Mikita looked back at Sesshomaru in confusion, noticing a slight smile in his expression as he stared at her. There was a particular gleam in his eyes as well, but she just disregarded this as nothing.)

Mikita: That's new. Well whatever you say Sesshy. Oops, I forgot. You don't like it when I call you that.

Sesshomaru: When did I say that?

Mikita: What? Do you have amnesia or something?

Sesshomaru: No. I remember everything rather clearly. I especially remember our every memory.

Mikita: …If you're making fun of the pansy, cut it out. That's not funny, even for you.

Sesshomaru: Do you not desire me to be like this?

(Mikita didn't know what was going on in his head, but she just shook her head.)

Mikita: Forget it. This conversation is going nowhere.

(Strangely he did not reply to that. It was as if he listened to her. Then again, that could be reading too much into it. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's strangeness as well.)

Inuyasha: What's with him? What fruit did he eat?

Mikita: I offered him one and he wouldn't take it. Stubborn ass.

(Sesshomaru didn't even have a retort for Mikita's statement and this really confused her.)

Mikita: What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get on my nerves?

Sesshomaru: I am doing no such thing.

Mikita: Whatever. Can we go now?

Leona: Right. We need to get going.

Lutious: Who said that?

Leona: I did.

Lutious: Oh yeah. You're invisible. NOOOOOOOO!

(Mikita shook her head in disappointment and grabbed a nearby banana.)

Mikita: I'll just take this to go.

(In the meantime, Kakashi and his students were back in their own time with Sakura Ryokan and the Elric brothers.)

Al: That one girl mentioned something about a Body Maker.

Kakashi: Yes. She said that it gave a body to lost spirits.

Ed: (Cheerfully) THAT'S IT!

Al: What's it?

Ed: The Body Maker makes bodies for lost souls right? You need a body, so…

Al: We can get me a body again!

Ed: Yeah, and we can bring mom back! This is great Al! We've finally found a solution… that's in the year 3000.

Al: Oh right. We're back in this time now.

Kakashi: Our mission is not quite over yet either. We still have to gain possession of the Sacred Jewel. I still do not believe that it is safely guarded in the hands of that girl.

Haruno: Maybe we can start our own travel group.

Kakashi: Great idea Sakura.

Ryokan: I know. (Glomps Kakashi)

Kakashi: I was… talking to the other Sakura.

Ryokan: No you weren't, because I was just about to say that I am the only one here that can take you back to the year 3000. You were going to tell me that that's a great idea.

Kakashi: Oh uhh… right. Lead the way Sakura.

(Kakashi had to butter Ryokan up so that they could get her to cooperate, so he went along with her. Ryokan pressed the button on the watch and they teleported back to the year 3000. Also at the forest gate, Kumaru and the others stood there looking at the sign.)

Kumaru: Only eight per group. Pssh! Yeah right. Tsuyoku and his stupid tricks. If I had stayed in the forest in the first place, this wouldn't have happened to me.

Yusuke: What do you mean?

Kumaru: The Mystical Forest is the only place that my people and I are safe. We keep Tsuyoku out with our magic barrier. So far he has been kept off limits.

Yusuke: Then why would he put this sign up here?

Kurama: Yes. It sounds like a trap to me.

Kumaru: I wouldn't doubt it. That's why we have to keep our guard up. You never know what might happen.

Yusuke: How did you end up out of the forest anyway?

Kumaru: I ran away from home foolishly and wandered out of the forest's boundaries. That's when he caught me. (Sigh) Teaches me a lesson doesn't it?

(Yusuke and the others looked at her, wanting to hear her story in more detail, but she seemed to want to get to the safety of the forest.)

Kumaru: Well, let's go. We shouldn't be standing out here.

(Sakura Ryokan poofed in with their group and they all stared each other down. Yusuke had his guard up, as did Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kumaru—The KKK LOL! — Yet they didn't mean any threat.)

Yusuke: Who are you?

Kakashi: We are on a mission to retrieve the Sacred Jewel.

Ed: And to get the bodies of our loved ones back.

(Kumaru let down her guard and so did Yusuke and the others. Kumaru looked at Edward and smiled slightly.)

Kumaru: So, you wish to bring back someone hmm?

Ed: Yes. I want for my brother to have his body back.

Al: And we also want our mother back.

Kumaru: We'll see what we can do about that. Come with us.

(It was getting dark in the Mystical Forest and Lutious and the group settled down and made a fire.)

Inuyasha: As usual, you weaklings have to slow me down.

Mikita: You better not have been referring to me.

Sesshomaru: If you were referring to Mikita, I will have to kill you.

Inuyasha: Simmer down. Jeez. I was talking about the mortals.

Kagome: Me included?

Inuyasha: You're a mortal aren't you?

Kagome: Sit boy.

(Wham! Right on the face. Another typical argument for Inuyasha and Kagome.)

Mikita: Hn. She's the only mortal.

Lutious: Oh that's right. She is.

Kagome: What kind of demon are you Lutious?

Lutious: I am a white tiger demon.

Kagome: That would explain your white hair with black streaks.

Lutious: Indeed.

Leona: I'm an invisible half-demon.

Lutious: Aaahh! Leona you startled me.

(Leona was right next to him when she was talking, yet nobody could see her.)

Leona: Haha! Being invisible is fun. Now nobody will stare at me.

Lutious: But I love to stare at you. You're my beauty!

Leona: My point exactly. I hate to be stared at.

Mikita: Oh that's one big pet peeve of mine.

(She looked next to her and noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her. She lowered her eyebrows at him.)

Mikita: Do you mind?

(Karasu was looking at her stomach in surprise.)

Karasu: Look Hiei! I'm getting fatter!

(It was only a slight bulge, but he noticed it as well as he closed his eyes and gave a gentle smile.)

Karasu: I wonder how fat I'll get?

Hiei: Not very.

Karasu: Don't talk to me Hiei! You scare me with your feminine voice! I feel like I'm married to a hermaphrodite!

Hiei: Jee, thanks.

(Saishii was sitting with them as she watched the fire. Something was on her mind and she was finally prepared to speak.)

Saishii: What's it like to have a soul?

(Kagome heard her question and looked over at her.)

Kagome: What do you mean? Don't you have a soul?

Saishii: I was created to be immortal with only a body. I have no soul, and I just wondered what it's like.

Inuyasha: Hn. Having a soul is nothing. It gives you a conscience and pushes you to do right.

Saishii: But it gives you life. Without a soul, you'd be… dead.

Kagome: So you're dead?

Saishii: No, I'm very much alive. I just… don't have a life. I was sent here to annoy and kill Inuyasha. It's my orders. I really don't have my own life to live for. I can't make my own choices like everyone else.

Kagome: Sure you can. You have your own mind.

Saishii: I have a master. He knows if I'm not doing my duty. Although he can't hurt me in any way, he can take away what little I have now.

Kagome: Tsuyoku can't hurt you?

Saishii: No. I can't feel pain. That's one plus side to my being.

Karasu: You're awesome!

(Saishii looked at Karasu with one eyebrow raised. Inuyasha glared at Saishii.)

Inuyasha: You will not kill me. Nothing on this earth would make me commit suicide.

Saishii: Oh really?

(She reached into her pockets to take out something. Inuyasha was expecting it to be a weapon, but instead it was a compact disc player with headphones. Inuyasha looked at her strangely as he kept his grip on Tetsusaiga's handle.)

Saishii: What? Were you expecting a weapon? Pssh! This is my CD player. I'm listening to Rascal Flatts baby!

Inuyasha: Rascal Flatts?

(Saishii turned her headphones up full blast and started singing what she was listening to.)

Saishii: "Way on down to Southern Alabama, with the guitars jammin' that's where we're headed."

(This was really annoying to Inuyasha, as well as everyone else as they walked away from the annoyance. Inuyasha leaned against a tree and relaxed, thinking that he escaped Saishii, but he soon heard her burst out more lyrics next to him.)

Saishii: "It's a brother and a sister kinda life. Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with me and my gang."

(This startled Inuyasha as he glared at her. Apparently this was one of her plans to annoy him as she smirked and continued to sing loud and obnoxiously. Mikita was farther away from them, but she could still hear Saishii's annoying voice as she tried to sleep. She growled and covered her ears, which helped a little bit. She soon smelled a scent in front of her and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her.)

Mikita: What the hell? Why are you staring at me?

(She got up and started stomping away as he followed her.)

Mikita: You're really beginning to annoy me. You know that?

(Karasu and Hiei couldn't sleep either as they sat there with annoyance. Lutious and Leona were ignoring the noise as they were making out, sitting on a log. Lutious could not see her, but he could feel her.)

Leona: Lutious, that was my boob.

Lutious: (Sly grin) Was it? I couldn't tell.

(At least Hiei still had his masculine voice within his thoughts as he thought, "He looks like he's making out with the air. Now that's creepy.")

Karasu: I wonder how Sammie is doing? Hopefully mom will be able to take care of her until we get back.

(Reika didn't feel very safe around Sammie as she kept the spider chained to a nearby tree and kept her distance. The large spider tried to get to Reika by snapping her jaws and pulling on the chain, but it was a very sturdy chain leash. Lucky Reika. She threw a rabbit into the large spider's web, which extended as far as twenty feet up between two trees. The rabbit got stuck and wiggled trying to escape, but Sammie went in for the attack. Reika looked away as she heard CRUNCH! This made her a bit queasy to hear. Back with Karasu and Hiei, Karasu looked over and saw what looked like Lutious licking the air, which gave her an idea.)

Karasu: That is a good idea to take our minds off of the annoyance Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

(She knew he really wanted to be intimate, although he didn't show it, so she smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. He gave in as he felt her gentle hands caressing him. He held her in return as he slipped his tongue between her parted lips.)

Karasu: Trying to beat me in a tongue war, are you? I'll show you!

(She rushed her lips against his and forced her dragon tongue into his mouth, causing him to push away from her and gag.)

Karasu: Oops… I guess I shouldn't use the dragon tongue huh?

Hiei: Ya think?

Karasu: Stop talking to me! You sound gay!

Hiei: I am not gay!

(Saishii was still annoying Inuyasha as she followed him around singing. He grumbled as he tried to ignore her, but she only became more intolerable. He felt his eye twitching as well. He soon spotted something beyond the bushes that caught his attention.)

Saishii: "We got hippies, gypsies, freaks, and geeks…"

(Inuyasha covered her mouth to make her stop singing. She stopped and watched what he had his eye on. It was Mikita and Sesshomaru. They were alone and talking.)

Mikita: What is up with you lately? You are so irritating! You're not being yourself! You don't even have anything to say! You're just staring at me like a love-struck teenager!

(Sesshomaru was silent for a moment as he looked into her eyes. Finally he spoke up.)

Sesshomaru: Miki…

(The way he said her name rang in her ears like a signaling melody. His eyes were serious with a glow of something particular that he had never shown her or anyone else.)

Sesshomaru: I have these feelings that I don't understand.

Mikita: Feelings? You? Pssh! Yeah right. And since when do you call me Miki?

(She didn't take him seriously at first, but when she noticed that his expression was the same, she thought otherwise.)

Sesshomaru: I seem to be thinking differently of you now. I can't even get you out of my head.

Mikita: I'm not in your head, retard.

(This remark did not make any difference on Sesshomaru's attitude either. Inuyasha watched them attentively and wondered what was going on. Saishii was curious as well as she remained silent for the time being.)

Sesshomaru: I can't seem to think of anyone but you. I can't eat. I can't sleep…

Mikita: No wonder you can't sleep. That kid is really annoying.

Sesshomaru: That is not what I meant.

(She received chills from his tone as she met his golden eyes with her own. She knew then that he was speaking of something more serious.)

Mikita: What are you trying to say?

Sesshomaru: I seem to have developed… feelings for you.

Mikita: Feelings? For me? Hn. I don't love. You know that.

(Mikita didn't like where this was going, so she looked away. He took hold of her chin and gently raised her eyes back to his level of sight, making eye contact. A sparkle from the moonlight twinkled in his eye as he seemed to have somewhat of a smile on his face—as much of a smile as was ever seen on his face anyway.)

Sesshomaru: Yes. I know you all too well.

(He seemed to be inching closer to her by the second. He was actually going to kiss her. This was unlike him. She never knew him to be the romantic type, but she knew that he would never let something go untested. He actually wanted to go through with this, and she knew it. Her eyes closed slowly as he moved closer. She was nervous and uneasy about the whole thing, but she knew that he would not just let these emotions go before figuring out if what he was feeling was real, so she accepted for his lips to meet hers. Inuyasha could not believe his eyes as his jaw dropped. Saishii smiled evilly and looked at Inuyasha.)

Saishii: Ooh! Lookie there. You lost one of your women huh?

(Inuyasha closed her mouth again as he dragged her away. Mikita and Sesshomaru still had their lips locked and their eyes closed. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked side to side. Mikita soon did the same thing and they separated. They both seemed to be baffled and unsure of what had just happened. They looked around a bit longer before finally making eye contact once more. They took a deep breath in and simultaneously said the same word.)

Mikita/Sesshomaru: Nothin'.

(This indicated that neither of them felt any passionate attraction to the other. Mikita returned to her usual rude self after this as she wiped the kiss off of her lips with the back of her hand.)

Mikita: Now that we have that established, can I go back to sleep?

(She turned away and walked off in aggravation, leaving him there to ponder what had just happened. "What happened to me? Why did I kiss her?" He didn't feel those emotions any longer however. That kiss proved to him that what he was feeling wasn't true. His eyes opened wider as he watched her walk away. While walking away with wide eyes he creepily stated:)

Sesshomaru: Friends.

(He meant that as in, "Just friends," or, "We're only friends." He said it as if he were a bit paranoid as well. That's the humor in it. Mikita laid down on her back in seclusion, her knees aimed upwards, and looked up at the treetops. "That was disgusting. Why did he do that? He really does creep me out at times.")

Mikita: All this aggravation makes me hungry.

(She sat up and took out her banana that she had brought with her and peeled it.)

Mikita: Sometimes I wish I were a man. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit all the time.

(After stating that, she took a bite of her banana. She should watch what she says because you should "be careful what you wish for.")


	52. Chapter 52

Gender Confused 

----

(Keera was asleep in her bed when she heard a knock at her window. She stirred and opened her eyes, looking toward her window. Forcing her sleepy self out of bed, she walked over to it and opened the curtains. There stood Sakura Ryokan waving cheerfully at her. Keera wiped her listless eyes and yawned. By that time, Sakura had poofed herself into the bedroom and was behind her. Keera felt something poke her side and this made her lightly giggle as she jumped and spun around facing Sakura. The two friends smiled at each other and Keera spoke softly, almost as a whisper.)

Keera: Hey Sakura. What are you doing here? Where have you been lately?

Sakura: Why are you talking so lowly?

Keera: Because mom is asleep and I don't want her to wake up and see that you've broken into my room like this.

(Keera giggled and placed her hand over her mouth. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.)

Sakura: I just came back from the year 3000 to check on my Callie and my family back at home and I thought I'd drop by here while I was at it. Everyone else is at the Mystical Forest right now and—

Keera: Wait, what's the Mystical Forest?

Sakura: It's the place where we are supposed to meet this guy named Vahn who can help us defeat Tsuyoku.

Keera: Oh. Well why are you here at my house?

Sakura: Can't a girl visit her pal once in a while? Besides, I want to bring you with me.

Keera: I can't. It's too risky.

Sakura: Risky? Pssh! I'm gonna be right there with you. Nobody will mess with us. We will catch up with Kakashi and the others and—

Keera: No, it's not that. If I just sneak off like that…

Sakura: Oh yeah. Your mom is strict. I forgot about that. Can't win for losing can I?

Keera: Afraid not. Sorry, I wish I could come, but—

Sakura: Can't you bend the rules just a little bit? Tell her that you are coming to my house to sleepover.

Keera: Heh, it's the middle of the night.

Sakura: Then we'll ask her in the morning. Come on. This could work.

(Keera thought about it for a minute and looked at Sakura's hopeful expression. Keera was unsure about the whole situation, but she finally decided to answer.)

Keera: …Okay, we'll try it.

Sakura: Yay!

Keera: Ssshh! Don't be too loud.

Sakura: Oops. Sorry. Okay then, I'll be back in the morning. Okay?

Keera: Sounds like a plan.

(Sakura nodded with a smile and poofed away. Keera looked over at her mirror and struck a confident, rebellious pose.)

Keera: I'm gonna be a wild child, a rule bender… I just hope I don't get caught.

(She had hesitated and gotten nervous as she bit her lower lip. Morning arrived in the year 3000, where Mikita was the first to stir and yawn. She intended to go back to sleep as she put her hands on her chest. Shockingly, she didn't feel what was supposed to be there. She kept her eyes closed and groped around her chest, then moved down to her genital area. It didn't feel the same either and her eyes flew open in surprise. When she yelled, a man's voice escaped her vocals. This awakened the others and they jumped up to see what the shouting was about. When they arrived at the spot where Mikita was, they saw a good-looking young man standing there in Mikita's blue and white kimono. He looked shocked as well as he was looking down at his body.)

Kagome: Who is this man, and why is he wearing Mikita's kimono? He even has ears and a tail like her.

Karasu: Ooh, he's cute.

Mikita: Stuff it incest freak!

(Hearing this come from the man's mouth made Karasu's jaw drop.)

Karasu: …Mikita?

Mikita: Am I _that_ easy to figure out?

Inuyasha: That can't be Mikita.

Mikita: I can't believe it myself, dumb ass.

Inuyasha: Never mind. That's her… I mean him.

Mikita: Shut up.

Leona: Mikita, you're hot as a guy.

Mikita: Leona, just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you.

(Since Mikita has somehow transformed into a male now, "she" will have to be referred to as "he.")

Lutious: Well now that you're a dude, you need a better wardrobe… a manly wardrobe.

(Lutious had the smile as if he had an idea. He got Mikita dressed up in one of his futuristic outfits and Mikita just rolled his eyes.)

Leona: Ooh! Much better.

Karasu: Definitely. Now that's hot.

(Karasu then got the paranoid look as she walked away from Mikita with wide eyes.)

Karasu: Incest.

(Sesshomaru acquired that very same look.)

Sesshomaru: Friends… Not gay friends.

Mikita: At least I don't have a wedgie anymore. I still don't know how this happened, but at least I don't have to deal with being raped and all that shit... unless the guys are gay. Now that's a creepy thought. Oh well. Also I can fly! Yay! But now I have to carry a disgusting package around. Not yay.

Inuyasha: Not so easy is it?

Leona: At least you don't have to carry these!

Lutious: Leona, we… can't see what you are talking about.

Kagome: It's obvious what she's talking about.

Lutious: Really? What?

Kagome: (Rolls her eyes) Never mind.

(Meanwhile, Keera was getting her things ready for going with Sakura as she placed two bracelets around her wrist. Sakura walked into her room casually and leaned against her door.)

Sakura: Yo.

Keera: Sakura! What are you doing here?

Sakura: Relax. Your mom knows I'm here.

Keera: Oh. Heh…

(Her mother walked into the room.)

Mother: Oh and Sakura, I'll have to call your mother and talk to her about this first. What is your phone number dear?

Sakura: My… phone number?

(Keera began to feel a little nervous now as she felt a sweat drop roll down her face. Sakura tried to think of a plan and finally she came up with one as she looked at her watch.)

Sakura: All right. Hang on a second and I'll get a hold of her.

(She went over and grabbed Keera's phone, dialing the number and thinking, "The watches are also like phones, so if I can get a hold of Kara…" She got it to ring and Karasu looked at her watch in confusion.)

Karasu: My watch is ringing?

Leona: It can be a phone, remember?

Karasu: Oh yeah.

(Karasu answered it by clicking a green phone-like button.)

Karasu: Uhh… hello?

Sakura: Hey _mom_. How are you doing today on your _business_ _trip_?

(Sakura was trying to throw hints to Karasu, but it didn't sink in just yet.)

Karasu: What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not your mother!

(Keera's mother acted like she could hear a bit of what was being said as she looked at Sakura curiously. Sakura just smiled largely and kept trying to convince Karasu.)

Sakura: Hahaha. Mom. You're such a kidder.

Karasu: Did you fall on your head again?

Sakura: Keera's mother wants to talk to you and make sure it's okay for Keera to come over. I know you already said it is, but she just wants to make sure.

(Karasu still thought Sakura was going insane, but Kagome understood what she was trying to say. The watch was like a speakerphone and everyone could hear it. Whoever was on the phone at Keera's house could hear all that were around the watch. Kagome looked at Karasu.)

Kagome: I got this. Hand me the watch for a second.

(Karasu shrugged and handed it to Kagome.)

Kagome: Hello Sakura honey. It's your _mom_.

(Sakura, dense like her sister, actually thought that Kagome was her mother.)

Sakura: Mom? How did you get there?

Kagome: Just give the phone to Keera's mom.

Sakura: Okay fine. Don't tell me how you got there and why you sound like Kagome. Here she is.

(Kagome rolled her eyes and Sakura handed the phone to Keera's mom.)

Mother: Hello?

(Kagome tried to make her voice sound all grown up and adult-like.)

Kagome: Yes. You wanted to speak to me about something?

Mother: Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't mind my daughter Keera coming to visit your daughter today.

Kagome: Why, that would be no problem at all. I would be glad to have her over to visit.

(Inuyasha was arguing with Mikita in the background and Keera's mom could hear it.)

Inuyasha: You retard! Who says I want that?

(It sounded as if Inuyasha was talking to Kagome, but he was yelling at the now manly Mikita.)

Kagome: Uhh, _we_ will be glad to have her over here.

Mother: Is that your husband I hear?

Kagome: Uhh, yes. That is my husband you hear. Heh…

Mother: He doesn't sound very happy about it though. Are you sure he doesn't mind?

(Mikita then yelled back at Inuyasha.)

Mikita: I _know_ you want it because you're a man!

Kagome: Oh he doesn't mind. My husband was talking to… Sakura's uncle.

Inuyasha: Husband?

Mikita: Sakura's uncle?

(Kagome gave them an aggravated smile.)

Kagome: Yes, now would you please be quiet while I'm on the phone. Thank you.

(She hinted this toward them and they crossed their arms in agreement.)

Kagome: Heh, we are a silly family. Rest assured that she would be just fine here with us.

Mother: Thank you very much.

Kagome: No problem. Buh-bye.

Mother: Good-bye.

(They hung up and Keera's mother smiled.)

Mother: They sound like a funny family. I guess it's okay if you go Keera. Just be careful.

(Her mother hugged her and Keera was being squished with love.)

Keera: Uhh, mom. I can't breathe.

Mother: Sorry honey. I just worry about you. That's all. After what happened with Okashi…

(Thinking of her daughter again made her mother cry as she walked out of the room. Keera just shook her head and walked back to her bed.)

Keera: Every time she thinks of Okashi, it makes her cry.

(She then made her voice go to whispering level as she walked over to Sakura.)

Keera: That reminds me. Could you please take me to see her before we go to the Mystical Forest?

Sakura: Sure, but there's something I don't get.

Keera: What's that?

Sakura: How did my mom get in the Mystical Forest and why did she sound like Kagome? She was just in the Feudal Era not long ago.

Keera: (Sigh) That _was_ Kagome, not your mom.

Sakura: …Oh.

(Keera just giggled at her friend's slow understanding.)

Keera: Come on. Let's go.


End file.
